DMD6F: Die Macht der sechs Freunde
by Obelix72
Summary: Fortsetzung zu HLSF: Nach einem mentalen Angriff auf Harry durch Voldemort, bekamen HP&HG eine besondere Ausbildung auf Avalon. Nun beginnt das neue Schuljahr, und es warten schon die nächsten, größeren Abenteuer auf sie... AU! ANGEHALTEN!
1. Schulbeginn

_Huhu! Überraschung! Ich habe ein (vorzeitiges) Ostergeschenk für euch!_

°

**Titel:** **Die Macht der sechs Freunde (DMD6F)  
**

**Autor:** Obelix72

**Disclaimer:**

_Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag, Hamburg 1998-2003. __Originalcopyright: © Joanne K. Rowling 1997-2003. Originalverlag: Bloomsbury __Publishing__ PLC, London 1997-2003. __Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2004. Harry Potter __publishing rights are copyright Joanne K. Rowling. _

Das in HLSF wiedergegebene und in DMD6F ab und zu zitierte _„Lied der sieben Schritte zur Weisheit"_ und die dazugehörige Geschichten stammen aus dem Buch _„MERLIN und die sieben Schritte zur Weisheit"_ von T.A.Barron, enthalten in seiner Pentalogie _"Merlin". _© 2000 Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, München; ISBN: 3-423-59064-5

Die Namen bzw. Begriffe _"Merlin"_, _"Emrys"_, _"Nimue"_ und _"Avalon"_ (sowie Varianten und abweichende Schreibweisen) scheinen Allgemeingut zu sein; jedenfalls habe ich hier keinen eindeutigen Rechteinhaber ausfindig machen können.

_Einige Elemente dieser kleinen Geschichte stammen aus der Feder von Heiko2003. Seine Geschichten und sein Profil findet ihr ebenfalls hier auf ff . net. Ich danke ihm für die Genehmigung, seine Ideen in meiner Geschichte mit einzuarbeiten. _

Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld, ich schreibe sie nur aus Vergnügen.

**Inhalt:**

Nach einem mentalen Angriff auf Harry durch Voldemort, bekommen Harry und Hermine eine besondere Ausbildung auf Avalon. Ihr Mentor ist niemand anderes als Emrys, besser bekannt als Merlin, höchstpersönlich. Nun beginnt für das Paar und ihre Freunde das neue Schuljahr, und es wird mit Sicherheit wieder das eine oder andere Abenteuer für sie geben…

_**Achtung:** „Die Macht der sechs Freunde" ist die Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte „Harrys längste Sommerferien (HLSF)". Es empfiehlt sich dringend, zuerst HLSF zu lesen, bevor ihr euch auf „Die Macht der sechs Freunde" stürzt! _

**Zeitlicher Rahmen:**

Diese Geschichte spielt in Harrys sechstem Schuljahr, also in direktem Anschluss an HLSF. Der geneigte Leser sollte also alle bisherigen Harry Potter-Bücher, inklusive dem fünften, gelesen haben, aber den sechsten Band (HBP) möglichst vergessen, denn dieser wird auf DMD6F keinen Einfluss haben.

**Altersfreigabe:** Freigegeben ab 16 Jahre.

**BetaleserIn:** bepa

* * *

. 

**Kapitel 1: SCHULBEGINN**

_**A/N:** Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung meiner Story „Harrys längste Sommerferien (HLSF)" und schließt unmittelbar an diese an. HLSF sollte daher unbedingt vorher gelesen werden, genauso wie die Original-Bücher HP1-HP5, auf denen meine beiden Geschichten aufbauen! UND VERGESST HP6 (HBP)!  
_

_# … bla bla … # kennzeichnet übrigens eine telepatische Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und Hermine bzw. zwischen ihnen und bestimmten anderen magischen Wesen._

Ach so, Blaise Zabini ist in dieser Geschichte ein Mädchen!

°

_**Eine kleine Zusammenfassung über das was in Harrys und Hermines gerade zu Ende gegangenen längsten Sommerferien geschah:**_

_Zu Ferienbeginn kehrte Harry wie jedes Jahr zurück zu seinen Verwandten in den Ligusterweg Nummer vier, Little Whinging, Surrey. Tief betroffen über Sirius' kürzlichen Tod, für den er sich selbst die Schuld gab, und zudem noch entsetzt über die Prophezeiung, die wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm hing, war Harry mental so verletzbar wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. In tiefer Resignation zog sich Harry weit in sein Schneckenhaus zurück und kapselte sich immer mehr von allem und jedem ab. Von Moodys Worten auf dem Bahnhof eingeschüchtert, ließen ihn seine Verwandten in Ruhe. Petunia hatte zudem noch einen Brief von Albus Dumbledore erhalten, in dem er ihr versuchte zu erklären, was Harry im letzten Jahr widerfahren war. Dazu kam noch die Erinnerung an die Dementoren, vor denen Harry ihren Sohn im letzten Sommer geschützt hatte. So beschloss sie letztendlich, sich in diesem Sommer um ihren Neffen zu kümmern. _

_Voldemort dagegen brauchte nicht lange, um Harrys mentale Selbstzerstörung zu bemerken und griff ihn kurzer Hand über ihre geistige Verbindung an – er löschte einfach Harrys Gedächtnis. In ihrer (für sie selbst ungewohnten) Sorge um Harrys Wohlbefinden – der Junge lag nur noch apathisch im Bett und war nicht mehr ansprechbar – bat Petunia den Schulleiter um Hilfe, die er selbst leider nicht geben konnte. Es war für den alten Professor schwer sich einzugestehen, dass er hierbei machtlos war. Wie gern hätte er Harry geholfen und ihn aus seinem Gefängnis befreit! Stattdessen fand er die eine Person, die als Einzige auf der Welt in der Lage war, Harry wieder zurück zu holen: Hermine Jane Granger. Nicht nur von ihren Eltern beeinflusst, gestand sich Hermine schließlich selbst ein, dass sie Harry von ganzem Herzen liebt und dies schon die ganzen Jahre tat, in denen sie ihm immer treu zur Seite stand. Sie schaffte es tatsächlich, Harrys Körper wieder zurück zu holen, doch seinen leeren Geist erreichte sie nicht. Daher aktivierte Dumbledore seine bisher geheimste Verbindung, nämlich die zu seinem ältesten Freund. Er rief Emrys, alias Merlin, auf den Plan! Emrys konnte mit Hermines Hilfe Harrys Gedächtnis wieder rekonstruieren. _

_Da Emrys wusste was Harry noch bevorstand, nahm er die beiden unter seine Fittiche – Harry und Hermine gingen mit ihm für gut dreieinhalb Jahre nach AVALON, der magischen Insel außerhalb des normalen Zeitstroms, und lernten dort alles was ihnen in ihrer gefährdeten Zukunft helfen sollte: Stablose Magie, Elfenmagie, Elementarmagie, Kampftechniken und vieles mehr. _

_Im Laufe der Zeit akzeptierte Harry nicht nur Hermines Liebe zu ihm, er erwiderte sie sogar. Ihre innige Liebe zueinander und ihre Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft beflügelte sie in ihrem Bestreben, in ihrem Training ihr Bestes zu geben – Merlin musste sie nicht nur einmal bremsen, so verbissen und konzentriert übten, lernten und trainierten die beiden. Nachdem sie ihre Seelen aneinander gebunden hatten, teilten sie sich damit auch ihre Magie und andere Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften – beide waren inzwischen ausgesprochen mächtig geworden und zu wirklich ernst zu nehmenden Magiern und Kriegern herangewachsen. Mit ihrem Wissen und ihren Fähigkeiten war auch ihre Liebe zueinander weiter mit ihnen gewachsen, und so heirateten sie schließlich auf Avalon im Kreise ihrer Freunde und ihrer verbliebenen Familie. Dabei erfuhr Harry endlich mehr über seine Wurzeln: Er ist nicht nur der letzte Erbe Godric Gryffindors, sondern auch der Ururenkel von Albus Dumbledore. _

_Zurück in Hogwarts lernte Harry endlich das Haus seiner Eltern kennen; zusammen mit Hermine beschloss er, dass Godrics Hollow ihr gemeinsamer Familiensitz sein würde. Dementsprechend versahen sie ihr Grundstück mit neuen, verstärkten Schutzzaubern, bauten das Haus seiner Eltern wieder auf und nahmen Dobby und Winky in ihre Dienste. _

_Hermine lernte auch einiges über ihre Familie – die Grangers waren tatsächlich keine Muggel sondern Squibs seit vielen, vielen Generationen und Hermine war die erste die wieder magische Fähigkeiten zeigte. Ihre Eltern haben ihre Zahnarztpraxis aufgegeben und gingen selbst nach Avalon, um sich zu Heilern ausbilden zu lassen, nachdem sie in einem Ritual mit Harrys und Hermines Blut zumindest grundlegende magische Fähigkeiten übertragen bekommen hatten. Sie werden wahrscheinlich zu Weihnachten 1996 wieder in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkommen können. _

_In Hogwarts wurden nach längeren Diskussionen einige Lehrer, führende Ordensmitglieder sowie die Weasleys in das Geschehene eingeweiht und von Albus und Emrys mit dem Fideliuszauber belegt. Harry und Hermine tarnten sich mit einem Illusionszauber, denn sie hatten sich in den dreieinhalb Jahren natürlich auch äußerlich verändert – davon einmal abgesehen, dass sie ja nun volljährig und verheiratet waren, und es auch immer noch sind. _

_Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna verbrachten nach Harrys und Hermines Hochzeit ebenfalls ein halbes Jahr auf Avalon um zu lernen, sie sollen dann in Hogwarts von Harry und Hermine weiter ausgebildet werden. In diesem halben Jahr kamen sich Ron und Luna näher und wurden ein Paar, auch wenn ihre Liebe bei weitem nicht so tief und innig war wie bei Harry und Hermine._

_In Hogwarts angekommen bekamen die sechs Freunde ihre eigenen Räume – die Räume welche die vier Gründer einst für sich vorgesehen hatten und in denen effektiv nur Godric und zumindest eine Zeit lang auch Rowena gelebt hatten. So waren sie sicher und konnten ungestört lernen und üben. Sie beschlossen alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um siegreich aus dem beginnenden Krieg hervor zu gehen…_

_

* * *

_

Am ersten September, der in diesem Jahr auf einen Sonntag fiel, apparierten Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna nach London zum Bahnhof Kings Cross, wo schon der Hogwarts-Express auf sie wartete. Begleitet wurden sie von Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody und Kingsley Shaklebolt; jedoch würde ihrem Wissen nach nur Remus mit ihnen nach Hogwarts kommen. Für die Jugendlichen war es das erste Mal dass sie nach Kings Cross apparierten durften, und so waren sie natürlich ein wenig aufgeregt. Darüber, dass ihre Mitschüler die äußerlichen Veränderungen entdecken könnten, machten sie sich wenig Sorgen – Harry und Hermine waren ja durch den Illusionszauber und den Fidelius geschützt; und bei Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna waren die Veränderungen nicht so groß, als dass sie nicht auch während der ‚normalen' Ferienzeit hätten eintreten können. Eigentlich hatten Harry und Hermine auch nicht vor sich irgendwelche Sorgen um ihr Aussehen zu machen - beide waren immer noch der Meinung, dass es nicht gut sei, sich zu verstecken. Wie sie es auch drehten, sie hatten es Albus und Emrys versprochen, also hielten sie sich daran. Nur etwas eigenartig war den beiden schon zu mute. Wie würden die anderen reagieren, Harry gesund und munter wieder zu sehen? Sicherlich war irgendwie durchgesickert, was am Anfang der Ferien mit Harry geschehen war – wenigstens etwas von der ganzen Sache, genug Informationen um Gerüchte zu verbreiten. Und die übrigen Gryffindors, was würden sie dazu sagen, dass Harry und seine Freunde nun ihre eigenen Räume hatten? Eine Frage nach der anderen spukte Harry durch den Kopf.

Bevor die sechs Freunde in Begleitung der Auroren und Remus den Bahnsteig betraten, verabschiedeten sich Shaklebolt und Moody. Tonks wollte noch ein bisschen bei ihnen bleiben... Doch warum? Sie sagte nicht, ob sie nur solange bei Harry und seinen Freunden bleiben wollte bis der Hogwarts - Express abfuhr, oder ob es eher einen anderen Grund dafür gab… Hermine hätte schwören können, dass Remus der Grund dafür war. Aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das alles auch nur ein.

Eine große Unruhe und Unsicherheit war auf dem Bahnsteig neun-dreiviertel zu spüren – man konnte sie förmlich greifen. Im Vergleich zu den letzten Jahren waren wirklich sehr viele Eltern anwesend, die ihre Kinder sicher zum Zug bringen wollten. Der Grund dafür war, dass das Ministerium kurz vor den Ferien endlich zugegeben hatte, dass Voldemort wieder da war, und dementsprechend groß war die Angst bei vielen Familien.

Langsam schlenderten Harry und seine Freunde durch die Menschenmenge, darauf bedacht, dass jeder ihn sehen konnte. So wollte Harry etwaige Gerüchte, Riddle hätte ihn quasi schon besiegt, widerlegen. Immer wieder bemerkten sie mit ihren Eltern oder Freunden tuschelnde Schüler sowie deren erstaunte, fragende und sehr oft auch erleichterte Blicke. Die sechs Freunde wurden von etlichen ihrer Haus- und Klassenkameraden freudig begrüßt. Vor allem die Patil-Schwestern und auch Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan freuten sich wirklich, Harry gesund und munter zu sehen. _‚Also hat es doch Gerüchte gegeben'_, dachte sich Harry. Natürlich gab es fragende und verwunderte Bemerkungen; aber nicht nur die Gerüchte waren Schuld, sondern auch, dass Harry und Hermine genauso offen als Paar auftraten wie auch Ron und Luna. Keiner von ihnen hatte je vorgehabt, ihre Beziehung zu verheimlichen. Dean und Ginny dagegen sahen sich lange an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen - beide wussten nicht so recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Zwar waren sie vor den Ferien zusammen gekommen, aber durch die Ereignisse im Ministerium und dann noch Ginnys Aufenthalt auf Avalon (Dean wusste natürlich nichts davon) hatten sie eigentlich schon seit Ferienbeginn nichts mehr voneinander gehört.

Gerade als sie in den Zug steigen wollten, geschah es dann. „Harry! … Ähm, Harry?" Vor ihm stand eine verwirrte Cho Chang, die ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts begann. „Wow!", flüsterte sie, als sie Harry von oben bis unten und wieder zurück musterte. Jeder sah ihr überdeutlich an, dass ihr gefiel was sie sah. Harry hatte seinen hellbraunen Wildlederanzug an, den ihm Hermine auf Avalon geschneidert hatte. „Hallo Cho!", sagte Harry schließlich, dem ihre Musterung recht peinlich war. Er kam sich vor wie bei einer Fleischbeschauung. „Harry, ich… Schön dich wieder hier zu sehen!", stammelte Cho und errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Hermine spürte einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht in ihrem Herzen, und so griff sie nach Harrys Hand und verschlang ihre Finger mit seinen. Cho bemerkte dies und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „OH!" war alles, was Cho herausbringen konnte. Sie stand da und schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Können wir jetzt endlich einsteigen?", nörgelte ein verstimmter Ron, dem die Szene auf die Nerven ging. Er fand Cho's Getue einfach schrecklich. Jetzt schon? Was wird er machen, wenn die restliche Weiblichkeit Hogwarts ihre schmachtenden Blicke nicht von Harry lassen kann? Harry grinste Cho noch einmal an, bevor er seiner Angetrauten ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln schenkte und ihr galant die Tür aufhielt. „Ladies first, mein Schatz", sagte er immer noch lächelnd, als er Hermine beim Einsteigen half. Im Zug dann gingen Ron und Neville vor; sie wollten schon einmal ein Abteil für die sechs Freunde reservieren. Nur hatten sie das Gefühl, dass sie die bekannte Nadel im Heuhaufen schneller finden würden. Aber ihr Eifer sollte belohnt werden.

„Habt ihr ihre Blicke mitbekommen, als sie begriffen hat, dass ihr nun zusammen seid?", fragte Ginny lachend, als sie schließlich in ihrem Abteil saßen und es sich dort gemütlich gemacht hatten. Der traurige Gesichtsausdruck, den sie seit der Begegnung mit Dean hatte, war wie weggewischt. Stattdessen hatte sich Schadenfreude auf ihrem Gesicht förmlich eingebrannt. So richtig mochte sie Cho noch nie. Auch Hermine ging es besser, sie konnte sogar wieder lachen. Sie saß lachend auf Harrys Schoß und beide hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen und sich aneinander gekuschelt. „Dieser fassungslose Blick hat mich schon fast dafür entschädigt, dass sie mich bei jedem Treffen immer so voll gesabbert hat…", sagte Harry grinsend, nachdem er Hermine sanft küsste. Nur sehr ungern trennte er sich von ihren Lippen.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen auch Remus und Tonks in das Abteil der sechs Freunde und setzten sich zu ihnen. „Nanu, Tonks, musst du nicht ins Ministerium zurück?", fragte Hermine verwundert. „Och… na ja…", stammelte sie grinsend. „Es hat eine kleine Planänderung gegeben. Ich begleite euch jetzt mit nach Hogwarts und dann sehen wir weiter…" Ohne Vorwarnung fragte sie: „Was ist jetzt mit dir und Dean, Ginny?" Ginny musste husten, vor Schreck hatte sie sich doch glatt verschluckt. Wie kam Tonks jetzt darauf? Anscheinend wechselte sie ihre Gesprächsthemen wie ihre Haarfarbe. Gerade eben noch hatte Ginny den Gedanken an Dean erfolgreich verdrängen können! Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht, die nicht nur vom Hustenanfall herrührte. „Was?", fragte sie. „Du… Dean… Ihr beide?", entgegnete Tonks nur. „Ich weiß es nicht! Wir werden uns wohl unterhalten müssen, ob und wie es weiter geht…" Luna und Hermine bemerkten, dass Ginny nicht ganz wohl bei dieser Sache war. „Du wirst das schon machen, Ginny!", begann Hermine tröstend. „Rede mit ihm, sag' Dean, wie du für ihn empfindest; sprecht darüber, wie es weitergehen soll! Er wird dir sagen, ob er noch mit dir zusammen sein möchte. Es sei denn…" - sie sah ihre Freundin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an - „du möchtest etwas anderes." Ginny zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. Autsch! Warum nur war Luna immer so direkt und geradeaus? „Luna!", zischte Hermine in ihre Richtung. Zu Ginny sagte sie: „Du bekommst das hin! Sprecht euch aus und dann wird alles gut!" Noch einmal bekam Luna einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Hermine. Die acht hatten gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der Zug schon längst fuhr.

Lange Zeit passierte nichts, jeder döste mehr oder weniger vor sich hin und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Hermine hatte es sich wieder in Harrys Armen bequem gemacht, Luna schlummerte an Rons Seite, und auch Tonks war eingenickt. Ihr Kopf ruhte an Remus' Schulter, der sich dabei sichtlich wohl zu fühlen schien. Nur Ginny und Neville waren munter. Leise unterhielten sie sich und kommentierten dabei die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Sie amüsierten sich köstlich über die wilden und weit an der Wahrheit vorbei schießenden Mutmaßungen der Boulevardzeitung – Rita Kimmkorn hatte es mal wieder nicht lassen können! Allerdings zog sie dieses Mal nicht Harry durch den Kakao, sondern eher das Ministerium. Allerdings stimmten die Berichte Ginny und Neville auch ein wenig nachdenklich, denn durch sie wussten sie nun definitiv, dass einiges von dem was Harry in den Ferien widerfahren war in der Öffentlich breit getreten worden war. Leider hatte keiner von ihnen in den letzten Wochen den Propheten gelesen, so dass sie nicht wussten was und wie viel bekannt geworden war. Zu ihrem Erstaunen jedoch war Kimmkorns Bericht über das Verhalten von Dolores Umbridge und dem Ministerium im letzten Schuljahr recht sachlich und nüchtern gehalten, auch wenn sehr viele Einzelheiten fehlten. Woher sollte sie diese auch wissen? Kimmkorns Abschluss der Reportage erweckte sogar den Anschein, als ob sie sich um Hogwarts und seine Schüler und Lehrer sorgen würde – sie wünschte nämlich allen viel Glück im neuen Schuljahr. Alles in allem waren ihre Beiträge in dieser Ausgabe des Tagespropheten nicht unbedingt typisch für sie – vielleicht hatten Hermines Maßnahmen ja doch etwas bei ihr bewirkt…

Irgendwann kam dann die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen vorbei, und Ginny weckte ihre Freunde. Schnell fanden sich wie immer Kesselkuchen und Süßigkeiten für alle im Abteil wieder. Nachdem sie gespeist hatten, zogen sich Ginny, Harry und Hermine ihre Schulroben über, steckten sich ihre Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an und verließen das Abteil, um die anderen Vertrauensschüler aufzusuchen. Remus begleitete sie. Warum wusste niemand so recht, aber störte es auch nicht.

Am anderen Ende des Zuges fanden sie dann das Vertrauensschülerabteil, sie waren die letzten die eintrafen. Lässig ließ Harry seinen Blick über die versammelten Vertrauensschüler schweifen, um bei einem bestimmten Blondschopf hängen zu bleiben. Dieser musterte ihn kurz mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck, und als er sah, dass es tatsächlich Harry war und zudem noch so gesund und fit wie nie zuvor, huschte für den winzigen Bruchteil eines Augenblickes so etwas wie ein ‚Freudenstrahl' über das Antlitz des Slytherin-Prinzen. _Freudenstrahl? Hat je zuvor schon mal jemand, der auch nur in der Nähe von Hogwarts war, ein Freudenstrahl auf Draco Malfoys Gesicht gesehen?_ „Potter!" Mit einem Nicken begrüßte Draco Malfoy den Schwarzhaarigen und dieser reagierte ebenso. Alle Anwesenden atmeten erleichtert auf, als die beiden bekannten Streithähne und Widersacher sich nicht gleich in die Haare bekamen, sondern sich jeder ruhig auf seinen PLatz setzte. Wie immer war Pansy Parkinson an Malfoys Seite, und wie immer setzte sich Hermine an Harrys Seite.

„So, da nun alle da sind, kann ich unser Treffen ja eröffnen", erhob Remus das Wort. Auch er war gespannt gewesen, wie Draco und Harry wohl reagieren würden. „Für diejenigen, die mich vielleicht nicht mehr kennen - ich bin Professor Remus Lupin, und ich werde Sie in diesem Jahr wieder in _'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'_ unterrichten. Außerdem werde ich Sie im Auftrag von Professor McGonagall in Ihre Aufgaben als Vertrauensschüler einweisen…" Eine halbe Stunde später verließen die Vertrauensschüler das gemeinsame Abteil und suchten ihre eigenen auf.

Draco Malfoy saß in seinem Abteil und machte sich so seine Gedanken über seinen ‚Lieblingsfeind' und dessen Freundin. Über das Wort ‚Lieblingsfeind' musste er innerlich etwas schmunzeln. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass der Dunkle Lord Potter zu Ferienbeginn mental angegriffen und ihm dabei das Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte, doch dass dieser hier so gesund und munter und vor allem so …_verändert_ auftauchte, hatte den Blonden doch sehr gewundert. Und - es hatte ihn gefreut, musste Draco sich selbst eingestehen. Ein Schuljahr ohne Potter wäre für ihn wohl mehr als langweilig geworden… So war es dann doch besser. Er fragte sich, ob Potter und der Bücherwurm Granger jetzt wohl zusammen waren. _Wenn es so war_, wunderte er sich so oder so, _weshalb erst jetzt?_ Selbst ihm war aufgefallen, dass diese beiden um jeden Preis zusammen gehören. Aber es wäre nicht das erst Mal, dass Potter blind durch die Gegend läuft – Dracos Meinung nach zumindest. Wenn Draco ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wünschte er sich auch eine so treue und loyale Freundin, doch es schien wohl nur Parkinson auf ihn zu stehen; und auf die hohle Nuss konnte er verzichten!

Während Draco Malfoy so über Harry, Hermine, Pansy und vor allem sich selbst nachdachte, stellte er fest, wie wenig er eigentlich über den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor wusste, von dem ihr aller Wohl abhing. Von irgendwoher hatte er läuten hören (natürlich nur zufällig, hinter einer leicht angelehnten Tür, während einer kleinen Versammlung im Hause der Familie Malfoy am Anfang des Sommers), dass Harry Potter derjenige welcher war, der dem Dunklen Lord wirklich gefährlich werden könnte. Sein kleiner nächtlicher Streifzug durch sein Elternhaus wurde jedoch von seiner Mutter unterbrochen, die ihn äußerst besorgt ansah. Nach langem Bitten, dass sie ihm doch erzählen soll, was sie bedrückt, rückte sie endlich mit der Sprache raus. Beide verschwanden in Dracos Zimmer, wo Narzissa ihrem Sohn so weit reinen Wein einschenkte, wie es ihr möglich war. Von ihr hatte er erfahren, was die Prophezeiung beinhaltet; das heißt, Draco erfuhr den Teil der Prophezeiung, der auch dem Dunklen Lord bekannt war. Aber Draco wusste auch, dass sie ihm nicht alles gesagt hatte, was sie wusste. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum gerade Potter es sein sollte, der den Dunklen Lord ins Verderben stürzen würde, jedoch kam er nie zu einem zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis.

Doch eine Sache war ihm klar: Er wollte auf keinem Fall so enden wie sein Vater – als Speichellecker für einen selbsternannten Lord und inzwischen in Askaban eingesperrt! Draco nahm sich vor, in diesem Jahr Potter und seine Anhängsel nicht ganz so sehr zu ärgern wie in den letzten Jahren- er wollte es zumindest versuchen -, sondern ihn mehr zu beobachten. '_Vielleicht wäre ja irgendwann sogar ein ‚normales' Gespräch zwischen ihnen möglich…Normal – wie könnte man normal definieren? Normal waren ihre Streitereien im Zug, auf dem Schulgelände und im Schloss. Unnormal war schon das Treffen im Vertrauensschülerabteil gewesen. Stopp! Warum war Potter eigentlich plötzlich Vertrauensschüler? Das Wiesel hatte doch letztes Jahr den Job von der alten Gewitterhexe McGonagall bekommen'_, überlegte Draco.

Draco bemerkte nicht, dass Pansy ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtete und sich insgeheim fragte, wann sie endlich ihre Rolle als Dumpfbacke aufgeben könnte, welche ihr half im Hause Slytherin überhaupt zu überleben… Sie hoffte inständig, dass sich ihr blonder Schwarm endlich mit seinem schwarzhaarigen Gegenpart vertragen und vielleicht sogar aussprechen würde; sie machte sich nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen, aber zu große Lasten lagen auf den Schultern beider Jungs, wie sie von ihrer Cousine, die vor zwei Jahren ihren Abschluss auf Beauxbaton gemacht hatte, erfahren musste... Beide bemerkten nicht, wie intensiv sie von einer auffallend hübschen Schwarzhaarigen gemustert wurden, die sich jedoch im Hintergrund hielt, so wie sie es schon ihr ganzes Leben lang getan hatte.

Als es schon langsam dunkel wurde, kam der Hogwarts-Express endlich in Hogsmead an. Eigentlich dauerte die Zugfahrt jedes Jahr gleich lang, aber diesmal kam es Draco besonders lang vor. Die Schüler strömten aus dem Zug, und wie immer war die alles überragende Statur von Hagrid zu sehen, der nach den Erstklässlern rief, um sie über den See ins Schloss zu bringen. Da sie sich ja erst am Morgen gesehen hatten, winkte der Halbriese Harry und seinen Freunden nur kurz zu, bevor sie sich eine Kutsche suchten, um hinauf zum Schloss zu fahren. Da Hermine ja durch ihre Seelenpartnerschaft, den Bluttausch und nicht zuletzt durch ihre Heirat viele Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten von Harry übertragen bekommen hatte, konnte sie nun auch die Testhrale sehen, welche vor die Kutschen gespannt waren. Irritiert und fasziniert zugleich musterte sie die magischen Geschöpfe, bis Harry sie schließlich in die Kutsche zog. In der Kutsche selbst herrschte eine relativ entspannte Atmosphäre; sie freuten sich, dass das neue Schuljahr nun endlich begann und dass sie wieder zusammen - wieder in Hogwarts waren.

So nach und nach strömten die Schüler ab der zweiten Klasse in die Große Halle und nahmen an ihren Haustischen Platz. Nicht gerade wenige der Ravenclaw- und Gryffindorschüler schauten verwundert zu Luna, die sich jetzt mit einem Gryffindor­umhang gekleidet an ihrem neuen Haustisch neben Ron setzte. Noch immer sahen viele Schüler fragend zu Harry und Hermine. Sie wunderten sich nicht _dass_ sie anscheinend ein Paar waren - das erschien Vielen einleuchtend - sondern nur _seit wann_ sie es waren.

Wenig später führte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin eine Horde Knirpse, die diesjährigen Erstklässler, herein und ließ sie vor dem Lehrertisch Aufstellung nehmen. Dann erhob sich der Schulleiter - natürlich hatte Albus Dumbledore seinen Posten wieder inne - und in der Großen Halle kehrte augenblicklich Ruhe ein. Dieser Mann strahlte eine Autorität aus, die von jedem greifbar war.

„Willkommen Neuankömmlinge und natürlich auch: Willkommen zurück ihr alten Hasen! Es freut mich euch zu einem weiteren Jahr auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen, vor allem euch gesund und munter wieder zu sehen! Wie immer gibt es zum Schulanfang einiges zu sagen, aber damit möchte ich bis nach dem Essen warten. Jetzt ist es erst einmal an der Zeit, unsere Jüngsten in die Häuser einzuteilen!" Ein kurzer Applaus brandete auf, und mit einer Geste bedeutete Dumbledore seiner Stellvertreterin, mit der Zeremonie zu beginnen. Minerva McGonagall - die wie immer ihre Haare zu einen straffen Knoten gebunden hatte, welcher sie äußerst streng wirken ließ - trug also den schon bekannten dreibeinigen Schemel sowie den alten und bereits sichtbar zerschlissenen Sprechenden Hut herbei und stellte sie vorm Lehrertisch auf. „So, ich werde Ihre Namen jetzt in alphabetischer Reihenfolge vorlesen. Wenn Sie aufgerufen werden treten Sie vor, nehmen auf dem Schemel Platz und setzen sich den Sprechenden Hut auf. Er entscheidet dann, in welches der vier Häuser Sie kommen werden. Aber zunächst sind wir gespannt auf die alljährliche Rede des Hutes…"

Harry hatte bei ihren Worten abgeschaltet. Er ließ seinen Blick über die anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer streifen und sah sich die Auren aller an. Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass die Aura bei einigen seiner Mitschüler nicht so dunkel war wie er es eigentlich vermutet hatte; dafür musste er aber auch registrieren, dass es bei anderen Schülern genau umgekehrt war… Am größten war Harrys Überraschung, als er Draco Malfoy und seine Anhängsel - also Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson - ‚scannte', denn gerade bei ihnen konnte er eigenartiger Weise keine _aktive_ Schwarze Magie feststellen - also hatten diese Jugendlichen nicht selbst die Schwarze Magie ausgeübt. Allerdings hatten die Auren dieser sechs Slytherins eine eigenwillige Einfärbung, die sich Harry nicht erklären konnte. Verblüfft teilte er Hermine seine Beobachtungen mit, welche sich daraufhin ebenfalls die Auren der Schüler ansah und Harrys Feststellung bestätigte. Die dunkelste Aura - von Professor Severus Snape und Theodore Nott aus der siebten Klasse von Slytherin einmal abgesehen - hatte ausgerechnet Cho Chang, Harrys Schwarm von vor zwei Schuljahren! Obwohl sowohl Harry als auch Hermine recht geschockt waren, ließen sie sich nichts anmerken. Für die Anwesenden hatte es den Anschein, als würden die beiden den Worten des alten Hutes lauschen. Sie beschlossen jedoch, mit ihren Freunden und natürlich auch mit Albus Dumbledore darüber zu reden. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, woher diese Schwärzung von Cho's Aura herrührte, denn sie unterschied sich trotz ihrer Schwärzung recht stark von Snapes oder Notts. Auf jeden Fall nahmen sich beide vor, ihre Mitschüler und auch den Professor in der nächsten Zeit nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Gerade als der letzte Erstklässler eingeteilt wurde (er kam nach Hufflepuff, wo erneut Jubelrufe ausbrachen), hatten Harry und Hermine ihr telepatisches Zwiegespräch beendet und schenkten dem Geschehen im Saal wieder ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit. Erstaunt bemerkten sie, dass Gryffindor dreizehn neue Schüler bekommen hatte – zwei weniger als Ravenclaw, aber immerhin drei mehr als Hufflepuff und ganze fünf Schüler mehr als Slytherin abbekommen hatte.

In dem Moment erhob sich der Schulleiter erneut. „Nachdem nun unsere Neuzugänge verteilt sind und eure Mägen noch lauter knurren", Dumbledore sah dabei Ron mit einem Lächeln an, doch nicht nur er hielt sich seinen Bauch, „lasst mich nur noch eines sagen: Mahlzeit!" Kaum war dieses ‚magische' Wort ausgesprochen, füllten sich auch schon die Tische mit den leckersten Speisen und Getränken. „Mal-Zeit – holt die Buntstifte raus!", kam es von mehreren Schülern vom Gryffindortisch, was den Direktor schmunzeln ließ, aber Prof. McGonagall dazu veranlasste, genau diesen Schüler einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Auf Nevilles fragenden Blick hin fing Dean an zu lachen, bevor er ihn aufklärte: „MAHLZEIT -- Malzeit -- malen -- Buntstifte!" „Was sind denn Buntstifte?", musste Neville nun ebenso fragen wie Ron und sicherlich noch viele andere Schüler mit fehlenden Muggel-Kenntnissen. Doch Dean winkte ab, und so bekam Neville die gewünschte Erklärung von Hermine – mal wieder.

Ron war wie immer am Gryffindortisch der Erste, der sich den Teller voll lud, doch ein genauer Beobachter hätte festgestellt, dass er immerhin um ein paar wenige Sekunden langsamer war als Crabbe und Goyle am Slytherintisch. Harry nahm sich auch eine Hühnchenkeule und dazu etwas Reis, Gemüse und Soße; Hermine dagegen probierte den geräucherten Fisch, vor allem den Lachs. Sie musste insgeheim zugeben, dass dieser fast so gut schmeckte wie bei Nimue.

Als alle Schüler und auch die Lehrer gesättigt waren und sich die vollen Bäuche rieben, verschwanden die Spuren des Abendessens von den großen Tischen. Anschließend erhob sich der Schulleiter erneut, um endlich seine Schulanfangsrede zu halten. „So, meine Lieben, wie immer zum Schuljahresanfang ist es meine Pflicht, euch ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg zu geben. Ich hoffe, nach diesem hervorragenden Mahl könnt ihr noch das Geschwafel eines alten Mannes ertragen… Nun denn: Der Verbotene Wald hat noch keinen neuen Namen bekommen und ist somit immer noch verboten - und zwar für alle!" Dieses sagte er mit entschiedenem Nachdruck. „Unser Hausmeister, der verehrte Mr. Filch, hat der Liste der in Hogwarts unerwünschten Sachen und Gegenstände ein paar weitere – ich würde sagen, sehr verlockende - hinzugefügt, besonders solche die aus _„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze"_ stammen. Die komplette Liste kann wie jedes Jahr in Mr. Filchs Büro eingesehen werden. Den Schülern ab der dritten Klasse ist es wie in jedem Jahr erlaubt, an den dafür vorgesehenen Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, sofern sie die dafür erforderliche Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern oder Erziehungsberechtigen vorweisen können. Allerdings müsst ihr wohl mit besonderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen rechnen. Weiterhin möchte ich euch mitteilen, dass der Sprechende Hut auf Grund besonderer Vorkommnisse eine Schülerin aus dem nun mehr fünften Jahrgang erneut geprüft und sie einem neuen Haus zugeteilt hat. Miss Luna Lovegood gehört somit mit sofortiger Wirkung dem Hause Gryffindor an!" Damit machte Dumbledore eine kleine Pause, bevor er weiter sprach. Fast alle fragten sich warum, was den Sprechenden Hut dazu veranlasst haben könnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr alle habt noch die doch recht unschönen Ereignisse vom letzten Jahr in Erinnerung. Hiermit darf ich bekannt geben, dass sämtliche Erlasse und Verordnungen, die Mrs. Umbridge letztes Jahr heraus gegeben hat, für ungültig erklärt wurden. Dies betrifft sowohl die verschiedenen Lern- und Arbeitsgruppen, als auch das eine oder andere Quidditchverbot. Aber ganz besonders gilt dies für eine bestimmte Gruppe von Schülern, die sich freiwillig bereit erklärt hatten, Mrs. Umbridge bei ihren Umtrieben zu unterstützen! Ich will nie wieder sehen, dass sich Schüler unserer Schule so hinterhältig, unfair und anmaßend ihren Mitschülern gegenüber verhalten! Sollte ich das noch einmal beobachten müssen, so ist mit schwersten Strafen zu rechnen!

Gerade in der heutigen Zeit, nachdem das Ministerium und allen voran unser Herr Minister endlich die Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort" – ein kollektives Zusammenzucken fast aller Schüler und der meisten Lehrer – „zugegeben hat, sind der Zusammenhalt und die Solidarität innerhalb dieser Schule besonders wichtig. Daher wird es in Zukunft auch mehr gemischten Unterricht geben, also alle vier Häuser zusammen. Des Weiteren werden die Hauptfächer mehr fachübergreifend unterrichtet, aber das werdet ihr später noch genauer erfahren.

Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall, euch euren neuen alten Lehrer für _‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'_ präsentieren zu können: Professor Remus J. Lupin!" Remus bekam heftigen Applaus von den Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Die Slytherins blieben ruhig, nicht ein einziger der Schlangen tanzte aus der Reihe, indem er eine wie auch immer geartete Äußerung von sich gegeben hätte. Sie wirkten, als hätte jemand ihnen verkündet, dass es auch morgen wieder ein Wetter geben würde.

Nachdem es in der Großen Halle wieder etwas ruhiger geworden war, konnte Dumbledore endlich mit seiner Rede fortfahren: „In diesem Jahr wird es freiwilligen Zusatzunterricht geben, der die Fächer _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_, _Zauberkunst_, _Verwandlung_ und vor allem das _Duellieren_ umfasst. Teilnehmen können alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse. Dieser Zusatzunterricht ist zwar freiwillig, jedoch können auch hier Hauspunkte vergeben oder abgezogen werden. Leiten und Durchführen wird diesen Unterricht übrigens Mr. Potter, der dabei von Miss Granger, Mr. und Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, Professor Lupin und Aurorin Tonks unterstützt wird…" Der Schulleiter konnte nicht weiter sprechen, denn in dem Moment, in dem er Harry uns seine Freunde als ‚Lehrer' nannte, brach ein tumultartiges Geschnatter unter den Schülern aus. Viele diskutierten, warum ausgerechnet Harry sie ausbilden sollte; und dachten, er würde sich schon wieder ins Rampenlicht rücken. Immerhin war er nicht älter als sie selbst. „Was bildet der sich überhaupt ein?", konnte Harry ausmachen, aber woher diese Rufe kamen, wusste er nicht. Doch die Mitglieder der ehemaligen DA reckten ihre Hälse, um Harry anzusehen und ihm durch Gesten und Blicke ihre Zustimmung zu geben.

Auch Harry machte sich so seine Gedanken, denn nun wusste er endlich, warum Tonks ihnen bis nach Hogwarts gefolgt war und außerdem neben Remus am Lehrertisch Platz genommen hatte.

Irgendwann konnte Dumbledore dann endlich weiter reden. „Was ich dazu noch sagen wollte, auch Professor Snape hat sich bereit erklärt, diesen Zusatzunterricht mit zu unterstützen. Er wird sich vor allem im Bereich Duellieren beteiligen. Des Weiteren wird es auch eine Ausbildung im Bereich Heilmagie geben, allerdings nicht vor Ende Oktober, da die ausbildenden Heiler nicht eher abkömmlich sind.

Nun noch ein paar Worte zum Thema Sicherheit: Ich denke uns allen ist bewusst, dass es über kurz oder lang zu einem offenen Krieg kommen wird, und gerade Hogwarts dürfte dabei wohl einer der am meisten gefährdeten Orte sein. Daher werden in der nächsten Zeit am Schloss umfangreiche Umbauten durchgeführt, und vor allem die Sicherheitszauber und Schutzschilde werden wohl mehrmals überprüft und erweitert werden müssen. Wir sind bemüht, Hogwarts so sicher zu machen wie es nur irgendwie geht, ohne den Schulbetrieb zu sehr einzuschränken. Trotzdem werdet ihr ein paar Einschränkungen hinnehmen müssen: Der Aufenthalt außerhalb des Schlossgeländes ist nur dann gestattet, wenn Lehrer oder Auroren mit dabei sind. Das gilt auch für Quidditchspiele, das Training oder die Außenunterrichte. Und natürlich sind davon dann auch die Hogsmeade-Besuche betroffen, aber das werde ich euch dann noch einmal genauer sagen, wenn es soweit ist. Es werden sich also in Zukunft immer einige Auroren hier in Hogwarts aufhalten. Ich hoffe dabei, dass euch ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu sehr zur Last fällt. Die Auroren dürfen natürlich keine Punkte vergeben oder abziehen, aber ihren Anweisungen in Sicherheitsfragen ist unbedingt und ohne Widerrede Folge zu leisten! Und bevor ihr fragt, die Auroren, die hier ihren Dienst leisten werden, werde ich alle persönlich überprüfen!

Wie ihr sicherlich schon mitbekommen habt, wird es ab sofort pro Haus zwei weitere Vertrauensschüler geben – also je ein Schülerpaar aus der fünften _und_ aus der sechsten Klassenstufe. Dies ist eine weitere Maßnahme um eure Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Alle Vertrauensschüler und natürlich auch die beiden Schulsprecher können über ihre Abzeichen umgehend Kontakt zu mir oder meiner Stellvertreterin aufnehmen, sollte dies einmal notwendig sein.

Die Quidditchspiele werden so lange stattfinden, wie wir das in Bezug auf eure Sicherheit vertreten können. Die Auswahlspiele werden in zwei Wochen beginnen, die Mannschaftskapitäne werden in den nächsten Tagen bekannt gegeben.

So, fast haben wir es geschafft!", lächelte der alte Zauberer. „Nach dem Fiasko im letzten Jahr, ich meine die Einmischung des Ministeriums in den Schulbetrieb, hat sich der Schulrat mit dem Ministerium darauf geeinigt, dass Hogwarts nun mehr nur noch dem Schulrat und dem Zaubergammot untersteht, damit das Ministerium keinen politischen Einfluss mehr auf Hogwarts nehmen kann. Dolores Umbridge wurde inzwischen aus dem Ministerium entlassen und sie muss sich demnächst vor dem Zaubergammot für ihr Verhalten verantworten. Dabei werden von ihren Maßnahmen besonders betroffene Schüler sowie die Vertrauensschüler und die Lehrer als Zeugen vorgeladen werden.

Das war's jetzt aber. Eure Stundenpläne werdet ihr morgen früh bekommen. Die Vertrauensschüler bringen euch nun ihn eure Unterkünfte, und dann wünsche ich euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe!"

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder hin und Harry warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. Dadurch bemerkte er, wie müde Albus aussah. Gerade wollte er eine entsprechende Bemerkung in Hermines Richtung loswerden, als diese ihn schon an der Hand nahm und ihn somit von seinem Stuhl hoch zog. „Harry, wir sollten uns um die Kleinen kümmern, sie sehen alle recht fertig aus…", meinte sie zu ihm, als sie ihn einfach mit sich zog. „Erstklässler, folgt uns!", rief Hermine lauthals und Harry trottete ihr Gedankenversunken hinterher. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Ururgroßvater und Mentor, noch nie zuvor hatte er ihn so alt und müde gesehen!

Kaum dass sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten, gesellten sich die anderen Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor zu ihnen. Ginny bemerkte Harrys geistige Abwesenheit und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Erschrocken fuhr Harrys Kopf hoch. „Na, wo warst du denn?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Er sah so müde aus und so …_ alt_", murmelte Harry wieder etwas abwesend. „Wer…? Ach so, ja, da hast du Recht! Manchmal merkt man halt sein Alter. Aber, Harry, ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm gut! Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken und sieh lieber zu, dass du zu Hermine kommst, oder soll sie etwa die ganzen Knirpse allein abfertigen?" „Was… Oh!" Harry wurde vor Verlegenheit rot um die Ohren, hatte er doch tatsächlich vergessen, Hermine bei der Unterbringung der Erstklässler zu unterstützen! „Danke, Gin!", rief er noch, bevor er schnell zu Hermine lief, um ihr zu helfen.

_#Da bist du ja endlich, was war denn los?#_, fragte Hermine telepatisch. _#Tut mir Leid, 'Mine. War wohl ein wenig in Gedanken versunken. Ist dir aufgefallen, wie alt und müde Albus heute Abend ausgesehen hat?#_, sandte Harry ihr zurück. _#Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen, aber darüber können wir später reden; jetzt lass uns erst einmal die Kleinen in ihre Schlafsäle bringen! Sie sind…#_ _#'Mine, ich liebe dich!#_, unterbrach Harry ihren gedanklichen Redefluss. Hermine erwiderte daraufhin nichts, aber der warme und liebevolle Blick, mit dem sie ihren Mann ansah, der sprach ganze Bände.

Wenig später waren sie beim Gryffindorturm angekommen. Die Fette Dame im Portrait wollte schon von selbst den Eingang freigeben, als sie Harry und Hermine entdeckte, doch Harry schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf, und so blieb das Bild wo es war. „Also, hinter diesem Bild ist der Eingang zu unseren Unterkünften", erzählte Hermine den neugierigen Erstklässlern. „Um hinein zu gelangen, müsst ihr der Dame auf dem Portrait das Passwort nennen. Momentan heißt es _‚Löwenherz'_. Merkt es euch gut und sagt es niemanden aus den anderen Häusern weiter, nicht mal euren besten Freunden dort! So, dann wollen wir mal…"

Nachdem Hermine das Passwort genannt hatte, gab die Fette Dame den Eingang nun doch frei, und die Schülerschar strömte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Harry betrat ihn als letztes. Unbemerkt von den anderen grüßte ihn die Fette Dame und wünschte ihm noch einen angenehmen Abend. Die Erstklässler waren sehr angetan von der heimeligen Atmosphäre, mit dem der Gemeinschaftsraum jeden willkommen hieß. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte munter, und die gemütlichen Sessel und Sofas luden zum Verweilen ein. „Am besten zeigen wir euch erstmal eure Schlafsäle, damit ihr wisst, wo ihr heute schlafen werdet. Ihr seht alle recht müde aus; war ja auch ein aufregender und anstrengender Tag… Die Mädchen folgen bitte mir und Ginny, die Jungs folgen bitte Harry und Andrew!"

Hermine und Ginny führten die sieben Mädchen zu ihrem Schlafraum und Harry übernahm zusammen mit dem Fünftklässler Andrew McBeth gezwungener Maßen die sechs Jungs. „Hier geht es zu den Schlafräumen der Jungen, jeder Jahrgang hat seinen eigenen Raum. Ihr werdet alle sechs zusammen in einem Raum schlafen… Da sind wir auch schon. In diesem Raum haben die letzten Siebtklässler geschlafen, und ihr werdet diesen wohl auch bis zu eurem Schulabschluss behalten. Wir Jungs dürfen übrigens die Schlafsäle der Mädchen nicht betreten, sie unsere dagegen schon." Dabei musste Harry sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Habt ihr einen Wecker mit dabei? Nein? Dann werde ich euch morgen früh wecken lassen. Frühstück gibt es ab 6:30 Uhr, aber die meisten kommen erst ab 7:30 Uhr nach unten. Habt ihr noch Fragen?"

Die sechs Jungs sahen sich erst einmal in ihrem neuen Domizil um, bevor sie schließlich mit einem Jauchzen ihre Himmelbetten in Besitz nahmen. Harry stand am Türrahmen gelehnt und sah ihnen grinsend zu. Inzwischen hatte sich auch Ron zu ihm gesellt. „Sag mal Harry, waren wir etwa auch mal so klein?", fragte er seinen besten Freund und man konnte sein Grinsen nicht nur sehen, sondern schon deutlich hören. „Ja, Ron, auch wir waren mal so klein! Wenn ich daran denke, wie unwissend und unbefangen wir damals waren und wie viel sich seit dem geändert hat. Ich…" "Das gibt es doch nicht!", wurde er von Ron unterbrochen. „Kaum ist der Kerl mal älter als ich, schon wird er sentimental!" Nun musste auch Harry lauthals lachen, was die Erstklässler wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht allein waren, und schon löcherten sie Harry und auch Ron mit ihren Fragen. Natürlich wollten die Knirpse wissen, ob er wirklich _der_ Harry Potter war… Und Andrew fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, ob er wohl als Vertrauensschüler neben Harry Potter bestehen könnte.

Hermine hatte zusammen mit Ginny inzwischen genau dieselben Fragen zu beantworten, und mit einem gewissen Stolz erzählte sie ein wenig von Harry und ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern, bis sie merkte, dass den jungen Schülerinnen so langsam aber sicher die Augen zufielen. Mit sanfter Stimme wünschte sie ihren neuen Schützlingen eine gute Nacht und auf leisen Sohlen verließen sie und Ginny den Schlafsaal, um zu ihren Freunden zu gehen, die sicherlich schon im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warteten.

Kurz nach Ginny und Hermine kamen auch Ron, Harry und Andrew zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich schon die kompletten fünften, sechsten und siebten Jahrgänge versammelt hatten. Alle warteten auf Harry, denn sie hatten Fragen… - viele Fragen! Mit einem Lächeln setzte sich Harry zu seiner Hermine, welche sich schnell an ihn kuschelte, denn irgendwie brauchte sie gerade jetzt seine Nähe, nachdem ihr wieder all ihre Abenteuer in den Sinn gekommen waren.

Kaum hatten sich die Freunde in ihren Sesseln bequem gemacht, prasselten auch schon die Fragen ihrer Mitschüler auf sie ein. Harry musste sie mehrmals um Ruhe bitten, denn in dem Stimmengewirr konnte er kein Wort verstehen. „Leute, ich weiß ja, dass ihr viele Fragen habt, aber wenn ihr alle so durcheinander redet, verstehe ich gar nichts mehr!" Einen kurzen Moment herrschte tatsächlich vollkommene Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis sich die Schüler wieder gesammelt hatten und sich gegenseitig ansahen, wer nun die erste Frage stellen durfte. Schließlich war es Dean, Ginnys bisheriger Freund, der den ersten Schritt wagte.

„Harry, stimmt es, dass du in den Ferien von du-weißt-schon-wem angegriffen wurdest?" „Ja, Voldemort hat mich angegriffen." Das Wort ‚Voldemort' betonte er extra deutlich. „Aber um euch das zu erklären muss ich wohl ein wenig weiter ausholen… Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, bin ich durch meine Narbe mit Tom Riddle verbunden... – Was? Oh! Lord Voldemort heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen Tom Vorlost Riddle; er hat 1943 hier in Hogwarts seinen Abschluss gemacht, übrigens als Schulsprecher. Ähm, wo war ich? Ach ja… Also, noch mal: Durch meine Narbe, eine _Fluch_narbe, bin ich mit Voldemort verbunden. Ich kann spüren, wenn er besondere Emotionen hat, also besonders wütend ist oder sich über irgendetwas sehr freut. Voldemort" – wieder kam dieser Name übertrieben deutlich – „hat schließlich von dieser besonderen Verbindung erfahren und versuchte nun schon seit längerem, mich dadurch zu beeinflussen." Unbemerkt schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, als er die Geräusche seiner Mitschüler vernahm, beim Klang von Voldemorts Namen. „Deswegen sollte ich im letzten Jahr Okklumentik-Unterricht bei Snape bekommen, aber das hat nicht unbedingt gut funktioniert." Hier rollte er mit seinen Augen. Die Erinnerung an diesen Vorfall würde ihn wohl ewig verfolgen. „Snapes Hass auf meinen Vater war wohl zu groß… Auf jeden Fall war ich dadurch noch anfälliger gegen die Beeinflussung durch Voldemort, und so hatte ich oft Visionen, wie er andere Menschen quälte und folterte. Eine Vision betraf Rons und Ginnys Vater, aber er konnte gerettet werden. Ich wusste nicht, dass das ein Plan von Voldemort war, denn ich nahm an, dass diese Visionen wahr waren. Eines Tages träumte ich, wie mein Pate von Voldemort im Ministerium gefangen gehalten und gefoltert wurde, und nach einigem hin und her gingen wir schließlich dorthin. Das war der Abend, an dem Umbridge von den Zentauren verschleppt wurde…" „Ahhh", machten einige Schüler. „Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna begleiteten mich ins Ministerium, wo wir feststellen mussten, dass das Ganze eine Falle war. Etliche Auroren und auch unser Schulleiter kamen uns schließlich zur Hilfe, aber dabei kam mein Pate ums Leben. Durch meine Trauer war ich besonders empfänglich für Voldemorts mentale Angriffe, und so schaffte er es in den Ferien, über unsere Verbindung mein Gedächtnis zu löschen. Nur Hermine und ihrer Liebe zu mir" – er drückte sanft ihre Hand – „habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich heute wieder hier bin…" Harry gab seiner Frau einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er weiter erzählte. „Hermine hat es auch geschafft, Dumbledore dazu zu bringen, mir mehr Informationen zu geben. Bis dahin war es so, dass wir kaum etwas erfahren haben, wir sind ja schließlich nur Schüler, auch wenn ich Voldemort inzwischen öfter gegenüber gestanden habe als die meisten Auroren von sich behaupten können. Naja, wie auch immer… Auf jeden Fall hat Dumbledore mir dann ein paar Dinge erzählt, die wirklich interessant waren, aber eher privater Natur sind. Immerhin hat er zugestimmt, unsere Ausbildung in gewissen Bereichen zu intensivieren; deshalb hat er die DA nun sozusagen offiziell gemacht." Die nun folgenden Fragen, wer denn sein Pate sei, warum das Ganze ausgerechnet im Ministerium satt gefunden hatte und so weiter, beantwortete Harry soweit er es konnte, durfte und wollte. Obwohl er nicht alles erzählte, reichte das Wenige doch aus, um eine heftige Diskussion zu entfachen.

Dank der lauten Diskussion schafften es Hermine und Harry von den anderen unbemerkt aufzustehen und in Harrys ehemaligen Schlafraum zu gehen. Dabei bedeuteten sie ihren Freunden, ihnen zu folgen. Auch Dean und Seamus hatten dies bemerkt, und so gingen auch sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Verwundert mussten sie dabei feststellen, dass er nicht nur kleiner geworden war, sondern dass auch nur noch zwei Betten darin standen. „Seamus, kannst du bitte noch Lavendar und Parvati holen? Wir haben euch noch etwas zu sagen, was die anderen nicht unbedingt mitbekommen müssen…"

Nachdem Seamus mit den beiden Mädchen zurückgekommen war, erzählte Hermine, dass sie nun ihre eigenen Räume bekommen hatten und deswegen nicht mehr in ihrem alten Schlafsaal schlafen würden. Sie begründete dies mit den besonderen Schutzmaßnahmen, die nun wegen Harrys Sicherheit notwendig waren, und ihre Klassenkameraden akzeptierten dies auch ohne Gegenfrage. Gemeinsam unterhielten sie sich noch über dies und das, und irgendwann schließlich gingen Harry und Hermine in ihre eigenen Räume. Ron und Luna folgten ihnen, genauso wie Neville. Nur Ginny blieb noch bei Dean und Seamus, aber Seamus hatte wohl noch etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen, denn er ließ die beiden schnell allein…

Nach einem langen Gespräch, in dem auch ein paar Tränen bei Ginny geflossen waren, einigten sie sich darauf, dass sie Freunde bleiben würden. Dean war in einem inneren Kampf gefangen, den er momentan einfach nicht gewinnen konnte: Ginnys enge Beteiligung an Harrys Kampf und ganz besonders ihre gewachsene Selbstsicherheit behagten Dean nicht besonders. Da half es auch nicht dass sie ihm rein optisch noch viel besser gefiel als noch vor den Ferien – mit ihrem neuen Auftreten konnte er einfach nicht umgehen!

Nachdem sich Harry und Hermine umgezogen hatten, setzten sie sich in ihre Bibliothek, die sie ja zusammen mit ihren Freunden zu ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum auserkoren hatten. Neville war schon vor ihnen da, und lange mussten sie nicht warten, bis Ron und Luna sich zu ihnen gesellten. Gemeinsam sprachen sie über ihre Beobachtungen an diesem Abend und über das, was ihnen die nächsten Tage wohl bringen würden. Irgendwann tauchte dann auch Albus Dumbledore bei ihnen auf und viel später dann auch eine traurige Ginny. Mit einem Blick erfasste Hermine, was mit ihrer rothaarigen Freundin los war, und so versuchte sie diese wenigstens etwas zu trösten.

Inzwischen unterhielt sich Harry mit Albus über die verschiedenen Auren seiner Mitschüler. Auch dem Schulleiter war die sehr dunkle Aura von Cho Chang aufgefallen, allerdings meinte er, dass diese nicht vom Gebrauch der Schwarzen Magie herrührte, sondern eher von ihrer rasenden Wut und Eifersucht, die sie wohl seit Kings Cross beherrschten. Daraufhin nahm Harry sich vor, in den nächsten Tagen mit ihr zu sprechen, denn er hatte Angst, dass Cho wegen ihm vielleicht die Seiten wechseln könnte.

Als Harry einige Zeit später an Hermines Seite in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett lag, erzählte er ihr von seinem Vorhaben, bevor er sich an seine Frau kuschelte und langsam ins Reich der Träume abdriftete. Aber Hermine lag noch lange wach und machte sich so ihre Gedanken. Sie vertraute Harry, aber sie machte sich Sorgen, ob Cho stark genug sein würde…


	2. Anfangszeit

_**A/N:** Wahnsinn! Ihr seid klasse! 34 Reviews allein für das erste Kapitel! Wow! Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet - vielen, vielen Dank!  
_

_Die Antworten auf eure Reviews findet ihr übrigens auf meiner Homepage - dort habe ich mehr als ausreichend Platz, um euch ausführliche Antworten auf eure Fragen und Anmerkungen zu geben. Schaut doch mal vorbei!  
_

_

* * *

_

**DMD6F - Kapitel 2: ANFANGSZEIT – EIN UNTERRICHT WIRD GEPLANT**

Am nächsten Morgen gab es für alle die neuen Stundenpläne, die jedoch allesamt durch das Wort „vorläufig" gekennzeichnet waren. Als Erstes hatten Harry und seine Freunde zwei Stunden Verwandlung bei McGonagall, ihrer Hauslehrerin. Danach folgten dann je eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke sowie jeweils eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei und Zauberkunst. Für den Abend waren bei Harry und Hermine im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden, welche den Abend frei hatten, noch drei Stunden „Beratungsgespräche" aufgeführt. Die anderen Tage waren ähnlich voll gepackt mit Unterrichtsstunden. Am Dienstag hatten sie ausschließlich VgddK und Zauberkunst, aber dafür beides jeweils vier Stunden lang. Mittwochs hatten sie wieder Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke - die beiden Fächer wurden jetzt immer direkt nacheinander unterrichtet - und dann noch Verwandlung und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Donnerstags waren die ersten vier Stunden für die Wahlfächer wie Alte Runen oder Wahrsagen reserviert, danach hatten sie wieder VgddK, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst und am Abend dann Astronomie. Der Freitag war gefüllt mit Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke und Geschichte. Dann kamen wieder vier Unterrichtsstunden mit den Wahlfächern, und die letzte Stunde hatten sie frei. In diesem Jahr gab es erstmals auch am Samstag Unterricht, der gesamte Vormittag war reserviert für den zusätzlichen Unterricht, den Harry mit seinen Freunden geben sollte.

Im Verwandlungsunterricht trafen sie nun zum ersten Mal auf die Mitschüler ihres Jahrgangs aus den anderen Häusern. Ungewöhnlicher Weise gab es dabei keine Rangeleien, es war als ob jeder erst einmal abwarten würde. Gerade Harry und Draco Malfoy warfen sich immer wieder fragende Blicke zu, aber keiner der beiden sagte auch nur irgendetwas, wofür sich nicht nur Hermine im Stillen bedankte. McGonagall wiederholte nur den Stoff der vergangenen Jahre, so dass Harry und Hermine, die ja auf Avalon lange Zeit ohne Zauberstab gezaubert hatten, keine Probleme hatten. Auch Ron und Neville kamen gut zurecht.

Mit einem Schwenker von McGonagalls Zauberstab hatte jeder ein Streichholz vor sich liegen. Dieses mussten sie dann in eine Nadel verwandeln und vervielfältigen. Eine der Nadeln sollte dann in ein Kissen verwandelt werden, auf dessen Oberseite die übrigen Nadeln ihren Platz finden sollten. Das Nadelkissen musste dann in einen Igel verwandelt werden, dieser in eine Uhr, welche wiederum in eine Eule verwandelt wurde (Harrys sah verdächtig nach Hedwig aus). Aus der Eule wurde dann ein Tisch, der schon bald einem Schweinchen weichen musste, welches schließlich zu einem Schmuckstück (je nach Wahl Ohrring, Kette, Armband etc.) verwandelt wurde. Nicht alle Schüler kamen soweit mit, und dementsprechend vergab McGonagall auch die Hausaufgaben. In ihrer zweiten Verwandlungsstunde übten sie den Aufrufe- und Verschwindezauber, bevor sie die ersten Grundlagen für das Erschaffen von Gegenständen kennen lernten. Weder Harry noch seine Freunde ließen sich anmerken, dass ihnen dieses Thema nun überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete, auch wenn sie mitunter nur so taten als wenn sie ihren Zauberstab benutzen würden, tatsächlich aber stablose Magie wirkten.

Im Unterricht von Professor Sprout erfuhren sie nun auch, warum sie in diesem Jahr Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke quasi immer im Doppelpack hatten: Nachdem sie in den letzten Jahren einen allgemeinen Überblick über die Welt der magischen Pflanzen bekommen hatten, sollten sie sich nun verstärkt mit den Pflanzen beschäftigen, die sie für die verschiedensten Zaubertränke benötigten. Im ersten Halbjahr würden sie noch genauso viel Unterricht in Kräuterkunde bekommen wie in Zaubertränke, während sie im zweiten Halbjahr nur noch zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde pro Woche hatten. In der dadurch frei werdenden Zeit würden sie lernen Heiltränke zu brauen.

Das Mittagessen verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, und auch während sie in den Kerkern darauf warteten, dass Professor Snape sie in seinen Klassenraum hinein lassen würde, ignorierten sich die bisher verfeindeten Schüler weitestgehend. Bei Severus Snape hingegen sah das wieder ganz anders aus – er hackte auf den Gryffindors und besonders Harry und Neville herum, wie man es von ihm eben gewöhnt war. Auch wenn es sie ärgerte, beide wussten dass Snape seine Rolle weiter spielen musste um nicht aufzufliegen, und so fügten sie sich ihrem Schicksal. Hermine hingegen wurde von Snape ignoriert, wahrscheinlich weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie nun als „Miss Granger" oder als „Mrs. Potter" anreden sollte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er gar nicht daran dass er sie auf Grund des Fideliuszaubers ja gar nicht als Harrys Angetraute ansprechen konnte, so lange Nichteingeweihte anwesend waren. Insgesamt verliefen auch diese beiden Stunden den Umständen entsprechend ruhig.

In Geschichte der Zauberei wollte Professor Binns, der einzige Geist den die Schüler als Lehrer hatten, schon wieder die Koboldaufstände behandeln. Dadurch schaltete sogar Hermine ab und kuschelte sich an Harry, was aber bei den Holzstühlen, auf denen sie saßen, nicht wirklich bequem war. Harry hingegen hatte sich einen Bogen Pergament geschnappt, auf dem er seine Gedanken zu seinem zusätzlichen Unterricht notierte. Durch den im Vergleich zu den vergangenen Jahren ungewöhnlichen Stundenplan hatte er ein paar Ideen bekommen, die er mit in seinen Unterricht einbauen wollte. Auch Ron beteiligte sich mit daran, als er merkte, was Harry tat. Schließlich steuerte auch Hermine ein paar Ideen mit bei.

Im Unterricht von Professor Filius Flitwick wiederholten sie ebenfalls den Stoff der letzten Jahre, und auch hier hatten die wenigsten Schüler Probleme. Allerdings waren sie alle begeistert, als der wohl kleinste Professor aller Zeiten ihnen bekannt gab, dass er ihnen im Laufe des Jahres das Apparieren beibringen wollte, denn bis spätestens zum Ende der nächsten Sommerferien würden sie alle volljährig sein und könnten dann ihre Apparationslizenz in einer Prüfung erwerben. Nachdem er ihnen eine etwas genauere Übersicht über die noch kommenden Unterrichtsthemen gegeben hatte, war der Unterricht für diesen ersten Schultag auch schon vorbei und bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen hatten die Schüler jetzt frei.

Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden, sie wollten ihre Hauslehrerin aufsuchen, da sie ja jetzt die „Beratungsgespräche" haben sollten, was auch immer sich dahinter verbergen würde. Minerva erwartete sie auch schon, und zur Überraschung der beiden Schüler waren auch Remus und Tonks anwesend. „Kommt rein und nehmt Platz", forderte Minerva sie freundlich auf. „Wir haben euch zwar erst nach dem Abendessen erwartet, aber wir können ja bis zum Essen zumindest die ersten Themen durchnehmen. Wie ihr euch sicherlich denken könnt, geht es hauptsächlich um die Planung das Samstagsunterrichtes. Da es euer Unterricht ist, wollten wir euch fragen, was ihr bis jetzt geplant habt?"

Nachdem das junge Ehepaar Platz genommen hatte, zog Harry seine Notizen aus der Tasche. „Also, da wir bereits im letzten Jahr den DA-Club recht erfolgreich durchgeführt haben, können wir diesen als ersten Anhaltspunkt nehmen. Allerdings sind wir inzwischen der Meinung, dass das was wir damals gemacht haben bei weitem nicht ausreichend ist. Ähm, bevor wir fortfahren – eine Zwischenfrage: Tonks, bist du inzwischen über das was in den Ferien passiert ist eingeweiht worden?" „Wenn du euren Aufenthalt bei Emrys meinst – ja, Albus und vor allem Remus haben mich darüber aufgeklärt und mich zwangsläufig mit in den Fidelius einbezogen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens noch nachträglich!" „Danke! Nun, da du schon informiert bist, spart uns das eine Menge Zeit. Also, wir hatten ja ursprünglich geplant, neben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auch Duellieren, Zauberkunst und natürlich auch Verwandlung mit in den Unterricht einfließen zu lassen. Die neuen Stundenpläne haben uns jedoch auf die Idee gebracht, nun auch noch Heilmagie, Sport und Selbstverteidigung nach Muggelart mit einzubringen." „Wozu denn Sport? Und was ist diese Selbstverteidigung nach Muggelart?", wollten Remus und Tonks wissen, und auch Minerva schaute sie fragend an.

„Ganz einfach: Mit Sport meinen wir Bewegungsübungen wie Laufen oder besser gesagt Joggen, Gymnastik und das eine oder andere Spiel wie Handball, Fußball oder ähnliches. Das ziel dieser Aktion ist, unsere Mitschüler körperlich fit zu machen, denn ein körperlich trainierter Zauberer bzw. eine Hexe ist wesentlich ausdauernder, was sich dann auch in einem Duell auszahlen sollte. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass unsere Gegner den meisten Schülern auch bei einem erfolgreichen Zusatzunterricht bei weitem überlegen sein dürften, da sie wesentlich mehr Erfahrung im Kampf und im Duell haben. Die Selbstverteidigung nach Muggelart dient zwei verschiedenen Zwecken: Zum einen kann man auch damit den Körper trainieren, und zum anderen ist es eine Möglichkeit, sich zur Not auch ohne Zauberstab zu verteidigen, allerdings nur im Kampf Mann gegen Mann. Die Muggel haben in den letzten Jahrzehnten verschiedene Kampfsporttechniken entwickelt, und ich beabsichtige, mit Albus' Genehmigung einen oder mehrere Trainer aus der Muggelwelt hier her zu holen. Aber Sport und Selbstverteidigung sind eigentlich Themen, die wir nicht am Wochenende unterrichten wollten, sondern unter der Woche in den Abendstunden, sofern wir die Genehmigung dazu bekommen."

Hermines Ausführungen lösten bei ihren Zuhörern unterschiedliche Reaktionen aus. Während Remus und Tonks vorbehaltlos zustimmten, blieb Minerva recht skeptisch. Sie war halt eben zu sehr mit der Welt der Zauberer verbunden, als dass sie sich solche Muggelaktivitäten genauer vorstellen konnte. Aber da im Moment noch keine Entscheidung darüber notwendig war, blieb ihre Haltung erst einmal irrelevant.

Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr bemerkte Harry, dass es eigentlich schon Zeit zum Abendessen war. Aber keiner der Anwesenden war besonders hungrig, und so rief Harry mit seinen Gedanken nach Fawkes, um ihn eine Nachricht für Albus und Ron zu übergeben. Danach gingen sie in ihren neuen Klassenraum, wo Harry einen großen Tisch erschuf. Minerva sorgte für die benötigten Stühle, und Hermine kümmerte sich um die Schreibutensilien. Gemeinsam zauberten sie dann noch ein paar Häppchen und Getränke für alle herbei, während sie auf ihre Freunde warteten.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen zuerst Ron und Luna sowie Ginny und Neville herein, und schließlich auch Albus Dumbledore und Professor Flitwick. Als alle Platz genommen hatten, eröffnete Harry die Runde. „Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle so schnell hergekommen seid. Ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts dagegen, wenn wir dieses Gespräch protokollieren? Nein? Gut!" Damit nahm sich Hermine einen Stapel Pergamentbögen und eine selbstschreibende Feder (ähnlich der von Rita Kimmkorn, nur das Hermines Feder nur die tatsächlich gesprochenen Wörter 1:1 notierte) und legte sie vor sich hin. „Also, Hermine und ich hatten ja auf unseren Stundenplan drei Stunden ‚Beratungsgespräche' stehen, und Professor McGonagall sagte uns inzwischen, dass es dabei um die Planung für unseren Samstagsunterricht geht. Übrigens, den Titel ‚Selbstverteidigung' finde ich ganz passend…" „Danke, Harry, das war meine Idee!", warf Remus mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen ein. Dann wiederholte Harry das, was Hermine vorhin zu Minerva, Remus und Tonks gesagt hatte. Auch bei ihren eigenen Freunden ernteten sie sehr skeptische Blicke zum Thema Selbstverteidigung nach Muggelart, die sich erst dann änderten, als Harry bemerkte, dass dazu auch Fechtunterricht gehörte. „Wir dachten uns, dass der sportliche Teil an zwei oder drei Abenden in der Woche stattfinden könnte. Wichtig ist hierbei die regelmäßige Teilnahme, da sonst das Training umsonst ist." „Und wo soll dieses Training denn stattfinden?", fragte der Professor für Zauberkunst. „Nun, es gibt hier in Hogwarts einen Raum, der dafür ganz gut geeignet ist. Er müsste nur gereinigt, etwas vergrößert und vor allem gelüftet werden. Auch müssen wir noch einen für alle offen stehenden Zugang bauen. Ich rede von der Kammer des Schreckens, sie dürfte am besten für unser Vorhaben geeignet sein."

„Ich habe dir dazu ja bereits meine Zustimmung gegeben, Harry. Hat jemand von euch Einwände dagegen? Was meinst du dazu, Ginevra?", fragte der Schulleiter. Die anwesenden Lehrer gaben zögernd ihre Zustimmung, und auch Ginny nickte. „Wenigstens wird die Kammer so für etwas Nützliches genutzt!" Harry stimmte ihr zu, bevor er seine Ausführungen fortsetzte. „Wir waren uns ja schon einig, dass wir bei unserem zusätzlichen Unterricht mehrere Fachgebiete mit einbeziehen. Wir haben uns nun folgendes überlegt: An den ersten beiden Samstagen werden wir die Schüler erst einmal in gemischten Gruppen testen, auch in Duellen, und dabei versuchen ihre Fähigkeiten einzuschätzen. Ich möchte euch alle dabei um eure Unterstützung bitten, da das Ganze sonst viel zu lange dauert. Hilfreich wären vielleicht auch Hinweise der Lehrer, wo die Stärken und Schwächen der Schüler in den einzelnen Fächern liegen, sofern sie unseren Unterricht berühren. Wenn wir das haben, sollten wir die Gruppen nach ihrem Wissensstand neu aufteilen.

Da wir samstags immer fünf Stunden zur Verfügung haben, würde ich diese Stunden gerne in zwei Blöcke aufteilen, mit einer kleinen Pause dazwischen. Im ersten Block könnten wir zum Beispiel Schutzzauber behandeln, und im zweiten dann Duelltaktiken. Am Samstag darauf kommen dann zwei andere Themen dran. Generell hatte ich vor, folgende Themen zu behandeln: personen- und gebäudebezogene Schutzzauber, Taktiken und Strategien für den Kampf und das Duell, Selbstverteidigung und Selbstschutz jeglicher Art, Tarnen und Täuschen, Geheimnisverwahrung, eine Erste-Hilfe-Ausbildung und natürlich auch Waffenkampf. Zwei Themengebiete sollten wir vielleicht auch mit aufnehmen, und zwar, wie man sich eine gewisse Zeit lang mit und auch ohne Magie selbst versorgen kann, und wie man in bestimmten Situationen miteinander kommunizieren kann. Was meint ihr dazu?"

Die Anwesenden brauchten erst einmal ein paar Minuten, um das alles zu verdauen. Dann meldete sich der Schulleiter zu Wort: „Harry, Hermine, ich denke ich spreche für alle hier, wenn ich sage, dass wir von eurer Planung sehr beeindruckt sind. Ihr habt Themengebiete mit aufgeführt, an die selbst ich nicht gedacht habe, und ich habe nun schon in mehr als einem Krieg mitgekämpft. Aber wie wollt ihr das alles umsetzen?" „Nun, in der Vergangenheit habe ich gelernt, dass ich nicht alles allein schaffen kann, dass ich die Unterstützung meiner Freunde brauche. Und genau darum möchte ich euch nun bitten. Da es unser aller Kampf ist, sollten wir uns auch gemeinsam darauf vorbereiten. Wir alle müssen noch viel lernen! Wir jüngeren müssen lernen uns zu gedulden und Verantwortung zu übernehmen, und ihr älteren müsst lernen, uns diese Verantwortung auch zu überlassen. Deswegen haben wir uns überlegt, dass es vielleicht am besten ist, wenn die Ausbilder sozusagen immer im Doppelpack auftreten – immer ein älterer, erfahrener Zauberer zusammen mit einem jüngeren, der noch seine Erfahrungen sammeln muss. Stimmt ihr uns soweit zu?" Remus grinste, Tonks strahlte, Minerva hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gezogen, Filius Flitwick nickte dauernd und murmelte „wie wahr, wie wahr" in seinen Bart, und Albus Dumbledore, der mit Abstand älteste unter ihnen, ließ seine Augen funkeln, während er Harry seine Zustimmung gab.

„Bei Taktik und Strategie dachte ich an ‚Mad Eye' Moody und an Ron…" „An _mich_?", warf der Rothaarige ein. „Ja _DU_, Ron! Du bist der beste Schachspieler in ganz Hogwarts, bisher hat dich noch niemand geschlagen! Und alle Strategien beim Spiel hast du dir selbst ausgedacht bzw. beigebracht und auch beim Quidditch tüftelst du immer die tollsten Strategien aus – glaubst du nicht auch, das du das auch bei unserem Kampf umsetzen kannst?" Rons Ohren hatten einen verdächtigen Rotton angenommen, der mit seinen Haaren konkurrierte. Jeder konnte sehen, dass er sich über Harrys Lob freute. „So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen…", murmelte er. „Meinst du wirklich, ich kann das schaffen?" „Natürlich, Ron! Sonst hätte ich dir das wohl kaum gesagt! Du hast das Talent in Sachen Taktik und Strategie, aber was dir fehlt ist die Erfahrung im Kampf. Und die hat ‚Mad Eye', deswegen sollt ihr das ja zusammen machen! Selbstverständlich nur, wenn ihr beide damit einverstanden seit, und natürlich auch du, Albus. Also, was sagt ihr?" Ron war zwar noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass er das schaffen würde, aber er stimmte trotzdem zu. Auch der Schulleiter gab seine Zustimmung und versprach, mit dem ehemaligen Auror zu reden.

„Gut, kommen wir zum Thema Tarnen und Täuschen. Eigentlich fällt das in den Bereich Verwandlung _und_ Zauberkunst, deswegen wollten wir Sie, Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick, bitten uns entsprechend abwechselnd zu unterstützen. Und auch du, Tonks, kannst uns dabei eine große Hilfe sein. Du hast schon so tolle Verkleidungen gehabt, dass selbst wir dich nicht immer erkannt haben – dir scheinen dabei nie die Ideen auszugehen, und genau DAS erhoffen wir uns von dir. Wir wissen, dass deine Fähigkeiten von uns nicht erlernt werden können, zumindest von den meisten von uns nicht, aber allein schon deine Ideen für eine wirkungsvolle Verkleidung sind für uns Gold wert! Also, bist du mit dabei?" „Natürlich!", entgegnete die junge Aurorin. „Deswegen bin ich doch hier!" „Danke. Sind Sie beide ebenfalls einverstanden?", fragte Harry die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick, und beide stimmten zu. „Gut. Den Part der Jüngeren übernehmen vorerst Hermine und ich, denn wir haben auch so unsere Möglichkeiten zur Tarnung. Oder dachtet ihr, meine Sehschwäche hat sich von allein behoben?"

Nachdem sich das Gelächter wieder gelegt hatte, übernahm Hermine die Ausführungen. „Den Bereich Geheimnisverwahrung wollten wir etwas aufteilen. Zum einen gehören da auch die entsprechenden Sprüche dazu wie der Fidelius-Zauber, aber auch Okklumentik. Gerade Okklumentik können wir inzwischen selbst ausbilden, aber bei dieser Anzahl von Schülern werden wir das allein niemals schaffen. Deswegen wollten wir dich, Albus, und auch Professor Snape um Unterstützung bitten. Was nun aber den die entsprechenden Zaubersprüche angeht, da sind wir auf deine Unterstützung angewiesen, da wir diese Sprüche nicht kennen. Wir haben das auf unserer eigenen Art und Weise gelöst. Uns ist klar, das wir unseren Mitschülern in all den Themengebieten nur das Grundwissen beibringen und das schon Vorhandene festigen können, aber wir wollen von Zeit zu Zeit Prüfungen durchführen, und danach dann die Gruppen neu zusammenstellen. Nicht jeder muss alles können, wenn jemand in einem Gebiet nun gar kein Talent zeigt, dann hört halt eben der oder die jenige in diesem Bereich auf und verstärkt sein Engagement dann auf anderen Gebieten, wo er oder sie mehr Geschick zeigt. Das wird aber nur funktionieren, wenn wir alle zusammen arbeiten und uns ständig über die Ergebnisse austauschen, da wir nicht immer alle gleichzeitig anwesend sein können. Auch scheue ich mich nicht, einen unserer Mitschüler zum Ausbilder zu machen, wenn dieser das Zeug dazu hat.

Das Thema personen- und gebäudebezogene Schutzzauber gehört zum Teil auch mit zur Geheimnisverwahrung, aber eben nur zum Teil. Remus, könntest du diesen Teil übernehmen zusammen mit Ginny und mir?" Remus nickte und die jüngste der Weasleys zeigte sich überrascht, von Hermine als Ausbilderin vorgeschlagen zu werden. „Hey, Gin, Emrys hat mir von deinen Schutzschilden erzählt, die sind genauso gut wie meine oder Harrys, wenn wir die Elfenmagie weglassen…", sagte Hermine ihrer besten Freundin, um ihr etwas Mut und Selbstvertrauen zuzusprechen.

„Was nun den Waffenkampf angeht, hier dachten wir, dass es vielleicht besser ist wenn wir gemeinsam die Schüler aussuchen, die wir im Schwertkampf oder auch mit Degen, Dolchen etc. ausbilden. Ich glaube nicht, dass jeder dazu geeignet ist, und wir wollen die Entscheidung auch vom Fortschritt der Einzelnen in den anderen Unterrichtsthemen abhängig machen.

Wegen der Erste-Hilfe-Ausbildung wollte Harry noch mit Madam Pomfrey reden, später können da sicher auch meine Eltern mit helfen. Das Duellieren könnte vielleicht Professor Flitwick, aber auch Professor Snape interessieren. Und natürlich auch Remus. Für den Bereich Kommunikation haben wir noch niemanden, ehrlich gesagt wissen wir selbst noch nicht, was es da für Möglichkeiten gibt und wer das übernehmen könnte. Ich muss mich wohl mal wieder in der Bibliothek verkriechen…

Naja, egal. Das Thema Eigenversorgung könnte zumindest für den magischen Bereich Molly übernehmen, und für den nichtmagischen Bereich werden wir auch noch jemanden finden. Zum Thema Selbstschutz und Selbstverteidigung hat Harry sich noch ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Schatz, willst du das selbst vortragen?", wandte sich Hermine an ihren Mann. Die anderen Anwesenden mussten unwillkürlich lächeln, für sie war das noch etwas ungewohnt. Aber es schien, als wäre es hochgradig ansteckend, so liebevoll wie sich Harry und Hermine gegenseitig behandelten, denn es begann schon auf die Anderen abzufärben. Ein zumindest sehr gewissenhafter Beobachter würde dies sicherlich bestätigen können, man musste sich nur mal Ron & Luna sowie Tonks & Remus ansehen…

„Also", übernahm Harry den Gesprächsfaden seiner Frau, „für Selbstschutz und Selbstverteidigung habe ich mir folgendes überlegt: Da es ja im Großen und Ganzen eine Zusammenfassung aller anderen Themengebiete ist, wäre vielleicht ein Parcours angebracht, der sich ständig selbst verändert, so dass man immer wieder andere Situationen vorfindet, mit denen man dann üben und trainieren kann. Wir bräuchten einen großen Raum, den wir dauerhaft verändern können. Die Simulation muss eigentlich alles umfassen, was uns passieren kann. Also Kampf in einem Wald, Häuserkampf, Kampf gegen Todesser und magische Wesen, Überlebenstraining in den verschiedensten Situationen und so weiter. Und natürlich ebenso viele Kombinationen aus den einzelnen Szenarien mit den unterschiedlichsten Schwierigkeitsstufen. Wenn wir das richtig aufziehen wäre das auch eine prima Trainingsmöglichkeit für die Auroren und die Mitglieder des Ordens.

Eine Bemerkung zum Sport bzw. Kampfsport möchte ich noch machen: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr euch darunter nicht unbedingt sehr viel vorstellen könnt. Ich möchte daher vorschlagen, dass wir gemeinsam einen Ausflug in die Welt der Muggel machen und uns das einmal genauer ansehen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"

Nach einigem hin und her stimmten alle zu, gemeinsam einen Ausflug nach London zu machen. Hermine wollte sich um alles Weitere kümmern. Sowieso war Hermine diejenige, die alles plante und organisierte. Harry wäre ohne ihr Organisationstalent schon längst aufgeschmissen gewesen, was er auch vor den anderen gestand. Nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens wandte sich dann der Schulleiter an die anwesenden Freunde: „Ich glaube ihr stimmt mir alle zu, dass Harry und Hermine allein schon mit der Planung des Zusatzunterrichtes Großartiges geleistet haben. Obwohl beide noch nicht die Erfahrungen haben können, die wir Älteren im Laufe unseres Lebens machen mussten, haben sie an viele Dinge gedacht, die selbst ich vergessen hätte." Albus neigte sein Haupt vor den beiden, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ihr habt meinen tiefsten Respekt! Und ihr seid beide mehr als würdig, meine Nachfolger zu werden! Ich weiß, Harry, dass du das nicht hören willst, aber irgendwann wird auch meine Zeit kommen… Auf jeden Fall hat mich einiges von dem, was ihr gesagt habt, ziemlich nachdenklich gemacht. Ihr habt Recht damit, wenn ihr sagt, dass wir Älteren lernen müssen, euch mehr zu vertrauen und euch mehr Verantwortung zu geben, und dass ihr Jüngeren lernen müsst, mit dieser Verantwortung umzugehen. Daher möchte ich gleich einen ersten Schritt in diese Richtung gehen: Wenn alle damit einverstanden sind, möchte ich das Harry die Leitung und die Gesamtverantwortung für diese gesamte zusätzliche Ausbildung übernimmt. Du wärst damit praktisch nur mir als dem Schulleiter und natürlich auch dem Schulrat gegenüber rechenschaftspflichtig. Weiterhin möchte ich, dass Hermine als deine Stellvertreterin die Organisation des Projektes übernimmt. Du scheinst da wirklich ein gutes Händchen dafür zu haben! Ron soll den Bereich Taktik / Strategie übernehmen, Ginny den Personen- und Gebäudeschutz und Tonks zumindest vorläufig das Gebiet Tarnung. Wann immer es geht soll ein Schüler die Verantwortung für einen Bereich übernehmen, aber einen Erwachsenen zur Unterstützung zur Seite gestellt bekommen. Nur wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht oder die Gesetze das so verlangen, wird ein bereits voll ausgebildeter Zauberer bzw. eine Hexe den jeweiligen Bereich übernehmen. Eure Einverständnis vorausgesetzt, würde ich den Bereich Geheimnisverwahrung und Minerva sollte vielleicht den Bereich ‚Animagus-Verwandlung' übernehmen. Und für die Heilausbildung sollten wir entweder Madam Pomfrey oder Hermines Eltern verpflichten, wenn sie ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben. Lasst uns darüber abstimmen!"

Die Abstimmung ging einstimmig aus, und alle angesprochenen Themen wurden so angenommen, wie Harry und Hermine es geplant hatten. Erleichtert widmeten sich alle nun endlich dem bereitstehenden Imbiss, und Hermine beendete die Protokollierung. Schnell machte sie eine Kopie der voll geschriebenen Pergamente und übergab sie dem Schulleiter.

„Harry", wandte sich der Professor für Zauberkünste an seinen Schüler, „Ich habe festgestellt, dass du seit den Ferien recht vertraut mit unserem Schulleiter umgehst. Hat das vielleicht einen bestimmten Grund? Ich weiß, dass gehört sich nicht, aber ich bin so schrecklich neugierig…" Harry musste zwar grinsen, doch dann suchte er den Blick seines Ahnens, und dieser nickte ihm kaum merklich zu. „Nun, auf Avalon haben Hermine und ich den Stammbaum der Potters bekommen. Dabei haben wir festgestellt, dass nicht nur Professor McGonagall mit uns verwandt ist, wenn auch sehr weitläufig, sondern auch die Weasleys. Ron ist sozusagen ein Cousin von mir, auch wenn man die Ecken, die dazwischen liegen, schon gar nicht mehr zählen kann. Aber das Interessanteste für uns war eigentlich, dass Albus Dumbledore genauso mit Godric Gryffindor verwandt ist wie ich selbst. Wir stammen beide derselben Blutlinie ab – Albus ist mein Ururgroßvater!"

Welche Reaktion auch immer Harry von seinem Professor erwartet hatte – diese sicherlich nicht! Denn Filius Flitwick sagte nur „Aha! Das hatte ich schon vermutet!" Als er dann Harrys ungläubiges Gesicht sah, musste der kleine und doch so große Professor lachen. „Oh Harry, jetzt hättest du aber dein Gesicht sehen sollen! Köstlich, einfach köstlich!", giggelte er. „Wenn man über viele Jahrzehnte hinweg Ahnenforschung betreibt und dann noch jahrelang beobachte, wie besorgt Albus immer um dich war, dann musste man irgendwann zu dieser Erkenntnis kommen!"

Später dann machte Flitwick seinen besten Schülern ein Angebot. „Wenn ihr es schafft, dass einer oder eine von euch mich im Duell besiegt, dann könnt ihr mich Filius nennen, von mir aus auch im Unterricht! Einverstanden?" Damit streckte er seine Hand in Richtung Harry und Hermine aus, und beide schlugen nacheinander ein. Die anderen Lehrer und Schüler sahen interessiert zu, wie Harry und Filius ihre Duellpositionen einnahmen, nachdem Harry sich mit seiner Hermine darauf geeinigt hatte, dass sie es beide versuchen würden.

Die beiden Kontrahenten verbeugten sich voreinander, und kaum dass sich Harry wieder aufgerichtet hatte wurde er auch schon von seinem Professor angegriffen. Harry verzichtete ganz bewusst auf die Elfen- bzw. Elementarmagie, nur seinen persönlichen Schutzschild, den er ständig aktiviert hatte und den nur Hermine auf Grund ihrer Seelenpartnerschaft und ihrer Hochzeit durchdringen konnte, ließ er wie er war. Eine ganze Weile lang wich Harry den Sprüchen und Flüchen seines Professors nur aus, bis es ihm zu bunt wurde und er aktiv mit in das Geschehen eingriff. Allerdings achtete Harry darauf, dass er nur die Magie verwendete, die er bereits in der Schule gelernt hatte. Da allerdings seine Sprüche durch seine extrem erstarkte Magie auch mit gestärkt wurden, gewann er schnell die Oberhand. Filius bemerkte dies natürlich auch, und so begann er Sprüche und Flüche einzusetzen, die in keinem Lehrbuch standen. Harry glich dies aus, indem er seine durch die Magie der Elfen und der Atlanter verstärkten und verbesserten Sinne und Reflexe einsetzte. Harry wurde immer schneller, so dass Filius Probleme bekam, überhaupt noch richtig zielen zu können.

Irgendwann setzte der Professor alles ein was er nur einsetzen konnte. Schwarze Magie ebenso wie Weiße Magie – alles was nicht verboten war wurde nun von Filius eingesetzt. Und noch immer hatte Harry nicht wirklich angegriffen, er hatte sich nur verteidigt, oder er war einfach ausgewichen. Dem Professor rann nun schon der Schweiß in Strömen hinunter, doch Harry fühlte sich gerade richtig wohl – so als hätte er gerade mit Hermine ihren morgendlichen Lauf hinter sich gebracht. Schließlich blieb Filius schnaufend und nach Luft japsend stehen, was Harry dazu brachte, ihn grinsend anzusehen. „Was ist los, Professor? Sind Sie etwa schon nach der Aufwärmrunde müde? Ich wollte Sie schon fragen, wann wir nun anfangen uns zu duellieren…" Filius riss geschockt seine Augen auf. „Harry … ich … kann … nicht … mehr… !", keuchte er.

Nach etlichen Minuten, Filius war wieder zu Atem gekommen und auch sein Puls hatte sich wieder beruhigt, stellte er sich vor den am Boden sitzenden Harry. „Warum hast du mich nicht ein einziges Mal richtig angegriffen?" „Warum sollte ich das tun, Professor? Haben Sie etwa schon mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen?", fragte Harry, und man konnte ganz deutlich hören dass es ihm damit völlig ernst war, und nicht wenige mussten ziemlich hart schlucken. „Wenn dich nun mehrere Dementoren, Werwölfe, Todesser und Riesen angegriffen hätten, was hättest du dann gemacht?", konterte Professor Flitwick. Harry sah kurz zu seiner Frau, und diese nickte. Sie hatte verstanden, was Harry ihnen zeigen wollte.

Also vergrößerte Hermine den Raum dermaßen, dass er gut 50 Meter hoch und über 500 Meter lang war. Dann verstärkte sie die hintere Wand und legte jeden Schutzzauber und jedes Schutzschild darüber, das ihr nützlich erschien. Harry dagegen erschuf etliche Baumstämme und ließ sie in den von Hermine verstärkten Bereich des Raumes schweben, wo sie sich von allein zu einem Wall aufschichteten, den sie dann noch mit Erde verstärkten. Dann erschuf Harry noch etliche Stöcke, die sie gemeinsam in recht lebensechte Darstellungen von Dementoren, Werwölfen, Vampiren, Riesen und natürlich auch von Todessern verwandelten. All diese Figuren stellten sie willkürlich zwischen sich und dem Wall am Ende der Halle auf. Dann bedeutete Hermine den anderen, sich hinter einer von Harry gezeichneten Linie hinzustellen, und gemeinsam mit Harry errichtete sie über dieser Linie ein mächtiges Schutzfeld. Bis dahin hatte keiner von ihnen einen Ton von sich gegeben, nur Albus ahnte was jetzt kommen würde, denn Emrys hatte ihm davon berichtet.

Harry legte dann seinen Umhang ab und schrumpfte ihn, damit er ihn in seine Tasche stecken konnte. Anschließend wandte er sich an Professor Flitwick. „Sie wollten wissen, warum ich Sie nicht richtig angegriffen hatte? Dann sehen Sie gut zu!" Mit einem Wink seiner Hand ‚belebte' Harry einen Teil der Dummies, die er mit Hermine erschaffen hatte. Langsam kamen zehn Dementoren, Werwölfe und Todesser auf ihn zu, doch Harry stand immer noch da ohne sich zu rühren. Nur Hermine wusste, dass er kurz meditierte, um die Magie der Elfen und die Elementarmagie der Atlanter richtig kontrollieren und vor allem dosieren zu können.

Als die ersten Gestalten schließlich angriffen, reagierte Harry endlich. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er zu seinem Rücken, und auf einmal hatte er seine beiden Lieblingsschwerter in der Hand. Nur Hermine wusste, dass er sie ständig getarnt bei sich trug, genauso wie sie immer ihre Dolche bei sich hatte. Eines der Schwerter war das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor, welches Harry auf den Namen ‚Löwenherz' getauft hatte. Das Ganze dauerte freilich nur ein paar Sekundenbruchteile, bis Harry auch schon wie ein Berserker unter den zehn Gestalten wütete. Man sah seine Schwerter nur schemenhaft flimmern, aber man konnte sie ganz deutlich schwirren hören. Harry schaffte es sogar, mit den Schwertern die Flüche der Todesser abzuwehren. Die Werwölfe und Vampire, die ihm am nächsten standen, hatten gar keine Chance. Sie fielen als Erste, bald gefolgt von den Dementoren. Nur für die Todesser, die immerhin etliche Meter weg von Harry waren, brauchte er etwas länger. Der Schwarzhaarige wirbelte umher wie ein kleiner Tornado, und nach nicht einmal zwei Minuten war der Kampf schon vorüber.

Seinen Freunden und Lehrern stand der Mund offen – so etwas hatten sie noch nie gesehen! Und Harry schwitzte noch nicht einmal! Stattdessen lächelte er seiner Frau zu, bevor er die schon vorhandenen Schutzschilde noch einmal verstärkte, und vor allem einen Schweigezauber über die Halle legte, an den erst keiner gedacht hatte. Dann schloss Harry seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Kraft seiner Gedanken vervierfachte er die übrig gebliebenen Dummies und belebte sie schließlich. Anschließend erschuf er ein Dutzend Silberkugeln, die er mit silbernen Ketten miteinander verband, bevor er das ganze Gebilde vor sich zum Rotieren brachte. Dann feuerte er sein ungewöhnliches Geschoss auf die Werwölfe und Vampire mit einer Handbewegung ab, ohne dabei aber die Elementarmagie oder die Elfenmagie bewusst einzusetzen. Trotzdem war dieser eine Schuss verheerend – von den ungefähr zwanzig Dummies war keiner mehr vorhanden. Die Kugeln waren in den Baumstämmen stecken geblieben, und so konnte Harry sie einfach zurück schweben lassen.

Dann brachte er sie wieder zum Rotieren, diesmal allerdings erst recht langsam. Dabei erhitzte er die Kugeln langsam, bis sie glühten. Anschließend beschleunigte er die Rotation, bis man das Gebilde nur noch schemenhaft erahnen konnte. Dann holte Harry noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er das Geschoss schließlich abfeuerte, und zwar dieses Mal mit seiner kombinierten Elfen- und Elementarmagie. Wie schon auf Avalon durchbrach sein Geschoss auch dieses Mal die Schallmauer, und als es in dem Wall einschlug konnte man meinen, dass das ganze Schloss erschüttert wurde. Die Riesen-Dummies waren für das Geschoss überhaupt kein Hindernis, es war durch sie hindurch gegangen wie durch Butter…

Langsam kamen die anderen Anwesenden wieder zu sich, Harrys Demonstration hatte sie zu sehr geschockt. Hermine führte sie zum Tisch, damit sie mit Harry in Ruhe aufräumen und die Rückseite der Halle wieder reparieren konnte. Dann setzten sich beide zu ihren Freunden, die immer noch ganz blass waren. Dumbledore war der Erste, der wieder etwas sagen konnte: „Beeindruckend, wirklich sehr beeindruckend. Sag mir, Harry, hast du mit voller Kraft gearbeitet?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Beim Schwertkampf habe ich vielleicht vierzig bis sechzig Prozent eingesetzt, bei den Kugeln war es bei beiden Versuchen nicht mehr wie fünfundzwanzig Prozent. Hätte ich dabei mit voller Kraft gearbeitet würde Hogwarts jetzt nicht mehr stehen… Wir haben die stärksten Schutzschilde eingesetzt die wir kennen, und haben sie mit der Elfen- und der Elementarmagie noch zusätzlich verstärkt, und trotzdem haben sie nicht gehalten!" „Kannst du uns das mit den Kugeln genauer erklären?" „Hm, am Anfang stand ein gewöhnlicher Aufrufezauber. Auf Grund der verschiedenen magischen Kreaturen habe ich ein paar Silberkugeln erschaffen und sie mit silbernen Ketten verbunden, um ihre Wirksamkeit zu erhöhen. Die Rotation dient eigentlich nur der Stabilisierung der Flugbahn, da so ein Gebilde nicht unbedingt sehr aerodynamisch ist, aber sie erhöht die Wirksamkeit ebenfalls nicht unbeträchtlich. Dann habe ich das Gebilde einfach nur in die von mir gewünschte Richtung beschleunigt – das war alles. Beim zweiten Versuch jedoch habe ich auch noch etwas Elfenmagie hinzugenommen, damit mein Geschoss nicht von den Todessern vernichtet werden kann, bevor es einschlägt. Dann habe ich es mit Hilfe der Elementarmagie beschleunigt, so dass mein Geschoss schließlich schneller als der Schall geflogen ist, was ihr an diesem lauten Knall gehört haben dürftet. Das Erhitzen der Kugeln hat eigentlich nur einen Zweck, dadurch brennt es sich durch etwaige Hindernisse. So sollten auch Drachen kein Problem sein."

Nach dieser Erklärung stand Filius Flitwick von seinem Kissenstapel auf und ging zu Harry, vor dem er sich verbeugte. Anschließend verbeugte er sich auch vor Hermine und legte seinen Zauberstab vor ihnen hin. „Gegen einen Meister des Schwerttanzes und Elementarmagier habe ich keine Chance! _Nehmt meinen Zauberstab als Zeichen meiner Kapitulation_!"


	3. Schulalltag

_**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ihr seid spitze!_

_Die Antworten findet ihr wie immer auf meiner Homepage (Adresse siehe Profil)._

_

* * *

_

**DMD6F - Kapitel 3: SCHULALLTAG**

Mit seiner Kapitulation zwang Professor Flitwick seine zwei besten Schüler sein Angebot anzunehmen, wollten sie nicht ihr Gesicht verlieren. Also nahmen Harry und Hermine Flitwicks Zauberstab in die Hand, bevor sie ihn seinem Besitzer zurückgaben. „Danke für die Ehre, Filius", sagte Harry leise, und man konnte ihm anmerken, dass er es ernst meinte. Schließlich hatte er gerade im Kampf das Privileg erhalten, seinen Professor zu duzen. Hermine ging es dabei nicht anders, obwohl sie nicht hatte kämpfen müssen.

Nach der anschließenden Analyse der kurzen Kampfsimulation - Ron hatte seine Sprache immer noch nicht wieder gefunden - kam natürlich die Frage, warum Harry und mit ihm auch Hermine so verbissen gelernt und trainiert hatten. Harry verständigte sich kurz mit seiner Frau, und ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Ururgroßvater zeigte ihm, dass dieser einverstanden war. Dann erzählte er den Anwesenden von der Prophezeiung, allerdings nur soweit sie auch Voldemort bekannt war. Seine Freunde waren geschockt, und auch den Lehrern ging es nicht viel anders. Sogar der sonst so strengen und manchmal emotionslos wirkenden Minerva McGonagall entwich ein Laut des Entsetzen, als ihr die Bedeutung von Harrys Worten klar wurde. Wie in Trance stand sie auf und ging zu Harry, nahm seine Hände und schwor ihm ihre bedingungslose Unterstützung. Dann tat sie etwas, was sie noch nie getan hatte: Sie umarmte Harry!

Auch Remus, Tonks und Filius schworen Harry ihre Unterstützung. Ginny umarmte ihn kurz und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange, Neville gab Harry erst stumm seine Hand, bevor er ihn kurz an sich zog, und Luna tat es ihrer rothaarigen Klassenkameradin gleich. Nur Ron reagierte nicht, er saß stumm auf seinem Platz, hielt den Kopf nach unten gesenkt und stütze ihn mit den Händen ab. Keiner sprach ihn an, aber alle wussten oder ahnten, dass Ron gerade einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst austrug. Schließlich stand er schon immer im Schatten von Harry, dann hatte er seine Flamme Hermine an seinen besten Freund verloren, war plötzlich drei Jahre jünger als Harry und Hermine, seine Fähigkeiten reichten jetzt nach den Sommerferien nicht einmal mehr ein kleines bisschen an die seiner beiden besten Freunde heran, und nun wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er Harry ebenfalls die Treue schwor und sich damit selbst für immer in Harrys Schatten stellte.

Irgendwie verstand Harry sogar, was in seinem besten Freund vorging. Daher trat er langsam an ihn heran und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ron, ich weiß, dass gerade dir diese Entscheidung nicht unbedingt leicht fällt. Aber du solltest wissen, dass du immer noch mein bester Freund bist und dass ich deine Entscheidung akzeptieren werde, wie auch immer sie ausfällt! Und bitte sei mir nicht böse, dass ich euch nicht schon auf Avalon von der Prophezeiung erzählt habe!"

Später diskutierten sie noch über die geplanten Aktivitäten des Phönixordens und die Möglichkeiten, das Ministerium vollends auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Auch Maßnahmen gegen die Anhänger Voldemorts wurden besprochen, und Harry wurde langsam klar, warum der Orden keine drastischen Maßnahmen außerhalb des Schlachtfeldes unternehmen konnte: Ein Jeder hatte Angehörige, um die er sich sorgte und deswegen Racheaktionen der Todesser befürchtete. Ohne sich mit Hermine oder Albus abzustimmen, berichtete Harry daher von ihren Plänen und wie sie Godrics Hollow wieder sicher gemacht hatten, um dort gefährdete Familien unter bringen zu können. Tonks und Remus waren die ersten die zustimmten, ihre Zelte auf dem Territorium der Potters aufzuschlagen. Auch Minerva und Filius erklärten sich mit dem Vorhaben einverstanden und versprachen ihre vollste Unterstützung. Minerva, die sich schon lange um die Sicherheit ihrer Familie sorgte, wollte zum Wochenende zu ihrem uralten schottischen Clan reisen, um mit dem Familienoberhaupt zu sprechen. Filius hatte keine Familie mehr um die er sich sorgen müsste, aber er wollte genauso wie Minerva mit den betroffenen Schülern reden.

Schließlich waren alle Fragen geklärt, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu klären waren. Harry bedankte sich für die Unterstützung aller, bevor er die Zauber aufhob, die ihre Zusammenkunft abgesichert hatten. Kaum hatte er das getan, erschienen auch schon mehrere besorgte und ungeduldige Hauselfen, allen voran Dobby. „Master… Harry, wir haben hier laute Explosionen gehört und starke Erschütterungen gespürt – ist alles in Ordnung hier?", fragte Harrys glubschäugiger Lieblingshauself. „Ja, Dobby, hier ist alles in Ordnung! Wir haben nur ein wenig mit verschiedenen Schutzschilden und einer neuen Waffe experimentiert, kein Grund zur Sorge! Die dabei entstandenen Schäden haben wir schon repariert, ihr braucht euch darum nicht mehr zu kümmern…" Nach dem sich die Elfen noch vergewissert hatten, dass auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war, zogen sie mit leicht enttäuschten Gesichtern wieder ab, denn es gab für sie nichts zu tun hier.

Einige Zeit später, als alle schon in ihrem Bett lagen und schliefen, unterhielten sich Harry und Hermine immer noch. Sicher, sie hatten in der Zeit auf Avalon sehr viel gelernt und waren unter anderem dadurch nun doch recht mächtig geworden. Aber trotzdem waren sie doch mit der Gesamtsituation irgendwie unzufrieden. Sie wollten sich nicht auf dem bisher Gelernten verlassen um nun in der Schule ihre Hände in den Schoß legen und einfach nur ganz normale Schüler zu sein. Nein - sie wollten aktiv in den Kampf gegen Voldemort eingreifen und sich nicht nur auf den Endkampf vorbereiten! Zugegeben, ihr zusätzlicher Unterricht stellte auch eine Art des Kampfes dar, doch letztendlich diente er nur der Verteidigung, wenn sowieso schon alles andere zu spät war. Gemeinsam analysierten sie die momentane Situation, soweit das ihr Wissensstand zuließ. Es gab im Prinzip vier Parteien: Das Ministerium, den Phönixorden und seine Verbündeten, Voldemort und seine Todesser und schließlich die bisher unbeteiligten Zauberer und Muggel. #_'Mine, irgendwie gefällt mir das Ganze nicht_#, sandte Harry telepatisch seiner Frau zu. #_Albus wird uns zwar in den Orden aufnehmen, aber nur als Junior-Partner, so dass wir effektiv nichts machen können. Also sind wir vor allem in Bezug auf bestimmte Informationen immer von Albus abhängig… Am liebsten würde ich meinen eigenen Orden gründen, um Tom auf meine Art und Weise zu bekämpfen. Ich glaube, unsere Freunde und viele aus der DA wären damit einverstanden. Was meinst du dazu?#_ Hermine dachte ein paar Minuten nach, bevor sie Harry antwortete: _#Da muss ich dir zustimmen, wir sind von Albus abhängig. Aber unsere eigene Organisation… Meinst du dass das klappen könnte? Und was willst du dann überhaupt tun?# _

_#Nun, der Orden kann offiziell nicht immer etwas unternehmen, da er an die Gesetze gebunden ist. Außerdem sind die meisten Mitglieder Ministeriumsangestellte, Auroren oder Lehrer. Aber eine Geheimorganisation, noch geheimer als der Phönixorden und die wirklich niemand kennt außer den Mitgliedern, und die auch nur im Verborgenen operiert, hat da schon wesentlich mehr Möglichkeiten, zumindest so lange wie sie geheim bleibt. Ich möchte es den Todessern mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen, was sie so vielen Menschen angetan haben – ich will sie jagen und sie einem nach dem anderen sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen! Ich will meine Eltern und Sirius rächen!#_ Hermine war nicht sehr überrascht, als sie gerade die letzten Worte von Harry vernommen hatte, immerhin waren sie Seelen- und Ehepartner, dadurch hatte Hermine wirklich sehr tiefe Einblicke in Harrys Innerstes werfen können und auch müssen. Sie kannte ihn wie niemand anderes, und so konnte sie nicht nur seine Rachegedanken verstehen, sondern auch seine Wut, seinen Hass und nicht zuletzt seinen Schmerz. Hermine seufzte leicht, als sie ihren Mann noch fester in ihre Arme zog, bevor sie ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Harry, ich habe dir geschworen, dir überall hin zu folgen und dich zu unterstützen. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, als dass ich dich da allein lassen würde – also kannst du mit mir rechnen! Aber lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden, ich bin jetzt einfach zu müde dazu…"

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie erst einmal vier Stunden VgddK bei Remus Lupin, in denen sie den Stoff der letzten Jahre wiederholten. Dabei musste Remus vor allem zwei Dinge feststellen: Im letzten Jahr hatten die Schüler im Unterricht nicht wirklich etwas gelernt, was ihn aber nicht verwunderte nach den Berichten, die er zum Unterricht von Dolores Umbridge bekommen hatte. Aber er konnte auch feststellen, dass die Schüler, die an der DA teilgenommen hatten, den anderen in fast allen Gebieten weit voraus waren. Natürlich kannte Remus die Mitglieder der DA, und er konnte auf ihre Unterstützung hoffen, um alle Schüler auf den gleichen Wissensstand zu bringen. In Zauberkunst langweilten sich Harry und seine Freunde, als Professor Flitwick den Aufrufe- und den Verschwindezauber behandelte, um dann mit dem Erschaffen von Gegenständen zu beginnen.

Am Abend machten die Freunde erst ihre Hausaufgaben, bevor sie ihre Planungen für den Unterricht nochmals verfeinerten. Aber dafür brauchten sie nicht all zu sehr viel Zeit, den Rest des Abends trainierten sie Schwertkampf und ähnliche Sachen. Am Mittwoch konnten Harry und Hermine in Kräuterkunde erstmals ihr Wissen, welches sie von Emrys und den Elfen bekommen hatten, einsetzen. Professor Sprout behandelte verschiedene Heilpflanzen, die in Europa heimisch waren, und Neville bestach alle mit seinem umfassenden Wissen über die Eigenschaften und die Zucht dieser Kräuter. Auch in diesem Unterricht blieb es zwischen den einzelnen Häusern relativ ruhig.

In Zaubertränke behandelte Professor Snape Harry und Neville eigentlich wie immer, auch wenn er vielleicht eine Spur weniger sarkastisch zu ihnen war. Trotzdem verloren sie wieder einige Punkte und bekamen umfangreiche Hausaufgaben aufgehalst. Der Unterricht bei Minerva McGonagall war wie immer: Interessant, lehrreich und fordernd. Nicht das unsere Freunde damit ein Problem gehabt hätten, im Gegenteil, Minerva lobte Neville, da er erstmals wirklich gut mithalten konnte. Anschließend hatten sie Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe (PMG) bei Hagrid, und die Freunde waren schon sehr darauf gespannt, denn sie hatten mit ihrem übergroßen Freund bis jetzt noch nicht weiter reden können. Dementsprechend fiel dann auch die Begrüßung aus, man konnte deutlich das Glitzern in Hagrids Augen sehen.

„Seid herzlich willkommen zu zwei weiteren Jahren ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe'!", begrüßte Hagrid die anwesenden Schüler aus den vier Häusern, wobei er doch sehr verwundert zur Kenntnis nahm, dass auch die meisten der Slytherins, die ihn und seinen Unterricht bisher nicht unbedingt so toll fanden, weiterhin in seinen Kurs kamen. „Es freut mich, dass ihr alle so zahlreich erschienen seid, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mit allen von euch gerechnet hatte. Also, in diesem Jahr werden wir uns unter anderem mit magischen Schlangen, Greifen, Einhörnern, Mantikors, Sphinxen und Phönixen beschäftigen, und im nächsten Jahr dann Wesen wie Vampire, Werwölfe, Trolle, Kobolde, Zwerge, Riesen, Elfen, Veelas und so weiter. Ich hoffe, dass das für uns alle zwei interessante Jahre werden! Heute wollen wir mit den Phönixen anfangen, Professor Dumbledore hat mir seinen freundlicher Weise zur Verfügung gestellt."

Bei diesen Worten kam wie auf Kommando Fawkes angeflogen, sanft landete er auf Hagrids Schulter. Fawkes blinzelte kurz in die Richtung von Harry und Hermine und begrüßte sie telepatisch, als Hagrid auch schon fragte, wer ihm etwas über die Feuervögel sagen konnte. Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine hielten sich ganz bewusst zurück, sie wollten sehen was ihre Mitschüler über diese äußerst langlebigen Wesen wussten. Dadurch dass sich beide selbst auch in einen Phönix verwandeln konnten wussten sie natürlich ausgesprochen viel darüber, sie hätten mit ihrem Wissen selbst den Schulleiter verblüffen können, hätten sie es ihm wohl jemals mitgeteilt. Zur Verwunderung aller war es ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson, die am meisten über die Phönixe erzählen konnte; hatte sie doch in der Vergangenheit immer wieder versucht, Hagrids Unterricht zu boykottieren. Auf die fragenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler reagierte die Slytherin nur mit einem Schulterzucken. „Die Phönixe interessieren mich nun mal, genauso wie die Einhörner…", erklärte sie schließlich.

Keiner der anderen bemerkte, dass sich Harry und Hermine fast die ganze Zeit über telepatisch mit Fawkes unterhalten hatten, der spottende Kommentare über die Schüler machte als er merkte, wie wenig sie eigentlich über seine Rasse wussten. Die jungen Eheleute mussten sich manchmal ganz schön zusammen reißen, ein fluchender, schimpfender und lästernder Phönix klang aber auch zu komisch!

An diesem Abend übten Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna wieder zauberstablose Magie, während Hermine und Harry in ihrer Bibliothek saßen. Hermine versuchte etwas über die alten Zaubererfamilien, ihre Abstammungen und ihre Fähigkeiten herauszubekommen, und Harry saß einfach nur da und grübelte darüber nach, wie er am besten aktiv in die derzeitigen Geschehnisse in der Welt der Zauberer eingreifen könnte.

Am Donnerstag hatten sie dann das erste Mal Wahrsagen. Wie Harry schon befürchtet hatte, hatten sie das Fach nicht bei Firenze dem Zentaur, sondern bei _„Der Alten Eule"_, wie er Professor Trelawney insgeheim nannte. Irgendwie war Harry an diesem Tag schon seit dem Aufstehen nicht besonders gut drauf, und als ihm seine Professorin dann auch noch zum wiederholten Male einen schrecklichen Tod voraus sagte, platzte ihm schließlich der Kragen. Mit geballten Fäusten stand Harry langsam auf, und mit einer leisen, eiskalten und dafür umso Furcht einflößender Stimme sagte er _Der Alten Eule_ endlich seine Meinung: „_Professor_, mit _allem Respekt_, aber Sie können mich mal! Seit ich bei Ihnen _Unterricht_ habe verging keine einzige Stunde, in der Sie mir nicht einen schrecklichen und grausamen Tod voraus gesagt haben! Wie Sie aber sehen können bin ich immer noch am Leben und ich denke gar nicht daran, meine Zeit weiterhin mit diesem Unsinn zu vergeuden! Leben Sie _wohl_!" Mit einer winzigen Handbewegung waren seine Sachen wieder eingepackt, und mit sicheren Schritten ging er auf die Turmluke zu, um diesen vernebelten und verräucherten Raum zu verlassen. „Harry, warte auf mich!", rief ihm Ron hinterher, die schleunigst seine Sachen zusammenpackte und dann seinem besten Freund hinterher eilte.

„Und, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron, als sie schließlich den Turm hinab gestiegen waren. „Ich weiß nicht, vermutlich sollten wir uns jetzt bei Albus melden, nachdem wir nun diesen Kram hingeschmissen haben…" Kurze Zeit später hatten sie im Büro des Schulleiters Platz genommen und ihm von ihrem Abgang aus dem Wahrsageunterricht berichtet. Dumbledore jedoch schmunzelte nur. „Ich habe mich sowieso schon gefragt, warum ihr dieses Fach noch nicht abgewählt habt! Da ihr ja jetzt etwas mehr freie Zeit habt, wollte ich euch fragen, ob ihr nicht in Arithmantik einsteigen wollt. Hermine und Professor Vector könnten euch die Grundlagen beibringen. Bei eurem logischen Denkvermögen solltet ihr kaum Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Fach haben, ganz besonders du nicht, Ron. Ihr solltet auch darüber nachdenken, ob ihr nicht auch noch Alte Runen belegt, wie ich von Emrys erfahren habe hat er euch schon ein paar alte Schriften beigebracht. Beide Fächer könnten euch helfen, die Wirkungsweisen von verschiedenen Zaubern zu erkennen und zu verstehen, und vielleicht könnt ihr einmal eure eigenen Zaubersprüche entwickeln. Denkt bitte in Ruhe darüber nach, und redet mit Hermine und Professor Vector. Nun, eine Sache hätte ich noch: Professor Snape wird morgen im Unterricht wieder sehr unfair zu euch sein und euch ein paar Punkte abziehen. Zum Schluss wird er euch Nachhilfeunterricht als Strafarbeit aufdonnern. Das ist unser Alibi für euren zusätzlichen Unterricht bei ihm, um den du selbst gebeten hast, Harry. Ich hoffe, ihr seid damit einverstanden. Und egal wie viele Punkte er euch abziehen wird, ihr bekommt sie schon wieder, keine Angst!"

Und so war es dann auch. Severus Snape hatte eine furchtbare Laune, die er vorrangig an den Gryffindors ausließ. Hätten Harry und Ron ihre Freunde nicht vorher schon informiert, dass dies passieren würde, hätte es wohl einen Aufstand gegeben. So aber spielten die Freunde die vor Wut bebenden Opfer eines grausamen Lehrers, aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst waren mussten sie dem Meister der Zaubertränke eingestehen, dass er wirklich sehr gut schauspielern konnte. Denn als sie an diesem Abend in den Kerkerräumen erschienen um ihre ‚Strafarbeit' anzutreten, entschuldigte sich der Professor bei ihnen für sein Auftreten. „Dadurch werden sich die anderen Schüler nichts dabei denken, wenn Sie an mehreren Abenden wegen verschiedenen ‚Strafarbeiten' zu mir kommen. So können wir ungestört üben, was Sie bei Emrys versäumt oder vergessen haben."

Vor allem Harry und Hermine merkten, wie bitter nötig sie den Nachhilfeunterricht hatten, denn in den dreieinhalb Jahren auf Avalon hatten sie in der Tat wirklich sehr viel über das Brauen von Zaubertränken vergessen, da sie die ganze Zeit andere Sachen gelernt hatten. Snape fing mit relativ einfachen Tränken an und würde in den nächsten Wochen zu immer schwierigeren Tränken übergehen. Im Gegenzug dafür wollten Harry und Hermine ihm helfen, seine ohnehin schon guten Okklumentikkenntnisse zu verbessern. Am Ende dieser Stunde jedoch sprachen sie gemeinsam über Snapes Beteiligung am samstäglichen Unterricht. Nun, da Severus Snape Harrys und Hermines Macht _spüren_ konnte, war er im privaten sehr freundlich zu ihnen. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass der Schulleiter ihm von Harrys bisherigem Leben erzählt hatte, und die übergroße Fledermaus langsam erkennen musste, dass er den Sohn seines alten und schon längst verstorbenen Schulfeindes all die Jahre völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte… Während Harry sich einfach nur freute dass Snape begann ihn ernst zu nehmen und angemessener zu behandeln, hatte Hermine doch so ihre Zweifel an des Professors Redlichkeit. Irgendwie kam ihr es recht merkwürdig vor, das Snape sein Verhalten ihnen gegenüber von jetzt auf gleich veränderte! Aber sie behielt ihre Gedanken vorerst für sich, nahm sich allerdings fest vor das Ganze weiter zu beobachten.

Spät abends suchte Harry in Begleitung von seinen Freunden und den ihn unterstützenden Lehrern zum ersten Mal seit vier Jahren wieder die Kammer des Schreckens auf. Zwar mussten sie dieses Mal nicht durch die Röhren rutschen, aber dafür mussten sie sich regelrecht durch das Kellergewölbe kämpfen, denn es war noch weiter eingestürzt. Auch lag ein wirklich unangenehmer Geruch in der Luft, der umso stärker wurde, je näher sie der Kammer kamen. Schließlich wurde es sogar so schlimm, dass sie einen Schild um sich legen mussten, der keine Luft durch ließ, sonst wären sie bei dem bestialischen Gestank wohl erstickt.

Hermine schaute immer wieder zu Harry und besonders zu Ginny hinüber, sie machte sich Sorgen, da beide in dieser Kammer nicht gerade angenehme Erlebnisse hatten, die beide fast mit ihrem Leben bezahlt hätten. Harry ließ sich kaum etwas anmerken, aber Ginny sah wirklich sehr blass aus. Hermine griff nach ihrer Hand um ihr Mut zu machen, und gemeinsam schritten sie durch das Tor zur Kammer, welches Harry gerade geöffnet hatte. Bei ihrem Eintreten entflammten eine Menge Fackeln, die rings herum an den Wänden in entsprechenden Halterungen steckten. Wie Harry es vermutet hatte, war es furchtbar dreckig in der Kammer. Das Schlimmste war jedoch der riesige Kadaver des Basilisken, den Harry vor vier Jahren getötet hatte. Halb verfault und vergammelt lag er bei den Säulen, genauso wie Harry ihn damals hatte liegen lassen. Seine Freunde bekamen untertassengroße Augen, als sie sahen, _wie _groß der Basilisk wirklich gewesen war. Harry hatte bei seinen damaligen Erzählungen wie immer ein wenig untertrieben…

Harry wollte den Kadaver gerade verschwinden lassen als er von Albus aufgehalten wurde. „Warte noch", meinte dieser, „ich glaube dass sich Severus noch die Zähne sichern will – sie sollen ja sehr mächtige Zaubertrankzutaten sein!" Nachdem sich der Meister der Zaubertränke die Zähne und auch etliche Schuppen gesichert hatte, nickte er Harry zu, und dieser ließ den Kadaver endlich verschwinden. Hermine und Albus reinigten die Luft, damit sie alle wieder frei atmen konnten.

Nachdem sich alle ausführlich in der nun sauberen Kammer des nicht mehr vorhandenen Schreckens umgesehen hatten, vergrößerten Harry und Hermine die Kammer, so dass sie schon eher die Ausmaße einer guten Turn- und Sporthalle hatte. Dann verwandelten sie die äußeren Bereiche in Laufbahnen, die sich farblich von ihrer Umgebung unterschieden und natürlich durch weiße Linien voneinander getrennt waren. Auch den Boden hatten sie derart verändert, dass er jetzt ein bisschen weicher war und beim Laufen ganz leicht zurück federte. Einen Teil des Eingangsbereiches trennten sie ab, hier wollten sie Duschen und Umkleideräumer errichten. Den inneren Bereich der Halle teilten sie in zwei abgetrennte Bereiche, im hinteren Teil erschufen sie verschiedene Sport-, Turn- und Gymnastikgeräte, so wie sie ihnen noch in Erinnerung waren, und den vorderen Teil verwandelten sie in ein Spielfeld. Anschließend gingen sie mit ihren Freunden und den Lehrern durch die Halle und erklärten, was sie gemacht hatten und auch warum.

Anschließend erläuterten sie, wie und wo sie sich einen Zugang zur neuen Sporthalle gedacht hatten, der ja für alle Schüler und Lehrer zugänglich sein sollte. Harry und Hermine wollten einfach die Röhre, die von Myrthes defekter Toilette aus zur Kammer führte, zu einer breiten Treppe ausbauen und alle anderen Röhren versiegeln. Sie könnten zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erforscht werden, denn niemand wusste wie viele Röhren es gab und wo sie überall hingingen. Nachdem der Schulleiter und auch die anderen Lehrer ihre Zustimmung gegeben hatten, verschwand Harry kurz um die maulende Myrthe zu informieren. Kurz nachdem er wieder zurückgekommen war, führte er gemeinsam mit seiner Frau den Plan aus und verwandelten die Röhre in eine breite Treppe. Auch für die entsprechende Beleuchtung sorgten sie, indem sie in bestimmten Abständen Fackelhalterungen anbrachten. Die dazugehörenden Fackeln zauberte Dumbledore herbei, er sorgte auch dafür, dass sie sich automatisch entzünden würden, sobald jemand sich näherte, und dann auch wieder automatisch verloschen, sobald die Personen weiter gegangen waren. Gemeinsam bauten sie noch die notwendigen Duschen und Umkleideräume, bevor Harry und Hermine schließlich mit Ginnys Unterstützung alle anderen Röhren, die sie ausmachen konnten, magisch versiegelten.

Als Harry und Hermine einige Zeit später in ihrem Bett lagen, konnten beide nicht einschlafen. Sie waren einfach zu nervös wegen ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde, die sie ja am nächsten Tag halten sollten. Irgendwann standen sie also wieder auf und gingen ins Bad, um sich mal wieder ein richtiges Vollbad zu gönnen, was sie schon die ganze vergangene Woche nicht mehr getan hatten. Als sie schließlich in dem warmen Wasser lagen, kamen bei beiden wieder ein paar Erinnerungen an Avalon hoch, vor allem an ihr erstes gemeinsames Bad in ihrer ersten gemeinsam erbauten Hütte, und an ihre erste gemeinsame Liebesnacht auf den Fellen vor dem selbst gebauten Kamin… Als sie dann eine ganze Zeit später aus dem Wasser stiegen, waren beide recht erschöpft, so dass sie recht bald eng umschlungen ins Reich der Träume abdrifteten.

Der nächste Tag begann äußerst stressig für unsere beiden Helden – sie hatten verschlafen, was zumindest Hermine noch nie zuvor passiert war! Hätte Ginny nicht wie eine Wilde gegen ihre Türe gehämmert, hätten die beiden wohl auch noch das Frühstück verpasst. So aber konnten sie wenigstens noch etwas zu sich nehmen, bevor sich der Schulleiter erhob und die Schüler ab der vierten Klasse bat, nach dem Frühstück noch dazubleiben.

„So meine Lieben", begann Dumbledore, nachdem auch der letzte Drittklässler die Große Halle verlassen hatte. „Wie ihr sicherlich mitbekommen habt, beginnen wir heute mit dem freiwilligen Zusatzunterricht. Dieser Unterricht wird immer samstags stattfinden, jedoch können auch einzelne Teilbereiche auf andere Tage verlegt werden, sollte dies notwendig sein. Schwerpunkt dieser Ausbildung wird die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein, es werden aber auch Themen aus anderen Bereichen behandelt. Ziel des Unterrichtes ist es, dass ihr euch in einer Gefahrensituation so gut wie möglich selbst verteidigen könnt. Dazu gehört nicht nur Duellieren, sondern auch Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Heilkünste und Sport, sowie auch etliche andere Dinge. Wie ich schon angekündigt hatte wird Harry Potter die gesamte Ausbildung leiten. Unterstützt wird er dabei von den Professoren McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Flitwick und auch von mir, sowie unserer Madam Pomfrey und den Auroren Tonks und Moody. Das Besondere an diesem Unterricht ist aber, dass er so weit es geht von euch Schülern durchgeführt wird. Für den Anfang haben sich einige Schüler aus dem Hause Gryffindor bereit erklärt, die Ausbildung zu übernehmen; an ihrer Seite stehen die schon genannten Professoren und Auroren. An den ersten beiden Samstagen werdet ihr in den verschiedensten Gebieten getestet, damit wir einen Überblick über eure Leistungen bekommen. Dementsprechend werdet ihr dann in den einzelnen Unterrichtsthemen zu Gruppen mit in etwa dem gleichen Wissensstand zusammengefasst. Wenn sich jemand auf einem oder mehreren Gebieten besonders hervor tut, besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Schüler oder diese Schülerin dann die anderen ausbilden darf. Wie ich schon sagte, dieser Unterricht ist absolut freiwillig, aber es besteht natürlich auch hier die Möglichkeit Hauspunkte zu gewinnen oder zu verlieren. Wir haben extra für diesen Unterricht eine Sporthalle und einen geeigneten Klassenraum erschaffen. Alle die an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen wollen, finden sich bitte in einer Stunde in diesem Klassenraum ein. Viel Spaß und viel Erfolg!"

Damit setzte sich der Schulleiter wieder, und Harry trank in Ruhe seinen Orangensaft aus. Auch wenn er eine gehörige Portion Lampenfieber hatte, blieb er doch sitzen, denn er wollte wissen, wie viele Schüler sich auf den Weg machten um den neuen Klassenraum aufzusuchen. Zu seiner Verwunderung blieben alle Gryffindors sitzen, aber dafür standen sehr viele Ravenclaws und auch etliche Hufflepuff auf und verließen zügigen Schrittes die Große Halle. Wie Harry bemerkte war auch Cho Chang darunter. Zögernd standen auch ein paar jüngere Slytherins auf, um den Ravenclaws zu folgen. Erst als sich Draco Malfoy erhob, kamen noch ein paar der älteren Slytherins mit. Die Gryffindors hingegen saßen immer noch geschlossen an ihrem Tisch, bis Harry schließlich ein Licht auf ging: Sie warteten alle auf ihn, denn wenn sie ihm folgten mussten sie nicht nach dem Klassenraum suchen, sondern konnten ihm einfach hinterher traben! '_Na wartet!'_, dachte sich Harry. Kurz nahm er telepatisch Kontakt mit Hermine auf, dann gab er seinen Freunden ein unauffälliges Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Anschließend stand er betont langsam auf und schlenderte vor zum Lehrertisch, um sich ein wenig mit Remus zu unterhalten. Als seine Freunde bei ihnen waren, gingen sie durch den kleinen Nebenausgang hinaus, um mittels eines Portals ins Klassenzimmer zu gelangen.

„Was sollte das jetzt eigentlich?", fragte ein nur minimal verstörter Ron. „Ganz einfach, unsere lieben Hauskameraden haben gedacht, sie sind besonders clever. Sie wollten wohl warten bis wir zum Klassenraum gehen um uns dann zu folgen, so bräuchten sie nicht selbst danach zu suchen… Dabei brauchen sie doch nur den kleinen Hinweisschildern zu folgen, die Ginny heute Morgen angebracht hat!", erklärte ihm seine Freundin. „Ach so!", kam es darauf hin von Ron.

Im Klassenraum wurden sie schon von den anderen Professoren und einer Überraschung erwartet. Der größte Teil des Raumes war durch eine Mauer abgetrennt! Schmunzelnd erklärte der Schulleiter, dass er am heutigen Morgen schon tätig gewesen war und das Labyrinth zum Testen der Schüler aufgebaut hatte. „Ich habe es so eingerichtet, dass eure Mitschüler in einem Abstand von einer Minute das Labyrinth betreten sollten. Jeder wird die gleiche Situation vorfinden und sein Verhalten wird automatisch registriert, so dass wir es hinterher auswerten können. Zusätzlich stellen wir an besonders kritischen Punkten noch Posten auf. Ihr müsst nur noch selbst durch das Labyrinth gehen und mir dann sagen, ob alles so ist wie ihr euch das vorgestellt habt…"

In der Tat war das Labyrinth fast genauso wie zu ihrer ZAG-Prüfung, nur das es heute eben auch an den Wissensstand der Sechst- und Siebtklässler angepasst war. Es mussten die verschiedensten Fallen umgangen, Flüche abgewehrt oder magische Kreaturen besiegt werden. Alle hielten diese Prüfungen für ausreichend, und so setzten sie sich schließlich an den großen Tisch, der immer noch in der Ecke des Raumes stand, und warteten auf die Schüler. Dabei fiel Hermine auf, dass es für die Schüler ja gar keine Sitzgelegenheiten gab, und so schufen sie schnell noch ein paar Bänke und Schreibpulte, die sie an den Wänden entlang anordneten.

Natürlich waren es die klugen Ravenclaws, die als Erste eintrafen, dicht gefolgt von den Gryffindors und den Slytherins. Die Hufflepuffs kamen nur ein paar Minuten später. Harry und seinen Freunden blieb der Mund offen stehen, so viele Schüler waren gekommen! Das Haus Gryffindor war ab der vierten Klassenstufe vollständig anwesend, und aus Ravenclaw waren wohl ebenfalls die meisten Schüler gekommen. Auch von den Hufflepuffs hatten sich viele entschieden herzukommen. Selbst etwa dreißig Slytherins hatten den Weg hier her gefunden, unter ihnen bekannte Gesichter wie Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson. Selbst die Herren Goyle und Crabbe waren da! Innerlich fluchte Harry – hatte er doch gehofft einen friedlichen Unterricht zu haben ohne sich mit Malfoy & Co. herumärgern zu müssen!

Nachdem auch der letzte Schüler Platz genommen hatte (Dumbledore musste extra noch ein paar Bänke herbei zaubern), erhob sich der Schulleiter, um alle zu begrüßen. „Schön, dass ihr so zahlreich hier her gefunden habt. Wie ich euch schon gesagt habe, wird dieser Unterricht von Mr. Harry Potter geleitet. Daher werde ich mich von jetzt an auch im Hintergrund halten und das Wort an Harry übergeben… Viel Spaß und viel Erfolg!" Damit setzte er sich wieder, und Harry stand mit wackligen Beinen auf. Zwar hatte er schon Erfahrungen als „Lehrer" sammeln können, aber das war in der DA gewesen, wo sie nur knapp dreißig Schüler gewesen waren. Nun aber sahen ihn fast zweihundert neugierige Schüler an!

Harry schluckte seine Nervosität herunter und fing an: „Danke, dass ihr da seid. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass so viele von euch Interesse an zusätzlichem Unterricht haben… Naja, wie auch immer. Ich freue mich besonders, dass heute hier wirklich alle vier Häuser vertreten sind, auch wenn das Manchem von euch vielleicht nicht so sehr gefallen mag." Nicht wenige Schüler vor ihm nickten. „Bis vor einiger Zeit unterlag ich noch der Verblendung, dass alle Slytherins dunkle Magier werden." Ein leichtes Gemurmel entstand, doch Harry hob die Hand und die Menge verstummte. „Mittlerweile bin ich schlauer. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und auch Slytherins können Entscheidungen treffen und nur Entscheidungen machen einen Menschen aus. Ich selbst hätte nach Slytherin gehen können; meine Entscheidung trug dazu bei, dass ich ein Gryffindor wurde. Das Traurige daran ist, dass ich das eigentlich seit meinem 11. Lebensjahr weiß – und dennoch nie danach gehandelt habe. Schließlich war es einer der besten Freunde meiner Eltern, ein Gryffindor namens Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz, der meine Eltern und meinen Paten Sirius Black verraten hatte. Wie das ausgegangen ist solltet ihr eigentlich wissen – meine Eltern starben als ich gerade ein Jahr alt war, und mein Pate musste unschuldig für zwölf lange Jahre nach Askaban, ohne je eine Chance auf eine faire Verhandlung zu bekommen. Kurz vor den letzten Ferien ist Sirius umgekommen, getötet von seiner eigenen Cousine!"

Harry brauchte ein paar Momente, um sich wieder zu sammeln, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. „Letztes Jahr hatten wir eine inzwischen ehemalige Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums als Lehrerin. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr alle könnt euch noch an die Ereignisse erinnern… Diese Frau war der Grund, warum wir eine Art Selbsthilfegruppe gegründet hatten, wir wollten uns den durch Umbridge verpassten Unterrichtsstoff selbst beibringen. Wie ihr alle wisst, herrscht da draußen Krieg. Noch wird im Verborgenen gekämpft, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird bis die Kämpfe offen ausbrechen. Euch allen sollte klar sein, dass Hogwarts mit zu den Hauptzielen von Voldemort" – ein kollektives Keuchen lief durch die Schüler – „dass Hogwarts mit zu den Hauptzielen von Voldemort gehört. Wir können und wollen es nicht den Lehrern allein überlassen unsere Schule zu verteidigen, denn ob wir ausreichende Unterstützung vom Ministerium bekommen werden ist mehr als fraglich."

Er wollte gerade weiterreden, als Draco Malfoy die Stimme erhob: „Warum?" Harrys Augen wanderten zu dem Blondhaarigen, der etwas spöttisch aber dabei durchaus ernst lächelte. „Warum was?" „Warum das alles hier?" „Das habe ich doch gerade erklärt", antwortete Harry nur. „Nein, Harry", sagte Draco und erhob sich, „_Warum?" _Harry hörte ein paar der Menschen flüstern, wohl weil keiner so recht verstand, worum es ging oder weil Draco Malfoy ihn gerade mit dem Vornamen angeredet hatte. Doch Harry wusste, worauf Draco aus war. Er konnte die Antwort nicht geben, nicht heute, nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht hier. „Weil Voldemort mehr Menschen umgebracht hat, als ein Harry Potter jemals retten könnte", antwortete er schlicht, „vielleicht auch, weil ich durch Voldemort 10 Jahre lang in einem Schrank leben musste. Weil ich durch Voldemort meine ganze Familie verloren habe. Weil Voldemort durch mich dreizehn Jahre seinen Körper verloren hatte. Weil Voldemort sich an mir rächen will und sich dabei nicht scheut, meine Freunde und euch alle zu benutzen, nur um mich in die Finger zu bekommen. Deshalb will ich, dass ihr lernt euch selbst zu verteidigen. Dass ihr lernt, euch selbst, eure Familien, eure Freunde, eure jüngeren Mitschüler und unsere gemeinsame Schule zu schützen." Draco Malfoy nickte und nahm wieder Platz. Er wusste, dass Harry hier an dieser Stelle nicht mehr sagen würde, nicht mehr sagen _konnte_.

„Ihr sollt lernen die Gefahren zu erkennen", fuhr Harry fort. „Wir werden euch zwar keine Schwarze Magie beibringen, aber ihr sollt zumindest lernen sie zu erkennen. Ich frage mich, wer diesen Schwachsinn mit der weißen und dunklen Magie überhaupt erfunden hat! Ich für meinen Teil sehe keinen Unterschied darin. Was zählt ist die Absicht, nicht der Zauber. Was zählt sind Entscheidungen. Es geht mir nur darum, wie ich Magie anwende und warum. Das ist alles. Wie wollt ihr gegen Todesser antreten, wenn ihr keinen Schimmer von Dunkler Magie habt?" Harry musste unweigerlich grinsen. „Nein, dazu muss man sich von der Vorstellung verabschieden, alles Gute wäre rot-golden oder glänzte silbrig-grün, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Es kann nämlich auch rot-golden sein und trotzdem silbrig-grün glänzen. Und dabei kann auch noch ein Blau- oder Gelbstich darin sein." Er erwartete nicht, dass alle seinen versteckten Vergleich mit den Häuserfarben verstehen würden, doch er wusste ganz sicher, dass zumindest einige es verstehen würden.

„Dementsprechend wird es in unserem Unterricht keine Unterschiede zwischen den Häusern geben. Wir sind alle Schüler von Hogwarts! Und noch etwas: Unser Unterricht beinhaltet auch alternative Kampftechniken, damit ihr euch eurer Haut auch dann noch erwehren könnt wenn euch euer Zauberstab nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht. Dazu gehört auch ein Ausdauer- und Fitnesstraining, mit anderen Worten – Sportunterricht. Ich weiß, dass sich viele von euch noch nicht so richtig vorstellen können, wie das alles ablaufen soll und wozu das alles eigentlich dient, aber ich bin mir sicher, mit der Zeit werdet ihr es noch verstehen. Wir möchten euch heute und nächsten Samstag erst einmal nur testen, inwiefern ihr das bereits im Unterricht Gelernte anwenden könnt. Unsere Professoren haben dazu ein kleines Labyrinth geschaffen, das dem bei den ZAG-Prüfungen ähnelt. Ihr sollt es alle der Reihe nach durchlaufen. Dabei werdet ihr beobachtet und eingeschätzt, so dass wir euren Wissensstand beurteilen können. Das ist notwendig, da wir nicht alle von euch auf einmal unterrichten können, dazu seid ihr zu viele. Wir werden also Gruppen bilden müssen, aber eben dazu müssen wir euren Wissensstand kennen. Euch steht es frei, diesen zusätzlichen Unterricht jederzeit zu verlassen, oder neue Freunde mitzubringen. So, alles Weitere wird euch Hermine erklären…"

Damit übergab Harry das Wort an seine Frau, welche den Schülern den genaueren Ablauf erläuterte. „Ihr betretet das Labyrinth bitte nachdem ich euch aufgerufen habe. Keine Angst, ihr werdet euch schon nicht auf die Füße treten – das Labyrinth ist so verzaubert, das automatisch für jeden von euch eine eigene, angepasste Version geschaffen wird. Am Ende der Prüfung werden eure Leistungen automatisch auf einer Pergamentrolle notiert, welche dann in diesem Korb hier landet." Damit zeigte Hermine auf den großen Weidenkorb, der neben ihr stand. Anschließend rief sie in alphabetischer Reihenfolge die Schüler auf, damit sich diese ins Labyrinth begaben. Bis alle Schüler durch waren, würde es sicherlich an die vier Stunden dauern. Also zauberte Hermine mit Dobbys Hilfe und der anderen Hauselfen ein Buffet herbei, an dem sich alle Hungrigen und Durstigen stärken konnten.

Nach gut zwei Stunden kamen die ersten Schüler wieder aus dem Labyrinth – verschwitzt, abgekämpft, aber begeistert. Müde ließen sie sich auf den Bänken nieder, um ein wenig auszuruhen, bevor sie – nun schon wieder fröhlich plappernd – über das Buffet herfielen. Nach über vier Stunden hatte dann auch der letzte Schüler seine Prüfung absolviert und anschließend einen kleinen Imbiss eingenommen, als auf einmal ein Rauschen einsetzte und die gesammelten Pergamentrollen mit den Prüfungsergebnissen auf Hermine zugeflogen kamen und in dem großen Korb landeten.

Langsam erhob sich Harry und wartete, bis die Lautstärke im Saal soweit gesunken war, dass er frei sprechen konnte. „Ich hoffe ihr habt alles gut überstanden und hattet wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß dabei. Wir werden heute und in den nächsten Tagen eure Ergebnisse auswerten. Nächsten Samstag dann werden wir euch auf Basis eurer heutigen Ergebnisse zu verschiedenen Gruppen zusammenschließen, und ihr wiederholt die heutigen Prüfungen in leicht abgewandelter Form, dann allerdings in eurer Gruppe. Das wär's erst einmal für heute – wir wünschen euch noch ein schönes Wochenende! Wer noch Fragen hat kann natürlich gerne bleiben, für alle anderen gibt es in einer halben Stunde Mittagessen."

Die meisten Schüler verließen den Unterrichtsraum, nur eine Handvoll blieb zurück. Unter ihnen waren nicht nur Cho Chang und Marietta Edgecombe, sondern zur Überraschung aller auch Draco Malfoy. „Harry, wir wollten uns bei dir und bei deinen Freunden für das entschuldigen, was im letzten Jahr passiert ist", sagte Cho mit hochrotem Kopf. „Meine Eltern haben mir in den Ferien ganz schön den Kopf gewaschen, als sie mitbekommen haben, was hier in Hogwarts geschehen ist." „Ich möchte mich auch bei euch entschuldigen", sagte Marietta sehr leise. „Ich hielt es damals für meine Pflicht, euch an Mrs. Umbridge zu melden. Immerhin war sie die Chefin meiner Mutter… Wir hätten nicht alles glauben dürfen, was das Ministerium und der Tagesprophet alles so gesagt hatten." Mit einer Handbewegung forderte Harry die beiden Mädchen auf, sich zu ihm an den Tisch zu setzen. „Wisst ihr, ich war letztes Jahr wirklich sehr sauer auf dich, Marietta. Und ein bischen auch auf dich, Cho. Ich meine, hier in Hogwarts bekommt ihr noch am ehesten mit was da draußen wirklich passiert, denn wenn auch unsere Lehrer uns vielleicht nicht alles sagen oder nicht alles sagen können, so lügen sie uns doch zumindest nicht an. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr wirklich verstanden habt was für uns alle hier auf dem Spiel steht, und dass ihr euch in unserem Unterricht anstrengt. Tut es wenigstens für Hogwarts, ok?" Cho und Marietta nickten erleichtert, dann drehten sie sich um und liefen aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von ihren beiden Klassenkameradinnen, die sie schon die ganze Zeit begleitet hatten. Nachdenklich sahen Harry und Hermine den beiden hinterher. Beide hatten sie sehr wohl registriert, dass Cho's Aura ein kleines bisschen heller geworden war. Konnten sie doch noch für die junge Asiatin hoffen?

°

_-tbc-_


	4. der Brief

_**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Die Antworten findet ihr wie immer auf meiner Homepage (Adresse siehe Profil) und der Disclaimer befindet sich ebenfalls noch am Anfang des ersten Kapitels._

_

* * *

_

**DMD6F - Kapitel 4: DER BRIEF**

Die Professoren hatten sich zusammen mit Harrys Freunden unauffällig in eine andere Ecke des Klassenraumes verzogen, so dass außer dem jungen Ehepaar nur noch Draco Malfoy am Tisch saß. „Was willst du?", fragte Harry den Blonden.

Draco Malfoy sah immer noch zu Boden. Ein paar Augenblicke vergingen, bevor er sich räusperte und endlich zu reden begann. „ Ich … Ich …", stotterte er etwas verunsichert; bevor er noch einmal tief Luft holte, um von neuem zu beginnen. Draco sah auf und blickte seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen. Schwäche wollte er keine zeigen. „Ich wollte euch einen Waffenstillstand anbieten." Hermine bemerkte, dass trotz des kalten Auftretens des blonden Slytherins ihm seine Worte viel Kraft gekostet hatten. Mit einem Lächeln sagte sie daher: „Einverstanden! Aber sag uns, wie kommst du dazu? Wenn ich an die letzten Jahre denke, warst fast immer du es der einen Streit angefangen hat, oder täusche ich mich da?" Obwohl Draco Hermine sehr gut verstanden hatte, ging er nicht auf ihre Worte ein. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Harry: „Ich sollte wütend auf dich sein. Du warst es, der meinen Vater nach Askaban geschickt hat!"

Eine Pause trat ein, bevor Draco weiter sprach. „Ich war auch wütend auf dich! Doch das Ganze hat auch dazu geführt, dass sich meine Mutter wieder mehr Zeit für mich genommen hat. Dafür, Potter, bin ich dir dankbar. Komm jetzt nicht auf die Idee, dass wir vielleicht Freunde werden könnten - die Chance hast du verpasst! Ich habe dir bereits schon einmal meine Freundschaft angeboten, und du hast sie abgelehnt." Erneut stoppte Malfoy und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Harry. „Davon einmal abgesehen gibt es zu viele Dinge, die uns trennen. Ich bevorzuge es, in deinen Auseinandersetzungen neutral zu bleiben. Die einzige Sache, bei der ich dich unterstützen werde, ist die Verteidigung Hogwarts. Immerhin ist das Schloss auch für mich so etwas wie eine zweite Heimat geworden, und ich denke, dass niemand das Recht hat, die Schule und ihre Schüler anzugreifen. Bei allen anderen Sachen rechne lieber nicht mit mir. Nur eins noch. Ich kann dir vergewissern, dass ich dir nicht mehr in den Rücken fallen werde."

Harry musste nicht lange nachdenken. Eine Freundschaft mit Draco Malfoy lag ihm auch nicht besonders nahe, dafür hatte der Blonde ihn und seine Freunde einfach zu oft verärgert. Aber einen Waffenstillstand? Den konnte Harry ruhigen Gewissens mit dem Slytherin eingehen. Viel zu verlieren hatte er nicht. Sie waren auf jede Hilfe angewiesen. „Ok!", sagte Harry und streckte seinem nunmehr ehemaligen Erzfeind seine Hand entgegen. Dieser schlug ein, womit das Abkommen besiegelt war. „Eins würde mich mal interessieren", mischte sich nun wieder Hermine ein. „Gilt das jetzt nur für euch zwei oder auch für beide Häuser?" „Wenn es nach mir geht, so gilt das für alle Häuser", entgegnete Harry mit ernster Stimme. „Da einige schon auf der dunklen Seite stehen, vor allem Siebtklässler, kann ich nicht für alle Slytherins sprechen. Aber ich werde mich umhören und euch mitteilen, wer welche Position hat. Mehr werde ich wohl nicht tun können." „Das genüg fürs erste. Doch wie soll es weiter gehen? Hast du dir schon mal überlegt was passieren könnte, wenn jemand spitz kriegt dass du nicht mehr auf Voldemorts Seite stehst? Auch dein Leben und dass deiner Mutter ist in Gefahr! Habt ihr euch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ihr euch am Besten schützt?" „Natürlich haben wir das. Wenn es soweit kommen sollte, dann wird meine Mutter untertauchen. Wegen meines Vaters sind alle Schutzbanne unwirksam die wir um Malfoy Manor errichten könnten, da er als Familienoberhaupt der Eigentümer ist. Solange wie ich noch Schüler bin werde ich hier in Hogwarts einigermaßen sicher sein, danach muss ich auch untertauchen, sollte es notwendig sein…"

„Also ist es auch in deinem Interesse wenn ich Voldemort besiege, da dein Leben jetzt nicht minder bedroht ist wie meines oder das von Hermine", stellte Harry nüchtern fest. „Vielleicht begreifen die anderen Schüler unseren Waffenstillstand, und nehmen sich ein Beispiel daran. Auf jeden Fall begrüße ich deinen Sinneswandel und auch dass du bei der Verteidigung Hogwarts mithelfen willst. Ich hoffe dass die Opfer, die wir alle bringen, am Ende nicht umsonst sein werden." „Wollen wir hoffen", pflichtete ihm der Blonde bei. „Eine Sache hätte ich noch: Meine Mutter bat mich, dir diesen Brief zu geben." Damit zog er ein weißes Kuvert aus seiner Umhangtasche und gab es Harry. Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was da drin steht, sie hat mich nicht eingeweiht. Ich werde jetzt essen gehen. Wenn du mich brauchst, weißt du wo du mich findest."

Harry drehte den Brief unschlüssig in seinen Händen hin und her, auch nachdem der blonde Slytherin schon längst gegangen war. Hermine sagte nichts, sie beobachtete ihren Mann aber mit sehr besorgter Miene. Inzwischen kamen auch ihre Freunde und die Lehrer wieder zu ihnen, und Hermine berichtete leise von dem Gespräch mit Draco. Sogar Ron schaffte es dieses Mal, sich mit seinen bekannter Maßen bissigen Kommentaren zurück zu halten, so sehr verblüffte ihn der angebotene Waffen­stillstand. Aber alle waren sich darüber einig, dass dies ein sehr großer Fortschritt war.

Schließlich gab Harry sich einen Ruck und öffnete den Brief. Als erstes viel ihm die sehr saubere Handschrift aus, sie sah aus wie gedruckt. Kurz überflog er den Brief, bevor er ihn laut vorlas:

°

„_Werter Mr. Potter,_

_Sie werden sich sicherlich wundern, warum Sie ausgerechnet von mir eine Nachricht erhalten. Ich werde versuchen, Ihnen dass so gut wie möglich zu erläutern._

_Lassen Sie mich Ihnen als Erstes mein Beileid zu Ihrem Verlust aussprechen. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen werden war Sirius mein Cousin, auch wenn wir seit unserer Schulzeit kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt haben. Aber immerhin war er ein Mitglied meiner Familie, und da ich im Gegensatz zu meiner Schwester mein Herz noch nicht ganz verloren habe, kann ich Ihre Trauer nachvollziehen. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich wenigstens einmal so mutig wie er gewesen wäre._

_Vielleicht denken Sie, dass ich sehr wütend auf Sie bin, da mein Mann auch auf Ihr Betreiben hin nach Askaban gebracht wurde – zuerst war ich es auch. Aber es hat sich ergeben, dass ich nun endlich nach so vielen Jahren mal wieder die Sommerferien zusammen mit meinem Sohn verbringen konnte, ohne das wir unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters standen; und diese Zeit hat uns beiden gut getan. Wir konnten uns endlich einmal normal miteinander unterhalten, etwas was wir in all den Jahren zuvor aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen seit Dracos Kindheit nicht mehr getan haben. Dabei haben wir nicht nur über uns selbst gesprochen, sondern auch über unsere Familie, unsere Wurzeln, und wie es mit den Malfoys weiter gehen soll. Dabei kam natürlich auch die Sprache auf Sie, und wir mussten beide feststellen, dass Sie unsere einzige Chance sind zu überleben. Mein Sohn will in bestimmten Dingen nicht in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten – ich hoffe dass er zumindest bis zu seinem Schulabschluss in Hogwarts sicher sein wird. Malfoy Manor wird uns in Zukunft keine Sicherheit mehr bieten können, denn mein Mann und meine Schwester können mich durch unsere Verbindungen jederzeit aufspüren. Außerdem ist mein Mann der Eigentümer von Malfoy Manor, daher kann er jeden Schutz, den ich zu errichten vermag, einfach umgehen._

_Draco und ich haben beschlossen, Sie und Ihre Freunde zumindest bei der Verteidigung von Hogwarts zu unterstützen. Dieses altehrwürdige Schloss liegt wohl jedem am Herzen, der dort eine angenehme Schulzeit verbringen durfte. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir jetzt vollständig auf Ihrer Seite stehen – das ginge wohl etwas zu weit. Ich kann nicht so einfach alles über Bord werfen woran ich mein Leben lang geglaubt habe. Aber um Hogwarts Willen werde ich Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen eine Kopie der vollständigen Bibliothek der Malfoys zukommen lassen. Severus Snape wird gleichzeitig unsere Vorräte an Tränken bzw. Zutaten erhalten. Bitte richten Sie Professor Dumbledore aus, dass ich heute der Schule 100.000 Galleonen überwiesen habe. Das war der größte Teil des Malfoy'schen Vermögens, auf den ich derzeit Zugriff habe. Dracos Anteil liegt nun in einem gesonderten Verlies, über welches er und sein Pate frei verfügen dürfen. Sollte es eines Tages die Familie Malfoy nicht mehr geben (meinen Mann rechne ich dabei nicht mit dazu), geht dieses Verlies automatisch an Hogwarts über. Außerdem wird Professor Dumbledore in den nächsten Tagen eine Sendung bestimmter seltener Artefakte erhalten – ich hoffe er findet eine Verwendung dafür._

_Bei Gringotts habe ich eine Verzichtserklärung hinterlegt, in der ich als Cousine von Sirius Black auf jegliche möglichen Ansprüche auf das Eigentum und das Vermögen der Familie Black verzichte._

_Lassen Sie mich zum Schluss noch drei Bitten äußern: Könnten Sie mir nach Möglichkeit ein aktuelles Bild von Sirius zukommen lassen? Ich selbst besitze nur ein Bild von ihm, und das ist noch aus unserer Schulzeit. Meine zweite Bitte betrifft meinen Sohn: Wenn es im Rahmen Ihrer Möglichkeiten ist, könnten Sie bitte etwas auf Draco aufpassen, damit er nicht wieder ins Wanken kommt und unseren Weg doch noch verlässt, und ihm versuchen alles beizubringen damit er überleben kann? Schließlich noch meine letzte Bitte: Sie sind der Hoffnungsträger nicht nur einer Nation. Daher möchte – muss – ich Sie bitten, alles in Ihrer Macht stehende zu unternehmen, um uns vom Dunklen Lord zu befreien!_

_Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld – in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht! _

_Narzissa Malfoy"_

_° _

Nachdem Harry den Brief verlesen hatte herrschte erst einmal Schweigen im Raum. Jeder der Anwesenden musste das soeben Gehörte erst verdauen. Vor allem Remus Lupin war bei der Nennung des Namens seines alten Freundes mehr als nur einmal zusammengezuckt, schließlich lag für ihn der Tod von Sirius noch nicht so lange zurück wie für Harry und Hermine auf Grund ihrer Zeitreise nach Avalon. Aber auch Harry verspürte wieder diesen riesigen Kloß im Hals…

Albus Dumbledore regte sich als Erster, er griff nach dem Brief von Narzissa Malfoy, um ihn noch einmal in Ruhe zu lesen. „Nun, das war äußerst aufschlussreich", sagte er schließlich. „Ich werde mich mit ihr in Verbindung setzen, sobald ihre Sendung bei mir angekommen ist. Harry, wie willst du mit dem jungen Mr. Malfoy verfahren?" Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um und führte ein kurzes, stummes Zwiegespräch mit ihr, bevor er seinem Ururgroßvater antwortete: „Wir werden ihn und die anderen Slytherins auf jeden Fall beobachten, da wir ihnen einfach nicht vertrauen können. Aber wenn Draco und die anderen sich entsprechend verhalten und unserer Waffenstillstand Bestand haben sollte und sie auch in unserem Unterricht gut mitmachen, dann werden wir auch versuchen ihnen zu helfen. Aber Draco und die anderen Slytherins müssen uns erst noch beweisen, dass es ihnen ernst ist. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall noch einmal mit ihm unterhalten, danach sehen wir weiter." „In Ordnung, aber lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit damit. Treffen wir uns nach dem Essen in meinem Büro, um die Tests auszuwerten?"

Am Nachmittag zeigten die Professoren ihren Schülern, worauf sie bei diesen speziellen Testergebnissen zu achten hatten. In kleine Gruppen unterteilt besprachen und bewerteten sie die Ergebnisse und verglichen sie mit denen der Anderen. Nur langsam kamen sie bei dieser mühsamen Arbeit voran, doch so langsam kristallisierten sich die ersten Gruppen heraus, zu denen sie die Schüler zusammenfassen wollten. Obwohl sie bis zum Abend noch nicht mal die Hälfte geschafft hatten, verabschiedeten sich die sechs Freunde von ihren Professoren, um die letzten Abendstunden miteinander zu verbringen.

Ron war der erste, der es sich in ihrem neuen Gemeinschaftsraum bequem machte. Wie jeden Abend hatte er auch dieses Mal sein Schachspiel dabei. Doch dummerweise wollte niemand mit ihm spielen. Verlieren ist ja nicht das Schlimmste, aber immer? Ron war einfach unschlagbar im Schach… Harry und Hermine saßen in ihrem extra großen Sessel und lasen sich wieder und wieder den Brief von Narzissa Malfoy durch, bis es den anderen schließlich zu bunt wurde. „Hey, ihr Zwei!", rief Ginny quer durch den Raum. „Wenn der Brief so interessant ist, warum lest ihr ihn uns nicht noch einmal vor?" Da auch Luna und Neville den Brief noch einmal hören wollten, las ihn Hermine laut vor. „Irgendwie kommt mir das komisch vor"; meinte Ron anschließend. „Ich meine – kaum ist Lucius Malfoy wieder in Askaban und wird nicht gleich sofort wieder befreit, drehen sich seine Frau und sein Sohn und bitten uns um Unterstützung…"

„Vielleicht haben sie eingesehen dass sie auf der falschen Seite stehen", meinte Neville dazu. „Ich denke, sie haben ihre ganz eigenen Gründe", widersprach ihm Harry. „Schon im Zug ist mir aufgefallen, das Draco Malfoy von der Aktion mit meinem Gedächtnis gewusst haben muss, woher auch immer. Ganz kurz ließ er seine sonst so perfekte Maske fallen – es schien mir als ob er sich freuen würde mich wieder zu sehen. Beim Abendessen am ersten September haben Hermine und ich uns mal die Auren der anderen Schüler angesehen. Wir waren doch sehr überrascht, dass gerade Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Bulstrode und Parkinson eine recht normale Aura haben. Natürlich sind sie von der Schwarzen Magie beeinflusst, schaut euch nur mal ihre Familien an. Aber wir konnten bei ihnen keine aktive Schwarze Magie feststellen, das heißt also, dass sie zwar Kontakt damit hatten oder haben, sie aber nicht selbst ausführen. Das beruhigt mich doch etwas, denn mit diesem Hintergrund sieht der von Malfoy angebotene Waffenstillstand ganz anders aus als wenn er die Schwarze Magie praktizieren würde. Ich habe auf jeden Fall den Waffenstillstand angenommen, und ich hoffe dass wir es schaffen, unsere beiden Häuser darin mit einzubeziehen. Ich bitte euch darum um eure Unterstützung. Ihr wisst was uns noch bevor steht – da können wir einen Krieg zwischen den Häusern, wie wir ihn bisher hatten, wirklich nicht gebrauchen! Ich werde mit Malfoy sicherlich keine Freundschaft schließen, dazu hat er uns in den letzten Jahren das Leben einfach zu schwer gemacht, und das weiß er auch. Aber Slytherin hört auf ihn, und wenn wir Frieden mit ihnen haben wollen, müssen wir uns mit Malfoy abgeben."

„Das klingt irgendwie einleuchtend", musste nun auch Ron eingestehen. „Wie stellst du dir diesbezüglich unsere Unterstützung vor?" „Mir wäre es lieb, wenn ihr versucht allen Streitigkeiten mit den anderen Häusern aus dem Weg zu gehen, und wenn ihr mit den anderen Gryffindors auch darüber reden könntet. Wenn wir alle an einem Strang ziehen sollte uns das leichter fallen. Denkt daran, es geht hier nicht nur um uns, sondern um die Sicherheit Hogwarts und damit aller Schüler! Was nun diesen Brief angeht, den mir Narzissa Malfoy geschrieben hat – wir werden sehen, ob sie ihr Versprechen wahr macht und Albus die Artefakte und mir ihre Bibliothek schickt. Ob ich aber auf ihren Sohn aufpassen werde, dass steht auf einem anderen Blatt geschrieben. Wenn Draco sich bemüht und in unserem Unterricht wirklich mit zieht, und wenn er die Slytherins dazu bringt den Waffenstillstand einzuhalten… Auf jeden Fall werde ich ihn im Auge behalten!"

* * *

Keiner der sechs Freunde hatte eine Ahnung davon, dass im Kerker der Slytherins – nach und nach hatten sich ein paar der Schlangen in Dracos Zimmer eingefunden - ein Gespräch geführt wurde, dass um genau dasselbe Thema ging wie bei den Gryffindors… Allerdings hatten es die Schüler um Draco Malfoy nicht unbedingt einfacher – im Gegenteil, sie hatten auch noch mit den ganzen Geheimnissen und dem Misstrauen kämpfen, mit denen sie sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre umgeben hatten, ganz wie sie es von ihren Familien gewöhnt waren. So herrschte erst einmal lange Zeit Schweigen im Raum, nachdem Draco von seiner Unterhaltung mit den beiden Gryffindors berichtet hatte. Obwohl sich alle Anwesenden insgeheim zumindest über den Waffenstillstand freuten, so wusste doch niemand, wie er auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren sollte. Keiner wollte sich die Blöße geben und die einstudierte Maske fallen lassen, obwohl Draco, ihr inoffizieller Anführer, gerade genau dies getan hatte. Schließlich kam ausgerechnet Blaise Zabini, die sich sonst immer im Hintergrund hielt, aus ihrer Deckung heraus und stimmte Dracos Vorhaben zu. Dadurch ermutigt, gaben auch Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle ihre Zustimmung, und Pansy Parkinson hauchte Draco ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Danke dass du dich dazu durchgerungen hast!", meinte sie lächelnd, als sie die ungläubigen Blicke der Anderen sah. Nur Millicent Bulstrode blieb skeptisch. „Meinst du, dass Potter die Gryffindors im Griff hat?", fragte sie Draco. „Ich denke schon. Wenn er Weasley, Finnegan und Thomas überzeugen kann, dann werden auch die anderen mitziehen." Ohne es zu wissen, bat Draco seine Freunde ebenso um Unterstützung wie Harry es bei seinen Freunden getan hatte… Er konnte sie auch dazu überreden, sich gerade im zusätzlichen Unterricht anzustrengen, und gemeinsam auf die anderen Slytherins im Sinne des Waffenstillstandes und der Verteidigung Hogwarts einzuwirken, sofern es sich nicht bereits um Todesser oder angehende Todesser handelte. 

Genauso wie die sechs Gryffindors in ihrem Turm unterhielten sich auch die sechs Slytherins noch den ganzen Abend. Obwohl sie sich nun schon jahrelang kannten, überraschten sie sich selbst nicht nur einmal an diesem Abend, als sie endlich anfingen ihre Masken fallen zu lassen. Natürlich vertrauten sie sich nicht so wie es die Gryffindors taten, das ließ ihre Erziehung schon gar nicht zu, aber immerhin taten sie die ersten Schritte in die richtige Richtung.

Sowohl Harry als auch Draco nahmen sich an diesem Abend vor, den jeweils anderen zu beobachten. Beide beschlossen unabhängig von einander, alles für den von ihnen besiegelten Waffenstillstand zwischen den Häusern und damit alles für die Verteidigung Hogwarts zu tun, was in ihren Kräften stand.

* * *

Den Sonntagmorgen nutzen Harry und Hermine, um mal wieder etwas Sport zu treiben. Nach einem sehr leichten Frühstück ließen sie ihre Umhänge verschwinden und gingen hinaus, um ein paar Runden um den See zu joggen. Den wenigen bereits munteren Schülern und Schülerinnen der oberen Klassenstufen fielen fast die Augen raus – vor allem ein gewisser blonder Slytherin musste ganz schön um seine Fassung ringen. _'Wow – ich wusste gar nicht das die Granger so scharf aussieht!'_, dachte er sich, und nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass die Schulumhänge so gut wie jedes körperliche Detail unterhalb des Kopfes verhüllten. 

Während die beiden Gryffindors ein paar Runden um den See rannten, ging Draco Malfoy mit seinen Freunden, die er schnell zu sich gewunken hatte, langsam zum See hinunter. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich ans Ufer und sahen dem Kraken bei seinem Spiel mit den Wellen und Harry und Hermine beim Joggen zu. „Ich frage mich, warum die das machen", dachte Blaise laut nach. Genauso wie Draco war sie von Hermines weiblichem Äußeren äußerst beeindruckt und vielleicht auch ein bisschen neidisch, da sie selbst mit ihrem Körper nicht ganz so zufrieden war, vor allem mit gewissen Rundungen die sich einfach nicht so entwickeln wollten wie Blaise das ganz gerne hätte, sich dafür aber an anderen Stellen ein paar Rundungen entwickelten auf die sie liebend gern verzichten konnte. Aber auch Pansy und Millicent konnten ihre Blicke kaum abwenden – allerdings nahmen sie eher Harry in Augenschein.

Als die beiden Gryffindors dann jedoch vom Laufen genug hatten – das Joggen um den See war nicht gleichzusetzen mit dem Joggen durch „ihren" Wald auf Avalon – und samt Klamotten in den See sprangen um zu schwimmen, schüttelten die Slytherins nur noch mit den Köpfen. Sie konnten ja auch nicht wissen, dass sich Harry und Hermine bei ihren längeren ‚Tauchgängen' in Fische verwandelten… „Jetzt spinnen sie total!", kam es von Blaise, die wohl noch nie in ihrem Leben Sport gemacht hatte.

Kurze Zeit später kamen auch einige Schüler aus den anderen Häusern zum See. Immerhin war dieser schöne Spätsommersonntag viel zu schade um ihn im Gemäuer des alten Schlosses zu verbringen. Mit den anderen Schülern kamen auch vier verschlafene Gryffindors an die frische Luft – Ron, Luna, Ginny und Neville hatten endlich ausgeschlafen. Verwundert sahen sie dem Treiben ihrer besten Freunde zu, bis schließlich Ron kopfschüttelnd „Leute, es ist Sonntag!" in Richtung des Sees rief. Dadurch wurden sie auch von den Slytherins bemerkt. Beide Seiten dachten jedoch an den Waffenstillstand, und so nickten sich Gryffindors und Slytherins nur kurz zu, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Beobachtungen widmeten.

„Was machen die da so lange? Denen müssen doch langsam Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen wachsen!", sprudelte es aus Draco hervor. Als die Gryffindor dies hörten, brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie konnten sich schon denken, dass es Harry und Hermine mal wieder nicht sein lassen konnten – mit Sicherheit würden sie wieder die Wassermenschen ärgern, nur weil sie schneller waren als diese!

„Wieso lacht ihr da so?", rief Draco etwas irritiert zu den Gryffindors hinüber. „Weil wir gerade daran denken mussten, dass wir die Beiden schon in den Ferien kaum aus dem Wasser bekommen haben", entgegnete die immer noch lachende Ginny geistesgegenwärtig. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Da er natürlich nicht wusste was die Rothaarige damit meinte konnte er auch mit ihrer Antwort nichts anfangen. Aber nicht nur das irritierte den Blonden sondern auch noch etwas anderes… Draco brauchte einige Zeit bis er merkte, dass es Ginnys Lachen war, welches ihn so aus dem Konzept brachte. So ein fröhliches und glockenhelles Lachen hatte er noch nie gehört – in seiner Familie und in seinem Bekanntenkreis ging es in der Regel immer recht ernst zu!

Inzwischen waren Harry und Hermine endlich aus dem Wasser gekommen. Lachend gingen sie auf ihre Freunde zu, die sie in der Zwischenzeit entdeckt hatten. Eigenartiger Weise waren ihre Sachen trocken, als sie bei den anderen ankamen. „'Morgen alle zusammen!", grüßte Harry seine Freunde und auch die anderen Schüler, während Hermine sich auf ein breites Lächeln beschränkte, bei dem sie jedem ihre weißen Zähne zeigte. Beide setzten sich mit Absicht zwischen ihre Freunde und den sechs Slytherins, und zwar so dass sie alle im Auge behalten konnten.

„Darf ich fragen, warum ihr laufen und schwimmen gewesen seit?", fragte Blaise auf einmal und mit einem doch recht höflichen Ton. Schlagartig verstummten die Gespräche, denn keiner von ihnen war es gewöhnt, so mit der jeweils anderen Partei umzugehen. Sechs Gryffindors und fünf Slytherins sahen Blaise überrascht an, denn diese war bekannt dafür, dass sie sich immer im Hintergrund hielt um ja nicht aufzufallen. Nach etlichen Augenblicken schaffte es Harry jedoch, ihr zu antworten: „Eigentlich ist das ganz einfach. Durch den Sport versuchen wir uns fit zu machen, unsere Ausdauer zu erhöhen. Das sollte uns auch z.B. in Duellen helfen…" „Und du meinst das hilft?" Als Antwort lächelte Harry nur, und Hermine fügte dem noch „Du kannst ja versuchen es heraus zu finden!" hinzu. „Meint ihr, wir sollen mit euch laufen? Oder sollen wir uns mit euch duellieren?", entgegnete die schwarzhaarige Slytherin. „Wenn du das Laufen nicht gewöhnt bist solltest du vielleicht erst langsam und nur mit kleinen Strecken anfangen. Aber Duellieren? Nun, warum nicht?"

„Ähm, wir bekommen Besuch!", bemerkte Neville. Tatsächlich konnten sie die Professoren McGonagall, Lupin und Snape auf sich zu kommen sehen, und so verstummten erst einmal die Gespräche. „Wir haben Sie zufälliger Weise gesehen und konnten gar nicht glauben, dass Sie so friedlich nebeneinander hier im Gras liegen – das mussten wir uns genauer ansehen!", meinte Minerva McGonagall, als sie und die beiden anderen Professoren die Gruppe der Schüler erreicht hatten. Harry und Draco sahen sich kurz an, beide nickten kaum merklich dem jeweils anderen zu. „Wir haben uns gestern auf einen Waffenstillstand im Sinne von Hogwarts geeinigt", erklärte dann Harry, und Draco bestätigte dies. „Wir haben zwar schon davon gehört, aber dies von euch bestätigt zu bekommen…", warf Remus ein. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich endlich zu diesem Schritt überwinden konnten – Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, nehmen Sie jeweils 50 Punkte dafür!", sagte Professor McGonagall spontan. Sogar der immer griesgrämige Severus Snape stimmte seiner Kollegin zu. Die Schüler sahen sich sehr überrascht an – damit hatten sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet!

„Mir war so, als ob ich da gerade etwas von einem Duell gehört hätte?", fragte Remus scheinheilig. Harry verfluchte innerlich das extrem empfindliche Gehör des Wehrwolfs. „Dir entgeht auch gar nichts!", knurrte Harry in Remus' Richtung. „Wie soll ich das verstehen, Potter – erst schließen Sie einen Waffenstillstand mit meinem Haus und dann wollen Sie sich duellieren?", gab der Zaubertränkemeister in seiner bekannten liebenswürdigen Art von sich. Daraufhin berichtete Blaise Zabini von der bisherigen Unterhaltung. Interessierte Zuhörer hatte sie inzwischen genügend, denn immer mehr Schüler aus allen Häusern hatten sich um die Gruppe versammelt, und natürlich wollten die anderen Schüler ein wie auch immer geartetes Duell zwischen den alten Streithähnen sehen. „Wie wollen Sie das Duell gestalten?", fragte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors. „Soweit waren wir noch nicht – aber wie kann man den Vorteil einer besseren körperlichen Kondition in einem Duell herausfinden?", entgegnete Hermine nachdenklich.

Nun prasselten die verschiedensten Vorschläge der anderen Schüler auf sie ein – einer unsinniger wie der andere. So sollten sie um die Wette laufen oder schwimmen, sich wie in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr so lange duellieren bis einer von ihnen aufgab… Sogar von einem Parcours wie beim Trimagischen Turnier war die Rede. Den größten Vogel aber schoss ausgerechnet Dean ab – er wollte, dass sich Slytherin und Gryffindor in einem Fußballspiel oder in einem Basketballspiel messen! Die davon betroffenen zwölf Schüler wurden überhaupt nicht gefragt, und so schauten und hörten sie nur stumm zu, eigenartiger Weise in ihrem Schicksal vor ihren gemeinsamen Mitschülern vereint.

So sehr wie die versammelten Schüler über das Duell diskutierten bemerkten sie nicht, das inzwischen auch noch ein paar andere Lehrer und auch der Schulleiter hinzugekommen waren. Schmunzelnd hörte sich Albus die hin und her wogende Diskussion eine Weile an, bis er sich schließlich auch zu Wort meldete: „Also das mit dem Parcours hört sich für mich gar nicht mal so schlecht an, und eure sonstigen Ideen sind auch nicht ganz so verkehrt…" Mit seiner Äußerung fanden die Diskussionen ein abruptes Ende – zu sehr hatte Dumbledore seine Schüler mit seiner Anwesenheit überrascht! „Harry, Draco, wenn ihr einverstanden seid werde ich mir einen Parcours einfallen lassen, bei dem ihr und eure Freunde in den unterschiedlichsten Kategorien gefordert werdet, um eure Kondition unter Beweis stellen zu können. Ich denke, das wäre ein ausgezeichneter Zeitpunkt, unsere neue Sporthalle vorzustellen und einzuweihen. Was meint ihr dazu?"

Leise besprachen sich Harry und Draco erst miteinander und dann mit ihren Freunden, bevor sie dem Schulleiter ihre Zustimmung gaben. „Aber da Mal… Draco und die anderen Slytherins die Sporthalle im Gegensatz zu uns noch nicht kennen, werden wir sie ihnen noch heute zeigen – damit haben wir alle zumindest diesbezüglich die gleichen Voraussetzungen", sagte Harry noch dazu. Natürlich wollten die anderen Schüler die Sporthalle nun ebenfalls sehen, aber dies lehnte der Schulleiter in stillem Einverständnis mit Harry ab, da sie die Halle noch frühzeitig genug sehen würden.

Nach dem Mittagessen wollten sich die sechs Gryffindors gerade in ihre Räume begeben, als sie von Blaise Zabini angesprochen wurden. „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr uns die Sporthalle gleich zeigt?" Da sie nichts dagegen hatten, stimmten sie zu. „Aber lasst uns warten, bis wir allein sind – sonst rennen uns alle anderen Schüler hinterher!", entgegnete Ron, was ihm eine hochgezogene Augenbraue seitens Draco Malfoys einbrachte. Durch Harrys stumme Aufforderung nahmen die Slytherins Platz. So sahen die anderen Anwesenden ein Bild, dass es in dieser Form wohl in Hogwarts noch nie gegeben haben dürfte: Sechs Gryffindors und sechs Slytherins saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch – am Haustisch der Gryffindors – und unterhielten sich ohne sich zu streiten!

Was für die anderen wie eine Unterhaltung aussah, war vielmehr ein gegenseitiges Beschnuppern, ein vorsichtiges Abtasten. Beide Seiten hatten noch lange nicht vergessen was sie sich in den letzten Jahren gegenseitig angetan hatten, und was sie sich teilweise vorgespielt hatten. Allerdings waren beide Seiten ernsthaft daran interessiert, den noch recht jungen Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen einzuhalten und gemeinsam ihre Schule, ihrer aller zweite Heimat, zu verteidigen. Im Prinzip waren sie sich nur in einem Punkt einig – nämlich das es einen Angriff geben würde. Über die Art und Weise der Verteidigung jedoch gingen ihre Meinungen weit auseinander, und genau das war auch der Punkt, über den sie sich einig werden mussten, wollten sie mit ihrem Vorhaben erfolgreich sein.

Irgendwann wurde es Harry zuviel – um sie herum lauerten neugierige Schüler, die sich tuschelnd über die zwölf Jugendlichen am Gryffindortisch unterhielten und immer wieder fragende und neugierige Blicke zu ihnen warfen. Also legte er unauffällig einen Desillusionierungszauber auf die Gruppe, damit die anderen Schüler langsam das Interesse an ihnen verloren. Natürlich bemerkte Hermine seinen Zauber schnell, ebenso wie Albus Dumbledore. Aber sie sagten nichts – der Schulleiter zwinkerte Harry kurz zu und Hermine lächelte ihn an. Allmählich tat der Zauber seine Schuldigkeit, und nach einer endlosen Viertelstunde war die Gruppe allein in der großen Halle. „Ich dachte schon die gehen gar nicht mehr", maulte Ron, und Neville und Blaise stimmten ihm zu. „Was war das für ein Zauber?", wollte dagegen Draco Malfoy wissen. Diesmal war er es, der eine hochgezogene Augenbraue erntete. Zu mehr ließ sich Harry nicht herab, stattdessen stand er auf. „Kommt ihr nun mit?"

Hermine ging langsam voraus. Mit ihren Sinnen prüfte sie, ob der Weg frei war von neugierigen Schülern, und gab der Gruppe Zeichen ihr zu folgen. Harry dagegen hielt den verbergenden Zauber immer noch aufrecht. Er spürte wie ihnen jemand folgte, doch kaum hatte er seinen Ururgroßvater erkannt, atmete er erleichtert auf. Harry wusste selbst nicht warum er so angespannt war, sie wollten sich ja nur die neue Sporthalle ansehen… Oder lag es daran dass er den Slytherins immer noch misstraute?

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie schließlich bei dem alten Mädchenklo an, in dem die Maulende Myrthe hauste. „Was wollen wir denn ausgerechnet hier?", maulte Pansy, nachdem ihr bewusst wurde, welcher Geist hier „beheimatet" war. „Wir erklären es Ihnen gleich, Miss Parkinson", entgegnete ihr der Schulleiter. „Kommen Sie erst einmal herein!" Inzwischen hatte Harry schon die Tür zum Klo geöffnet und begrüßte gerade den Geist. „Hallo Myrthe!" „Oh, hallo Harry! Besuchst du mich auch mal wieder?" „Wir wollen uns die neue Sporthalle ansehen… Hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht über was wir gestern gesprochen haben?" Wenn Myrthe nicht gerade ein Geist gewesen wäre, wäre sie rot geworden. So senkte sie nur ihren Kopf und blickte schüchtern zu Boden. „Sir Nicklas und die Graue Dame haben mich heute Nacht besucht… Ich denke ich werde ihr Angebot annehmen und mit zu ihnen ziehen. Aber du besuchst mich doch trotzdem noch, oder?" „Natürlich, Myrthe! Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dass du deine Toilette für uns aufgibst! Wann gedenkst du denn umzuziehen?" „Nick und Wen wollten mich heute Abend abholen, aber erst möchte ich mir noch ansehen was ihr da unten gemacht habt – ich darf doch mit hinunter?" Harry lachte. „Selbstverständlich darfst du mit in die Sporthalle! Wir wollten dich nur bitten dich bei den Duschen und Umkleideräumen etwas zurück zu halten – die meisten Schüler kennen dich leider nicht und wären wohl sehr erschreckt, wenn du da auf einmal auftauchst!"

Inzwischen hatte Dumbledore den Illusionszauber vom neuen Eingang zur Sporthalle genommen, und so präsentierte sich den überraschten Schülern ein geräumiges, hell erleuchtetes Portal, von dem aus die breiten Treppen hinab führten. Selbst die gerade auftauchenden Hausgeister – allen voran der fast kopflose Nick – waren überrascht, denn sie hatten zwar den schützenden Zauber bemerkt, ihn aber nicht durchdringen können, und so hatten auch sie das neue Portal nicht bemerkt. Nur Myrthe hatte davon gewusst, schließlich hatte sie ja gesehen wie Harry, Hermine und Albus die Treppen und das Portal geschaffen hatten.

„Sir Nicklas, ich freue mich dass Sie sich unserer Myrthe annehmen wollen!" „Professor Dumbledore, es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Myrthe in unseren Kreis einzuführen und ihr ein neues Zuhause zu geben", erwiderte der Hausgeist der Gryffindors. Auch der Blutige Baron – Slytherins Hausgeist – nickte zustimmend. Die Hausgeister der vier Häuser waren sich darin einig das Myrthe zu ihnen gehörte wie alle Geister in Hogwarts, und dass sie sich nicht länger in ihrer Toilette verkriechen sollte. Fünfzig Jahre der Einsamkeit waren selbst für einen Geist wie Myrthe genug!

„Gut, dann werde ich in den nächsten Tagen diesen Raum hier umbauen", meinte der Schulleiter. „Harry, Hermine, schwebt euch da etwas Besonderes vor?" „Na ja, wir dachten dass man hier vielleicht ein paar Informationstafeln anbringen könnte wo z.B. drauf steht, wann die Halle von wem belegt ist und so weiter", antwortete Harry. „Vielleicht wären auch ein paar Aushänge gut, wo wir erklären was man hier alles machen kann, wie die Übungen funktionieren. Vielleicht finden sich ja auch einige Schüler zu Mannschaften zusammen die hier dann regelmäßig trainieren wollen, sie könnten dann ebenfalls ein paar Informationen auf den Tafeln veröffentlichen", erweiterte Hermine noch Harrys Aussage. Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Dann werde ich das so einrichten. Doch nun lasst uns gehen! Ein paar von euch scheinen schon recht neugierig zu sein…"


	5. Einweihung

_**A/N:** Oh man, jetzt habe ich es endlich mal geschafft, dieses Kapitel online zubringen. Sorry für die lange Wartezeit!_

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Meine Antworten darauf findet ihr wie immer auf meiner Homepage - wer es noch nicht weiß: die Adresse findet ihr in meinem Profil._

_So, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**DMD6F - Kapitel 5: DIE EINWEIHUNG DER SPORTHALLE**

Langsam gingen die Schüler und Lehrer die breiten Treppen zur neuen Sporthalle hinunter, die ebenso neugierigen Geister schwebten ihnen hinterher. Dieses Mal verspürte Ginny kein Unbehagen, als sie im Gewölbe vor der Halle ankamen. Durch den Umbau des Ortes ihres Leidens in ihrem ersten Schuljahr konnte sie ihre Ängste überwinden, die sie noch immer verspürt hatte wenn sie nur an diesen Ort dachte. Doch nun wirkte dieses alte Gewölbe hell und freundlich, bereit um die Schüler aufzunehmen.

„Meine Damen und Herren", begann Harry recht feierlich, während er seine Hände auf die neu angebrachten Türgriffe an den nun mit sportlichen Motiven verzierten großen Türen zur Sporthalle legte. „Ich darf Ihnen unsere neue Sporthalle präsentieren, die Kammer des nun nicht mehr vorhandenen Schreckens!" Während seiner kleinen Ansprache hatte sich Hermine an seine Seite gestellt, und gemeinsam zogen sie nun die großen Türen oder besser gesagt Tore auf. Augenblicklich flammten unzählige Fackeln und andere Lichtquellen in der Halle auf, so dass sie gut ausgeleuchtet wurde.

Zu sagen dass Remus und Tonks begeistert waren, wäre eine schiere Untertreibung. Sprachlos standen sie im Eingang zur Halle und bestaunten alles. Die Slytherins dagegen schauten sich alles recht skeptisch an, genauso wie einige der Lehrer und natürlich auch die Geister. Noch wussten sie nicht was sie mit den Turn- und Sportgeräten anfangen sollten, und wozu die einzelnen Spielfelder gut waren. Nur den Sinn der Laufbahnen konnten sie sich vorstellen, auch wenn es zumindest jetzt im Moment noch außerhalb ihrer Vorstellungskraft lag selbst ein paar Runden zu laufen.

Zunächst zeigten Harry und Hermine die Umkleideräume, die Duschen und die anderen sanitären Einrichtungen. Zwar waren diese streng nach Mädchen und Jungen getrennt, doch eine Unterscheidung zwischen den vier so verschiedenen Häusern gab es nicht. Harry erklärte dazu: „Wie schon für den zusätzlichen Samstag-Unterricht gilt auch hier, dass wir es vorziehen alle Häuser gleich zu behandeln. Dass heißt für uns auch, dass alle die gleichen Räume zum Umziehen usw. nutzen. Auch gibt es keine vorgeschriebene Kleidung um Sport zu machen – jeder muss selbst wissen was er oder sie zum Trainieren anziehen möchte, nur auf die Umhänge sollte wirklich verzichtet werden. Ich kann mir aber vorstellen dass vielleicht auch die Schüler, die in einem reinen magischen Haushalt aufgewachsen sind, bald die Vorzüge einer speziellen Sportbekleidung zu schätzen wissen. Vielleicht sollten wir mal einige Kollektionen vorstellen und mit Madam Malkin reden ob sie auch so etwas schneidern kann…" „Meinst du mit Sportkleidung das was du da anhast?", fragte Blaise. So langsam aber sicher schien sie ihre Zurückhaltung abzulegen, denn immer öfter konnte man nun ihre eigentlich sehr angenehme Stimme hören. Bisher war sie immer eine sehr ruhige Schülerin – noch wesentlich ruhiger als Neville –, deren Anwesenheit man so gut wie nicht bemerkte.

Inzwischen hatte Tonks ihre Kleidung in Sportklamotten nach Hermines Vorbild verwandelt, und nicht nur Remus dachte sich insgeheim, dass sie dabei eine sehr gute Figur abgab. Mit einem Lächeln zu seiner etwas jüngeren Freundin verwandelte auch der Werwolf seine Kleidung, er ahnte was Tonks vorhatte. Tatsächlich ging sie zur Laufbahn und fing an ein paar Dehnübungen zu machen. „Was macht sie da?", fragte Millicent verwirrt. Während dessen trat Remus zu Tonks und machte ihre Übungen nach. Hermine erklärte, was das für Übungen waren und warum Tonks und Remus sie machten. „Bevor ihr irgendwelchen Sport machen könnt, müsst ihr eure Muskeln aufwärmen und auf das Training vorbereiten. Sonst kann es sehr schnell passieren dass ihr euch verletzt, vor allem wenn ihr es nicht gewöhnt seid Sport zu machen. Dazu reichen ein paar einfache Dehn- und Streckübungen und etwas leichte Gymnastik. Ihr sollt euch dabei nicht verausgaben, sondern nur eure Muskeln ‚warm' machen, wie die Muggel dazu sagen. Fast alle Sportarten wurden von den Muggels entwickelt – nur Quidditch stammt von den Zauberern. Leider legen die meisten Zauberer und Hexen im Gegensatz zu den Muggels keinen Wert auf körperliche Fitness, was ich persönlich sehr schade finde, denn der Sport kann auch als Ausgleich für eine andauernde hohe geistige Konzentration dienen, wie man sie nun einmal zum Zaubern braucht. Fühlt ihr euch nicht manch mal schlapp und müde, nachdem ihr viel gezaubert oder gelernt habt? In so einem Moment helfen oft ein paar kleine sportliche Übungen, und ihr fühlt euch wieder frisch und munter!"

Nun erwärmten sich auch Harry und Hermine, während sich ihre vier Freunde schnell umzogen um auch mitmachen zu können, auch wenn sich Ron insgeheim doch recht … komisch dabei vorkam. Inzwischen trabten Remus und Tonks ein paar lockere Runden auf den Laufbahnen um so die Wartezeit zu überbrücken bis die sechs Gryffindors so weit waren. Die Slytherins und die anderen Lehrer standen nur daneben und schauten ihnen unsicher zu. Sie kamen sich etwas deplaziert vor, vor allem da sie nicht wussten was die Gryffindors noch vorhatten.

Nach und nach zeigten Harry und Hermine zusammen mit Tonks und auch Remus den anderen, wofür die einzelnen Trainingsgeräte verwendet werden konnten. Zur Überraschung aller übernahm Tonks die Erklärung der Turngeräte. „Schaut nicht so!", meinte die junge Aurorin etwas verlegen. „Bei einer Mission musste ich mich einmal in einer Muggel-Turnhalle verstecken… Ich muss wohl dort eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich in meinem Versteck erwachte waren viele junge Schülerinnen da und haben geturnt. Irgendwie hat mir das gefallen…" Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Tonks, du überraschst mich immer wieder!"

Während Tonks nun nacheinander ein paar einfache Übungen an Barren, Pferd, Schwebebalken und den anderen Geräten vorführte, versuchte Hermine so gut wie es ging zu erklären was bei diesen Übungen zu beachten war und worin der Sinn des Ganzen bestand. „Wenn man nicht dazu gezwungen wird kann Sport sehr viel Spaß machen!" Auf einmal wurde sie in ihren Erklärungen unterbrochen, als Ginny quer durch die halbe Halle rief: „Hermine, was ist denn das hier?" Verwundert drehte sich Hermine um. „Das ist ein… EIN TRAMPOLIN!", keuchte sie auf einmal, und ihre Augen begannen schlagartig zu leuchten. „Das war gestern aber noch nicht hier!" Einer Ahnung folgend drehte sie sich zu ihrem Gatten um, der sie wissend angrinste. „Harry, warst du das?" Doch eigentlich hätte sich Hermine ihre Fragen sparen können, denn Harrys Grinsen sagte genug aus. „Woher wusstest du…?" _#Durch unsere Verbindung, 'Mine, genauso wie du seit dem von meinem Schrank unter der Treppe weißt…#_, entgegnete Harry telepathisch. _#Natürlich! Du hast Recht!#_, schlug sich Hermine innerlich selbst an die Stirn. Ihre Bindung aneinander kam ihnen inzwischen so selbstverständlich vor dass sie sie manchmal vergasen…

Schnell drückte Hermine ihrem Mann noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen – so als kleines Dankeschön – dann flitzte sie auch schon zu dem Sportgerät, das sie als junges Mädchen im Sportunterricht an der Muggel-Grundschule so sehr schätzen gelernt hatte. Mit einem Jauchzen sprang sie ein paar mal auf und ab bis sie die erforderliche Höhe erreicht hatte um den einen oder anderen Salto in der Luft zu schlagen – ganz ohne dabei auf ihre Elementarmagie zurück greifen zu müssen. In diesem Moment war sie nichts weiter als eine begeisterte Schülerin, die sich ihrem heimlichen und lange vermissten Lieblingssport hin gab. Harry lächelte und freute sich für seine bessere Hälfte, denn es schien ihr wirklich Spaß zu machen.

Die Slytherins dagegen fragten sich, wie man bei einer solchen Folter für den Körper auch noch Spaß haben konnte, ja dies sogar freiwillig machte! Ron, Neville und auch Luna übten sich eigenartiger Weise ebenfalls in vornehmer Zurückhaltung – ihnen reichten die Übungen die sie auf Avalon hatten machen müssen und mit denen sie hier auf Hogwarts wieder angefangen hatten. Nur Ginny sah Hermine eine Weile interessiert zu, bevor sie auch auf das große Trampolin kletterte und ein paar erste, vorsichtige Sprünge machte. Relativ schnell hatte sie sich an Hermines Rhythmus angepasst, auch wenn sie sich noch nicht traute deren Rollen, Drehungen und Saltos nach zu machen. Doch Hermine griff mitten in einem Sprung nach Ginnys Händen und riss sie so mit sich mit in eine Drehung. Beim nächsten Sprung wurde dann schon fast eine Schraube daraus… Immer weiter riss Hermine Ginny mit sich, bis die Rothaarige schließlich ihre erste Rolle und ihren ersten Salto vollführt hatte. Die jüngste der Weasleys fand inzwischen genau so viel Spaß daran wie ihre braunhaarige beste Freundin, die in manchen Dingen ihr heimliches Vorbild war. Erneut ließ Ginny ihr fröhliches Lachen ertönen, so sehr machte ihr das Springen auf dem Trampolin Spaß, und erneut schlug sie Draco Malfoy damit in ihren Bann ohne davon auch nur etwas zu ahnen...

Nachdem sich Hermine, Ginny und Tonks etwas ausgetobt hatten, kamen sie leicht verschwitzt und mit rot glänzenden Wangen wieder zu den anderen zurück. „Hach, das tat gut!", meinte Hermine versonnen als sie sich an Harry lehnte, der ihr daraufhin einen sanften Kuss schenkte. „So ganz habe ich den Sinn dieser Übungen noch nicht verstanden", gestand Pansy ein, „aber mir hat gefallen wie gut ihr dabei ihren Körper im Griff hattet. Doch wozu dienen diese markierten Flächen hier?" Dabei deutete sie auf das Volleyballfeld, das gleich an die Spielfelder für Hand- und Fußball angrenzte. „Nun, dies sind die Spielfelder für drei Ballspielarten, welche bei den Muggels in der ganzen Welt sehr beliebt sind. Dies sind …" Harry erklärte, was er über Fuß-, Hand- und Volleyball wusste. „Aber zum Thema Fußball kann uns Dean Thomas sicherlich mehr sagen, er ist ein begeisterter Fan davon", schloss er seine Erläuterungen. „Ich würde sagen wir wärmen uns alle kurz auf und versuchen mal ein erstes kleines Volleyballspiel. Was meint ihr dazu?", fragte er die Runde, von der er zögernde Zustimmung erhielt.

Also nahmen sie die Umkleideräume in Besitz. Die Slytherins legten nur ihre Roben ab – genau so wie die Lehrer – einzig Blaise fragte etwas verlegen nach der Trainingskleidung die Hermine anhatte. Mit einem Lächeln zeigte die Gryffindor der Slytherin die Einzelheiten ihrer Sportbekleidung – Turnschuhe, bequem sitzende kurze Hosen und das passende Top dazu. Ein kleines bisschen schämte sich Blaise wegen ihrer nicht ganz so sportlichen Figur, doch Hermine beruhigte sie und meinte, mit regelmäßigem Sport würde sich das bald geben.

Schon bei den Aufwärmübungen merkten die anderen Slytherins, das ihre Kleidung in der Tat nicht sehr angebracht war, doch noch waren sie zu stolz um dies auch zuzugeben. McGonagall und Snape hielten sich genauso zurück wie die anderen Lehrer außer Remus und Tonks, nur ausgerechnet der älteste von ihnen, Albus Dumbledore, machte mit sichtbarem Vergnügen die Übungen mit, auch wenn er manches Mal auf sein doch recht fortgeschrittenes Alter Rücksicht nehmen musste. Allerdings ließ er die anschließenden drei Runden auf der Laufbahn aus, dies war nun wirklich nichts mehr für ihn. Dafür ließ er sich von Tonks erklären was es sonst noch für Gymnastikübungen gab, die er in seinem Alter und mit seinem untrainierten Körper noch durchführen konnte. Beflissen nahm sich Tonks seinen Fragen an, und so bekam sie ganz nebenbei einen neuen, zusätzlichen Job: Sie avancierte zu Dumbledores persönlichen Gymnastiktrainerin.

Das Laufen lief für die Slytherins schon nicht mehr so gut. Vincent und Gregory machten schon nach einer Runde schlapp, Pansy und Millicent nach der zweiten. Nur Draco kämpfte verbissen – er wollte unbedingt beweisen, dass er diese lächerlichen drei Runden zu Ende laufen konnte, und das im gleichen Tempo wie der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor! Um nichts auf der Welt hätte er zugegeben wie sehr ihm seine Füße schmerzten, denn seine Designerhalbschuhe waren nun mal nicht zum Joggen geeignet. Erschöpft, schwitzend und nach Luft schnappend blieb er nach den drei Runden stehen und sah in die grinsenden Gesichter der trainierten Gryffindors. Zu seiner Verwunderung grinste ihn auch Blaise an, obwohl sie beinahe genau so fertig aussah wie er sich fühlte. Aber sie deutete mit ihren Augen auf seine Schuhe und grinste noch breiter – und Draco verstand. Sie hatte sich ein Beispiel an Hermine genommen und durch die noch etwas ungewohnten Turnschuhe taten ihr die Füße bei weitem nicht so weh wie es Draco der Fall war. Die Augen verdrehend wandte sich der Blonde an seinen schwarzhaarigen Gegenpart. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch mal eure Sportbekleidung probieren…" Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dann bedeutete er den drei Slytherin-Jungs ihm zu folgen, und in der Umkleidekabine erklärte er ihnen den Sinn und Zweck seiner speziellen Bekleidung und wie sie sich diese mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen beschaffen konnten. Sie mussten ja dazu eigentlich nur ihre normale Kleidung verwandeln.

Im Umkleideraum der Mädchen gab Blaise ihr neues Wissen an Pansy und Millicent weiter, bevor Hermine ihnen noch ein paar Tipps zu spezieller, an den Sport angepasste Unterwäsche gab. Natürlich kannten die drei Slytherin-Mädchen die Vorzüge derartiger Kleidungsstücke nicht, denn Dinge wie Sport-BH's und dergleichen waren nun einmal in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer völlig unbekannt. Als sich die drei Mädchen jedoch immer noch nicht so genau vorstellen konnten was Hermine meinte, zog sie ihr Top aus und zeigte einfach wovon sie redete. „Wow, auf deinen Körper könnte man schon neidisch werden", entwich es Millicent, und auch Blaise seufzte. Nur Pansy schwieg dazu; und Ginny feixte, brauchte sie sich doch auch nicht zu verstecken. Allerdings wusste sie, wie viel Schweiß und Nerven es Hermine auf Avalon gekostet hatte bis sie mit ihrem Äußeren so zufrieden war wie sie es sein wollte. Und dabei zeigte Hermine noch nicht einmal ihr wahres Aussehen welches noch viel atemberaubender war – der permanente Illusionszauber verhinderte dies. Hermine ging noch ganz besonders auf die Turnschuhe ein, denn sie waren beim Laufen (und damit bei so gut wie allen Sportarten) einfach das Wichtigste.

Nun etwas bequemer gekleidet gingen die zwölf Schüler zum Volleyballfeld. Die Slytherins kamen sich ein wenig komisch vor, vor allem Draco Malfoy – er hatte bis jetzt in seinem ganzen Leben immer nur lange Hosen getragen sobald er sein Zimmer verlassen hatte. Allerdings versteckte er wie schon so oft seine Unsicherheit hinter einer Maske, bis er merkte das es seinen Hauskameraden genauso erging wie ihm, denn für sie war das alles nicht minder ungewohnt. Nur Blaise und irgendwie auch Pansy fanden auf Anhieb Gefallen an der neuen Kleidung…

Auf dem Spielfeld versuchte Hermine zumindest die wichtigsten Regeln beim Volleyballspiel zu erklären: „Im Prinzip geht es darum dass der Ball den Boden nicht berühren darf. Er wird immer zwischen den beiden Mannschaften über dieses Netz hier hin und her gespielt. Sollte der Ball doch einmal zu Boden gehen bekommt die jeweils andere Mannschaft einen Punkt. Nachdem die erste Mannschaft fünfzehn Punkte erreicht hat werden die Seiten gewechselt. Pro Spiel gibt es drei Runden, eine der beiden Mannschaften kann also maximal fünfundvierzig Punkte erreichen. Begonnen wird jede Runde mit dem so genannten Abschlag, der auch immer dann gemacht wird wenn der Ball zu Boden gegangen ist. Beim Abschlag ist wichtig…" Während sie ihre Erklärung lieferte nahm sie sich den Ball von Tonks und ging an die entsprechende Markierung. Dann schlug sie den Ball so wie sie es eben erläutert hatte zu Harry, der ihn so zurück schlug wie es Hermine ihm heimlich und telepatisch erklärt hatte. Dabei stellte er sich gar nicht so ungeschickt an, wie er Hermines Lächeln entnehmen konnte, auch wenn er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben Volleyball gespielt hatte. Aber das mussten die anderen ja nicht unbedingt wissen…

Nachdem sich Harry und Hermine ein paar Mal den Ball zu gespielt hatten und dabei erklärten wie man die Hände dazu einsetzte, sprachen sie noch kurz die Positionen der eigentlich neun Spieler an. Allerdings waren sie mit Remus und Tonks nur jeweils sieben Spieler, aber dies sollte sie nicht am Spiel hindern.

Schließlich war es soweit, ein erstes Spiel sollte in dieser neuen Sporthalle stattfinden! Doch es sollte nicht Gryffindor gegen Slytherin sein, und so spielten sie einfach Jungen gegen Mädchen, wobei Remus und Tonks sich jeweils zur entsprechenden Seite stellten. Dumbledore spielte den Schiedsrichter, er musste nicht einmal danach gefragt werden denn er stand schon mit vergnügt funkelnden Augen am Netz, bevor Hermine überhaupt eine derartige Bitte äußern konnte. Blaise bekam die Ehre des ersten Abschlags, denn sie war die erste der Slytherins gewesen, welche sich hatte von der Sportbekleidung überzeugen lassen.

Noch etwas arg unsicher schlug Blaise also den Ball ab, doch er landete im Netz. „Normaler Weise würde es jetzt einen Punkt Abzug geben", meinte Dumbledore dazu, „aber ihr habt euch ja darauf geeinigt vorerst ohne Punkte zu spielen. Also würde ich sagen: Auf ein Neues, Miss Zabini!" Ginny, welche den Ball gefangen hatte, warf Blaise den Ball zu, damit diese erneut abschlagen konnte. Dieses Mal legte sie mehr Kraft in ihren Schlag, und so flog der Ball schließlich auf die Seite der Jungs ohne dabei das Netz zu berühren. Ron stand dem vermutlichen Landepunkt des Balls am nächsten, und nachdem er sich schnell umgesehen hatte das ihm ja niemand in die Quere kam schlug er den Ball zurück. Das heißt, er versuchte es, denn leider traf Ron nicht so hundertprozentig wie er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, und so flog der Ball geradewegs ins Aus. Verärgert schüttelte Ron seinen Kopf, doch Harrys Blick sagte ihm _‚das wird schon noch, keine Bange!'_ und so stellte er sich wieder an seinen Platz. Wieder schlug Blaise ab – sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt das jeder drei Mal erfolgreich abschlagen sollte und sie danach die Positionen tauschten – und dieses Mal erwischte Draco den Ball, allerdings in einem ungünstigen Winkel. Fast wäre der Ball noch in der eigenen Hälfte zu Boden gegangen, doch Remus konnte noch rechtzeitig genug eingreifen und den Ball retten. So ging das Spiel eine Weile hin und her. Natürlich wurden viele Fehler gemacht, vor allem aus Unkenntnis oder Unsicherheit, doch so langsam bekamen sie ein Gefühl für das Spiel, und je länger der Ball schließlich in der Luft und somit im Spiel blieb, umso mehr begann ihnen das auch Spaß zu machen. Als sich dann doch die Erschöpfung bemerkbar machte stellten sie völlig überrascht fest dass sie schon seit weit über einer Stunde spielten!

„Und, wie fühlt ihr euch?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie im Anschluss an das Spiel noch ein paar leichte Übungen gemacht hatten um ihre nun doch etwas verspannten Muskeln wieder etwas zu lockern. „Müde, erschöpft, aber trotzdem irgendwie gut…", antwortete Blaise lächelnd. Seit dem die Slytherins und die Gryffindors beschlossen hatten auf einander zu zugehen schien sie ihre Schüchternheit und ihre Zurück­haltung zu überwinden, man konnte ihr deutlich anmerken das sie begann sich anderen zu öffnen!

In den Umkleideräumen rief Harry nach Dobby und Hermine nach Winky, da sie doch alle recht verschwitzt waren und sich duschen wollten, wozu sie natürlich Handtücher brauchten, die aber keiner bei sich hatte. Auch reinigten die beiden Hauselfen in Windeseile die Klamotten der Schüler, während diese unter der Dusche standen. Natürlich kam es zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall als sich Dobby und Draco Malfoy gegenüber standen, doch keiner der beiden sagte etwas, sie starrten sich nur eine Zeit lang an, bis Harry seinem Hauselfen dankte. „Er arbeitet jetzt für dich?", fragte Draco nachdem Dobby wieder verschwunden war. „Ja, das tut er", antwortete Harry kurz und knapp. „Ich bitte dich dies zu respektieren, egal was früher in eurem Haushalt passiert ist, ok?" Draco nickte beschämt, durch Dobbys plötzliches Erscheinen wurde er wieder an sein eigenes unrühmliches Verhalten dem Hauselfen und anderen Wesen gegenüber erinnert.

Schließlich trafen sich alle wieder in der Eingangshalle, um gemeinsam die schier endlosen Stufen hinauf zu steigen. Doch zu ihrer aller Überraschung zeigte sich auf einmal eine Trennung der Treppe: Genau in ihrer Mitte erschien eine silbern glitzernde Linie, welche die Treppe quasi in zwei Hälften trennte. Auf der rechten Seite erschienen im Abstand von immer genau fünf Stufen große rote Pfeile die nach unten wiesen, und auf der linken Seite erschienen im gleichen Abstand große grüne Pfeile die nach oben wiesen. Außerdem begann sich die linke Seite zu bewegen – genau wie die Treppe hinauf zu Dumbledores Büro lud sie die Schüler und Lehrer ein sich nach oben tragen zu lassen. Dankbar nahmen sie dieses Angebot an, während ein grinsender Schulleiter seinem heimlichen Ururenkel erklärte dass ihm diese Idee in der Nacht gekommen war und er sie gleich in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Wieder in Myrthes Toilettenraum angekommen drehte sich Harry noch einmal um. Gerade noch so konnte er erkennen, dass die Pfeile von seinem jetzigen Standpunkt aus genau umgekehrt eingefärbt waren – rot für die hinauf kommenden und grün für die hinab führenden Pfeile – als auch schon die letzten Fackeln auf der Treppe erloschen.

Ungewöhnlich höflich verabschiedeten sich die Slytherins und die Gryffindors voneinander, bevor jede Gruppe ihrer Wege ging. _‚Das hat ja besser geklappt als ich gehofft hatte'_, dachte sich der Schulleiter, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und Myrthes nun ehemalige Toilette umbaute, so wie Harry und Hermine es sich gewünscht hatten. Nach getaner Arbeit ging er vergnügt in sein Büro. Viel fehlte nicht mehr und Albus Dumbledore hätte ein Liedchen gepfiffen…

In ihren Räumen saßen die sechs Gryffindors noch lange zusammen und besprachen den zu Ende gehenden Tag. „Der Nachmittag hat zwar Spaß gemacht, aber ich traue ihnen trotzdem nicht", meinte Ron gerade, als Fawkes in einer goldenen Stichflamme mitten im Raum erschien. Schnell hatte der Feuervogel Harry und Hermine entdeckt, welche einmal mehr in ihrem Lieblingssessel vorm Kamin hockten. Nach einer kurzen telepatischen „Unterhaltung" verschwand Fawkes ebenso plötzlich wie er erschienen war. „Was war das denn?", fragte Ginny verwundert. „Ach, Großvater hat nur über Fawkes angefragt ob wir uns noch etwas mit ihm unterhalten wollen", meinte Harry schmunzelnd, während Hermine anfing zu kichern. „Harry, ich find' es echt witzig wenn du Albus 'Großvater' nennst – das klingt richtig süß so wie du das sagst!"

Noch während sie das sagte erschien Fawkes erneut im Raum, er brachte den Schulleiter mit sich. „Was klingt süß, meine Liebe?" Harry errötete während Hermine immer noch kichernd dem alten Zauberer die gewünschte Antwort gab. Daraufhin strahlte Dumbledore wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, und fast schon grinsend fuhr er Harry durch die pechschwarzen Haare. „Ihr wisst gar nicht wie gerne ich das höre…", meinte er dann seufzend zu seinem Ururenkel und dessen Frau. „Von mir aus könnt ihr mich ruhig öfters so nennen, aber ich bin mir durchaus bewusst dass das nur hier geht wenn wir unter uns sind." Harry war dieses Gespräch nun doch etwas unangenehm geworden, hatte er doch noch nie eine richtige Familie gehabt. Inzwischen jedoch war er mit Hermine verheiratet und hatte herausgefunden dass der große Albus Dumbledore niemand anderes war als sein Ururgroßvater, und niemand durfte dies erfahren! Zumindest nicht solange wie noch die Gefahr durch Voldemort und seinen Speichelleckern bestand.

"Aber eigentlich wollte ich aus einem anderen Grund mit euch reden", sagte Dumbledore nachdem er im Kreise der jungen Leute Platz genommen hatte. Umständlich strich er sich Bart und Robe glatt, so als müsse er sich erst die weiteren Worte überlegen. „Mit dem Verlauf des heutigen Tages war ich sehr zufrieden. Ich bin euch sehr dankbar, dass ihr euch bemüht habt Frieden in die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Häusern zu bringen. Das beweist einmal mehr eure Reife, die ihr inzwischen erlangt habt. Jedoch interessiert es mich, wie ihr _wirklich_ über diese ganze Angelegenheit denkt, was ihr vom Verhalten der Slytherins und der anderen Schüler haltet."

Harry nickte Ron zu in der Hoffnung, dass dieser seine Bemerkung von vor einigen Minuten noch einmal wiederholen würde, und Ron verstand was er wollte. „Wie ich vorhin schon sagte", antwortete Ron auf Dumbledores Frage, „wir hatten heute großen Spaß, auch wenn es noch gewöhnungsbedürftig ist mit den Slytherins normal zu reden. Trotz des heutigen Tages traue ich ihnen einfach nicht!" Hermine fügte dem folgendes hinzu: „In all den Jahren habe ich noch nie ein einziges Wort von Blaise Zabini gehört, um so erstaunter war ich als ich mich heute etwas mit ihr unterhalten hatte. Sie macht einen recht vernünftigen Eindruck und scheint sehr intelligent zu sein. Bei ihrem hübschen Gesicht ist es mir ein Wunder dass sie in der Schule kaum wahrgenommen wird… Ich glaube, wenn wir so weiter machen wie heute und versuchen so natürlich wie möglich mit ihnen umzugehen, könnten wir es schaffen die Barrieren zwischen uns gänzlich einzureißen. Aber wir alle haben noch unsere Probleme damit ihnen zu vertrauen, kein Wunder so wie sie uns die ganze Zeit über behandelt haben. Ok, Blaise einmal davon ausgenommen, ihre Anwesenheit wurde ja meist gar nicht wahrgenommen. Denke ich jedoch an das Verhalten von Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson, dann könnte ich schon manchmal aus der Haut fahren! Ihr Verhalten heute dazu wirkt schon fast so als ständen sie unter einem Imperius-Fluch… Übrigens, hast du herausgefunden was diese eigenartigen Einfärbungen in ihren Auren bedeuten?"

„Stimmt ihr alle Rons und Hermines Meinung zu?", fragte der Schulleiter. Einstimmiges Nicken in der Runde gab ihm die gewünschte Antwort. „Nun, dies verwundert mich nicht wirklich, denke ich doch ähnlich wie ihr darüber. Gedanken mache ich mir nur über Severus Snape, er hat auf meine diesbezügliche Frage nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Die jungen Slytherins wollte ich nicht befragen; ich denke die Antwort erhalten wir wenn sie erneut eingeladen werden. Zu deiner Frage, Hermine: Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann diese Einfärbungen in ihren Auren nicht erklären, ich kann sie ja nicht einmal so erkennen wie ihr beide es könnt. Da muss ich passen. Ihr wisst doch dass ich zwar Auren sehen, mehr aber spüren kann. Ich habe einen vagen Verdacht was diese Unregelmäßigkeiten bedeuten könnten, aber wie schon gesagt dass ist nur eine ganz vage Vermutung. Wenn sich mein Verdacht bestätigt werde ich euch darüber informieren. Wollen wir doch mal sehen zu welchem Ergebnis ihr kommt…" Leicht verschmitzt grinste Dumbledore in die Runde, wusste er doch wie sehr er seine jungen Schützlinge damit ärgern konnte. Bevor sie jedoch groß darauf reagieren konnten schnitt er gleich sein nächstes Thema an.

„Ich habe mir noch einmal Gedanken über den Brief von Narzissa Malfoy gemacht. Harry, Hermine, ich möchte euch bitten sehr vorsichtig zu sein wenn die angekündigten Bücher eintreffen sollten. Bitte untersucht sie zu allererst auf versteckte Zauber und dergleichen! Ich möchte nicht dass ihr da in eine Falle geratet, viele Bücher der Schwarzen Magie enthalten selbst soviel Magie das es nicht ungefährlich ist sie in die Hand zu nehmen!" Hermine wollte gerade etwas einwenden, doch der Schulleiter ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich weiß dass dir das bekannt ist, aber ich wollte euch noch einmal darauf hinweisen. Ich möchte auch dass ihr mich sofort informiert wenn euch bei dieser Büchersendung etwas komisch vorkommt – Narzissa war noch nie so offen gewesen, selbst als junge Schülerin nicht als sie noch nicht unter Lucius' Einfluss stand, daher muss sie mich erst noch von ihrer Aufrichtigkeit überzeugen. Harry, hast du wieder eine Vision über deine Narbe gehabt?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Seit ich durch Emrys' Hilfe die Okklumentik beherrsche und durch Hermines Anwesenheit habe ich keine einzige Vision mehr gehabt – meinst du ich sollte es mal versuchen?" Dumbledore überlegte einige Minuten. „Wenn du es versuchen willst dann tu es. Aber bitte nur wenn mindestens Hermine bei dir ist, einverstanden?" „Ohne sie würde ich es nicht versuchen wollen!", entgegnete Harry lächelnd, was ihm einen Kuss von Hermine einbrachte, welche damit ihr Einverständnis zeigte.

Eine ganze Weile unterhielten sie sich noch über den vergangenen Tag, besonders über die Einweihung der neuen Sporthalle. Sie versuchten das Verhalten der Slytherins so genau wie möglich zu analysieren um mögliche Rückschlüsse auf die Ernsthaftigkeit des von Draco Malfoy angebotenen Waffenstillstands und seine Hilfe bei der Verteidigung von Hogwarts zu gewinnen. Irgendwann jedoch wurden die Augen immer kleiner und die Augenlider immer schwerer, und so verschwand einer nach dem anderen ins Bett.

* * *

_Ungefähr zur selben Zeit irgendwo in Europa: In einem düsteren, nur von ein paar Fackeln beleuchteten höhlenartigen Gewölbe saß ein großer, dürrer Mann vollständig in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt auf einem schwarzen, hölzernen und mit Schlangenmotiven verzierten Thron und lauschte wohlwollend dem Bericht der vor ihm knienden Person. „Gut, meine Liebe, wenigstens du hast deinen Anteil an meinem Plan erfolgreich ausgeführt. Nun heißt es abwarten wie Potter und seine Brut darauf reagieren werden…" Dann begann er zu lachen. Schallend. Scheußlich. Schrecklich. Schaurig._

* * *

Durch den urplötzlichen Schmerz in seiner Narbe saß Harry kerzengerade in seinem Bett, mit einer Hand hielt er sich die Narbe, mit der anderen versuchte er sich abzustützen. „Was'n los?", murmelte Hermine verschlafen. „Voldemort", presste Harry zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Und dann war der Schmerz so plötzlich weg wie er gekommen war. Harry konnte sich wieder entspannen, und so ließ er sich zurück in die weichen Kissen sinken, zurück in Hermines wartende Arme. „Deine Narbe?", fragte sie flüsternd. „Ja, er muss sich über irgendetwas sehr gefreut haben… Ich habe aber nur sein Lachen mitbekommen, dann war die Verbindung wieder weg", erklärte Harry. Hermine murmelte etwas vor sich hin, scheinbar war sie schon wieder eingeschlafen. Auch Harry war bald darauf wieder im Reich der Träume unterwegs.

Am nächsten Morgen jedoch sah Harry als erstes in Hermines erwartungsvolles Gesicht, und er wusste dass er ihr alles über seine nächtlichen Narbenschmerzen berichten sollte. Harry seufzte, dann erzählte er ihr was passiert war. Viel war es ja nicht, aber er kannte Hermines Neugierde, aber auch ihre Anteilnahme. „Du hast also nur sein Lachen mitbekommen?", fragte sie nun schon zum dritten Mal, und Harry nickte nun schon zum dritten Mal bestätigend. „Ich versteh' das nicht, du hattest doch jetzt die ganze Zeit Ruhe vor ihm – hattest du vielleicht deine Okklumentikschilde unten?" Harry überlegte ein paar Momente. „Ich denke das lag vielleicht daran dass ich mir gestern Abend noch Gedanken über ihn gemacht habe. Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit was er jetzt im Schilde führt, er müsste ja schon längst wissen dass ich wieder fit bin…" „Hm, da ist was dran. Was meinst du, sollen wir es mal versuchen mit ihm Verbindung aufzunehmen? Also, ich meine, du nimmst die Verbindung auf und ich helfe dir dabei?", fragte Hermine nachdenklich. „Albus hat das ja auch schon angedeutet"; fügte sie dem noch hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht…", entgegnete Harry. „Ich habe Bedenken dass dann alles wieder von vorne losgeht, oder dass ich die Verbindung dann nicht mehr lösen kann, oder dass er Sachen erfährt die ihn nichts angehen…" Eine Weile sagten beide nichts, bis Hermine abschließend meinte: „In Ordnung, lass uns später noch einmal in Ruhe darüber reden. Gehen wir frühstücken?"


	6. Buecher und mehr

_**A/N: **Vielen Dank an diejenigen wenigen von euch, die für das letzte Kapitel ein Review hinterlassen haben! Die Antworten dazu findet ihr wie immer in den nächsten Tagen auf meiner Homepage (Adresse siehe Profil)!  
_

_War Kapitel 5 wirklich so schlecht? Oder wart ihr alle im Urlaub? Wenn euch das Kapitel nicht gefallen hat, dann schreibt mir doch bitte, warum es nicht gut war. Wie soll ich mich bzw. meine Geschichte(n) sonst verbessern können, wenn mir niemand sagt was ich falsch mache?_

_Im neuen Kapitel gibt es einiges zum Nachdenken... Ich hoffe, ihr könnt die Gedankengänge nachvollziehen und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**DMD6F - Kapitel 6: BÜCHER & MEHR**

Nur wenige Tage später wurden Harry und Hermine nach dem Unterricht in Dumbledores Büro gerufen: Die von Narzissa Malfoy angekündigte Sendung war eingetroffen! Für den Schulleiter waren dutzende kleine und große Kisten und Truhen angekommen, für Harry stand eine riesige Truhe bereit, die über und über mit tausenden miniaturisierten Büchern gefüllt war. Hermine war natürlich vollauf begeistert; doch hatte sie nicht vergessen aus welcher Quelle diese Bücher stammten, und so übte sie erst einmal äußerste Zurückhaltung. Gemeinsam mit Harry und den anwesenden Professoren untersuchte sie die Truhe und ihren Inhalt, aber sie konnten nichts finden. Alles schien ganz normal zu sein, sie konnten nur den Verkleinerungszauber aufspüren, der auf jedem Buch lag.

Später in ihrer Bibliothek nahmen Harry und Hermine jedes einzelne Buch aus der Truhe in die Hand, brachten es auf seine Originalgröße, trugen es in einer Liste ein und sahen sich den Inhalt kurz an. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei nicht nur von Ginny und Luna (Ron war auf dem Quidditchfeld und Neville war wie so oft im Gewächshaus), sondern auch von Dobby. Obwohl sie zu fünft daran arbeiteten, würde die Katalogisierung der Bücher wohl eine ganze Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Jedes einzelne Buch musste auf Autor, Titel, Thema, Inhalt und vor allem auf eventuelle Zauber geprüft werden!

Später stieß dann Neville zu ihnen, der noch immer etwas streng nach Pflanzendünger roch, obwohl er ausgiebig geduscht hatte - dachte er zumindest. Nur wenige Minuten später kam ihnen auch Ron zur Hilfe. Der Geruch, den Ron an sich hatte, war nicht weniger schön als der von Neville. Einstimmig hatten sie beschlossen, Ron erstmal duschen zu schicken, bevor er sich zu ihnen gesellte. Mürrisch und irgendetwas vor sich hinmeckernd, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad; es hörte sich verdächtig nach: "Man kann es auch übertreiben!" Als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, schnupperte er doch tatsächlich an seinen Sachen. "Ohhhhh", rümpfte er seine Nase.

Immer wieder fanden sie Bücher, die wohl niemand von ihnen jemals freiwillig lesen würde - Bücher, in denen man unter anderem lesen konnte wie man seinen Gegner am effektivsten foltert. Nachdem Hermine diese Bücher gesehen hatte, war ihr klar, wo die mittelalterlichen Inquisitoren ihre ‚allseits beliebten' Foltermethoden her hatten! Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, was Harry bemerkte. "Wir werden diese Flüche mit Sicherheit nicht verwenden!", versprach er ihr. „Aber wir können sie jetzt erkennen und im Ernstfall darauf reagieren!"

In den nächsten Tagen hatten sie also ihre Beschäftigung. Wenn sie nicht gerade die neuen Bücher sortierten oder im Unterricht waren, trainierten sie mit den anderen Schülern im Rahmen des freiwilligen Zusatzunterrichtes. Die vier Hauslehrer hatten den jeweiligen Vertrauensschülern die neue Sporthalle gezeigt, und diese wiederum ihren Mitschülern. Natürlich wurden Harry und seine Freunde häufig um Unterstützung gebeten, hatten sie doch schließlich die Sporthalle eingerichtet, aber es gab genügend muggelstämmige Schüler, welche den anderen die Möglichkeiten der Sporthalle erklärten und zeigten. Derart in den Mittelpunkt gerückt, verstanden es die bei den Muggels aufgewachsenen Schüler bald, einige Interessante Dinge – wie eben den Sport – erfolgreich in Hogwarts zu etablieren. Nicht wenige der in reinen Zaubererhaushalten aufgewachsenen Schüler nahmen diese sportlichen Aktivitäten dankbar an, denn bisher kannten sie nur Quidditch. Nun konnten sie selbst auch Sport treiben ohne sich dafür einen teuren Besen kaufen zu müssen. Im Allgemeinen wurde die neue Sporthalle also von den Schülern sehr gut angenommen, sie war praktisch jeden Abend ausgebucht.

Vom großen Interesse ihrer Mitschüler an der Sporthalle völlig überrascht, stellten Harry und Hermine ihr eigenes Training um. Einen Teil absolvierten sie zusammen mit den anderen in der Sporthalle, den anderen Teil führten sie immer draußen im Freien durch. Mal schwammen sie im Hogwarts-See, mal liefen sie um den See, meist jedoch flogen sie ein gutes Stück über den Verbotenen Wald und suchten sich dort ein ruhiges Fleckchen zum Üben. Die Abende jedoch verbrachten sie in ihrer Bibliothek, sie hatten immer noch etliche Bücher von Narzissa Malfoy einzuordnen, und außerdem mussten sie ja auch noch die Teilnehmer vom letzten Samstagsunterricht in Gruppen einteilen. Auch der „Nachhilfeunterricht" bei Severus Snape stand nach wie vor auf dem Programm.

Dann kam der Samstag, und mit ihm ein anstrengender Vormittagsunterricht. Wie angekündigt sollten die Schüler dieses Mal als Gruppen ins Labyrinth gehen. Hermine hatte darauf geachtet, dass in jeder Gruppe Schüler aus allen vier Häusern vertreten waren, und die Schüler akzeptierten dies auch. Sehr viele waren dann aber doch recht überrascht mit welchem Ergebnis sie die Prüfungen im Labyrinth ablegten, sobald sie einmal die Hauszugehörigkeit außer Acht ließen und anfingen zusammen zu arbeiten. Aber es stellte sich dabei auch heraus, dass die von Hermine vorgenommene Gruppeneinteilung noch nicht optimal war; hier würde sie auf jeden Fall noch Veränderungen vornehmen müssen. Harry hatte die Einteilung schließlich Hermine überlassen, da sie ihre Mitschüler wesentlich besser einschätzen konnte als er, sie hatte da einfach das bessere Gespür dafür. Oder halt die dafür notwendige weibliche Intuition.

Nachdem alle wieder aus dem Labyrinth heraus gekommen waren, kam wie schon am letzten Samstag eine Flut von Pergamentrollen auf Hermine zugeflogen und landete vor ihr in dem dafür bereitgestellten Korb. Während die anderen Schüler ihre Erlebnisse austauschten und einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich nahmen, überflog Hermine zusammen mit Harry und den Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick und Lupin die Schriftrollen. Zu großen Teilen bestätigten sich ihre Einschätzungen, aber es gab auch die eine oder andere Überraschung. So hatte zum Beispiel Blaise Zabini in der Gruppe um einiges schlechter abgeschnitten als letzten Samstag, wo sie für sich allein gekämpft hatte. Andere wiederum konnten sich in der Gruppe deutlich steigern, wie es unter anderem Susan Bones, Dean Thomas oder auch Terry Bott bewiesen. Man muss aber auch sagen, dass die ursprünglichen Mitglieder der DA eindeutig am Besten abgeschnitten hatten, egal welcher Gruppe sie zugeordnet waren.

Nachdem sie mit ihrer kurzen Auswertung fertig waren erhob sich Harry. Er brauchte nicht lange um Ruhe zu bitten, seine Mitschüler hatten ihn, Hermine und die Professoren während der Auswertung sowieso die ganze Zeit beobachtet, und nun waren sie natürlich gespannt auf die Ergebnisse. „Also, im großen und ganzen haben sich die Einteilungen bestätigt", fing Harry an. Noch immer fiel es ihm etwas schwer vor so vielen Leuten zu reden, selbst wenn es seine Mitschüler waren. „Ein paar Veränderungen müssen wir noch vornehmen, aber mit den Betroffenen werden wir selbst reden. Wir denken jedoch dass wir jetzt eine Basis haben auf der wir aufbauen können. Jetzt können wir anfangen einen Zeitplan zu erstellen, wann welche Gruppe üben kann. In der Zwischenzeit möchten wir euch um Folgendes bitten: Versucht euch in eurer Gruppe näher kennen zu lernen, unternehmt was zusammen, macht zusammen Hausaufgaben, geht zusammen in die Sporthalle, unterhaltet euch. Kurz gesagt: Lernt euch besser kennen! Wählt bitte je einen aus eurer Gruppe, der uns dann als Ansprechpartner dient, und teilt uns denjenigen oder diejenige mit.

Eine Sache hätten wir noch: Wir haben uns überlegt ob wir hier nicht eine Informationstafel anbringen, auf der ihr nicht nur eure Trainingszeiten ablesen könnt, sondern auch die Gruppenstände. Versteht das bitte nicht falsch, dieser Unterricht soll nicht zu einem Ersatz des traditionellen Häuserkampfes werden, aber ich denke jeder von euch wird wissen wollen wo er oder sie steht. Was haltet ihr davon?" Überwiegend zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich in der Runde. „Machen wir es kurz: Jeder der dafür ist hebt bitte die Hand!" Nur wenige Hände blieben unten, und so war es beschlossene Sache. Remus erklärte sich bereit diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, und in Ginny fand er dafür sogar noch eine freiwillige Helferin.

Nachdem die ganze Rasselbande ins Wochenende entlassen war, nahmen sich Harry und Hermine noch einmal die Prüfungsergebnisse durch. Zusammen mit den Professoren analysierten sie die Ergebnisse, vor allem die derjenigen Schüler, die in der Gruppe wesentlich schlechter abgeschnitten hatten als im Einzeltest. Die größten Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Tests waren bei Blaise Zabini und Cho Chang erkennbar. „Mich wundert dies nicht", gab der sonst immer so miesepetrige Zaubertrankprofessor von sich. „Miss Zabini ist eine sehr ruhige, zurückhaltende Schülerin, die gerne ihre Ruhe hat. Ihr mit Abstand bestes Fach ist Zaubertränke, gefolgt von Kräuterkunde." Schwupp – wie von selbst stellten sich Nevilles Ohren auf. Zumindest täten sie es wenn er ein Hund wäre. „Seit sie auf Hogwarts ist hat sie sich immer aus allen Gruppierungen herausgehalten, sie war und ist in unserem Haus allen gegenüber recht neutral. Die meisten nehmen sie gar nicht richtig wahr, was scheinbar in ihrem Interesse liegt. Daher finde ich es ausgesprochen bemerkenswert, dass Miss Zabini in der vergangenen Woche scheinbar jeden Abend in der Sporthalle anzutreffen war."

Hermine war Nevilles Interesse nicht entgangen, als Professor Snape erwähnte dass Blaise sich neben Zaubertränke auch für Kräuterkunde interessierte. Sie vermutete dass er gerne eine Freundin hätte mit der er sein liebstes Hobby – die Pflanzenkunde - teilen konnte. Verschmitzt lächelnd meinte sie daher an seine Adresse: „Neville, wie wäre es wenn du dich ein bisschen um Blaise kümmern könntest? Sie scheint die gleichen Interessen wie du zu haben; und wer weiß, vielleicht kann sie dir ja in Zaubertränke helfen?" _#'Mine, versuchst du etwa Neville mit Blaise zu verkuppeln?#_, fragte mental ein überraschter Harry. Doch Hermine grinste ihn nur an. „Aber, aber… ich kenn sie doch gar nicht, ich weiß doch gar nichts von ihr!", entgegnete Neville stotternd und mit roten Ohren. _#Sie scheint ihm zu gefallen, hübsch ist sie ja#_, meinte Hermine in diesem Moment zu Harry. Dieser akzeptierte die Idee seiner Frau, und beschloss spontan sie zu unterstützen. Insgeheim hatte er zwar gehofft dass Neville mit Ginny zusammen kommen würde, aber eigentlich hatte er bereits eingesehen dass der Wirbelwind Ginny wohl doch nicht die Richtige für den ruhigen Neville sein würde. „Hey Nev, einiges weißt du doch schon von ihr: Du kennst ihren Namen, weißt ungefähr wie alt sie ist, kennst jetzt auch ihre zwei wichtigsten Interessen – das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang, oder? Du weißt doch dass dir keiner von uns das Wasser im Bereich der Pflanzen reichen kann! Versuch doch mal mit Blaise ins Gespräch zu kommen, vielleicht könnt ihr ja zusammen im Gewächshaus arbeiten!" Neville sah Harry und Hermine einige Momente unentschlossen an – er war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn vielleicht nicht doch nur auf den Arm nehmen wollten. „Du könntest dich dann vielleicht mal mit jemand anderem als mit Professor Sprout über dein Hobby unterhalten", fügte Hermine dann noch hinzu. „Hm, meint ihr wirklich?" Zustimmendes freundliches Nicken in der gesamten Runde. „Na gut, vielleicht frage ich sie ja mal…"

„Was machen wir mit Cho Chang?", fragte Harry kurz darauf. „Sie war mir gar nicht so als Einzelgängerin in Erinnerung!" „Harry, ich glaube dies ist ein Problem welches du mit Miss Chang am Besten allein besprichst", meinte Filius Flitwick nachdenklich. „Meinst du sie hat Probleme damit dass ich jetzt mit Hermine zusammen bin, obwohl ich das im letzten Jahr noch dementiert hatte?" „Genau das vermute ich", bestätigte der kleine Professor. „In Ordnung, ich rede mit ihr", sicherte ihm Harry daraufhin zu.

Nach dem Mittagessen trafen sich die sechs Freunde wieder in der Bibliothek. Die Mädchen waren weiter mit den Büchern beschäftigt, Ron ging die Liste mit denjenigen Gryffindor-Schülern durch die sich für das kommende Auswahlverfahren eingetragen hatten, und Neville lernte einige Zaubersprüche mit denen er immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Harry dagegen saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und grübelte einmal mehr darüber, wie er seine eigene Organisation auf die Beine stellen konnte um aktiv in die Auseinandersetzungen mit Voldemort einzugreifen, ohne dabei zu große Risiken einzugehen. Nach wie vor behagte es ihm überhaupt nicht das seine Freunde und die Mitglieder der ehemaligen DA willens waren ihm in jeden Kampf zu folgen; er hatte dabei immer das Gefühl, er würde sie in den Tod schicken. Wie soll er bitteschön den Eltern eines Mitschülers oder einer Mitschülerin vor die Augen treten können, wenn dieser oder diese durch Harrys Anweisung schwer verletzt wurde oder schlimmer noch: deswegen ums Leben kam? Wie soll er ihnen und auch sich selbst jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können? Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte Harry auch begriffen, dass er allein keine Chance gegen Voldemort und die Todesser hatte und auch niemals haben würde – da konnte er selbst noch so mächtig sein, allein stand er einfach auf verlorenem Posten! Selbst mit Hermines tatkräftiger Unterstützung würde er es nicht schaffen, zumal Voldemort mit Sicherheit ein nicht gerade kleines Heer an Todessern und anderen dunklen Kreaturen ins Feld führen würde. Also musste Harry seinen Freunden vertrauen und sie mit in den Kampf ziehen lassen... Harry war ungemein froh über die Tatsache, dass Emrys seinen Freunden zumindest das Notwendigste beibringen konnte, so waren sie nicht ganz so ungeschützt.

Obwohl Harry die ganze Zeit hin- und herüberlegte, es wollte ihm einfach keine Möglichkeit einfallen wie er zusammen mit seinen Freunden unabhängig vom Phönixorden in den Kampf eingreifen konnte. Sicher, durch die Erweiterung des Grundbesitzes um Godrics Hollow stand ihnen nun eine sehr weitläufige Fläche zur Verfügung, die sie zum Beispiel zum Trainieren nutzen konnten, aber der Platz war eigentlich vorgesehen für den Fall dass schnell ganze Familien evakuiert werden mussten. Godrics Hollow war inzwischen so gut geschützt, dass man ruhig von einer Festung sprechen konnte. Dort konnte man sich eine ganze Zeit lang verstecken und verschanzen, sollte dies einmal notwendig sein. Aber dies war eigentlich die letzte Zuflucht, wenn alle anderen Maßnahmen versagt hatten. Diese rein defensiven Maßnahmen reichten Harry nicht aus, nicht mehr. Er wollte _aktiv_ mit ins Geschehen eingreifen – doch wie sollte er dies tun? Er konnte schlecht mit seinen Freunden losziehen und bekannte Todesser beschatten und jagen, schließlich mussten sie immer noch zur Schule gehen! Was sie dringend brauchten waren Informationen – und die bekamen sie nur durch den Orden. Aber die Ordensmitglieder, allen voran sein eigener Ururgroßvater, hielten es für besser wenn sie nichts über die stattfindenden Missionen erfuhren, stattdessen erhielten sie nur die Informationen mit denen sie momentan nicht viel anfangen konnten. Es war zum Verzweifeln!

Harry brauchte dringend jemanden der ihm die wirklich wichtigen Informationen zukommen ließ. Aber wen sollte er darum fragen? Remus? Nein. Der war viel zu besorgt um den Sohn seines leider verstorbenen besten Freundes. Tonks? Fehlanzeige. Sie stand so schon genug zwischen den Fronten, indem sie einerseits dem Ministerium und andererseits dem Orden verpflichtet war. Arthur Weasley? Auch wieder nichts. Er stand wohl zu sehr unterm Pantoffel von Molly. Außerdem würde er sowieso nichts sagen wenn es darum ging dass sich seine Kinder wohlmöglich verletzen könnten, egal wie alt und wie gut ausgebildet sie sein sollten. Kingsley Shaklebolt? Siehe Tonks. Alastor Moody? Hm, das wäre vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, aber er stand Albus Dumbledore viel zu nahe. Severus Snape? Ähm, nein danke! Trotz der relativen Freundlichkeit der letzten Wochen traute Harry ihm immer noch nicht über den Weg. Amelia Bones? Sie galt als absolut unbestechlich, aber das war auch schon alles was Harry über Susan's Tante wusste. Blieb nur noch einer: Albus Dumbledore, in dessen Händen sowieso alle Fäden zusammen liefen. Aber würde er es schaffen können seinen Ururgroßvater dazu zu überreden ihm mehr Informationen zu geben die er wohlmöglich für eigene Missionen verwenden könnte? Wie würde Albus reagieren wenn sein letzter und jüngster Familienangehöriger ganz bewusst das Risiko suchte und von sich aus aktiv in den Kampf eingriff? Es half alles nichts, wollte Harry aktiv mitkämpfen, dann führte kein Weg an seinem Ururgroßvater vorbei…

Die nächste Frage war, was _wollte_ er überhaupt machen? Was _konnte_ er machen? Wie könnte er den Ordensmitgliedern auf einer Mission helfen? Welche Fähigkeiten hatte er, über welche die Ordensmitglieder nicht verfügten? Hm, diese Frage war für ihn gar nicht so schwer zu beantworten. Im Gegensatz zu den Ordensmitgliedern besaß Harry die Fähigkeit stablose Magie auszuführen, ebenso die Magie der Elfen und nicht zu vergessen die Elementarmagie. Er konnte Auren sehen, sich in fast jedes beliebige Tier verwandeln und sich ohne Hilfsmittel unsichtbar machen. Offiziell durfte er zwar nicht apparieren, doch dafür beherrschte er die Teleportation, was seiner Meinung nach sowieso die bessere Reisemöglichkeit darstellte. Außerdem konnte er so genannte Portale errichten, mit deren Hilfe gleich ganze Gruppen von Leuten durch die Gegend (und wenn es sein musste auch durch die Zeit) reisen konnten. Und das Beste an der ganzen Sache war, Hermine konnte dies alles auch. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten könnten sie also die Ordensmitglieder oder auch die Auroren bei ihren Missionen unterstützen, wenn sie nur die Erlaubnis dazu bekämen.

Das brachte ihn gleich zu einer weiteren Frage: Was konnten oder was hatten die Ordensmitglieder bzw. Auroren, was weder er noch Hermine hatten? Also vom Alter einmal abgesehen? Erfahrung. Kampferfahrung! Aber wie sollte er bitteschön Kampferfahrungen sammeln können wenn ihn niemand kämpfen ließ? Zwar hatten sowohl Harry als auch Hermine bereits etliche Duelle bestritten, aber da ging es immer entweder gegen Mitschüler oder es war von vornherein nur eine Simulation. Die bisher beiden einzigen _echten_ Duelle, die Harry bestritten hatte, war das in seinem vierten Schuljahr gegen Voldemort persönlich und dann das am Ende des fünften Jahres im Ministerium gegen die Todesser. Vielleicht war dies ja das richtige Argument mit dem er seinen Großvater überzeugen konnte? Hm, mal sehen. Auf jeden Fall sollte er zuerst mit ´Mine darüber reden...

Als Harry fertig war mit seinem Grübeleien und seinen Kopf hob um Hermine anzusehen, musste er feststellen dass sie ihn – ihr Buch immer noch aufgeschlagen in der Hand - bereits ansah und irgendwie _wissend_ anlächelte. _#Du hast ganz schön laut vor dich hingedacht!#_, sandte sie ihm auch schon telepatisch zu. _#Hast du etwa alles mitbekommen?# #Stört dich das?# #Nein, ich wollte ja sowieso mit dir darüber reden... Was meinst du zu dem Ganzen?# #Na ja, im Prinzip hast du Recht. Die Frage ist nur ob wir Albus damit überzeugen können. Ach ich weiß auch nicht – manchmal komme ich mir so nutzlos vor! Immer nur lernen, lernen, lernen; aber das Gelernte anwenden können wir nicht weil man uns aus allem heraus hält...#_, seufzte Hermine. Daraufhin stand Harry auf und ging zu ihr hinüber um sie in die Arme zu nehmen, doch Hermine war einmal mehr schneller: Bevor Harry reagieren konnte war sie ebenfalls aufgestanden, hatte Harry in ihren Sessel gedrückt und sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt! _#Jetzt kannst du mich trösten...#_, meinte sie als sie sich an ihn kuschelte und ihre Arme um ihn schlang, so wie er es auch bei ihr machte. Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen – ein paar gut platzierte Streicheleinheiten und etliche liebevolle Küsschen später schien es Hermine wieder besser zu gehen, denn sie griff schon wieder nach ihrem Buch...

„Was liest du da eigentlich?", fragte Harry nach einigen Minuten, während er mit ihren Haaren spielte. „Ein Buch von Professor Vector – wie man mittels Arithmantik die Wirksamkeit von Zaubersprüchen berechnen kann", entgegnete Hermine ohne mit dem Lesen aufzuhören. „Lass mich raten – das funktioniert nur bei gesprochenen Zaubersprüchen, oder?" „Ja, so scheint es. Ich will versuchen das auch bei zauberstabloser Magie anzuwenden, aber das wird wohl nicht so ohne weiteres funktionieren - man müsste sämtliche Analysezauber modifizieren und ich weiß nicht ob das überhaupt geht..." „Gibt es denn da keine andere Möglichkeiten?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, die Mächtigkeit von Artefakten können wir doch überprüfen, indem wir feststellen wie viel magische Energie sie aufgenommen haben, welcher Art sie ist und wie lange sie in dem Artefakt gespeichert werden kann. Wenn man das auf stablose Magie umsetzt, dann müsste man vielleicht die noch vorhandene Restenergie mit der natürlichen magischen Energie der jeweiligen Umgebung vergleichen. Vielleicht könnte man so herausfinden welche Magie da gewirkt wurde..." „Hm, das wäre vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. Aber dazu müsste man wissen wann die Magie gewirkt wurde und wie schnell sich die Restenergie abbaut – also ganz genau so wie bei der atomaren Strahlungsenergie." „Da kommt mir eine Idee – wir könnten doch einen Geigerzähler so umbauen das er die magische Energie messen kann!" Verblüfft starrte Hermine ihren Mann an. „Harry, du bist genial! Wenn das wirklich funktioniert..."

Schnell hatten sich die beiden einige Notizen zu diesem Thema gemacht, denn um es in Angriff nehmen zu können würden sie noch eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge studieren müssen. Beide hatten keine Ahnung wie so ein Geigerzähler funktionierte, sie wussten nur dass man damit die Stärke nuklearer Strahlung messen konnte, was wiederum Rückschlüsse über die Energiemenge zuließ. Vielleicht würde es ja auch ein einfacher Energiemesser tun? Beide funktionierten auf jeden Fall mit elektrischem Strom – sie würden also in einer magischen Umgebung nicht funktionieren. Also mussten Harry und Hermine als Erstes herausfinden wie sie Muggelgeräte, die auf Elektrizität angewiesen waren, in Hogwarts oder anderen magischen Orten zum Funktionieren bringen konnten.

Inspiriert von den Ideen der beiden steckten auch die anderen ihre Köpfe zusammen. Gemeinsam versuchten sie eine Liste zu erstellen mit den Dingen, die sie in der nächsten Zeit tun bzw. erforschen wollten. Dazu gehörte unter anderem auch die Frage, wie man sich miteinander verständigen konnte ohne dabei auf die althergebrachten Kommunikationsmittel der Zauberer zurückzugreifen, denn die waren ja nicht nur den Auroren und den Ordensmitgliedern bekannt, sondern auch Voldemort und den Todessern. Also mussten völlig neue Möglichkeiten her, die in der Welt der Magie noch niemand kannte, und die zudem noch absolut abhörsicher waren.

Ginny, Ron, Neville und Luna waren allerdings mit ihrem Latein schnell am Ende, sie kannten eben nur die magischen Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten, und selbst von denen noch nicht einmal alle. Harry und Hermine dagegen kannten da noch die Kommunikationsmittel der Muggel, zwar nicht so gut, aber immerhin. Allerdings hatten diese alle den riesengroßen Nachteil, dass sie allesamt von der elektrischen Energie abhängig waren. Also setzten sie dies ganz oben auf ihre Liste, dreimal unterstrichen…

_#Harry?#_, fragte Hermine ihren Mann mental. _#Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Erzählst du den anderen von deinen Gedanken die du vorhin hattest?# #Bist du dir sicher?# #Ja, Harry, ich denke es betrifft sie genauso wie uns!#_ Harry nickte als Antwort, während Rons Blicke zwischen ihnen hin und her pendelten. „Da! Sie tun es schon wieder!", rief er. Ginny begriff schnell was er meinte. „Irgendwann verlernt ihr noch das Sprechen", meinte sie kichernd. Harry wartete bis er die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte, dann begann er seine Überlegungen zu schildern – in einer etwas abgemilderten Form als Hermine sie mitbekommen hatte. Nachdem er geendet hatte herrschte erst einmal längere Zeit Schweigen in der Runde. „Da ist was dran", gab Ron schließlich zu, und Neville fragte: „Wirst du mit ihm reden?"

Harry ließ langsam seinen Kopf sinken und stützte ihn mit seinen Händen ab. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall mit ihm darüber reden. Aber dies ist ein sehr heikles Thema, und ich kann ihn nur für mich selbst bitten. Ihr wisst wie hoch die Risiken bei solchen Missionen sind! Dazu kommt noch, dass ihr noch nicht volljährig seid. Außerdem – Ron, Ginny, ihr kennt eure Mutter! Tut mir leid, aber dies kann ich euch nicht abnehmen. Ich kann Albus lediglich für mich selbst bitten, eventuell noch für Hermine. Wenn ich ihn für euch mit bitte oder euch ohne jemanden zu fragen mitnehme wird Molly mich lynchen – das steht so sicher fest dass wir dazu keinen Wahrsager brauchen.

Neville, was dich angeht – ich kenn deine Oma nur vom Sehen und weiß daher nicht wie sie reagieren wird. Das Gleiche gilt für dich, Luna. Weder kenne ich deinen Vater noch weiß ich wie er zu solchen Dingen steht…" „Was schlägst du vor, Harry?", fragte Luna daraufhin. „Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Harry. Dafür hatte Ginny eine Idee. „Wie wäre es wenn wir alle zusammen mit deinem Großvater und vielleicht gleichzeitig auch mit Alastor Moody reden? Wenn wir wissen wie die beiden dazu stehen können wir dann mit unseren Familien reden – sollte Professor Dumbledore ablehnen ersparen wir ihnen ein paar zusätzliche Sorgen. Er hat ja bereits zugegeben dass wir Erfahrungen sammeln müssen – ich hoffe er hatte das nicht nur auf die Theorie oder den Unterricht bezogen!" Während Harry zustimmend lächelte, legte Hermine ihrer jüngeren Freundin ihre Hand auf den Arm um ihr so ihre Zustimmung zu zeigen.

„Dann lasst uns das Ganze mal zu Papier – ähm, ich meine Pergament bringen, damit wir es Albus vorlegen können und er sieht dass wir uns ernsthaft Gedanken darum gemacht haben, einverstanden?" Und so wurde es dann auch gemacht. Gemeinsam trugen sie ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten, aber auch Mängel zusammen, und Hermine schrieb mit ihrer sauberen und akkuraten Winzschrift alles ordentlich auf. Dann machten sie dasselbe mit den angenommenen Fähigkeiten der Auroren bzw. Ordensmitgliedern. Deutlich markierte Hermine die wichtigsten Unterschiede zwischen den Gruppen. Danach schrieb sie ihre Notizen zum Thema Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten noch einmal sauber ab, um sie ebenfalls an die Ordensführung weiter geben zu können.

Nachdem sie alles noch einmal überlesen und kontrolliert hatten rief Harry Fawkes zu sich. Auf einem zusätzlichen Pergament bat Harry um ein gemeinsames Treffen und nannte kurz die Themen um die es gehen sollte. Inzwischen war Fawkes bei ihnen erschienen, weswegen Hermine sich kurz in einen Phönix verwandelte um mit ihm zu besprechen was sie auf dem Herzen hatten. Nachdem Fawkes sein Einverständnis erklärt und Hermine sich wieder zurück verwandelt hatte, rollte Harry mit Ginnys Hilfe die Pergamente zusammen, versah sie mit einem Schutzzauber damit nur Dumbledore sie öffnen konnte und er gleichzeitig auch wusste von wem sie stammten. Dann gaben sie die Pergamentrollen Fawkes, der sie vorsichtig ergriff und mit ihnen in seiner üblichen Stichflamme verschwand.

Das Treffen fand drei Tage später statt. Auf Albus' Bitte hin öffnete Harry nach dem Abendessen ein Portal zum Grimmauld Place, durch dass sie alle zum Hauptquartier des Ordens reisten. Zum ersten Mal durften die Jugendlichen den Versammlungsraum des Ordens betreten – und blieben wie vom Blitz getroffen noch in der Tür stehen. Vor ihnen im Raum wartete etwa nicht nur Alastor Moody auf sie – nein, auch Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt und noch etliche andere erwarteten sie – und zu Rons und Ginnys Bestürzung auch ihre Eltern, Molly und Arthur Weasley!

Lächelnd schob Dumbledore seine Schützlinge nach ein paar Augenblicken in den Raum hinein und wies ihnen ihre Plätze zu, bevor er an die Stirnseite des großen Versammlungstisches ging und dort seinen angestammten Platz einnahm. Nachdem er die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte – Molly hatte es nicht lassen können ihren Kindern ein paar giftige Blicke zuzuwerfen wegen ihrer Einmischung in Ordens­angelegen­heiten – zog er ein paar den Schülern nur zu bekannte Pergamentrollen aus einer seiner Robentaschen, die wie Harry vermutete verzaubert waren, denn so viel wie Dumbledore in ihnen verstauen konnte war einfach nicht normal.

Dann eröffnete der Schul- und Ordensleiter die Sitzung. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, weil unseren Jüngsten ein paar Sachen unter den Nägeln brennen, die wie ich denke uns alle angehen. Vor drei Tagen erhielt ich diese Pergamente hier, die mich sehr nachdenklich gemacht haben. Inzwischen habe ich mit jedem von euch" – ein Kopfnicken in Richtung der Erwachsenen – „darüber gesprochen, es weiß also jeder worum es geht. Zusätzlich möchte ich noch einen weiteren Punkt auf die Tagesordnung bringen: Wie ihr wisst habe ich unseren sechs Schützlingen versprochen sie zumindest als Juniormitglieder in den Orden aufzunehmen. Ich denke, heute wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, dies in die Tat umzusetzen. Für diese Entscheidung brauchen wir nicht die vollständige Führungsriege – eure Zustimmung und die Aufnahme durch Fawkes sollte genügen. Ist jeder damit einverstanden?"

Natürlich hatte Molly Einwände, die sie auch wortgewaltig und vor allem lautstark zur Geltung brachte. Aber auch die anderen Erwachsenen hatten Einwände, welche sie nach und nach vor brachten, und Dumbledore hörte sie sich alle geduldig an. Auch die sechs Jugendlichen, um die es hier ja ging, hörten so aufmerksam wie es ging zu und versuchten ihren wachsenden Frust zu verbergen. Gerade Ron hatte gewaltig zu kämpfen um sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber auch Harry musste von Hermine immer wieder beruhigt werden.

Schließlich gingen den Erwachsenen die Argumente aus; und als sie anfingen sich zu wiederholen, blockte Dumbledore sanft aber bestimmt die Diskussion ab. „Wir kennen jetzt eure Gründe, warum ihr gegen eine Aufnahme von Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Luna seid. Nun wollen wir uns die Gründe anhören, warum unsere Jüngsten Mitglied im Orden werden wollen. Harry, wärst du so lieb?"

Und so berichtete Harry ein weiteres Mal von seinen Überlegungen, und jeder seiner Freunde fügte seine eigenen Beweggründe hinzu. Zum Schluss fasste Harry noch einmal zusammen: „Es geht uns primär nicht um die Mitgliedschaft im Orden, es geht uns darum _aktiv_ am Kampf teilzunehmen, denn der Krieg in dem ihr kämpft ist schon längst auch unserer Krieg. Dies ist er für mich bereits seit Halloween 1981, und erst recht seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium. Vor kurzem habt ihr uns zugestimmt dass wir Erfahrungen sammeln müssen genauso wie ihr lernen müsst uns und unseren Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen und uns mehr Verantwortung zu überlassen. Wir müssen lernen auf uns selbst aufzupassen, uns selbst und das was uns lieb und teuer ist zu verteidigen. Wir denken, dass wir hier seit den Ferien große Fortschritte gemacht haben, aber das reicht uns nicht. Nicht mehr. Ihr kennt die Prophezeiung, ihr wisst dass ich gegen Voldemort kämpfen muss. Aber dazu brauche ich Informationen, Erfahrung, und nicht zuletzt meine Freunde. Die Informationen die wir brauchen können wir von euch, vom Orden bekommen. Wenn wir wissen was ihr wisst können wir viele Sachen ganz anders einschätzen und beurteilen und machen dann schon allein deswegen nicht mehr so viele Fehler wie in der Vergangenheit, und ihr müsst nicht mehr so oft zu unserer Rettung losstürzen.

Wir brauchen Erfahrungen, Kampferfahrungen. Wie sollen wir gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser bestehen können wenn wir Duellieren nur vom Schulunterricht her kennen? Wie sollen wir uns verteidigen können wenn wir nicht wissen mit welchen Mitteln unsere Gegner kämpfen? Wie sollen wir versuchen unsere Mitschüler darauf vorzubereiten auf das was sie erwarten könnte wenn wir es selbst nicht wissen? Wie sollen wir versuchen schwankende Mitschüler auf unsere Seite zu ziehen wenn wir nicht einmal wissen welche Mittel und Möglichkeiten ihnen die Gegenseite zu bieten hat?"

Molly war bei Harrys kleiner Rede wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. „Ihr seid noch so jung", schluchzte sie. Doch bevor sie weiter reden konnte stand Harry auf, ging zu ihr hinüber, hockte sich neben sie hin und nahm ihre Hände in die seinigen. „Molly, ich kenne deine Ängste, und es ist mir ganz und gar nicht egal dass du dir solche Sorgen um uns machst. Jeder von uns teilt deinen Wunsch dass wir ein normales und sorgenfreies Leben führen können. Glaub mir – niemand von uns wünscht sich mehr ein normales Leben zu führen als ich! Ein Leben ohne den ganzen Rummel, ohne den ganzen Ruhm für etwas an das ich mich nicht einmal erinnern kann. Ein Leben ohne Angst und Furcht, ohne die ständige Bedrohung. Molly, du weißt so gut wie ich das Voldemort hinter mir her ist, und dass jeder in Gefahr ist den ich auch nur ansatzweise meinen Freund nennen kann. Ihr habt mich in eure Familie aufgenommen und ich bin euch unendlich dankbar dafür. Allerdings weiß auch Voldemort dass ihr mich quasi adoptiert habt, und deswegen steht ihr auf seiner Liste mit ganz oben, so wie wir alle. Aber gleich nach Albus und mir stehen Hermine, Ron und Ginny auf seiner Liste, noch vor euren Namen. Und weißt du warum? Hermine steht so weit oben auf seiner Liste nicht weil sie offiziell muggelgeboren ist, sondern weil sie meine Freundin, meine Partnerin, meine Vertraute, meine Frau ist. Ron steht nicht so weit oben auf dieser Liste weil er ein Weasley ist und die Weasleys seit Anbeginn auf der Seite des Lichts stehen, sondern weil Ron seit unserer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts mein Freund ist, mein bester Freund und fast schon mein Bruder. Beide haben bereits mehrmals mit mir gegen Voldemort gekämpft oder mir zumindest dabei geholfen. Genauso ist es mit Ginny – in ihrem ersten Jahr war sie von Voldemorts Geist besessen, als er durch sein jüngeres Abbild Besitz von ihr nahm. Spätestens bei dem Kampf im Ministerium hat er vollends Notiz von ihr genommen, genauso wie von Neville und Luna. Wir alle stehen noch vor euch auf seiner Liste, selbst noch vor dem Ministerium selbst. Aber jeder von uns möchte eine friedliche Zukunft haben. Hermine möchte Lehrerin werden oder in die Forschung gehen, Ron schwankt noch zwischen Auror und professionellem Quidditchspieler, Neville möchte sich seinen Pflanzen widmen… Das sind die Gründe warum wir kämpfen wollen, kämpfen müssen. Wir wollen für unsere _eigene_ Zukunft kämpfen, damit sie einmal so wird wie _wir_ uns das vorstellen!"

Inzwischen liefen Mollys Tränen ungehindert ihre Wangen hinunter. Dies hinderte sie aber nicht daran den jüngsten ihrer Söhne fest an sich heran zu ziehen. Ok, er war durch sein Abenteuer auf Avalon nicht mehr der jüngste ihrer Söhne, er trug nicht den Namen „Weasley" und hatte auch keine roten Haare, aber Harry war für Molly trotzdem ihr jüngster Sohn. „Ich habe solche Angst um euch", flüsterte Molly als sie ihm durchs Haar fuhr. „Ich weiß", entgegnete Harry ebenso leise. „Wir haben genauso Angst. Aber wir müssen dagegen ankämpfen, sonst gehen wir daran zugrunde…"

Als Arthur seine Hand auf Mollys Schulter legte löste sie sich schließlich von Harry. Noch einmal sahen sie sich fest in die Augen, dann nickte die Weasley-Patriarchin zustimmend. „Danke!", formten Harrys Lippen tonlos, dann stand er auf und ging zurück an seinen Platz. Gerührt, anerkennend und dankend nickten Ron und Ginny ihm zu, und Hermine griff nach seiner Hand um ihre Finger mit den seinen zu verflechten. Molly holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie Dumbledore zunickte.

„Also gut", ergriff der Ordensleiter wieder das Wort. „Lasst uns abstimmen!" Durch seine kleine Rede an Molly Wesley hatte Harry auch die anderen Erwachsenen überzeugt, und so stimmten sie einstimmig für eine Aufnahme. Kaum hatte sich die letzte Hand gehoben erschien Fawkes in seiner üblichen Stichflamme. Nachdem er eine Runde über den Köpfen sämtlicher Anwesenden gedreht hatte ließ er sich auf Dumbledores Schulter nieder, wobei er ihn mit ein paar freundlichen Tönen begrüßte. Der alte Zauberer wiederum streichelte dem Feuervogel ein paar Mal übers Gefieder, bevor er ihn darum bat die sechs Jugendlichen zu prüfen und ihnen den Eid abzunehmen.

Fawkes tat worum er gebeten wurde. Neville saß ihm am nächsten, und so schwebte er zu ihm und setzte sich vor dem Jungen auf den Tisch. Niemand wusste so recht was Fawkes da eigentlich tat, doch Neville schien in eine Art Trance zu fallen, die Augen starr und weit auf Fawkes gerichtet. Nach zwei, drei Minuten streckte Neville langsam seinen rechten Arm aus und legte seine Hand vor Fawkes auf den Tisch, die Handfläche nach oben. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung seines Schnabels ritzte der Namensgeber des Ordens Nevilles Handfläche auf, dann ließ er eine kleine Feder auf die Wunde fallen. Als die Feder jedoch Kontakt mit dem hervorquellenden Blut bekam sog sie sich voll damit. Dabei schien sie eigenartiger Weise zu schrumpfen, aber dieser Eindruck täuschte. Tatsächlich wanderte die Feder durch die Wunde immer tiefer in Nevilles Hand bis sie ganz darin verschwunden war. Nun ließ Fawkes eine Träne auf die Wunde fallen – es zischte und dampfte kurz, dann war die Wunde wieder verheilt. Nur ein golden schimmerndes Abbild der Feder war noch zu erkennen, aber auch dieses verschwand Augenblicke später. Dann sah Nevilles Hand wieder aus als wenn überhaupt nichts passiert wäre, und Neville erwachte aus seiner Trance und lächelte. Fawkes tschirpte kurz, bevor er sich Luna zuwandte. Das Ritual wiederholte sich, ebenso bei Ginny und Ron.

Dann jedoch kam Fawkes zu Harry und Hermine. Er setzte sich genau zwischen sie, und zwar auf ihre Hände die sie immer noch hielten. Fawkes legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sie fragend an, doch weder Harry noch Hermine wagten es sich zu verwandeln. Stattdessen griffen sie einmal mehr zur Telepathie um sich mit ihm verständigen zu können. _#Hallo Harry, hallo Hermine#_, begrüßte sie der Feuervogel. _#Eure Seelen brauche ich nicht zu untersuchen, ich weiß dass ihr eure Freunde und Mitstreiter niemals verraten würdet. Ich werde euch auch nicht an mich binden wie ich es mit den anderen gemacht habe, denn durch eure eigene Magie und eure Fähigkeit euch selbst auch in einen Phönix zu verwandeln wirkt meine Magie bei euch nicht so wie bei den anderen. Es ist mir unmöglich euch an mich zu binden, ich vertrage eure gemischte Magie nicht. Albus hat mir gesagt dass ich mit euch darüber reden soll. Da ich der Geheimniswahrer des Ordens bin obliegt es mir zu entscheiden was wir machen…# _

Harry war von diesen Neuigkeiten genauso überrascht wie Hermine. Damit hatten sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! _#Fawkes, was sollen wir tun? Sollen wir uns verwandeln?#_, fragte Harry schließlich. _#Reicht dir ein normaler Schwur oder Eid von uns?#_ Fawkes überlegte ein paar Augenblicke, bevor er antwortete. _#Ich denke die anderen ahnen schon dass es bei euch nicht so abläuft wie bei ihnen. Also gut, verwandelt euch…#_ Während sich Harry und Hermine blitzschnell in Phönixe verwandelten hörten die anderen ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von Fawkes. Sie hatten keine Ahnung dass dieser soeben einen tiefen Seufzer von sich gegeben hatte…

_#Fawkes, was bewirkt eigentlich die Bindung an dich?#_, wollte Hermine wissen. _#Nun, zum Einen spürt ihr über die Bindung wenn ein Ordenstreffen einberufen wird. Albus oder ein anderer der Ordensleitung schickt mir eine Benachrichtigung wann und wo das Treffen stattfindet und wer alles dabei sein soll. Ok, bisher hat immer Albus die Treffen einberufen, nur einmal hat das Alastor gemacht. Alle diejenigen die ich einladen soll und die an mich gebunden sind verspüren ein angenehmes, warmes Kribbeln an der Stelle wo bei ihnen meine Feder mit ihnen verbunden ist. Wenn ich spüre dass sie mich hören übermittle ich ihnen Zeitpunkt und Ort des Treffens. Also, ich übermittle ihnen entsprechende Bilder, ich kann mich mit ihnen ja nicht so unterhalten wie mit euch… Wenn jemand in Lebensgefahr ist und nach mir ruft kann ich ihn spüren und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen auch orten. Ich leite dann den Hilferuf weiter an die anderen. Was nun das Geheimnis des Ordens angeht – nur Albus und ich kennen wirklich alle Mitglieder. Ihr wisst dass ich mich mit Albus verbunden habe. Wenn ich also jemanden an mich binde, dann binde ich ihn automatisch auch an Albus, aber außer euch und Albus weiß das niemand. Sollte nun ein Ordensmitglied im Begriff stehen uns zu verraten, so gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten: Wenn sich Ordensmitglieder über den Orden oder über Dinge unterhalten die unter das von mir bewahrte Geheimnis fallen und es hört eine unbeteiligte, nicht eingeweihte Person zu, dann verstummen sie sofort bis entweder der Nichteingeweihte weg ist oder sie über etwas anderes reden wollen. Das funktioniert allerdings nicht wenn mit einem Nichteingeweihten gezielt über den Orden oder dessen Mitglieder geredet werden soll, wenn dies zum Wohle des Ordens ist. Sonst könnten wir ja keine neuen Mitglieder bekommen… Diese Ausnahme ist allerdings auf einige wenige führende Mitglieder beschränkt, also Albus, Alastor, Minerva, Arthur und Kingsley. Aber nur Albus kann ganz offen über den Orden reden, sonst hättet ihr auch nichts davon erfahren. _

_Etwas anderes ist es wenn der Orden verraten werden soll. Die Bindung an mich verhindert dass man das Geheimnis des Ordens verraten kann, egal ob gewollt oder nicht. Es geht einfach nicht. Soll ein Ordensmitglied durch Folter, Leglimentik oder ähnlichem zum unfreiwilligen Verrat gebracht werden, dann wird einfach sein Gedächtnis blockiert und nur ich kann diese Blockade wieder lösen. Will jemand wissentlich den Orden verraten dann wird sein Gedächtnis dauerhaft gelöscht, also der Teil der den Orden betrifft. Niemand wird dies wieder korrigieren können… Dies ist auch der Grund warum Severus Snape uns nicht wirklich verraten kann. Allerdings gab es diese Blockade nicht immer, ich habe sie erst nach Peter Pettigrew's Verrat eingeführt.# #Was passiert wenn jemand sich gewaltsam an den Erinnerungen eines Ordensmitgliedes zu schaffen macht und versucht deine Sperren zu umgehen?# #Solange er keinen Erfolg hat passiert nichts weiter. Hat derjenige allerdings Erfolg, dann kann es nur eine einzige Lösung geben – und das augenblicklich!#_

Zwar waren Harry und Hermine einen Moment lang schockiert, aber als sie darüber nachdachten sahen sie das Fawkes Recht hatte. Schließlich hingen eine ganze Menge von Leben vom Orden und seinen Mitgliedern ab! Außerdem – wenn ein Zauberer stark genug war um Fawkes Magie zu umgehen, dann blieb von dem betroffenem Ordensmitglied wohl nicht mehr viel übrig, und durch seinen Tod ersparte man ihm noch größere Qual oder ein Leben in völliger geistiger Umnachtung. Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte sich Harry wieder daran dass er selbst beinahe so geendet hätte nachdem Voldemort ihn zum bisher letzten Male angegriffen hatte…

_#Also gut. Was erwartest du von uns?#_, fragte Harry schließlich. _#Oh, ich erwarte von euch nur das ihr tut was immer ihr für notwendig erachtet um zu siegen. Ich will von euch keinen Schwur, keinen Eid und auch kein Versprechen. Aber ich wünsche mir dass ihr mich öfters mal besuchen kommt – ihr seid die einzigen mit denen ich mich vernünftig unterhalten kann…# #Das ist alles?# #Ja, das ist alles. Ihr braucht kein Mal von mir, damit ihr mich rufen könnt oder damit ich euch rufen kann. Wir können uns unterhalten egal wie weit wir räumlich getrennt sind – es wird nur mit zunehmender Entfernung anstrengender. Ich werde aber die Geheimhaltungszauber der anderen so verändern dass sie mit euch reden können als wärt ihr ganz normale Ordensmitglieder. Ihr müsst allerdings selbst darauf achten dass man euch dieses Wissen nicht entreißen kann, denn ohne die Bindung kann ich euch nicht davor schützen…#_ So einigten sich die drei. Fawkes flog anschließend zurück zu Albus und setzte sich wieder auf seine Schulter, während sich Harry und Hermine zurück verwandelten und wieder ihre vorherigen Sitzplätze einnahmen.

„Was hat so lange bei euch gedauert?", fragte Ron. Nun erst bemerkten Harry und Hermine dass sie von beinahe allen angestarrt wurden. ‚Oh je', ging es Harry durch den Kopf. _#Erzählt es ihnen!#_, wurde er auch schon von Fawkes aufgefordert. Also berichtete Harry einiges von dem was sie von Fawkes erfahren hatten. Er erklärte auch warum sie nicht Fawkes Mal erhalten hatten, aber dass der Phönix ihnen trotzdem vertraute und er die Schutzzauber des Ordens an sie beide anpassen wolle. Natürlich löste dies einige Diskussionen und Fragen aus, hatten doch noch nicht alle gewusst dass sich Harry und Hermine in Tiere verwandeln konnten, und dann auch beide noch in Phönixe…

Nachdem alle diesbezüglichen Fragen geklärt waren soweit dies möglich war – immerhin lag noch ein sehr umfangreicher und komplexer Fideliuszauber über Harry und Hermine – konnte Dumbledore endlich zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Nun kam er auch dazu den neuesten Ordensmitgliedern zu gratulieren. Er hob noch einmal hervor dass sie, solange sie noch Schüler waren, nicht zu Kampfeinsätzen gerufen wurden, außer der Endkampf würde unmittelbar bevorstehen. Anschließend gratulierten auch die anderen Erwachsenen, sogar Molly, auch wenn sie ihren Kummer kaum verbergen konnte. So wunderte es niemanden das sie ihre Kinder länger im Arm hielt als sonst…

Nachdem alle wieder ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten verlas Dumbledore noch einmal die Pergamente die er von den Schülern erhalten hatte, und gemeinsam besprachen sie den Vergleich zwischen den sechs Freunden im Allgemeinen und Harry und Hermine im Besonderen mit den Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern. Es fehlten nur noch einige Kleinigkeiten, im Großen und Ganzen stimmte die Übersicht so wie die Schüler sie aufgeschrieben hatten.

„Also, wenn ich noch einmal kurz zusammen fassen darf", sagte Dumbledore abschließend, „die Frage nach den Informationen haben wir geklärt. Im Anschluss an unser heutiges Treffen werde ich euch erst einmal die wichtigsten Dinge mitteilen, alles andere wird so nach und nach kommen, denke ich. Wir sollten uns jetzt eurem zweiten Wunsch zuwenden, da dies nicht ganz so einfach zu lösen ist. Zu erst einmal, ihr habt Recht, ihr braucht Erfahrungen im Kampf, die ihr leider nur zum Teil aus Simulationen gewinnen könnt. Ihr habt auch Recht damit dass ihr etliche Fähigkeiten habt mit denen ihr die Auroren unterstützen könntet. Hier möchte ich beispielsweise nur eure stablose Magie nennen, eure Verwandlungsfähigkeiten, eure Fähigkeiten zur Tarnung oder eure wenn auch recht unterschiedlichen Kenntnisse ähm… alternativer Wege der Magie.

Dem gegenüber stehen allerdings größere Probleme, und damit meine ich nicht nur euer Alter. Ihr seid noch mindestens dieses und nächstes Jahr schulpflichtig. Das ist eine Sache die nur das Ministerium ändern kann. Weiterhin finden die Einsätze der Auroren meist nachts statt, was wir mit eurem schulischen Tagesablauf nur in Einklang bringen könnten wenn wir massiv Zeitumkehrer einsetzen würden. Diese jedoch stehen unter Aufsicht des Ministeriums, zu Recht möchte ich sagen. Ich weiß dass ihr unter bestimmten Umständen eure Kräfte schneller regenerieren könnt, aber dies wird bei weitem nicht ausreichen, fürchte ich." Hier machte Dumbledore eine kleine Pause um etwas zu trinken.

„Ein weiteres Problem wäre: Wie sollen wir den beteiligten Auroren eure Anwesenheit erklären ohne dass sie sofort zum Ministerium rennen? Wir könnten es ja nicht einmal mit einer Art Praktikum oder ähnlichem begründen! Ihr könntet also nur dann mitgehen wenn alle beteiligte Auroren Mitglieder des Ordens wären. Selbst wenn ihr getarnt mitgehen würdet könntet ihr absolut nichts machen, da ihr sofort auffallen würdet…"

„Ähm, Albus?", wurde er von Kingsley Shaklebolt, dem Chef der landesweiten Aurorentruppe, unterbrochen. „Ja?" „Entschuldige bitte dass ich dich unterbreche, aber mir ist da eine Idee gekommen. Allerdings müssten wir meine Chefin zumindest teilweise einweihen. Du weißt dass Amelia absolut unbestechlich ist, aber sie steht was diesen Kampf angeht voll auf unserer Seite. Zu erst einmal würde ich ganz gerne Alastor wieder an Board holen, als Seniorpartner, Ausbilder oder von mir aus auch als Seniorchef. Die meisten meiner Jungs und Mädels haben einen Heidenrespekt vor dir, Mad Eye, und die die es nicht haben kennen dich einfach noch nicht. Eine ganze Menge aus meiner Truppe sind mit der derzeitigen Führung – sprich Fudge - nicht einverstanden; der einzige Grund warum sie ihre Klappe halten ist der dass sie anderenfalls ihren Job verlieren würden. Aber sie stehen einhundertprozentig zu Amelia. Wenn wir Amelia einweihen und mit ihr zusammen arbeiten, können wir sie vielleicht vollends auf unsere Seite ziehen, und damit auch nicht wenige Auroren. Sie sind wie ich auch durch unseren Diensteid an das Ministerium gebunden, aber dies sollte kein Hindernis sein. Der Kampf gegen du-weißt-schon-wen ist schließlich auch im Sinne des Ministeriums, diesbezüglich würde sich ja nicht sehr viel ändern. Allerdings könnten wir sie dann besser mit den Auroren koordinieren die bereits im Orden sind, und sie somit effektiver einsetzen. Der kleine Nebeneffekt, auf den es mir dabei ankommt, ist dass wir dann bei etwaigen Einsätzen die Anwesenheit von Harry und seinen Freunden nicht mehr groß erklären müssten, vor allem wenn auch ab und zu andere Ordensmitglieder anwesend wären. Was sagst du dazu?"

Doch bevor Dumbledore etwas sagen konnte hatte auch Moody etwas einzuwerfen: „Bedenk doch, Albus, Harry ist der Hoffnungsträger für so viele Menschen, auch für unsere Auroren. Was glaubst du was es ihnen für einen Auftrieb gibt wenn sie sehen dass Harry nicht nur in der Schule lernt, sondern zusammen mit ihnen im Feld steht? Wenn sie sehen das er tatsächlich kämpfen kann und mit ihnen zusammen weitere Erfahrungen sammelt? Und was glaubst du was sie sagen wenn er gleich noch seine Freunde mitbringt?"

Nicht nur Harry hatte den Eindruck dass sich Kingsley und Alastor abgesprochen hatten, doch er musste zugeben dass beide irgendwie Recht hatten. Nach einigem Überlegen kam wohl auch ihr aller Mentor zu diesem Schluss, denn er seufzte, nahm sich die so berühmte Halbmondbrille ab und rieb sich die müden Augen. „Ihr habt ja Recht", meinte Dumbledore als er sich die Brille wieder aufsetzte. „Mir macht nur Kopfschmerzen dass wir dann so viele Leute einweihen müssten – dass gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Bei Amelia habe ich keine Zweifel, ich kenne sie seit ihrer Geburt. Sie weiß auch vom Orden; als vorsitzende Richterin im Zaubergammot und als Leiterin unserer Strafverfolgungsbehörde musste ich sie in einige Dinge einweihen, sonst hätte ich euch nicht immer wieder aus dem Kreuzfeuer nehmen können…" „Und wenn du sie in den Orden aufnimmst?", fragte Alastor weiter. „Sie kann ja einen Sonderstatus einnehmen – keine Teilnahme an unseren Einsätzen, aber voller Informationsaustausch in beiden Richtungen!"

„Hm", gab Dumbledore von sich. „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Was denkt ihr darüber?" Fragend sah er einen nach dem anderen an, und von jedem einzelnen erntete er ein zustimmendes Nicken. „In Ordnung, dann werde ich mit ihr reden. Harry, ich würde sagen dass wir die Entscheidung über eure Teilnahme an den Einsätzen der Auroren verschieben bis ich mit Amelia Bones gesprochen habe und ihre Position dazu kenne. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?" Sechs Köpfe nickten im Einklang, so als hätten sie das einstudiert. „Gut, dann wollen wir das so machen. Trotzdem bereitet mir euer Fidelius Kopfschmerzen – wenn ihr wirklich bei den Auroren mitmacht, wie wollen wir ihnen eure nicht ganz so gewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten erklären, sobald sie diese bemerken? Ach Kinder, so langsam werde ich zu alt dafür…"

Stumm berieten sich Harry und Hermine, immerhin waren sie von dem Ganzen am meisten betroffen. Dann hatten sie einen Geistesblitz! „Was hältst du davon wenn wir einmal zusammen mit Emrys darüber reden? Wir hätten da nämlich eine Idee: Wir könnten doch euren Fidelius aufheben und ihn an Fawkes und somit den Orden binden. Dann könnten wir ohne Gefahr zumindest die Ordensmitglieder einweihen, und trotzdem wäre niemand in der Lage uns zu verraten. Nur Harry und ich könnten dann noch mit Uneingeweihten darüber reden, da wir uns nicht an Fawkes binden können ohne ihn zu gefährden; aber ich denke dies wäre ein kalkulierbares Risiko", erklärte Hermine.

„Ihr mögt es wirklich nicht so viele Geheimnisse vor euren Freunden und Mitstreitern zu haben, oder?", fragte Albus seufzend. „Großvater", entgegnete Harry sanft, „ich hatte schon arge Probleme damit die Prophezeiung vor meinen Freunden zu verschweigen. Weißt du wie schwierig das für uns ist uns immer zu verstellen und irgendwelche Ausreden und Lügen zu erfinden um die anderen bei Laune zu halten? Aber dieses Thema hatten wir doch schon einige Male besprochen, und du weißt dass wir diese Geheimniskrämerei ganz und gar nicht mögen! Wir haben nun einmal unsere eigene Art mit dem Ganzen umzugehen…"

Betrübt senkte Dumbledore seinen Kopf. Er hatte die versteckte Anspielung sehr wohl verstanden! Und so sehr er es sich auch wünschte dass es anders wäre – aber diesbezüglich hatte sein Ururenkel eindeutig Recht. Hätte er Harry in der Vergangenheit wesentlich früher über bestimmte Sachen informiert, und hätte er ihm vor allem nicht immer nur ein paar Informationshäppchen hingeworfen, dann wären etliche Dinge mit Sicherheit anders verlaufen. Dann wäre Sirius noch am Leben, und wahrscheinlich wäre er sogar schon offiziell freigesprochen worden! Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er _hatte_ in den letzten Jahren etliche kapitale Fehler gemacht, die einigen Menschen schließlich das Leben gekostet hatten, und das nur weil er starr an seiner eigenen, schon so alten Strategie fest hielt!

Ein paar erste Tränen rannen über die Wangen des alten Mannes, als er sich seiner Fehler so deutlich bewusst wurde, und er sackte immer mehr in sich zusammen während die Tränen immer mehr zunahmen. Fast schon erschrocken registrierte er wie Harry und Hermine sich an den Seiten seines Stuhles niederließen und ihn einfach stumm in die Arme schlossen. Noch nie in seinem langen Leben hatte er sich so sehr geschämt…

Als Albus irgendwann wieder seine Augen öffnen konnte und langsam den Kopf hob, erkannte er dass er mit seinen beiden Schützlingen allein im Raum war. Irgendwann waren die anderen gegangen, doch der leckere Essensduft der durchs Zimmer schwebte sagte ihm dass sie nur in der Küche sein konnten und dass sich Molly ihrer angenommen hatte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schlang er seine Arme um die Schultern seiner Nachkommen und zog sie an sich. Dann küsste er sowohl Harry als auch Hermine auf die Stirn. „Bitte verzeiht mir", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. „Das Ganze ist mir in den letzten 130 Jahren so sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen dass ich gar nicht mehr anders kann. Wenn ich euch nicht hätte, meine Kinder, dann würde mir gar keiner mehr den Kopf zurecht rücken…"

Zu dritt gingen sie einige Zeit später in die Küche, wo sie wie vermutet Molly umherwuseln sahen. Der Tisch war schon reichlich bedeckt, und so ließen sie sich nieder und griffen beherzt zu.

-:-:- _tbc_ -:-:-


	7. Geschichtsunterricht

_**A/N 1:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, die zum Teil doch recht informativ waren und mich auch ein bisschen nachdenklich gemacht haben. Bei manchem habe ich aber auch recht deutlich gemerkt, dass ihr das letzte Kapitel wirklich _gelesen_ und nicht nur überflogen habt, so wie es leider sehr viele zu machen scheinen... Meine Antworten auf eure Reviews findet ihr wie immer auf meiner Homepage. Wer die Adresse immer noch nicht kennt - schaut hier auf ff(dot)net einfach mal in mein Profil!  
_

_**A/N 2:** Quelle der verwendeten realen historischen Daten: Wikipedia(dot)de_

_**A/N 3:** Die hier verwendeten Namen real existierender Unternehmen und Personen habe ich nur verwendet, um die von mir auf die magische Welt übertragenen wirtschaftlichen und politischen Verhältnisse und Verflechtungen anschaulicher zu machen. Ich unterstelle den real existierenden Unternehmen und Personen in keinster Weise, tatsächlich so wie von mir in diesem Kapitel geschildert zu agieren! Ich habe diese Namen nur deswegen ausgesucht, weil sie mir für die jeweilige Branche als am bekanntesten und dementsprechend repräsentativ erschienen.  
_

_° _

_Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel - Geschichtsunterricht der etwas anderen Art sowie Wirtschafts- und Sozialkunde für Harry und seine Freunde (und natürlich auch für euch)!_** _ ;-) _**

°

* * *

° 

**DMD6F - Kapitel 7: GESCHICHTSUNTERRICHT EINMAL ANDERS**

_**  
**_

Nicht lange nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen im Grimmauld Place saßen die sechs Schüler in ihrer eigenen Bibliothek im Gryffindorturm, zusammen mit ihrem Schulleiter. Harry und Hermine hatten es sich in ihrem Zweimannsessel bequem gemacht, ebenso wie Ron und Luna. Neville hockte etwas verloren in seinem Sessel, Ginny hatte sich wie immer in ihrem Sessel zusammen gerollt; und Albus Dumbledore hatte seinen Sessel in ihre Mitte gestellt, nahe dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Jeder hatte etwas zu Trinken in Reichweite, und auf dem Tischchen vor Hermine lag schreibbereit ihr neuer großer Notizblock und ihre neue Flotte-Schreibe-Feder wartete darauf in Aktion treten zu können.

„Also, bevor ich euch in die Struktur, die Arbeitsweise und in die Verbündeten des Ordens einweise", fing Dumbledore an nachdem er sich mehrmals in seinem Sessel hin- und hergeräkelt hatte um die bequemste Sitzposition zu finden, „möchte ich euch etwas Geschichtsunterricht geben. Geschichtsunterricht der besonderen Art sozusagen. Dies ist wichtig, da ihr wissen solltet wie die heutigen Machtverhältnisse auf politischer und vor allem wirtschaftlicher Ebene in Europa sind und wie es dazu kam, denn erst dann werdet ihr die vielfach verflochtenen und verborgenen Verbindungen des Ordens verstehen und nutzen können. Allerdings werden wir heute Abend nicht alles besprechen können; zumal euch eine ganze Menge an Hinter­grund­wissen fehlt, was ich euch erst vermitteln muss, wenn ihr alle Zusammenhänge verstehen wollt. Also, seid ihr bereit?" Alle sechs Schüler gaben ihre Zustimmung, auch wenn Ron dies wohl nur etwas widerwillig tat, aber immerhin – er stimmte zu.

„Nun denn, fangen wir sozusagen mit dem „Urschleim" an und arbeiten uns dann bis in die heutige Zeit vor: Wie euch vielleicht bekannt ist gibt es Zauberer und Hexen schon so lange wie es die Menschheit selbst gibt. Nachdem sich unsere magischen Vorfahren so nach und nach ihrer besonderen Fähigkeiten und vor allem ihrer Macht bewusst wurden die sie damit über ihre Mitmenschen hatten, nahmen sie verstärkt die Rolle des Stammesführers ein, meistens jedoch die Position des Heilers, Medizinmannes oder wie auch immer man das bezeichnen mag. Später, als die Menschen ihre eigenen Götter erfanden und um Hilfe anriefen, drängten die vorzeitlichen Zauberer mehr und mehr in die Rolle der Priester. Diese Rolle hatten sie dann viele tausend Jahre inne. In so gut wie jeder Kultur, in jedem Stamm und später dann in jedem Volk wurden die Priester und Priesterinnen durch Zauberer und Hexen gestellt. Dadurch hatten diese Zauberer und Hexen eine nahezu allumfassende Machtstellung in jeglicher Hinsicht. Man kann sagen, dass sie dadurch das Leben ihrer Mitmenschen mehr oder weniger bestimmten. Dies war auch in Atlantis so, wie Emrys euch berichtet haben dürfte, aber auch bei den alten Ägyptern, Griechen, Inkas und Mayas. Bei den heute noch lebenden Indianern Nord- und Südamerikas und bei den Ureinwohnern Australiens ist es heute noch so, auch wenn die Zauberer und Hexen einen nicht mehr so gravierenden Einfluss haben wie früher. Dies erst einmal zur Einführung.

Eine besondere Rolle in der Geschichte der magischen Bevölkerung spielt zum einen das Volk der Elfen oder Elben, wie sie manchmal auch genannt werden, und natürlich Atlantis. Ich denke gerade zu Atlantis brauche ich euch nicht viel erzählen; mein gesamtes Wissen darüber habe ich von Emrys. Wie er mir sagte, hat er euch ebenfalls alles erzählt was er weiß. Was nun die Elfen bzw. Elben angeht – keiner weiß woher sie kamen und wann sie zum ersten Mal auf der Erde auftauchten; und niemand weiß so genau wann, warum und wohin sie wieder verschwunden sind. Fest steht nur, dass sie tatsächlich einmal auf der Erde gelebt haben, aber nichts mit den uns heute bekannten Hauselfen zu tun haben. Von Emrys einmal abgesehen dürftet ihr, Harry und Hermine, die einzigen Menschen sein die zwei lebendige Elben gesehen haben und sogar von ihnen ausgebildet wurden. Soweit dazu.

Der erste größere Abschnitt, den ich mit euch durchgehen möchte, ist die Zeit vor dem Römischen Reich, also das Zeitalter der Ägypter, Sumerer, Babylonier und Mykener. Als sich im vierten Jahrtausend vor Christus das Ägyptische Reich bildete, wurde die Religion, also die Verehrung der Götter und das Leben nach ihren Regeln, Sache des Staates. Spätestens hier wurden die Priester als besondere, gehobene Kaste etabliert, meistens war das geistliche Oberhaupt gleichzeitig auch das weltliche Oberhaupt des Staates. Dementsprechend groß wurde ihr politischer und wirtschaftlicher Einfluss. Allerdings merkten sie bald, dass die offizielle Staatsführung wohl doch nicht so ihr Ding war, und so gelangten die Pharaonen an die Macht. Die tatsächliche Macht hielt aber nach wie vor der jeweilige Oberpriester in seiner Hand, und er gab sie so schnell nicht wieder her. Auf jeden Fall wurden die Zauberer und Hexen als Priester und Priesterinnen anerkannt und geehrt, und zunehmend wohl auch gefürchtet. Hatten die phönizischen Priester und ihre Gegenstücke in Mesopotamien noch Wert darauf gelegt, im Einklang mit ihrem Volk zu leben, griffen die Priester Ägyptens immer mehr nach der Macht, und sie erhielten sie auch. Analog zu Ägypten verlief die Entwicklung auch bei den Sumerern.

Allerdings hatte die in den Händen der Priester konzentrierte Macht auch einen nicht zu verachtenden Vorteil: Wissbegierig und neugierig wie ihr selbst auch, steckten sie einen großen Teil ihrer Macht in die Forschung. So wurde zum Beispiel um dreitausend vor Christus in Ägypten das Papyrus entwickelt, der Vorläufer des Pergaments, das wir heute noch benutzen. Auch wurde im 28. Jahrhundert vor Christus in Ägypten ein Kalender mit 365 Tagen entwickelt, welcher wie ihr wisst heute noch seine Gültigkeit hat, wenn auch etwas abgeändert.

Mit Beginn des 27. Jahrhunderts v.Chr. begannen die Ägypter so nach und nach größere und weitläufigere Tempelanlagen zu bauen, welche sie aber dem Volk nicht öffentlich zugänglich machten. Tatsächlich konzentrierten sie in diesen Tempel­anlagen die Ausbildung ihrer Kinder; sie gründeten also sozusagen die erste Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, auch wenn sie zum Beispiel mit Hogwarts überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen wäre. Aber immerhin, es gab somit die erste magische Schule. Interessanter Weise war dieser Zeitraum auch jener, in dem die Ägypter anfingen ihre heute noch stehenden Pyramiden zu bauen…"

Hier machte Dumbledore eine kleine Pause, denn seine Kehle glich inzwischen einer trockenen Wüste! Nachdem er sich an seinem Tee gütlich getan hatte, ließ er seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen. Ginny hatte sich in ihrem Sessel wie eine Katze zusammen gerollt, sah ihn aber mit wachen Augen an. Neville hatte sich wohl selbst auch einige Notizen gemacht, unabhängig davon dass Hermines Feder die ganze Zeit über unablässig übers Pergament gehuscht war. Luna blickte verträumt wie immer durch die Gegend, während Ron ganz offensichtlich damit zu kämpfen hatte seine Augen offen zu behalten. Harry schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken, und Hermine sah so aus als ob sie es gar nicht erwarten konnte dass sie mehr zu hören bekam…

Kurz räusperte sich der Schulleiter, dann fuhr er mit seinem interessanten Monolog fort, insgeheim froh darüber dass noch niemand eingeschlafen war. „Während die Ägypter also ihre erste magische Schule gründeten, herrschte in Mittel- und Nordeuropa noch größten Teils pure Barbarei. Die Slawen, also die heutigen Osteuropäischen Völker, lebten immer noch in einzelnen Stämmen. Die späteren Teutonen und Germanen, die übrigens auch mit zu unseren Vorfahren zählen, hausten noch in ihren Wäldern, genau so die zukünftigen Kelten, Goten und die Franken. Unsere schöne Insel war noch keine Insel und zudem überwiegend bevölkert von Wilden; einzig im Süden – also im heutigen Wales und Cornwall - gab es erste Anzeichen einer Zivilisation. Man muss allerdings auch bedenken, dass die endgültige Besiedlung unserer Insel erst vor ungefähr zehntausend Jahren begann; davor waren zwar immer wieder einzelne Stämme hier mehr oder weniger ansässig, die aber wegen der Eiszeiten immer wieder fliehen mussten. Übrigens, zur Insel wurde Britannien ungefähr um 5000 v.Chr.

Doch zurück zu Ägypten. Ihre magische Schule entwickelte sich schnell zu einer wahren Forschungshochstätte, man könnte vielleicht auch vorzeitliche Universität dazu sagen. Laut Gringotts – ihr könnt ja mal Bill dazu fragen falls er darüber reden darf – wurden hier nach dem unter gegangenem Atlantis wieder die ersten Schriftzeichen entwickelt, eine Neuerung welche die Welt verändern sollte. Ron, im 26. Jahrhundert v.Chr. lebte übrigens der Pharao Cheops, dessen Pyramide du mit deiner Familie vor gut zwei Jahren besucht hast.

Mit der Entwicklung der Schriftzeichen entstand auch die Mathematik. Ungefähr ab dem 21. Jahrhundert v.Chr. wurde die Mathematik in Babylonien als Wissenschaft betrieben; doch es waren wiederum die alten Ägypter, welche aus der Mathematik schließlich die Arithmantik entwickelten. Ihr seht also, die Zusammenballung von Ausbildenden und Auszubildenden ermöglichte in Zusammenhang mit den notwendigen finanziellen Mitteln eine umfangreiche Forschungsarbeit, wie sie bis dahin noch nicht bekannt war. Darauf werden wir später noch einmal zurück­kommen. Eine weitere Folge des Zusammenlebens auf nun wesentlich engerem Raum war die Entstehung der ersten magischen Blutlinien. Man könnte also sagen, dass die Tradition der Reinblüter bis ins alte Ägypten zurück reicht.

Ungefähr ab der zweiten Hälfte des 17. Jahrhunderts v.Chr. begann die griechische bzw. mykenische Hochkultur, welche später auf die Römer einen großen Einfluss haben sollte. Mit dem Emporstreben der mykenischen Kultur nahmen die Ägypter relativ schnell umfangreiche Handelsbeziehungen mit ihnen auf, und bald schon gab es schwunghaften Handel zwischen den Ägyptern, Sumerern, Mykenern, Babyloniern und nicht zu vergessen Mesopotamien. Natürlich musste jede Handelskarawane gesegnet werden, und eine Begleitung durch Priester war natürlich Grundbedingung für ein gutes Gelingen! Ihr könnt euch sicherlich vorstellen, dass es die Priester sehr gut verstanden haben auch außerhalb ihrer Tempel gute Geschäfte zu machen und ihre wirtschaftliche Macht weiter auszubauen.

Auf jeden Fall begann ungefähr zu dieser Zeit auch gleichzeitig die internationale Vermischung der gerade erst entstandenen magischen Blutlinien. Allerdings sind heute keine Aufzeichnungen mehr darüber vorhanden, so dass wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können, wann und wo genau die heutigen noch existierenden Blutlinien entstanden. Einzig von unserer eigenen Linie wissen wir, dass sie ihren Ursprung im alten Ägypten nahm, Harry.

Die Griechen hielten es wie die Babylonier, Ägypter und Sumerer – ihre Zauberer und Hexen lernten ihr Handwerk im Tempel. Daran sollte sich lange Zeit nichts ändern. Selbst als Rom am 21. April 753 v.Chr. gegründet wurde änderte sich nichts an dieser Tradition. Um diese Zeit herum gewannen auch die Kelten und ihre Kultur in Mitteleuropa immer mehr an Einfluss. Mit dem langsamen Aufstieg der Kelten und der Römer begann sich auch die angewendete Magie zu verändern. Die alten Völker benutzten vorwiegend Artefakte für ihre Magie; zum Teil wirklich sehr mächtige Artefakte, die selbst heute kaum etwas von ihrer Magie eingebüßt haben. Die Kelten und Römer dagegen verwendeten eine eher 'alltagstaugliche' Art der Magie, wobei die der Kelten naturgebundener war.

Ich weiß dass das ein wenig trocken ist, aber wir nähern uns nun mit größeren Sprüngen unserer eigenen Zeit. Wollen wir vielleicht eine kleine Pause machen?" Nur zu gerne nahmen Dumbledores Schützlinge diesen Vorschlag an. Schnell waren die Fenster geöffnet um ein wenig frische Luft hinein zu lassen, und man dehnte und streckte sich was das Zeug hielt. Aber es dauerte nicht lange und alle saßen wieder auf ihren Plätzen. Jetzt, wo sie die geschichtlichen Daten endlich in Bezug zu ihrem Wissen stellen konnte, fing es auch an interessant zu werden.

„Also, wir waren stehen geblieben beim Aufstieg der Kelten und der Römer", setzte der Schulleiter seinen Unterricht fort. „Im vierten Jahrhundert v.Chr. fielen die Kelten in Rom ein. Seit dieser Zeit hat sich die römische und die keltische Art der Magie vollständig vermischt. Eine Trennung erfolgte erst wieder nach dem Untergang des Römischen Reiches, aber so weit sind wir noch nicht.

331 v.Chr. wurde Alexandria gegründet und Alexander der Große löste in Ägypten die Pharaonen ab. Dies bedeutete allerdings auch den allgemeinen Niedergang der ägyptischen Kultur so wie sie bis dahin bekannt war, denn Alexander der Große schränkte die Macht der Priester immer weiter ein. Er wollte die Macht wohl nicht mit ihnen teilen, zumindest nicht in dem Umfang wie bisher. Zwar konnten sie sich noch halten, aber die Zeit der großen Entdeckungen war eindeutig vorbei und sollte zumindest für die Ägypter nie mehr wieder kommen.

Im ersten Jahrhundert v.Chr. wurde schließlich das Römische Reich gegründet, dessen Erbe uns heute noch beeinflusst. Das beste Beispiel dafür ist zum einen unsere Schrift, denn die Römer führten das lateinische Alphabet und die damit zusammenhängenden Schriftzeichen ein; zum anderen basieren die meisten unserer heutigen Zaubersprüche wie ihr wisst immer noch auf der lateinischen Sprache.

Im ersten Jahrhundert nach Christi Geburt fielen die Römer in Britannien ein, sie blieben für ungefähr vierhundert Jahre, bis sie von den Sachsen vertrieben wurden. Den Römern verdanken wir unter anderem die Gründung Londons, aber auch die Zerschlagung des druidischen Kultes, der sich hier in der Zwischenzeit heraus gebildet hatte… Seine Blütezeit erreichte das Römische Reich im zweiten Jahrhundert, es beherbergte in dieser Zeit rund 100 Millionen Einwohner; eine Zahl, die ein Reich erst tausend Jahre später wieder erreichen sollte, nämlich das Reich der Franken.

Zu dieser Zeit begann auch die Christianisierung Europas, auch wenn dieser Prozess noch mehr als tausend Jahre bis zu seinem Abschluss dauern sollte. War das Christentum bisher eine nur untergeordnete Religion, begann sie sich nun Stück für Stück durchzusetzen. Das wirklich Neue an dieser Religion war, dass sie nur noch _einem_ Gott folgte und keine anderen Götter neben sich zuließ. Dies bedeutete für unsere magischen Vorfahren, dass sie sich nicht mehr wie gewohnt in ihre Tempel zurückziehen konnten. _Dies war der eigentliche Anfang der Trennung zwischen Zauberer und Muggel._ Allerdings muss man den römischen Zauberern und Hexen zugute halten, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihren nichtmagischen Mitmenschen regen Kontakt zu den Kelten und Germanen hatten, und zwar offenbar auf freundschaftlicher Basis.

Diesem Umstand haben wir es zu verdanken, dass ebenfalls im zweiten Jahrhundert an der Grenze zwischen dem Römischen und dem Germanischem Reich die erste Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei gegründet wurde, die gänzlich frei von irgendwelchen religiösen Einflüssen war. Hier wurde nur noch die Magie gelehrt, und natürlich das was die Schüler sonst noch zum Leben brauchten. Dies war also die erste magische Schule, so wie wir sie heute noch kennen. Diese Schule lag auf dem heutigen deutschen Territorium, und zwar irgendwo im Dreieck zwischen Trier, Speyer und Worms, drei sehr alte Städte welche die Römer gegründet hatten. Die Schule wurde damals von Römern und Germanen gleichermaßen betrieben. Ich habe sie übrigens selbst noch gesehen – in der Nähe dieser Schule konnte ich Grindelwald besiegen. Leider wurde die Schule durch den zweiten Weltkrieg dermaßen zerstört, das sie nicht wieder aufgebaut werden konnte." Bei seinen letzten Worten war Dumbledore immer leiser geworden, so als würden ihn alte Erinnerungen überrennen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Also, noch einmal: Die ersten, die mit der traditionellen Rolle der magischen Bevölkerung brachen, waren die Römer. Dies war kurz nachdem das Christentum gegründet wurde, also vor beinahe zweitausend Jahren. In dieser damals neuen Religion war nur noch eine Gottheit erlaubt. Je mehr sich nun diese neue Religion verbreitete, desto weniger Tempel gab es, und desto weniger Einfluss hatten die Zauberer und Hexen auf ihre nichtmagischen Mitbürger. Da sie aber auch in den Tempeln ausgebildet worden sind und dies nun nicht mehr möglich war, mussten sie sich von nun an selbst darum kümmern. Dies war somit auch der Zeitpunkt, zu dem sich der magische Teil der Bevölkerung Europas mehr und mehr vom nichtmagischen Teil abschottete, denn ihre Fähigkeiten widersprachen der neuen Religion.

Die Römer gründeten mehrere magische Schulen, wie viele insgesamt weiß man nicht. Aber es ist uns bekannt, dass zwischen all diesen Schulen ein reger Wissensaustausch statt gefunden haben muss. Das Römische Reich umfasste mehrere Nationen, welche miteinander zu kommunizieren und zu leben lernten – so gesehen war das Römische Reich der Vorgänger der Europäischen Union, mit der die Muggel heute versuchen Europa zu vereinen, nur dass es damals noch keine Demokratie gab. In diesem riesigen Reich hatten auch die Zauberer unterschiedlicher Kulturen Kontakt zueinander, und im Laufe der Zeit passten sich ihre unterschiedlichen Arten der Magieausübung immer mehr an einander an. Durch die schiere Größe des Römischen Reiches vermischten sich auch die Zauberer immer mehr – Ägypter kamen bis nach Albion, während unsere Druiden dagegen bewiesener Maßen oft in Gallien – dem späteren Frankreich - gesichtet wurden. Gemeinsame Basis war dabei die Lateinische Sprache. Gerade im nördlichen Einflussgebiet der Römer begann die gemeinsame Sprache die Magieausübung als erstes zu verändern: Lange Beschwörungsformeln wurden so nach und nach von kürzeren Zaubersprüchen abgelöst, bis sich das irgendwann im ganzen Reich durchgesetzt hatte. Gleichzeitig mit dieser Umstellung hielten auch die Zauberstäbe Einzug. Es wird vermutet, dass sie von den mitteleuropäischen Kelten zu erst verwendet wurden, aber belegen lässt sich dies nicht. Unter den Druiden waren die Zauberstäbe nicht gebräuchlich, und wenn dann als körpergroße Stäbe wie Emrys einen besitzt, die sie gleichzeitig auch als Kampfstäbe nutzen konnten.

Zurück zu den Römern: Das Christentum wurde im Jahre 380 von Theodosius I. zur Staatsreligion im Römischen Reich erklärt, doch dies konnte den Niedergang des Römischen Reiches nicht mehr aufhalten. Aber auch wenn ihr Reich unterging – die Römer hatten Europa beeinflusst wie keine Nation vor ihnen. Selbst in Gebieten die sie nicht besetzt hatten war und ist ihr Einfluss zu spüren. Bedingt durch den Niedergang des Römischen Reiches schlossen sich die Zauberer und Hexen in Mittel- und Westeuropa enger zusammen. Zwar versteckten sie sich noch nicht so sehr vor den Muggel, aber sie bildeten die erste magische Gemeinschaft größeren Ausmaßes."

In diesem Moment wurde Dumbledore unterbrochen, und zwar von Rons leisen, aber nicht zu überhörenden Schnarchgeräuschen. „Oh!", entfuhr es da dem Schulleiter, während die etwas peinlich berührte Luna versuchte ihren Freund zu wecken. „Und ich hatte gedacht, dass passiert nur unserem guten, alten Professor Binns… Na gut, machen wir Schluss für heute. Was habt ihr denn für die nächsten Tagen geplant?"

Luna gab die Weckversuche vorerst auf. Auch sie interessierte es, was Harry und Hermine so geplant hatten. „Nun ja", antwortete Hermine langsam, „wir müssen erst einmal eine Art Stundenplan für jeden von uns erstellen, damit wir alle Aktivitäten unter einen Hut bekommen. Wir brauchen Zeit für den normalen Unterricht, für die Hausaufgaben, den zusätzlichen Unterricht, unsere eigene Zusatzausbildung… Auch müssen wir uns ab und zu um Godrics Hollow kümmern." „Und wir brauchen gelegentlich auch etwas Zeit für uns, 'Mine", warf Harry leise ein, woraufhin Hermine seine Hand nahm und ihn liebevoll ansah.

°

So verliefen die nächsten Tage für alle Beteiligten recht stressig. Dumbledore hetzte von einem Termin zum nächsten, Moody wurde wieder ins Ministerium berufen als Seniorchef der Auroren, unter denen er erst einmal aufräumte, um seine Truppe von eventuellen Todessern und Sympathisanten zu säubern. Shaklebolt und Tonks halfen ihm dabei. Arthur Weasley hingegen begann damit, vorsichtig erste Kontakte zur britischen Regierung der Muggel zu knüpfen, um sie auf die Möglichkeit eines bevorstehenden Krieges hinzuweisen. Unterstützung erhielt er dabei von Amelia Bones und überraschender Weise auch von Gringotts. Die Bank der Kobolde verfolgte aufmerksam alle Aktivitäten, besaßen sie doch schon zahlreiche Verbindungen zu den Muggels, vor allem auf wirtschaftlicher Ebene. Arthur lernte sehr viel über die äußerst komplizierten und sehr oft auch undurchsichtigen Verbindungen, welche durch das Gold und die Gier der Zauberer ermöglicht wurden. Harry war bei weitem nicht der Einzige, der sein Gold in Muggelfirmen investiert hatte! Mit diesem Wissen, nämlich dass beinahe die gesamte britische (und europäische) Wirtschaft insgeheim unter der Federführung von Gringotts in den Händen der Zauberer lag, konnte Arthur etliche einflussreiche Politiker der Muggel für sich gewinnen und brachte sie in Kontakt mit Amelia Bones und Albus Dumbledore, der wiederum recht oft Harry und Hermine mit zu den Treffen hinzu zog, damit die beiden auch auf dem rauen und verwinkelten Parkett der Politik ihre ersten Erfahrungen sammeln konnten.

Einen Zeitumkehrer bekam das junge Ehepaar jedoch auf Grund der Einstellung des Ministeriums nicht. Harry und Hermine schafften ihren Tagesplan nur noch durch eine genaueste Planung ihrer Aktivitäten durch Hermine; und eine stark verkürzte Nachtruhe. Indem sie ihre Kräfte durch die Elfenmagie wieder regenerierten, brauchten Harry und Hermine bei weitem nicht mehr so viel Schlaf wie früher. Dadurch konnten sie viele Dinge wie Planungen oder ihre Studien und dergleichen Nachts erledigen, weswegen sie tagsüber nicht nur die Zeit für ihren Unterricht fanden; sondern sie konnten auch der Einladung von Vernon Dursley folgen, sich bei der monatlichen Vorstandsitzung im September vorzustellen. Diese Sitzung verlief völlig unproblematisch, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass die anderen Vorstandmitglieder arg überrascht waren zwei so junge neue Eigentümer des Unternehmens vor sich zu haben. Als Harry jedoch erklärte sich nicht groß in die Geschäfte einmischen zu wollen, sondern dies ausdrücklich seinem Onkel überließ, waren die Vorstandsmitglieder wieder beruhigt. Vernon allerdings war über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen und hatte sich mit Harry bezüglich der weiteren Führung seines Unternehmens abgesprochen, und er hatte vor sich auch daran zu halten.

Unterdessen war der neunzehnte September mit riesigen Schritten herangerast, Hermines Geburtstag. Die Gryffindors veranstalteten eine kleine Party zu ihren Ehren, von der sich aber das Geburtstagskind und ihr Liebster bald zurückzogen. Hermine hatte einfach keinen Nerv für den Trubel der Party, und Harry war es auch Recht, mit seiner Frau ein paar kostbare Stunden allein verbringen zu können. Gemeinsam flogen sie nach Godrics Hollow, wo sie es sich für den Rest der Nacht bequem machten und einander verwöhnten…

Bis Ende September hatte sich der zusätzliche Unterricht soweit eingependelt, dass für alle Teilnehmer ein fester Stundenplan erstellt werden konnte. Inzwischen war es schon eine Tradition geworden, zu diesem Unterricht entweder in Muggelkleidung oder zumindest in neutralen Roben mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts zu erscheinen. Erstaunlicher Weise hatten sich alle teilnehmenden Schüler recht schnell daran gewöhnt, hier alle Hausrivalitäten außer Acht zu lassen. Hier in diesem Zusatzunterricht waren sie alle gleichermaßen einfach nur Hogwartsschüler, woran sich sogar die wenigen Slytherins hielten. Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Häusern war sehr gut; sie wurde nur noch übertroffen durch das Zusammenspiel der älteren, erfahreneren Ausbildern und ihren jungen Partnern. Nachdem der Unterricht einmal so richtig angelaufen war, konnten sich Harry und Hermine ein kleines bisschen zurückziehen. Sie brauchten sich jetzt nur noch um ihren eigenen Unterricht und um die von ihnen geleiteten Ausbildungsthemen kümmern, und natürlich um die Planung des gesamten Unterrichtes. Hierbei wurden sie jedoch von ihren Freunden, ihren Lehrern und den anderen Ausbildern so gut unterstützt, dass sie nicht mehr so viel Zeit aufwenden mussten. Insgesamt waren es für alle Beteiligten zwei absolut stressige und stürmische Wochen, aber es zeigten sich bereits die ersten Früchte ihrer Arbeit.

°

Anfang Oktober schließlich kam es zu einer weiteren Zusammenkunft mit dem Schulleiter, der Arthur Weasley zu dem Treffen mitbrachte. Albus setzte seinen Geschichtsunterricht fort: Er erzählte vom Niedergang des römischen Reiches; vom Aufstieg des Frankenreiches aus den vereinten Stämmen der Franken und Germanen, welches später in die Westfranken – dem späteren Frankreich - und die Ostfranken – die späteren Deutschen - zerfallen sollte; von der Gründung des Deutschen Reiches Römischer Nation; vom langsamen Aufstieg der Spanier und Portugiesen und auch der Holländer. Aber vor allem ging Dumbledore auf den Aufstieg des britischen Imperiums ein.

Immer wieder flocht der alte Zauberer in seiner Erzählung auch die Geschichte der wichtigsten und ältesten europäischen Zaubererfamilien mit ein. Die Malfoys zum Beispiel entstammten einem spanischen Adelsgeschlecht, die Zabinis hatten ihre Wurzeln bei den Römern, während die Potters bzw. Gryffindors über die Kelten und davor die Römer bis ins alte Ägypten zurückverfolgt werden konnten. Die Weasleys dagegen entstammten einer Reihe von irischen und schottischen Druiden, welche den Kelten mehr als nur nahe standen. Aber davon zeugten heute nur noch die typischen roten Haare, welche alle Weasleys ihr Eigen nannten, und die besonderen Fähigkeiten im Bereich der Zauberkunst, über die immer wieder einige Mitglieder der Familie verfügten, wie zum Beispiel Bills Talent als Fluchbrecher.

Im Anschluss an Dumbledores Geschichtsunterricht berichtete Arthur Weasley von den wirtschaftlichen Verstrickungen zwischen den beiden Welten. Deutlich konnte man ihm anmerken, wie stolz er war sein erst kürzlich erworbenes Wissen weiter geben zu dürfen. Allerdings war das Wissen, welches er an die sechs Freunde weitergab, für diese nicht unbedingt sehr erbaulich. Nur langsam konnten sie die Zusammenhänge zwischen wirtschaftlicher und politischer Macht begreifen, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass dieses Thema so dermaßen undurchsichtig war. So umwerfend diese neuen Erkenntnisse auch waren, mit ihrem scharfen analytischen Verstand schaffte es Hermine auch dieses Mal, die Bedeutung des Gehörten zu erfassen. Aber nicht nur Hermine musste nach Luft schnappen als ihr die Zusammen­hänge klar wurden, den anderen ging es nicht anders, sie brauchten eben nur etwas länger um zum gleichen Ergebnis zu kommen.

„Aber… Das bedeutet ja, dass die Malfoys mit ihrem ganzen Geld erst die Grundlage für Voldemorts Vorhaben schaffen! Und dass sie über Narzissas Verwandtschaft zu den Blacks auch dieses Vermögen kontrollieren!", keuchte Harry. Mit einem schon fast bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck nickte Albus bestätigend. „Du hast es erfasst, Harry. Dies war auch ein Grund, warum mich der Brief von Narzissa Malfoy so überrascht hatte – ihr Verzicht auf das Vermögen der Blacks, so wie sie es geschrieben hatte, passt so gar nicht zu ihrem bisherigem Verhalten, denn damit gibt sie einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil ihrer wirtschaftlichen Macht einfach so ab. Dieses Verhalten von ihr weckt etliche Zweifel in mir, die ich mit unserem bisherigen Wissen einfach nicht entkräften kann. Auch ist uns nicht bekannt, inwieweit Narzissas Schwester Bellatrix hier mit involviert ist. Niemand von uns weiß, ob es sich bei Narzissas erklärtem Verzicht um eine Falle handelt, ob sie aus freien Stücken auf das Vermögen verzichtet; oder ob Voldemort dieses Vermögen einfach nicht mehr benötigt, weil er sich eine andere, ergiebigere Geldquelle aufgetan hat.

Narzissas bisheriger Einfluss auf das Black'sche Vermögen ist auch der Grund, warum ich möchte dass du Sirius' Vermächtnis akzeptierst, unabhängig von Narzissa Malfoys Verzichtserklärung. Dann nämlich kannst _du_ dieses Vermögen kontrollieren und entziehst es somit den Malfoys und damit im Endeffekt auch Voldemort. Auch solltest du in Erwägung ziehen, dass du mit dem Vermögen der Potters, der Gryffindors und der Blacks den Malfoys und ihren Verbündeten einen gewaltigen Gegenpol entgegen setzen kannst, sowohl wirtschaftlich als auch politisch gesehen. Dies ist wohl die wichtigste Lektion, die du derzeit lernen musst, mein Junge, und es wird wirklich nicht einfach werden für dich. Aber mit diesem gewaltigen Vermögen im Rücken kannst du Lucius Malfoys Macht brechen, und damit auch Toms Einfluss verringern." „Also ist es so, dass Voldemort zwar auf Grund seiner magischen Fähigkeiten das Sagen hat, aber Malfoy durch seine wirtschaftlichen und politischen Verbindungen derjenige ist, der die wahre Macht in den Händen hält", fasste Harry kopfschüttelnd zusammen. „Irgendwie ist das pervers! Erst macht Malfoy mit den Muggels Geschäfte und zieht ihnen das Geld aus den Taschen; und dann benutzt er eben dieses Geld, um die Muggel umzubringen! Aber wenn er so sehr in die Wirtschaft der Muggel involviert ist, wieso ist er dann für deren Ausrottung? Damit nimmt er sich doch selbst die Möglichkeit Geschäfte zu machen!" „Das ist genau das was Hitler gemacht hat!", warf Hermine ein. „Erst hat er die Juden und die Kommunisten enteignet, dann hat er mit ihrem Geld die Konzentrationslager gebaut, in denen sie schließlich millionenfach vergast wurden!"

„Harry, erinnerst du dich an das was ich euch zum Thema Zweiter Weltkrieg erzählt habe? Hitler hatte die politische Macht in seinen Händen, aber das konnte er nur weil er einerseits von Grindelwald unterstützt wurde, und andererseits die milliardenschweren Großindustriellen wie Krupp, Thyssen, Flick, Wolff und viele andere mehr ihm nicht nur finanziell den Rücken frei hielten. Bei Voldemort ist dies ganz ähnlich – Malfoy konzentriert die finanzielle Absicherung in seinen Händen, und viele andere halten ihm politisch den Rücken frei. Darum konnten in der Vergangenheit viele Todesser nie verurteilt werden, und ich fürchte dass sie es auch dieses Mal wieder schaffen werden, sollte der Kampf einmal vorbei sein. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten – Lucius Malfoy weiß wohl sehr genau, dass Voldemort nie so viele Muggel umbringen kann, damit seine Geschäfte beeinträchtigt würden."

„Unter diesen Voraussetzungen müssen wir wohl das Verhalten von Draco Malfoy und seiner Mutter neu bewerten!", wandte Hermine ein. „Und wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir gegen Lucius Malfoy machen können." „Das ist der richtige Ansatz", wurde sie daraufhin von Dumbledore gelobt. „Wir müssen erst einmal herausfinden, wo Lucius Malfoy überall beteiligt ist, und wie weit seine Frau und sein Sohn da mit eingeweiht sind. Das bedeutet für uns, dass wir auf Gringotts angewiesen sind." Harry dachte eine Weile nach. „Also muss ich zu erst die Vermögen, die ich geerbt habe, zusammen führen und für mich in Anspruch nehmen. Dann muss ich versuchen Gringotts dazu zu bringen, etwas Licht in Malfoys Geschäftstätigkeiten zu bringen und mir das auch mitzuteilen, und dann müssen wir sehen wie wir Malfoys Macht brechen können…" „Guter Junge!", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Was brauchen wir dazu?", fragte Harry und blickte in die Runde. „Aber bevor wir das klären – Großvater, warum hast du nicht eher etwas gegen Malfoy unternommen?" „Warum wusste ich, dass du mir diese Frage stellen würdest?", sinnierte Dumbledore. „Harry, es gibt mehrere Antworten für diese Frage. Zum Einen habe ich mich früher nie für Politik oder Wirtschaft interessiert. Wie ich dir schon erzählt hatte, habe ich mich in meinen jungen Jahren gänzlich der Forschung und dem Unterrichten gewidmet; bis ich mit Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkrieges zum Kämpfen gezwungen wurde, als ich erkannte das Tom Riddle als 'Lehrling' zu Grindelwald gegangen war. Seit dem habe ich genügend mit dem Orden und der Schule zu tun, und später kam dann auch noch der Zaubergamot dazu. Ein weiterer Grund ist, dass ich durch das Verhalten meines Sohnes keinen Zugriff auf das Vermögen der Potters hatte, und ich das Vermögen der Gryffindors nicht anrühren wollte. Mein eigenes kleines Vermögen habe ich seit der Gründung fast ausschließlich für den Orden verwendet. Der wichtigste Grund jedoch ist, dass wir bis jetzt nicht wussten, _wie _umfangreich Malfoys Verbindungen sind. Dies haben erst die Kontakte zu Tage gebracht, die Arthur und Amelia in den letzten Wochen knüpfen konnten."

„Hier hat uns der Zufall weiter geholfen", warf Arthur ein. „Der Bruder von einem der Muggel-Ministeriumsbeamten, die ich kennen gelernt habe, arbeitet im Kartellamt. Das ist eine Behörde, welche den Wettbewerb unter den Firmen beobachtet. Sie versuchen solche Dinge wie Preisabsprachen oder auch Monopolbildungen zu verhindern. Wie er mir berichtete, sind ihm in den letzten Jahren immer wieder Unregelmäßigkeiten aufgefallen, wenn es um die Übernahme von bestimmten Firmen ging. Im Allgemeinen kann man sagen, dass es sich durchweg um hochprofitable Unternehmen handelt. Aber bei genauerer Betrachtung fällt auf, dass es vor allem Firmen aus dem Bereich der" – hier musste Arthur einen Blick auf einen kleinen Zettel in seiner Hand werfen – „Hochtechnologie, der Computerindustrie, dem Schwermaschinenbau sowie den Medien wie Fernsehen und Zeitungen handelt. Vor allem aber betrifft es Unternehmen aus dem militärischen Bereich, also Hersteller von Waffen und Ausrüstungen. Unser neuer Kontakt hat herausgefunden, dass es Bemühungen gibt, Unternehmen aus den genannten Bereichen zu unterwandern und sie zu übernehmen. Und er hat herausgefunden, dass die meisten der Bemühungen auf drei Quellen zurück zu führen sind: _Lloyd & Partner_, _Henson & Partner_ sowie _Westfield & Partner_.

_Lloyd & Partner_ ist ein Versicherungs- und Finanzkonsortium mit weit reichenden Verstrickungen im Bereich Schiffsbau, Schwermaschinenbau und der Waffenindustrie. Sie übernehmen zu horrenden Preisen jegliche vorstellbare Versicherungen und stellen somit eine wahre Goldgrube dar, da sie wesentlich mehr einnehmen als sie an Versicherungsleistungen ausgeben müssen. Die 'Partner' hinter Lloyd sind niemand anderes als Vertreter von Gringotts.

Bei _Henson & Partner_ handelt es sich um ein recht großes Anwaltsbüro. Sie sind in Großbritannien die führenden Wirtschaftsanwälte mit entsprechendem Einfluss auch auf die Politik. Die 'Partner' sind auch hier wieder Vertreter von Gringotts. Mr Henson selbst ist ein Squib. Wir wissen derzeit noch nicht, welcher Familie er entstammt.

_Westfield & Partner_ ist eine Bank, die sich vollkommen in Privatbesitz befindet. Offiziell treten sie kaum in Erscheinung, jedoch besitzen sie Beteilungen an faktischen allen größeren europäischen Bankhäusern. Zum Teil sind sie die wahren Eigentümer der europäischen Banken. _Westfield & Partner_ gehört zu einhundert Prozent Gringotts."

Nach diesen Ausführungen schwieg Arthur. Er wusste, die anderen würden einige Zeit benötigen, um diese Informationen zu verdauen. Er selbst konnte es ja auch noch nicht so ganz glauben!

„Das heißt also, Gringotts beherrscht die europäische Wirtschaft", meldete sich Hermine nach etlichen Minuten nachdenklich wieder zu Wort. „Und wir müssen herausfinden, in wessen Interesse die Kobolde handeln." „Das habe ich bereits", antwortete Dumbledore langsam. „Während ihr beide euren Termin bei Vernon Dursleys Firma wahrgenommen habt, hatte ich in meiner Eigenschaft als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots eine Unterredung mit dem Direktor von Gringotts, einem sehr alten Kobold. Natürlich hat er mir keine Namen genannt, in dieser Beziehung ist Gringotts verschwiegener als die Schweizer Banken, an denen sie übrigens auch beteiligt sind. Aber er ließ durchblicken, dass sie die ihnen anvertrauten Gelder unabhängig der Besitzer so einsetzen, dass sie maximale Profite erwirtschaften können. Dadurch und durch ihre von Schatzsammlern und Fluchbrechern weltweit gefundenen Kostbarkeiten konnten sie ihr eigenes Bankhaus in der Welt der Muggel etablieren. Mit dem Gold der Zauberer finanzieren sie die Wirtschaft und die Forschung der Muggel, was ihnen wiederum bis dahin nie gekannte und in der Welt der Zauberer nicht erreichbare Profite einbringt. Natürlich geben sie einen Teil ihrer Profite als Zinsen an die Eigentümer der bei Gringotts angelegten Vermögen zurück, dass ist schließlich ihre Pflicht als Bank. Da wir wissen dass das Vermögen der Malfoys das bis jetzt größte Einzelvermögen ist, wissen wir auch dass Lucius Malfoy neben Gringotts der größte Nutznießer ist, er streicht wohl nicht unbeträchtliche Summen als Zinsen für sein angelegtes Vermögen ein.

Auf der anderen Seite wissen wir auch, dass Tom Riddle von seiner Familie nur ein sehr kleines Vermögen geerbt hat. Allerdings habe ich den Verdacht, dass Grindelwald ihn als seinen Erben eingesetzt hatte. Jedoch denke ich, dass dieses Vermögen, vom Umfang her wurde es seinerzeit auf ungefähr drei Millionen Galleonen geschätzt, schon zur Zeit seiner ersten Machtübernahme aufgebraucht war, denn Riddle hatte sehr kostspielige Forschungen betrieben bis er endgültig zu Voldemort wurde. Wir vermuten also, dass bereits Lucius Malfoys Vater damit begonnen hatte, Voldemort finanziell zu unterstützen, und dass Lucius dies weiter vertieft hat.

Harry, da du der Erbe der drei Vermögen bist und niemand sonst vollen Zugriff darauf hat, liegt es an dir, diese drei Vermögen zu vereinen. Wir werden dich dabei nach Kräften unterstützen, oder zumindest nach Leuten suchen die dies können und sie für dich gewinnen. Allerdings bleibt eine Aufgabe, die nur du übernehmen kannst: Du musst persönlich bei Gringotts die Annahme der drei Vermögen bestätigen, und du solltest Gringotts mitteilen, wie sie dieses geeinte Vermögen für dich anlegen sollen. Ich schätze, dass du damit zu Gringotts größtem Kunden werden wirst; und ich denke, dies wird dir einige Sonderrechte bei ihnen einräumen. Hast du dir gemerkt, was ich euch über die Entstehung der europäischen Wirtschaft und über die Entstehung von Gringotts erzählt habe? Dieses Wissen wirst du brauchen können, wenn du mit Gringotts verhandelst. Keine Angst, mein Junge, wir werden dich dabei nicht allein lassen!"

Harry seufzte. So langsam wurde ihm das alles ein bisschen zu viel! Was würde wohl noch alles auf ihn zukommen? Immer wenn er dachte, sein Leben hätte sich stabilisiert, tauchte etwas Neues auf, was fast alles wieder auf den Kopf stellte…

Während sich Hermine um ihren Mann kümmerte und versuchte ihm ihre Unterstützung zu signalisieren, bedeutete Ginny ihrem Bruder sowie Neville und Luna, ihr zu folgen. Leise verließen sie den Raum, um Harry die Ruhe zu geben die er brauchte, um sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm dies gar nicht wahr, doch Hermine registrierte es mit einem müden Lächeln. Auch sie fragte sich, was noch alles auf ihr noch so junge Familie zu kommen würde.

Auch nachdem seine Freunde den Raum schon längst verlassen hatten, saß Harry noch immer da und grübelte vor sich hin. Was hatte sein Ururgroßvater vor? Sollte Harry sich nun auch noch zum Finanz- bzw. Wirtschaftsexperten ausbilden lassen?

Sowohl Albus Dumbledore als auch Arthur Weasley rutschten näher an Harry und Hermine heran, nun da sie nur noch zu Viert waren. "Harry", erhob schließlich der Schulleiter das Wort, "zunächst einmal möchte ich dir sagen, dass wir keineswegs vorhaben dich jetzt auch noch in diesem Bereich auszubilden. Ich glaube, du hast so schon genug um die Ohren. Vielmehr wollen wir versuchen - deine Zustimmung vorausgesetzt - zuverlässige Partner zu finden, die bereits über das notwendige Wissen verfügen. Zwar wirst du dir zumindest die grundlegenden Dinge aneignen müssen um die Kontrolle über das Vermögen nicht zu verlieren, aber wir werden dir dabei helfen. Doch zunächst musst du erst einmal das Erbe der Blacks, das der Potters und das der Gryffindors für dich beanspruchen. Wir haben uns das folgendermaßen vorgestellt..."

Der alte Zauberer stellte Harry einen wohl durchdachten Plan vor, mit dem der Junge einverstanden sein konnte. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass damit trotz allem eine weitere nur schwer zu bewältigende Last und Verantwortung auf seinen schmalen Schultern abgelegt wurde; aber wie es ihm sein alter Mentor und auch Emrys selbst klar gemacht hatten - er, Harry, war nun das Oberhaupt der Familie Potter und durch die Erbschaften gleichzeitig auch das Oberhaupt der Häuser Black und Gryffindor. Und als Oberhaupt der drei Familien trug er unter anderem nun einmal die Verantwortung für die entsprechenden Vermögen.

Harry seufzte einmal mehr. Nun fehlte ihm nur noch, dass er auch irgendwelche Titel und Posten mit geerbt hätte! Aber so ganz ausschließen konnte er es nicht, denn Godric Gryffindor war seinem Wissen nach ein Adliger gewesen...

An diesem Abend fiel Harry wie ein Stein in sein Bett. Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er bereits schlief, bevor er überhaupt sein Kissen berührt hatte. Sie selbst konnte jedoch nicht so schnell einschlafen - zu viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Hauptsächlich fragte sie sich, wie Harry dies alles noch aushalten konnte; und ob er wohl eines Tages unter der Last, die er zu tragen hatte, einfach zusammen brechen würde. Hermine würde ihm liebend gerne in seinem Schicksal helfen, aber es gab Dinge, die konnte sie ihrem Mann und Seelenpartner einfach nicht abnehmen.

°

Die nächsten Tage waren zur Abwechslung einmal ruhig. Das heißt, neben den normalen schulischen Aktivitäten, dem Zusatzunterricht und ihrem eigenen Training konnten die sechs Freunde sogar etwas Freizeit genießen. Ron und Ginny nutzten diese Zeit um mit der Gryffindor-Mannschaft Quidditch zu trainieren; Neville widmete sich seinen Pflanzen; Luna recherchierte irgend etwas für die Zeitung ihres Vaters; und Harry & Hermine kümmerten sich um Godrics Hollow. Allerdings hatten sie dort nicht viel zu tun, denn Dobby und Winky hatten bereits so gut wie alle Arbeiten erledigt, die bis dahin abgesprochen waren. Also übte das junge Ehepaar ein bisschen das Erschaffen von Portalen, und zwar dieses Mal nicht nur räumliche in derselben Zeitebene, sondern vor allem übten sie Portale durch den Zeitenfluss hindurch zu einem bestimmten, vorher festgelegten Zeitpunkt zu erschaffen. Ziel war es, getreu nach Emrys' Vorbild relativ einfach durch die Zeit reisen zu können. Beide wussten, dass sie in Zukunft mehr als genug zu tun haben würden, sie aber auf Grund des Verhaltens des Ministeriums keine Zeitumkehrer nutzen konnten. Dementsprechend brauchten sie eine Alternative - und die bot sich ihnen in Form von Merlins Portalen durch Raum und Zeit!

Zunächst einmal studierten Harry & Hermine die uralten Pergamentrollen, welche sie noch auf Avalon von Emrys erhalten hatten. Natürlich war das Lernen nach den alten Schriften bei weitem nicht so einfach wie das Lernen nach modernen, entsprechend aufbereiteten Schulbüchern, aber sie kamen ganz gut zurecht. Irgendwann schafften sie es auch in ihren praktischen Übungen, allerdings vorerst nur gemeinsam und auch nur für einen kleinen Zeitraum, nämlich einigen wenigen Minuten. Versuchten sie es einzeln jeder für sich, schafften sie es nicht. Trotzdem waren beide froh wenigstens fünf Minuten in der Zeit zurück gesprungen zu sein, auch wenn es schon sehr eigenartig war, als auf einmal zwei Harrys und zwei Hermines da standen und sie sich kurz darauf selbst beobachteten wie sie sich einfach so in Luft auflösten. Aber so ganz neu war ihnen dieses Gefühl ja nun auch wieder nicht, hatten sie doch in ihrem dritten Hogwarts-Jahr gemeinsam Hermines Zeitumkehrer benutzt um Sirius und Seidenschnabel zu retten...

°

Auch die anderen Schüler freuten sich, dass das Chaos der ersten Wochen vorbei war und sie nun einen etwas geregelteren Tagesablauf hatten. Viele Schüler sah man daher draußen am See, wo sie die letzten wärmenden Strahlen der herbstlichen Sonne genossen. Wohin man auch sah, überall hockten die Schüler in Gruppen zusammen. Dies war ja soweit nichts Neues, aber bei einer genauerer Betrachtung konnte man feststellen, dass sich die Schüler zunehmend über die alten Häusergrenzen hinweg zusammen fanden. Selbst einige Slytherins scheuten sich nicht mehr, sich mit Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws oder gar Gryffindors abzugeben. Man konnte zwar noch nicht wirklich von beginnenden Freundschaften reden; aber immer sprachen die Schüler nun miteinander, tauschten Wissen und Gedanken aus.

Die Themengebiete reichten vom Schulischen über Quidditch bis hin zur Mode. Pansy Parkinson stellte so zum Beispiel fest, dass sie sich ganz gut mit Lavendar Brown, den Patil-Zwillingen sowie Cho Chang und ihren Freundinnen über Mode im Allgemeinen und Klamotten im Besonderen unterhalten konnte. Millicent Bullstrode lieferte sich mit einigen Mädchen aus den drei anderen Häusern einen heftigen Wettstreit über die Kindererziehung. Ein jedes der Mädchen hatte andere Erfahrungen gemacht - die eine hatte einen Kindergarten bei den Muggels besucht, war dann aber in eine magische Grundschule in Cornwall aufgenommen worden, wo sie bis zum Beginn ihrer Hogwarts-Ausbildung blieb. Eine andere war wie Hermine zum Beispiel bis Hogwarts nur in Einrichtungen der Muggel gewesen. Millicent selbst war bis zu ihrem Hogwartsbrief nur von ihren Eltern ausgebildet worden; mit anderen Kindern war sie so gut wie nie in Kontakt gekommen, was sie sehr schade fand. Fast schon wehmütig lauschte sie den Erzählungen einer muggelgeborenen Ravenclaw, die ihr ganzes Leben hinweg immer mit anderen Kindern spielen und lernen konnte.

Blaise Zabini versuchte in ihrer Freizeit, mehrere Rezepte für verschiedene Zaubertränke zu optimieren. Sie wusste, dass ihr Hauslehrer ihr dabei freie Hand ließ, solange sie nicht seine Vorräte aufbrauchte oder sein Labor in die Luft jagte. Etliche der Zutaten hatte Blaise noch in ihrem eigenen Vorrat, andere musste sie sich kaufen oder Professor Sprout darum bitten. So kam es, dass man Blaise in diesen Tagen gewöhnlich in einem der Gewächshäuser antreffen konnte, falls sie einmal nicht im Tränkelabor war. Jedes Mal, wenn Blaise in einem der Gewächshäuser zu tun hatte, traf sie dabei auf Neville Longbottom. Bisher kannte sie ihn nur aus dem gemeinsamen Unterricht; und sie wusste dass er in Zaubertränke nicht unbedingt so begabt war, aber dafür bei den Pflanzen ein glückliches Händchen hatte. Immer dann wenn sich Professor Sprout nicht selbst um Blaise kümmern konnte, schickte sie das ruhige Mädchen zu Neville, und so kamen die beiden in Kontakt. Im Laufe ihrer Arbeiten stellte Blaise wiederholt fest, dass Nevilles Wissen über die verschiedensten Pflanzen und ihre Pflege und Aufzucht das ihrige um Längen übertraf, und sie begann ihn dafür zu bewundern. Auch gefiel ihr, dass Neville nicht so geschwätzig war wie all die anderen Schüler, sondern genauso wie sie selbst auch eher die Stille bevorzugte. Blaise merkte aber auch, dass die Behandlung, die Professor Snape dem manchmal etwas tollpatschigen Gryffindor zukommen ließ, absolut ungerechtfertigt war. Hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu ihrem Haus und ihrem Hauslehrer einerseits und ihrer wachsenden Sympathie für Neville auf der anderen Seite beschloss Blaise, öfter mit dem Gryffindor zusammen zu arbeiten, einfach mehr Zeit in seiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen, um ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Wie weit reichend die Folgen dieses Beschlusses sein würden, ahnte das Mädchen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal ansatzweise. Aber selbst wenn Blaise dies hätte ahnen können, hätte sie sich trotzdem nicht anders entschieden.

Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle langweilten sich in ihrer Freizeit. Sie konnten weder etwas mit Quidditch anfangen, noch wollten sie einen Blick in ihre Bücher werfen. Auch an den Gesprächen der anderen wollten sie sich nicht so recht beteiligen. Aber sie hörten den anderen gerne zu, wenn diese sich unterhielten. Als Dean Thomas eines Tages von den vielfältigen sportlichen Möglichkeiten der Muggel erzählte, erinnerten sich die beiden wieder an die Worte, die Harry Potter zur Eröffnung der Sporthalle von sich gegeben hatte. Neugierig geworden fragten sie Dean ganze Löcher in den Bauch, doch er konnte ihre Fragen nicht immer beantworten. So schlossen sie einen Handel ab: Dean bestellte über seine Eltern etliche Bücher und Zeitschriften der Muggel zu den verschiedensten Sportarten wie Ringen, Boxen, Judo und dergleichen; und die beiden Slytherins bezahlten den ganzen Lesestoff, der anschließend durch die Bibliothek allen zur Verfügung gestellt werden sollte. Insgeheim fragten sich jedoch beide Slytherins, warum es bei den von ihrem Haus so verachteten und belächelten Muggels so viele unterschiedliche Sportarten gab, während in der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen nur Quidditch bekannt war...

Draco Malfoy langweilte sich. Er konnte sich in seiner Freizeit zu nichts aufraffen - lesen machte ihm keinen Spaß; die anderen Slytherins, mit denen er sonst seine Freizeit verbrachte, tummelten sich draußen auf dem Schlossgelände und diejenigen die es nicht taten mieden ihn, da sie mit seiner Teilnahme am Zusatzunterricht nicht einverstanden waren; auf seinem Besen fliegen konnte er auch kaum, da das Quidditchstadion meist von anderen Mannschaften belegt war; mit seinem Patenonkel Severus Snape konnte er auch nicht reden, da dieser aus unerfindlichen Gründen noch mieser gelaunt war als sonst; und mit Potter streiten konnte er ebenfalls nicht, da sich dieser samt dem bisher so unerträglichen Bücherwurm quasi in Luft aufgelöst hatte. So kam es, dass man den blonden Slytherin recht oft allein auf einer der Tribünen im Quidditchstadion sitzen sehen konnte, wo er entweder den anderen beim Training zu sah oder einfach Löcher in die Luft starrte. Zu viel ging Draco durch den Kopf - zu viel hatte sich in seinem bisherigen Leben in zu kurzer Zeit geändert. Aber es waren vor allem zwei Dinge, die dem Blonden einfach keine Ruhe ließen: Zum einen fragte er sich, warum er sich ausgerechnet zu der rothaarigen Gryffindor hingezogen fühlte, so sehr dass er sie sogar beim Training beobachtete; und zum anderen fragte er sich, was mit ihm los sei. Immer wieder hatte er in den letzten Wochen das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben; doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern was es sein könnte. Draco konnte auch nicht genau sagen, wann dieses Gefühl angefangen hatte, er schätzte aber irgendwann in den Sommerferien. Hier kam einmal mehr seine malfoy'sche Erziehung durch, und so schwieg er und vertraute niemanden sein Problem an. Wenn er doch nur ahnen könnte, welche Folgen sein Schweigen haben würde...


	8. Familienverlies

_**A/N:** Sorry, dass es dieses Mal mit dem Update doch etwas länger gedauert hat - aber hier kommt das neue Kapitel:_

. 

**DMD6F - Kapitel 8: DAS FAMILIENVERLIES DER GRYFFINDORS**

Inzwischen war die zweite Oktoberwoche angebrochen. Professor Dumbledore verkündete den Schülern beim Frühstück, dass sie wie üblich Ende des Monats zu Halloween das Dorf Hogsmeade besuchen konnten, selbstverständlich nur die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse und auch nur mit Einwilligung der Erziehungsberechtigten. Natürlich waren vor allem die jüngeren Schüler aus dem Häuschen und sie sprachen über nichts anderes mehr. Naja, zumindest die nächsten 12,3 Sekunden nicht, denn dies war exakt die Zeit, die Dumbledore wartete, bis er bekannt gab, dass es am Halloween-Abend eine große Party für alle geben würde.

Einer jedoch konnte sich nicht so recht über die angekündigte Party freuen: Harry Potter. Einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieses Halloween der fünfzehnte Todestag seiner Eltern war. Überall um ihn herum waren fröhliche Gesichter, nur Hermine bemerkte seine Stimmung. So reagierten die anderen doch sehr verwundert, als Harry Rons Freudenausbruch – der Rothaarige klatschte Harry auf den Rücken und meinte: „Klasse, was?" - mit einem wütenden Knurren beantwortete, bis sie sich einer nach dem anderen daran erinnerten, dass an Halloween 1981 Lily und James Potter umgebracht wurden. Doch die nun aufkommenden mitleidigen Blicke konnte Harry noch weniger ertragen, also verließ er umgehend die Große Halle. Hermine fand ihn wenig später draußen am See, wo er unter der großen Buche saß und auf das Wasser starrte.

„Ärgere dich nicht über ihn; so ist Ron nun einmal", meinte Hermine, nachdem sie sich an die Seite ihres Mannes gesetzt hatte. „Ist schon ok", murmelte Harry daraufhin. „Lügner", entgegnete Hermine ebenso leise. „Es ist nicht in Ordnung, und du weißt es!" Harry seufzte. „Was soll ich machen, Hermine?" Die Braunhaarige dachte kurz nach. „Am besten du ignorierst seine 'Ausbrüche'. Ron hat doch noch nie einen tragischen Verlust erleiden müssen; er wird einfach nicht verstehen können, was in dir in solchen Momenten vorgeht." „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon einmal vom Spiegel NERHEGEB erzählt?" „Du meinst als du im ersten Hogwarts-Jahr mit Ron davor standest? Als sich Ron als Schulsprecher und Quidditchkapitän gesehen hat, während du im Spiegel deine Eltern erkanntest?" Harry nickte, dann schwiegen beide eine Weile.

„Schatz, dich bedrückt doch noch mehr, oder?", fragte Hermine schließlich. Zögernd antwortete Harry ihr: „Es ist Voldemort. Ich befürchte, er plant etwas für Halloween. Es ist ja nicht nur der Todestag meiner Eltern; Halloween ist ja gleichzeitig auch der Jahrestag seiner ersten großen Niederlage und das Ende des ersten Krieges, weil er mich nicht töten konnte. Ich vermute, er wird an diesem Tag allen zeigen wollen dass er wieder an der Macht ist. Wenn ich nur wüsste was er vorhat..." „Wir müssen wohl darauf vertrauen, dass der Orden etwas herausfindet", entgegnete Hermine. „Das hatten wir doch schon einmal – der Orden ist diesbezüglich zu uneffizient. Wir bräuchten andere Informanten, am besten ein ganzes Netzwerk. Aber wer soll das machen? Die Hauselfen werden uns kaum helfen, wenn sie an die jeweiligen Familien und Häuser gebunden sind; und die Kobolde machen sowieso ihre eigene Sache. Und die Zaubererfamilien stehen entweder auf der Seite des Ordens oder sie sind Voldemorts Diener." „Nicht alle", widersprach Hermine. „Nicht alle stehen auf einer der beiden Seiten, Harry. Viele Familien scheinen eher neutral zu sein – _sie_ sind es, um die wir uns kümmern müssen!" „Hm, und wie sollen wir das anstellen? Wir können doch nicht einfach zu ihnen hingehen und sagen 'Hey, wir brauchen Informationen, könnt ihr uns helfen?' Wir müssten erst einmal wissen um wen es sich überhaupt handelt, und wie man mit ihnen ins Gespräch kommen könnte." „Albus fragen können wir auch nicht – er würde wohl nie mit Leuten zusammen arbeiten, die nichts gegen Schwarze Magie einzuwenden haben, auch wenn sie nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stehen..." „Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf Schwarze Magie?" „Ganz einfach, mein Lieber: Wenn die Leute nur Weiße Magie einsetzen und selbst etwas gegen die Schwarze Magie haben würden, dann wären sie entweder im Orden oder würden ihm zumindest recht nahe stehen." „Hm, klingt logisch. Aber wie finden wir heraus, um wen es sich handelt; und wie kommen wir mit ihnen in Kontakt? Albus können wir ja wohl schlecht fragen, oder?" „Nein, das wird wohl nicht gehen. Aber wir könnten zum Beispiel Dobby fragen, oder Mad Eye. Er hat, glaube ich, eine nicht ganz so ... strenge Einstellung zu den Dunklen Künsten. Ansonsten heißt es wohl viel recherchieren. Willst du Albus nicht wenigstens grob informieren, Harry?" „Hm", gab der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin von sich. „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich ihn informiere. Vielleicht kann er uns ja den einen oder anderen Tipp geben. Ich meine, er muss sich ja mit den 'Grauen Häusern' nicht abgeben wenn er es nicht will, aber vielleicht könnten sie uns doch helfen. Also gut, reden wir mit ihm darüber."

So kam es dann auch. Nach dem Abendessen hatten die beiden ein Gespräch mit dem Ordensleiter, der schnell seinen langjährigen Freund und Stellvertreter, Alastor Moody, hinzu holte. Dumbledore war zwar von dem Vorhaben nicht allzu sehr begeistert, aber er erkannte worauf es Harry und Hermine ankam; und er sicherte ihnen nicht nur freie Hand, sondern auch die Unterstützung durch den Orden zu. „Aber, Harry", erinnerte Dumbledore seinen Schützling, „bevor du das in Angriff nimmst, solltest du dich um deine Erbschaften kümmern. Vielleicht ist da ja das eine oder andere dabei, was dir bzw. euch bei eurem Vorhaben weiter helfen kann. Du solltest wirklich einmal zu Gringotts gehen und die Angelegenheit klären, mein Junge!"

Also setzte sich Harry hin und schrieb einen Brief an Gringotts, in dem er um einen Termin für seine Erbschatfsangelegenheit bat. Hedwig freute sich ausgelassen; endlich durfte sie mal wieder einen Brief für ihren Herrn und Freund austragen! Und wie überrascht war Harry, als er nach noch nicht einmal einer Stunde die Antwort erhielt! Gringotts schrieb ihm, dass er jederzeit – rund um die Uhr - vorbei kommen könne (für die Winkelgasse gab es schließlich kein Ladenschlussgesetz); ein Termin sei nicht notwendig. Harry müsse sich nur bei Mr Krychtook melden, dieser würde ihn dann vorläufig betreuen.

Nach einer kurzen Rücksprache mit seinem Ururgroßvater öffnete Harry ein Portal nach Gringotts, und reiste so mit Hermine zur Zaubererbank. Ihre Ankunft blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt – sie liefen ausgerechnet Narzissa Malfoy in die Arme – sie hatte von dem Portal glücklicher Weise nichts mitbekommen sondern nahm an, Harry und Hermine wären appariert -, die gerade im Begriff war die Bank per Portschlüssel zu verlassen. Nach einigen Höflichkeitsfloskeln – Hermine schaffte es, sich „durch die Blume" in ihrem und Harrys Namen bei Narzissa für die Bücher zu bedanken - ging jeder seiner Wege, nicht ohne sich zu fragen was der bzw. die andere hier wollte. Am Schalter angekommen fragte Harry nach Mr Krychtook und wurde umgehend in dessen Büro geleitet. Krychtooks derzeitiger Assistent war Harry wohl bekannt - es war niemand anderes als Gryphook, dessen Bekanntschaft Harry ja bereits bei seinem allerersten Gringotts-Besuch vor so vielen Jahren machte. Gryphook war sehr erstaunt, dass Harry sich an seinen Namen erinnern konnte – dies war in der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen absolut nicht üblich.

Mr Krychtook stellte sich als ein sehr alter Kobold heraus, der mindestens so alt sein musste wie Albus Dumbledore. Er stellte sich als Leiter für Erbschaftsangelegenheiten vor. Harry musste erst einmal einige Prüfungen über sich ergehen lassen; dabei wurde nicht nur seine Identität festgestellt, sondern auch sein Alter, seine Blutslinie und seine Bindungen. Alle Prüfungen liefen zur vollsten Zufriedenheit von Mr Krychtook ab, er wunderte sich nicht einmal als eine der Prüfungen enthüllte, dass Harry eine Bluts- und Seelenbindung mit Hermine eingegangen war. Seine einzige Reaktion auf dieses Ergebnis war, dass er Hermine den gleichen Tests unterzog.

„Nun gut, Mr und Mrs Potter, Ihre Identität ist eindeutig festgestellt worden. Ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass unser Test zur Feststellung der wahren Identität einer Person jegliche Täuschungs- oder Verschleierungsversuche der Menschen umgehen kann; dazu gehört auch Ihr Fideliuszauber. Aber seien Sie sich gewiss, dass Ihr Geheimnis bei mir in guten Händen ist – es wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Absolute Diskretion ist unsere oberste Devise!

Nun denn, jetzt können wir uns um Ihre Erbschaft kümmern. Mr Potter, im August haben Sie bereits das persönliche Erbe Ihres Paten Sirius Black angenommen. Dies schloss jedoch nicht das Familienerbe ein. Derzeit gibt es in der Familie Black kein Familienoberhaupt. Laut den bestehenden Gesetzen kann dies nur ein männlicher Nachkomme sein, oder – falls es keinen solchen gibt – ein per Testament dazu bestimmter, zur Familie gehörender Zauberer. Nur wenn sich überhaupt kein männlicher Erbe finden lässt, geht das Familienerbe an die älteste noch lebende Tochter – in diesem Fall wäre das Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange. Da alle männlichen Blacks inzwischen von uns gegangen sind, Sirius Black jedoch als letztes Familienoberhaupt der Blacks Ihr Pate und zumindest zeitweise Ihr Vormund war, und Mr Black dies in seinem Testament so bestimmt hatte, wurden Sie, Mr Potter, als Empfänger des Familienerbes bestimmt, auch wenn Sie keine Blutsverwandtschaft zu den Blacks haben. Durch den Test Ihres Alters wissen wir, dass Sie inzwischen volljährig und damit voll geschäftsfähig sind, Mr Potter, auch wenn dies nicht offiziell ist. Aber in solchen Angelegenheiten verwenden wir nicht die offiziellen Daten des Ministeriums, wie Sie sich sicherlich denken können. Also, wenn Sie das Erbe der Familie Black annehmen, werden Sie ganz offiziell als Oberhaupt der Familie Black eingesetzt. Damit haben Sie nicht nur uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf das Vermögen der Familie, Sie dürfen sich damit auch 'Lord Black' nennen. Zudem haben Sie mindestens ein Mitbestimmungsrecht bei den verbliebenen Familienangehörigen, also Ms Tonks, Mrs Malfoy und Mrs Lestrange. Wie lautet Ihre Entscheidung?"

Harry musste nicht lange nachdenken, denn Hermine drückte ihm bereits zustimmend die Hand. _#Nimm das Erbe an, Liebster, wer weiß wozu das noch gut ist. Und als Familienoberhaupt kannst du vielleicht sogar ein Auge auf Bellatrix und Narzissa werfen...#_, sandte sie ihm telepatisch zu. „Ich nehme das Erbe an", sagte Harry daraufhin zu Mr Krychtook. „Eine weise Entscheidung, Mr Potter."

„Bevor ich Ihnen darlege, welchen Umfang das Vermögen der Blacks hat, möchte ich wissen, ob Sie das Familienerbe der Potters annehmen. Wie Sie wissen stammen die Potters zwar von den Gryffindors ab, jedoch hatten die Potters bisher keinen Zugriff auf das Gryffindor'sche Erbe. Aber dazu später. Wenn Sie das Erbe der Potters annehmen, werden Sie als letzter lebender männlicher Nachkomme automatisch das Familienoberhaupt der Potters, da Albus Dumbledore seinerzeit dieses Erbe abgelehnt hatte. Sie dürfen sich dazu 'Lord Potter' nennen. Zum Erbe gehört ebenfalls das Haus Ihrer Eltern, welches Sie wie ich erfahren habe wieder aufgebaut haben. Nehmen Sie das Erbe an, Mr Potter?" Dieses Mal musste Harry nicht erst auf Hermines Zustimmung warten, er nahm das Erbe sofort an.

„Gut, Lord Potter-Black. Kommen wir zum schwierigsten Erbe: dem der Gryffindors. Um dieses Erbe antreten zu können, müssen Sie mir beweisen, dass Sie ein wahrer Gryffindor sind. Eine reine Blutsverwandtschaft reicht hier nicht aus." Oh je! Wie sollte Harry ihm dies beweisen? Aber Hermine dachte wieder einmal weiter als ihr Mann. _#Harry, erinnere dich an dein zweites Hogwarts-Jahr! Was hatte Albus zu dir gesagt als du ihm davon berichtet hattest, was dir Fawkes in der Kammer des Schreckens gebracht hatte?#_ Bingo! Das Schwert Gryffindors! Dass war es! Schnell rief Harry nach Fawkes und bat ihn, den Sprechenden Hut und / oder das Schwert herzubringen. Der Feuervogel ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, jedoch brachte er für Harry keine guten Neuigkeiten mit: Der Sprechende Hut habe das Schwert ebenso wenig wie Fawkes selbst. Es sei im Büro des Schulleiters nicht aufzufinden. Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Wie sollte er dem Kobold sonst beweisen, dass er Gryffindors wahrer Erbe war? War er es überhaupt?

Fawkes hingegen flatterte auf Harrys Schulter und ließ sich dort nieder. _#Harry, mein Freund, versuch dich an das Schwert zu erinnern! Du hattest es doch schon in der Hand, hast mit ihm gekämpft! Konzentrier dich auf das Schwert und du wirst es finden, so wie du es damals im Sprechenden Hut gefunden hattest!#__#Fawkes hat Recht, Harry#_, mischte sich nun auch Hermine mit ein. _#Versuch es wenigstens!#_ Also nahm sich Harry zusammen. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Schwert, welches er vor so vielen Jahren einmal in der Hand gehabt hatte. _#Gryffindors Schwert, Gryffindors Schwert#_, rief er die ganze Zeit in seinen Gedanken, als er versuchte sich an das Schwert zu erinnern. Leider waren Harrys Erinnerungen an die Waffe schon zu sehr verblasst, er konnte es sich vor seinem inneren Auge einfach nicht mehr richtig vorstellen.

Aber das Schwert erhörte seinen Ruf. Urplötzlich materialisierte es sich vor dem verblüfften Schwarzhaarigen und fiel ihm schwer in die Hände, so dass es den Anwesenden glatt die Sprache verschlug. Schließlich ergriff Harry das Schwert am Heft und drehte es langsam in seiner Hand; schön vorsichtig, denn das Schwert war nicht unbedingt leicht und außerdem mörderisch scharf. Mit einem Male erglühte das Schwert in einem rot-goldenen Glanz – es hatte seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer wieder erkannt. Harry jedoch erschrak dermaßen, dass er das Schwert beinahe hätte fallen gelassen.

„Damit ist der erste Beweis erbracht", kommentierte Mr Krychtook das Geschehen. „Wenn wir uns dann zu den Verliesen begeben, werden Sie versuchen mit Hilfe dieses Schwertes das Tor zu Gryffindors Verlies zu öffnen, Mr Potter. Dies wird dann die zweite Prüfung sein – nur mit dem richtigen Schwert kann der wahre Erbe das Verlies zum ersten Mal öffnen. Ich möchte Ihnen vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt die drei Verliese besuchen, anschließend erledigen wir den schriftlichen Teil. Ich kann Ihnen gerne eine genaue Auflistung Ihrer Vermögenswerte mitgeben, wenn Sie sich das heute nicht mehr ansehen wollen. Ich verstehe, wenn Ihnen das alles ein bisschen zu plötzlich kommt und daher zuviel wird." Harry nickte ergeben, in der Tat war das alles ein bisschen zu viel für ihn. „Was meinen Sie, sehen wir uns jetzt die Verliese an? Dadurch werden Sie für den Zugang autorisiert, und Sie können sich dann die Verliese jederzeit genauer ansehen, wann immer Sie wollen." „Also gut, gehen wir", schnaufte Harry.

Dieses Mal dauerte die Fahrt hinunter zu den Schätzen Gringotts wesentlich länger als all die anderen Male, als Harry hier gewesen war. Das Familienverlies der Blacks war – wie alle Verliese der alteingesessenen Familien – ein Hochsicherheitsverlies. Für die Autorisation musste Harry etwas Blut auf eine extra dafür vorgesehene Stelle am Tor zum Verlies geben, und schon war das Thema erledigt. Der Inhalt des Verlieses war in etwa so, wie Harry ihn sich vorgestellt hatte: Bergeweise Gold – unwillkürlich hatte Hermine ein Bilde aus einem Comic der Muggel vor Augen: Dagobert Duck, wie er ein Bad in seinem Gold nahm - und Silber, Edelsteine und andere Reichtümer; dazu noch ein umfangreicher Bücherbestand, dutzende – meist schwarzmagische - Artefakte und Unmengen von Zaubertrank­zutaten. Die Bücher, Artefakte – wie zum Beispiel ein magischer und auf dem ersten Blick vollständiger Stammbaum der Familie Black - und die Zutaten wurden geschrumpft und eingesteckt – Hermine wollte sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen um sich dort einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Außerdem hatten beide keine Ahnung, was die Artefakte bewirkten, aber sie hofften, dass Dumbledore da weiterhelfen konnte. Das Geld und die Edelsteine ließ Harry vorläufig in sein eigenes Verlies transferieren, wohin auch schon Sirius' persönliches Erbe gewandert war. Als das Verlies leer war, sahen sich Harry und Hermine noch einmal um, ob sie auch nichts übersehen hatten. Aber sie konnten nichts mehr entdecken.

Beim Familienverlies der Potters kam es zu einem für den Kobold peinlichen Zwischenfall: Er konnte das Verlies nicht finden! An der Stelle, wo sich nach dem Wissen von Mr Krychtook der Zugang zum Verlies befinden sollte, war nur eine blanke Felswand zu sehen. Krychtook suchte wie wild in seinen Unterlagen, doch er konnte keinen Hinweis darauf finden, wo sich das Pottersche Verlies befand. Es war in seinen Unterlagen nicht einmal mehr aufgeführt! Der Kobold zweifelte schon an seinem Verstand – vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde hatte er doch die Bemerkungen zum Verlies selbst in die Akten eingetragen, und nun waren sie verschwunden! Einfach weg! So etwas war in Gringotts noch nie passiert! Noch nie in den mehreren tausend Jahren, in denen Gringotts nun auf dieser Welt existierte!

Der Kobold achtete nicht auf Harry, so sehr verzweifelt durchsuchte er seine Unterlagen. Harry dagegen war ein paar Schritte näher an die Felswand heran getreten, denn er hatte ein kurzes Aufblitzen magischer Energie wahrgenommen. Als er die Wand fast berühren konnte, tauchten auf einmal drei Wappen vor ihm auf dem Felsen auf: Das Wappen Gringotts, das Wappen der Gryffindors und das Wappen der Potters. Fragend betrachtete Harry die drei Wappen; er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie auf einmal hier erschienen sind. Dann merkte er, wie Hermine neben ihn trat und sich ein bisschen an ihn anlehnte. Auch sie hatte die Wappen bemerkt. Alle drei Wappen schienen leicht zu pulsieren, sie strahlten eine Energie ab wie eine unter Dampf stehende Lokomotive.

„Mr Potter, Sir, es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann in meinen Unterlagen nichts finden", sagte in diesem Moment der Gringotts-Angestellte. „Hm, vielleicht können uns dafür diese Wappen hier einen Hinweis geben, Mr Krychtook", entgegnete Harry. „Wie meinen Sie das? Welche Wappen - Oh!", kam es da von dem Kobold, der inzwischen zu Harry und Hermine getreten war. „Ich kann mir das nicht erklären, Mr Potter", gab Krychtook von sich, während er darum kämpfte nicht vollständig die Fassung zu verlieren.

Doch nur wenige Sekunden später geschah etwas, mit dem nun wirklich niemand gerechnet hatte: Das Wappen der Potters geriet in Bewegung! Langsam rutschte es in Richtung Gryffindor-Wappen, dabei schrumpfte es und wurde zunehmend kleiner. Direkt neben dem Wappen Gryffindors war das Wappen der Potters nur noch so groß wie eine Münze; und es verharrte kurz. Dann jedoch rutschte es weiter, direkt in das Wappen der Gryffindors hinein, um auf der Flanke des abgebildeten Königlichen Greifen, der verdächtig nach Aladahan aussah, einen neuen Ruheplatz zu finden.

Harry wusste nicht, was dieses Schauspiel zu bedeuten hatte, und der Kobold wollte schon wieder zu der Erklärung ansetzen, dass er dies nicht erklären könne. Doch Hermine bewies einmal mehr ihren hellen, logischen Verstand. „Vielleicht bedeutet dies, dass das Verlies der Potters von Gringotts selbst zum Verlies der Gryffindors transferiert wurde…", mutmaßte sie. „Das … das ist ganz und gar unmöglich!", ereiferte sich daraufhin der Angestellte der Zauberer-Bank. „Wir Kobolde müssen Anweisung geben, wenn der Inhalt eines Verlieses in ein anderes übertragen werden soll; doch ein Verlies selbst kann nicht transferiert werden! Und schon gar nicht ohne unsere Anweisung!" „Wissen Sie, Mr Krychtook, in der Welt der Magie habe ich gelernt, dass nichts, aber auch absolut gar nichts unmöglich ist", entgegnete Harry daraufhin in einem betont ruhigen Ton. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns als nächstes das Verlies der Gryffindors ansehen, wohl möglich gibt es dort einen Hinweis auf das Verlies meiner Eltern…" Der Kobold beruhigte sich wieder. Er fügte sich Harrys Vorschlag, und führte die beiden jungen Eheleute zum Verlies der Gryffindors. Dieses Verlies befand sich auf der untersten Ebene des Gringottskomplexes – dies sah man sofort, denn es führten keine Gleise, kein Weg weiter in die Tiefe. Auf der abenteuerlichen Fahrt ganz nach unten glaubte Harry, sogar einen Drachen – oder besser gesagt dessen Schatten – gesehen zu haben!

Beim Verlies des Hogwartsgründers angekommen – laut Krychtook gab es auf dieser Ebene nur noch Verliese von Gringotts selbst – atmete Harry noch einmal tief durch, bevor er an das riesige mit dem Wappen Gryffindors verzierte Flügeltor herantrat. Hier lief die Prozedur nun etwas anders ab als beim Verlies der Blacks. Da Harry ja als gebürtiger Potter von den Gryffindors abstammte, war er somit sowieso schon zugangsberechtigt. Jedoch musste er sich erneut autorisieren, da er nun das neue Familienoberhaupt war. Auch musste er beweisen, dass er ein wahrer Gryffindor war, so wie es ihm Krychtook gesagt hatte. Also lies Harry ein paar Tropfen seines Blutes auf die dafür vorgesehene Stelle tropfen, bevor er Godrics Schwert gegen das Tor drückte. Hier gab es eine reliefartige Stelle, die das genaue Gegenstück zum Schwert darzustellen schien; und in der Tat passte das Schwert hinein, als wäre es hinein gegossen worden. Einige Sekunden verweilte das Schwert so in dieser Position, während es in einem goldenen Schimmer glänzte, dann verschwand es plötzlich und tauchte erneut in Harrys Hand auf. Mr Krychtook quittierte dies mit einem Lächeln, auch wenn das in seinem Kobold-Gesicht etwas ... gewöhnungsbedürftig aussah.

Als sich schließlich die Obsidian-schwarzen und sicherlich tonnenschweren Tore absolut lautlos für das junge Ehepaar öffneten (der Kobold konnte das Verlies nicht betreten), staunten die Beiden nicht schlecht: Im Vergleich zum Verlies der Blacks schien dieses Verlies mehr als zehn Mal so groß zu sein! Auch gab es scheinbar Bereiche, die zwar Harry wahrnehmen konnte, Hermine hingegen nicht. Sie konnten sich diesen Umstand nur so erklären, dass wesentliche Inhalte des Verlieses nur dem aktuellen Familienoberhaupt zugänglich waren und somit für andere Familienangehörige gar nicht erst sichtbar waren. Dann kam Harry eine Idee: Sanft nahm er Hermines Hand, und trat mit ihr wieder an die Außenseite des Tores. Die Torflügel schlossen sich sofort wieder, aber das störte Harry nicht. Er holte Godrics Schwert hervor und presste es erneut und das Gegenstück im Tor, nur ließ er dieses Mal seine Hand darauf ruhen. Dann führte er Hermines Hand zum Schwert und legte sie ebenfalls darauf. Aber es passierte nichts, und der Kobold sah ihnen skeptisch zu. Schließlich nahm Harry seine Hände und Hermines Hand wieder weg, und bat Hermine um einen ihrer Dolche. Damit ritzte er sowohl seine als auch Hermines Hand auf, und zusammen pressten sie ihre nun blutenden Hände auf das Schwert. Dieses Mal reagierte es: Zuerst wurde es warm, dann erglühte es in einem rot-goldenem Schimmer. Es schien, als wollte das Schwert das Blut der beiden Menschen untersuchen… Kurz darauf huschte ein Blitz über das gesamte Tor, ebenso rot-golden wie der schimmernde Glanz um das Schwert, welches daraufhin wieder verschwand und erneut in Harrys freier Hand auftauchte. Als Hermine nun aber durch die sich wieder öffnenden Tore erneut in das Verlies blickte, konnte sie seine wahre Größe erkennen und auch all die Gegenstände, die Harry ihr zuvor geschildert hatte, die sie jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sehen konnte. Das Schwert und die Sicherheitssystem des Tores hatten sie also als _'First Lady'_ erkannt - als Angetraute des Familienoberhauptes - und da Harry ihr den Zutritt zum Verlies gewährte, hatte sich das Verlies dem angepasst.

Von nichts mehr behindert, betraten Harry und Hermine erneut das Verlies. Am auffälligsten war ein riesiger, dreidimensionaler Stammbaum, der einem echten Baum zum Täuschen ähnlich sah, wenn man einmal davon absah dass er statt Blätter kleine Namensschildchen trug und zwischen diesen Schildchen überall kleine verschiedenfarbige Linien waren, die wohl das jeweilige Verwandtschaftsverhältnis anzeigten. Im Gegensatz zu einem „normalen" Stammbaum, der gewöhnlich auf einen Teppich gewebt war, waren hier die Ahnen am Fuße des Baumes zu sehen, sozusagen die Wurzeln; und die Nachkommen bildeten das Astwerk wie bei einem echten Baum. Schnell hatten Hermine und Harry sich selbst entdeckt – ihre beiden Namen waren mit mehreren verschiedenen auffallenden Linien miteinander verbunden, genauso wie sie selbst auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise miteinander verbunden waren. Zum einen war da eine doppelte goldene Linie für ihre Ehe; dann war da noch eine blutrote Linie zu sehen, welche wohl auf ihre Blutsverbindung hinwies, die durch das Ritual der Seelenpartnerschaft entstanden war; und schließlich war da noch eine dickere Linie, die in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerte und glühte und die langsam mal in die eine und mal in die andere Richtung pulsierte, und die wohl ihre Seelenpartnerschaft selbst darstellen sollte. Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine konnte bei keinem anderen auf diesem ungewöhnlichen Stammbaum eingetragenen Familienmitglied eine derartige Verbindung entdecken.

Von der ungewöhnlichen Darstellung einmal abgesehen brachte ihnen der Stammbaum kaum Neuigkeiten, hatte Harry doch auf Avalon schon einen auf einen Teppich gewebten Stammbaum von seinem Ururgroßvater erhalten. Also schauten sich die Beiden aufmerksam in dem riesigen Gewölbe um und erkannten dabei, dass der Inhalt des Verlieses anscheinend thematisch geordnet war. Zuerst bemerkten Harry und Hermine, dass alle Gegenstände irgendwie sternförmig von dem großen Stammbaum aus organisiert waren. In einer Ecke waren gleich palettenweise riesige Truhen gestapelt, die sehr, sehr alt aussahen. Beim näheren Betrachten stellte sich heraus, dass die Truhen über und über mit Gold gefüllt waren – Unmengen mehr als selbst bei den Blacks. Gleich daneben standen kleinere Truhen, welche Edelsteine und anderen Schmuck beinhalteten. Weitere Truhen enthielten Kleider sowie edle Stoffe und feinste Felle.

Eine Abteilung enthielt nur Rüstungen aller Art – von der eisernen Ganzkörper-Rüstung der mittelalterlichen Ritter über hölzerne oder bronzene Schilde bis hin zur exklusivsten Drachenhautkleidung. Diese sah Harry sich genauer an – wusste er doch, dass Drachenhaut schwächere bis mittelschwere Flüche abhalten konnte. Diese wertvolle Bekleidung schrumpfte Harry und steckte sie sich ein.

Die nächste Abteilung beinhaltete Handwaffen aller Art: Alte Waffen. Sehr alte Waffen. Und _Ur_alte Waffen. „Ich glaub das ist ein Museum", flüsterte Harry in Richtung Hermine, während er sich die Speere, Schwerter, Bögen und dergleichen ansah. Ritterliche Turnierwaffen interessierten ihn im Moment ebenso wenig wie die Sammlung von Streitäxten aller Größen und Arten, brachten diese ihm doch mit Sicherheit keinen praktischen Nutzen. Auch die Schwerter und Degen waren nicht so interessant – konnte er doch das Beste von ihnen bereits sein Eigen nennen. Aber die verschiedenen Armbrüste schienen direkt nach Harry zu rufen; vor allem die eine aus Holz und Metall, die mit einer Art Magazin versehen war, welches randvoll mit stählernen Bolzen gefüllt war. Natürlich war diese Armbrust bei weitem nicht so groß wie die von Hagrid, aber Harry war ja auch kein Halbriese. „Und, was Interessantes gefunden?", rief in diesem Moment Hermine, die gerade die Sichtung der Kleider und Stoffe beendet hatte. „Schau mal, 'Mine", entgegnete Harry und zeigte ihr die Armbrust, nachdem er sie vom Staub befreit hatte. „Hm, sieht gut erhalten aus – willst du sie mitnehmen?" „Das dachte ich schon, vielleicht können wir damit was anfangen", meinte Harry, schrumpfte die alte Waffe und steckte sie ein.

In einer weiteren Abteilung stand nur ein einziger Schrank. Zwar war dieser wirklich _sehr_ groß, aber er war das einzige Inventar in diesem Bereich. Als Harry den Schrank vorsichtig öffnete, wusste er auch warum. Der monströse Schrank war über und über gefüllt mit Pergamentrollen! Auch Hermine konnte sich ein leichtes Keuchen nicht verkneifen, als sie die Schriftrollen sah und was sie beinhalteten. Sämtliche Rollen waren in verschiedenen Fächern einsortiert und diese wiederum trugen den Namen der der jeweiligen Personen, welche die Rollen betrafen, sowie das Geburts- und meist auch das Sterbedatum. „Harry", flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt, „sieh nur! Das sind die ganzen Heirats- und Geburtsurkunden deiner Vorfahren!" Harry war sprachlos. Wie versteinert starrte er auf die unzähligen Dokumente, unfähig auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen. Hermine dagegen begann damit, fieberhaft nach Harrys Unterlagen zu suchen, und sie wurde auch recht schnell fündig. „Geniales Ablagesystem", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich Harrys Geburtsurkunde ansah. Aber wie erstaunt war sie, als sie neben Harrys Geburtsurkunde auch ein Exemplar ihrer Heiratsurkunde fand! „Da laus' mich doch der Affe", entfuhr es der Braunhaarigen, was Harry aus seiner Erstarrung riss, denn man konnte Hermine nur äußerst selten fluchen hören. Gemeinsam sahen sie sich die beiden Urkunden genauer an, und so dauerte es nicht sehr lange bis sie feststellten, dass sie „nur" Kopien vor sich hatten. Alles andere hätte sie doch sehr verwundert, bewahrten sie doch das Original ihrer Hochzeitsurkunde – die ja unter anderem von Albus Dumbledore und Emrys unterzeichnet worden war – in ihren Räumen in Hogwarts auf! „Ich kann es mir nur so erklären", fand Hermine ihre Stimme wieder, „dass für alle Familienangehörigen bei jeder Geburt und bei jeder Hochzeit durch einen bestimmten Zauber automatisch eine Kopie der Urkunden erstellt und hier einsortiert wird. Wirklich genial! Ich frage mich, was das wohl für ein Zauber ist…"

„Das, meine liebe Hermine, kann ich dir bei Gelegenheit einmal erklären", dröhnte plötzlich eine unbekannte und dennoch vertraut klingende Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry und Hermine fuhren wie von Taranteln gebissen herum – und blickten in das Angesicht Godric Gryffindors! „Was, wie…", stammelte Harry, doch dann erkannte er, dass es sich „nur" um eine Projektion seines berühmten Vorfahrens handelte. Harry und Hermine schwiegen. Beide wussten einfach nicht, wie sie den Gründer ihrer Schule und den Namensgeber ihres Hauses ansprechen sollten. Godric hingegen – er sah deutlich älter aus als auf den unzähligen Gemälden die in Hogwarts hingen – lächelte seinen letzten Nachkommen und dessen Frau freundlich an.

„Ihr seid also die momentan letzten meiner Nachfahren, von Albus einmal abgesehen. Und wie ich sehe, hast du, Harry, endlich dein wahres Erbe angetreten. Herzlich willkommen, Lord Gryffindor-Potter-Black!" Harry keuchte. _Woher nur wusste diese Projektion das alles?_ Godric musste kurz lachen. „Dein Name wurde am heutigen Abend in den Stammbaum der Blacks eingetragen, mein Junge. Ebenso wurdest du in diesem Moment als aktuelles Familienoberhaupt in unserem Stammbaum gekennzeichnet." _Konnte diese Projektion etwa Gedanken lesen?_ Daraufhin musste die Projektion von Godric nun wirklich herzhaft und lange lachen. „Oh Junge, wenn deine Lage nicht so ernst wäre... Auch wenn mich deine Fragerei irgendwie amüsiert, ist doch deine Unwissenheit was unsere Familie angeht zweifelsohne traurig. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch eine Sitzgelegenheit schafft und ich euch dann erst einmal das Wichtigste zu diesem Verlies erkläre, einverstanden? Ach, und sagt bitte Godric zu mir!" Harry stimmte nickend zu, während Hermine für sie beide einen bequemen, übergroßen Sessel erschuf, in dem sie beide Platz fanden.

„Also gut", begann Godric mit seinen Ausführungen, während er vor seinen jüngsten Nachfahren auf und ab schwebte. „Bereits zu meinen Lebzeiten habe ich zusammen mit Rowena einen Zauber gewirkt, der es mir ermöglicht, unabhängig von irgendwelchen Gemälden hier im Familienverlies zu erscheinen. Dies ist nur in Form dieser – wie nanntet ihr das? – Projektion möglich. Allerdings ging beim letzten Mal irgendetwas schief – mein Körper starb, während ich gerade hier war. Dadurch war ich seither gezwungen, mein kümmerliches Dasein hier in diesem Verlies zu fristen, da ich nicht mehr in meinen Körper zurückkehren konnte. Aber das nur nebenbei.

In den tausend Jahren, die ich nun schon hier gefangen bin, habe ich mich an Gringotts anpassen können. Mir stand ja ausgesprochen viel Zeit zur Verfügung… Ich habe so die Zauber von Gringotts kennen gelernt, auch die ganzen Sicherheitszauber. Dadurch war es mir möglich zu erfahren, wann immer einer meiner Nachkommen durch Gringotts zum jeweils aktuellen Familienoberhaupt erklärt wurde. Daher wurde auch ich umgehend durch Gringotts selbst informiert, als du, Harry, heute dein Erbe als Familienoberhaupt der Gryffindors angenommen hattest; und ich kann dich so umfassend einweisen. Auch habe ich Gringotts dazu veranlasst, das Familienverlies der Potters dem unsrigen mit hinzu zu fügen, allerdings hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Gringotts dies so wortwörtlich erledigt. Ich war ganz schön erschrocken, als hier auf einmal eine weitere Felskammer auftauchte! Ich musste Gringotts erst einmal klar machen, dass ich eigentlich den Inhalt des Verlieses meinte, aber jetzt ist alles geklärt und die Sachen aus dem Potterschen Verlies sind hier mit einsortiert. Die Sachen der Blacks hingegen liegen in einer gesonderten Kammer, die ihr hinter den Bücherregalen finden könnt.

In Hogwarts gibt es noch ein Gemälde von mir, mit dem ich ab und zu kommunizieren kann. Dieses Bild hängt getarnt im Büro des Schulleiters. Dadurch und durch unzählige Unterhaltungen dieses Gemäldes mit Albus Dumbledore habe ich einen recht guten Eindruck von dir und deiner Entwicklung gewinnen können. Ich brauch dir wohl nicht zu sagen wie leid es mir tut, dass du ohne Familie aufwachsen musstest, und dass du nun auch noch mit dieser Prophezeiung fertig werden musst. Selbst ich bin erst jetzt in der Lage dir zu helfen, wenn du denn meine Hilfe annehmen möchtest. Aber ich denke, darüber können wir uns später unterhalten, wenn ihr wieder in meinen Räumen in Hogwarts seid.

Ich glaube, ich sollte euch nun einiges über dieses Verlies hier erzählen. Wie ihr heute erfahren habt, sind etliche Dinge nur für das amtierende Familienoberhaupt sichtbar, und selbstverständlich auch für seine Partnerin, sofern das Familienoberhaupt mit anwesend ist und dieser seiner Partnerin den uneingeschränkten Zutritt gestattet hat. Ich denke jedoch, dass du, Hermine, auch ohne Harry hier Zutritt haben solltest, immerhin seid ihr nicht nur Ehe- sondern auch Seelenpartner und ihr habt auch euer Blut getauscht.

Den großen Stammbaum habt ihr ja schon gesehen. Er ist wie jeder magischer Stammbaum selbstaktualisierend. Allerdings fehlen unsere Vorfahren, die aus Ägypten stammen. Ihr Zeitalter liegt einfach schon zu weit zurück, als dass ich sie hätte noch mit einbinden können. Mir war es lediglich möglich, einen Teil unserer aus dem Römischen Reich stammenden Vorfahren zu dokumentieren; jene Zauberer, die bei der Eroberung Britanniens durch die Römischen Legionen mit dabei waren. Ihr könnt also auf diesem Stammbaum unsere Familie ungefähr bis ins erste Jahrhundert n.Chr. zurückverfolgen, als die Römer _Albion_ eroberten und die römische Provinz _Britannia_ entstand. Besonders stolz bin ich auf die verschiedenen Zauber, die ich mit Rowena und Helga entwickelt hatte, um eine Kopie der Geburts- und Heiratsurkunden eines jeden Familienmitglieds hier einlagern zu können. In unserer Zeit fingen die Könige der Muggel an, Wert auf derartige Dokumente zu legen. Um irgendwelchen diesbezüglichen Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen, haben wir uns dieses System einfallen lassen. Zugriff hat jeweils nur das aktuelle Familienoberhaupt. Du, Hermine, bildest hierbei die Ausnahme, denn noch nie gab es in unserer Familie, welchen Namen sie auch immer getragen haben sollte, eine derart enge Verbindung zwischen einem Familienoberhaupt und seiner Partnerin, so wie es bei euch beiden der Fall ist. Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab…

Ich denke, ihr habt schon den finanziellen Rückhalt unserer Familie gesehen. Mit diesem Gold und den ganzen Edelsteinen verhält es sich so, dass immer nur das amtierende Familienoberhaupt Zugriff darauf hat. Dieses Vermögen ist dazu gedacht, um eventuell in Not geratenen Familienmitgliedern helfen zu können. Die Kobolde von Gringotts dürfen diesem Vermögen nichts entnehmen, ja sie haben nicht einmal Zutritt zu diesem Verlies. Sie können einzig und allein die anfallenden Zinsen in das Verlies transferieren, und die nötigen Tests durchführen, wenn es ein neues Familienoberhaupt geben sollte.

Die Kleider und Stoffe stammen von einigen der Damen unserer Familie, aber die letzte 'First Lady', die hier ihre besten Kleider, Felle und Stoffe eingelagert hatte, war Lady Katharina Maria, Gattin von Lord Vincent Maximilian Gryffin. Dies war wohl im Jahre 1294 gewesen; und ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum Vince unseren Familiennamen abgekürzt hatte. Auch entzieht es sich meiner Kenntnis, warum seitdem niemand mehr meinen Namen getragen hat…" Nachdenklich schwebte Godrics Projektion durch den Raum.

„Wo war ich? Ach ja… Also, was die Waffen angeht, ein Großteil von ihnen stammt noch aus meiner Zeit. Später kamen dann eigentlich nur noch die Rüstungen und dergleichen hinzu. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr Interesse daran habt; Albus sagte meinem Portrait schon vor einiger Zeit, dass solche Waffen heute nicht mehr eingesetzt werden, sondern ihren Platz eigentlich in einem Museum hätten. Naja, wie auch immer, schaut sie euch an, wenn ihr Interesse dafür habt." „Ähm, ich habe mir schon eine Armbrust ausgesucht", meinte Harry etwas schüchtern lächelnd und holte die miniaturisierte Waffe aus seiner Tasche hervor. „Ah, meine Lieblingsarmbrust", schwärmte Godric daraufhin. „Den Stahl hatte mir damals ein Waffenmeister der Zwerge geschmiedet, das Holz habe ich selbst geschnitzt und poliert. Eine wirklich hervorragende Waffe, mein junger Freund, und sehr zielgenau. Mein eigener Sohn hatte sie hier eingelagert, nachdem ich … ähm, das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Das Magazin wurde erst vor ungefähr dreihundert Jahren hinzugefügt, als die Waffe in einem der Kriege gegen die Vampire benötigt wurde. Die Bolzen bestehen aus reinem Silber, falls es euch interessiert.

Durch Sal's Beispiel habe ich meinerzeit hier auch etliche seltene und schwer zu beschaffende Zaubertrankzutaten eingelagert; wie zum Beispiel Drachenblut, Phönixtränen und so weiter. In dem Lager liegen auch einige Pergamentrollen, auf denen alle vorhandenen Zutaten aufgelistet sind." „Sal?", fragte Harry, der schon eine entsprechende Vermutung hatte. Godric seufzte. „Salazar Slytherin, als er noch mein bester Freund gewesen war… Aber das ist eine Geschichte, die ich euch ein anderes Mal erzählen werde.

Bleiben noch zwei Bereiche: Die Artefakt-Sammlung und die Bibliothek. Beide sind aufs Genaueste katalogisiert; und ihr solltet euch vorsehen, denn viele der Artefakte und auch etliche der Bücher sind sehr gefährlich! Seht euch vielleicht erst einmal die Beschreibungen zu den Artefakten an, die ich habe anfertigen lassen, oder ihr fragt einen Artefaktenzauberer, wenn ihr einen kennt dem ihr genügend vertraut. Auch ich kann euch viel darüber erzählen, oder auch Albus Dumbledore.

Der größte Schatz in diesem Verlies sind jedoch die Bücher und Schriften." Schwupp! Schon saß Hermine aufrecht und hochkonzentriert mit weit offenen Augen und Ohren! Schließlich war dies ihr Stichwort! Godric schmunzelte, hatte er doch bereits über Albus von Hermines Leidenschaft gehört. „Die ältesten Schriftrollen, die ihr hier finden könnt, sind nun schon über dreitausend Jahre alt. Sie stammen zum Teil aus Ägypten, zum Teil aber auch aus Babylonien und Mesopotamien. Ich fürchte nur dass ihr diese Schriften nicht lesen könnt, denn für diese alten, längst ausgestorbenen Sprachen gibt es keine Übersetzungszauber; zumindest sind mir keine bekannt. Keine Probleme solltet ihr dagegen mit den Schriften aus der Römischen Zeit haben, sie sind alle in Latein verfasst. Auch etliche Werke aus der Zeit nach den Römern sind in Latein geschrieben, so dass ihr auch diese verstehen könnt.

In unserer Bibliothek sind sowohl wissenschaftliche Arbeiten der Muggel als auch Werke aus der Welt der Zauberer vorhanden. Ich habe ungefähr zur Zeit der Gründung von Hogwarts einen Vertrag mit den ältesten Verlagen geschlossen, dadurch erhalten wir automatisch immer eine Kopie, sobald irgendwo auf dieser Welt ein Buch geschrieben wird, das für uns interessant ist. Auch der Katalog, den ich damals angefertigt hatte, wird ständig aktualisiert. Schau ihn dir ruhig einmal an, meine Liebe! Ich bin sicher, du wirst viele interessante Texte für dich finden! Natürlich könnt ihr auch jedes Buch, das in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts steht, hier finden; egal ob es in der 'Verbotenen Abteilung' steht oder nicht. Aber seid euch bitte dessen bewusst, dass nicht wenige Bücher wirklich gefährlich sind!

So, jetzt habe ich eigentlich lange genug gesprochen, und ihr habt sicherlich einige Fragen. Aber ein, zwei Dinge will ich euch noch mit auf den Weg geben: Dieses Verlies war durch Reisespiegel direkt mit meinen Räumen in Hogwarts verbunden. Allerdings sind die Spiegel im Laufe der Jahrhunderte zersprungen und somit unbrauchbar geworden, weil nach mir sie niemand mehr benutzt hat. Aber es steht euch offen, euch eine eigene Möglichkeit zu schaffen, um von Hogwarts aus direkt hier her zu gelangen.

Bleibt noch eine Sache zu klären, die mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Wie ihr inzwischen wisst, war Ro meine Partnerin und die Mutter meiner Kinder. Leider haben wir nie den Bund fürs Leben geschlossen, denn Rowena war vor unserer Beziehung schon einmal verheiratet gewesen. Leider ist ihr Gatte bei einem Kampf ums Leben gekommen. Auch wenn diese Ehe kinderlos geblieben ist, durfte Rowena nach den damaligen Gesetzen nicht noch einmal heiraten. Uns hatte das nicht gestört, zusammen in Hogwarts zu leben und miteinander Kinder zu bekommen hatte uns genügt, aber Ro musste deswegen auf ihre Erbansprüche verzichten. Dies ist der Grund, warum es offiziell keine Nachkommen des Hauses Ravenclaw mehr gibt. Zu der damaligen Zeit war es so, dass die Kobolde von Gringotts auf bestimmten Voraussetzungen bestanden, wollte jemand ein Verlies gründen oder seine Wertsachen in einem Familienverlies einlagern. In unserem Fall war es so, dass Rowena mein Verlies nicht mit nutzen durfte, da wir weder miteinander verheiratet waren, noch eine Bluts- oder gar Seelenverbindung hatten so wie ihr. Daher hatte sie ihre Habseligkeiten in ihrem Hausturm eingelagert, aber seit ihrem Tod konnte niemand mehr diese Dinge finden. Ich weiß, dass sie unter anderem ihr Tagebuch dort aufbewahrt hat, in dem sie penibel alles über den Bau und die Gründung von Hogwarts aufgeschrieben hat; und auch alles was unsere Freundschaft zu Helga und Salazar und Salazars Weggang und seine spätere Rückkehr anging. Aber das Schmerzlichste für mich ist, dass ich seit ihrem Tod nicht mehr mit ihr reden konnte, denn in Hogwarts gibt es nur ein einziges Portrait von ihr; und ausgerechnet bei diesem ist der Zauber, durch den wir uns in den Bildern bewegen und auch sprechen können, fehlerhaft. Dieses Gemälde, von dem ich rede, hängt im Turm der Ravenclaws über dem Kamin. Ich vermute, dass hinter diesem Bild Ro's Sachen liegen… Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr euch das Bild ansehen und die Zauber analysieren könntet, vielleicht könnt ihr sie ja reparieren. Es wäre schön, wenn ich wieder mit meiner Ro reden oder ihr Bild besuchen könnte…" Daraufhin schwieg Godric, und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen wie bewegt er war, als ihn die Erinnerung an seine vor über tausend Jahren verstorbene Partnerin überrollte.

Hermine stand vorsichtig auf und zog dann Harry mit sich mit in Richtung der Bücherregale. Sie wollte Godric die Zeit geben die er brauchte, und teilte dies auch ihrem Mann telepatisch mit. So kam es, dass Hermine langsam an den Bücherreihen entlang schritt, mal hier mal dort stehen blieb um sich ein Buch näher anzusehen, während Harry sich den Katalog genommen hatte. Dabei stellte er fest, dass die Bücher in dem Katalog nach verschiedenen Kategorien sortiert waren. Man konnte sich die Bücher sortiert nach den Autoren anzeigen lassen, oder auch nach Titel, Themengebiet, Erscheinungsjahr, Herausgeber, Sprache und dergleichen mehr. Trotz der vielfältigen Suchmöglichkeiten dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis Harry zwei Bücher gefunden hatte, die sich mit dem Thema 'magische Gemälde' beschäftigten, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass dieser Katalog Millionen von Büchern enthielt. Allerdings musste Harry auch feststellen, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, die Bücher dann in den unzähligen Regalen zu finden. Schließlich griff er auf den einfachsten Aufrufezauber zurück, den er in Hogwarts gelernt hatte; und siehe da, die Bücher kamen schnurstracks auf ihn zu geschwebt.

Natürlich hatte Hermine das mitbekommen, war das eine Buch doch nur haarscharf an ihrem Kopf vorbei gerauscht! Neugierig folgte sie dem Buch, nur um kurz darauf vor einem schief grinsenden Harry zu stehen. „Was hast du denn da?", fragte sie leise. Harry wurde wieder ernst, als er ihr die beiden Bücher zeigte. „Ich dachte, vielleicht können wir Godric helfen…" „Oh Harry, du überraschst mich immer wieder!", murmelte Hermine, bevor sie ihren Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Dann nahm sie ihm eines der beiden Bücher aus der Hand, schuf sich mit ein paar Handbewegungen einen Stuhl und einen kleinen Tisch, und schon war sie am Lesen. Harry seufzte – diese Situation kannte er nur zu gut! Also erschuf er sich auch einen Stuhl, verharrte und überlegte kurz, bis er den Stuhl wieder verschwinden ließ, nur um sich einen gemütlichen Sessel herbei zu zaubern. Dann nahm auch er Platz an Hermines kleinem Lesetisch. Harrys Buch war nicht sehr dick, es umfasste in etwa nur fünfundsechzig Seiten, die Harry recht schnell gelesen hatte. Auf ihnen wurde beschrieben, wie man mit ein paar wenigen Zaubersprüchen ein genaues Abbild von einer noch lebenden Person in Form eines Gemäldes schaffen konnte, und wie man dieses Gemälde zum Sprechen brachte. Leider waren die Beschreibungen der zu verwendenden Zaubersprüche nur sehr ungenau und vage, so dass Harry nicht unbedingt sehr viel daraus entnehmen konnte. Aber die Lektüre reichte zumindest aus, dass er einen allgemeinen Überblick über dieses Thema bekam.

Hermine dagegen hatte mehr Glück: In ihrem Buch stand äußerst ausführlich beschrieben, wie die entsprechenden Zauber durchzuführen waren, und wobei es dabei besonders darauf ankam. Inzwischen hatte sie sich Pergament und Feder herbei gezaubert, und nun machte sie sich – ganz in ihrem Element - eifrig Notizen. Harry sah ihr lächelnd zu – ja, so kannte er seine Hermine! Eine halbe Ewigkeit später, Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder den Katalog vorgenommen um zu sehen was es alles noch so für Bücher hier gab, hob Hermine endlich ihren Kopf und strahlte Harry an. „Und, fündig geworden?", fragte er, woraufhin Hermine ihm ihre Notizen hinüber schob. Harry schloss den Katalog und legte ihn auf den Tisch, um sich anschließend die eng beschriebenen Pergamente zu nehmen. Inzwischen sah Hermine sich den Katalog an, während Harry ihre Aufzeichnungen las.

„Und du bist sicher, dass das funktioniert?", fragte Harry, nachdem er mit dem Lesen fertig war. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon dass das tatsächlich funktionieren könnte. Wir können uns ja vorher auch die magische Struktur eines anderen Gemäldes ansehen, etwa der _Fetten Dame_, und diese Struktur dann mit Rowenas Gemälde vergleichen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob wir die Ravenclaws einweihen und sie um Erlaubnis zum Betreten ihrs Turmes bitten oder ob wir das heimlich machen sollen…" „Hm, mit dem Vergleich hast du Recht, das wäre wohl in der Tat sehr hilfreich. Aber wir sollten uns mehrere Gemälde ansehen, vielleicht gibt es auch Unterschiede in ihrer magischen Struktur. Was die Ravenclaws angeht – ich denke wir sollten ihnen erst einmal nichts sagen. Wenn es funktioniert dürfte die Freude bei ihnen dann umso größer sein. Weihen wir sie vorher schon ein und es funktioniert dann doch nicht, werden sie mit Sicherheit sehr enttäuscht sein, oder?" „Da ist auch wieder was dran", stimmte Hermine nachdenklich zu. „Mir kommt da noch eine Idee: Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zuerst versuchen eine Kopie von dem Gemälde zu machen? Dann hätten wir ein Bild zum Übern und brauchen erst einmal nicht auf das Original zugreifen. Und wenn es funktioniert, können wir die Kopie immer noch in unseren Räumen aufhängen, vielleicht zusammen mit einem Bild von Godric. Vielleicht finden wir ja auch noch Bilder von Helga und Salazar, dann können wir alle vier Gründer in unserer Bibliothek hinhängen…" „Das würde mich sehr freuen, mein Kind", meldete sich Godric wieder zurück, während er langsam heran geschwebt kam. Dann sah er sich Hermines Aufzeichnungen an, wobei aber Harry die Seiten für ihn umblättern musste, da Godric als Projektion im Gegensatz zu einem Geist keine materiellen Sachen anfassen konnte. Nicht das er es nicht versucht hätte, aber seine Hand glitt einfach durch die Pergamentblätter hindurch, so als wären sie gar nicht da!

„Godric, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", wollte Harry schließlich wissen. Der Hogwarts-Gründer nickte zustimmend. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du als Projektion hier bist, und nicht als Gemälde oder als Geist zu uns sprichst?" „Hm, das ist recht einfach zu erklären. Nach Ro's Tod habe ich mich ein wenig zurückgezogen und mit dem Meditieren angefangen, um meinen inneren Frieden wieder zu finden. Dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass ich, wenn ich nur tief genug in der Meditation versinke, meine Seele von meinem Körper lösen und sie so umher schicken konnte. Auf diese Art habe ich eine ganze Zeit lang das Schloss durchforstet und überwacht, während mein Körper schlafend in meinem Bett lag. Aber eines Nachts ist etwas schief gegangen, und ich konnte nicht mehr in meinen Körper zurückkehren. Ohne seine Seele ist mein Körper wenige Tage später gestorben, und niemand wusste, dass ich eigentlich immer noch da war. Ich musste meine eigene Beerdigung mit ansehen… Das ist eine Erfahrung, die ich niemanden wünsche! Aber wenigstens haben sie mich neben meiner Ro ruhen lassen, nachdem mein Sohn – wie auch schon bei Rowena – einige Konservierungszauber über meinen Leichnam gesprochen hatte." „Dann bist du also eine Astralprojektion", stellte Hermine nüchtern fest, während Harry an den Moment zurück denken musste, als er zusammen mit Hermine und Albus die Sarkophage der beiden Gründer in der Potter'schen Familiengruft entdeckt hatte, die sie im August wieder aufgebaut hatten, nachdem sie von seinem Großvater – Albus' Sohn Tiberius – in einem Wutanfall zerstört worden war.

„Darf ich fragen, wie Rowena gestorben ist?", fragte Hermine leise und mit sanfter Stimme. Godric seufzte. „Sie ist an dem Abend einfach eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufgestanden", antwortete er sehr leise und bedrückt. „Ich habe nie feststellen können was ihr gefehlt hat, auch unsere Medihexe hat nichts herausfinden können. Es war so furchtbar, mit ihrem kalten Körper in den Armen aufzuwachen…" Der sonst so stolze Godric Gryffindor glich nun nur noch einem Häufchen Elend, und Harry und Hermine konnten nichts tun um ihn zu trösten. Sie konnten ihn ja noch nicht einmal in die Arme nehmen! Betroffen und hilflos mussten sie zusehen, wie ihr Urahn stille, silbrige Tränen vergoss, die wie Seifenblasen mit einem kaum hörbaren 'Plopp' zerplatzten, sobald sie sich von Godrics Astralkörper gelöst hatten.


	9. Steinkreise

_**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Hermine Potter, DKub, Harry Granger-Potter, Casija und Andy Gryffindor-Potter. Meine Antworten darauf findet ihr wie immer auf meiner Homepage._

_° _

* * *

°

**DMD6F - Kapitel 9: STEINKREISE**

Später konnten Harry und Hermine nicht mehr genau sagen, wie sie zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Sie wussten nur noch, dass sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits die Sonne anschickte aufzugehen, und dass Ginny auf sie gewartet hatte. Die Rothaarige war es auch, die sie zu einer bestimmten Lichtung tief im Verbotenen Wald führte, wo sich die beiden übermüdeten und erschöpften nächtliche Rumtreiber mit Hilfe der Bäume und der anderen Pflanzen sehr schnell wieder erholen konnten, indem sie ihnen dringend benötigte Energie entnahmen und ihren eigenen Körpern zuführten, so wie sie es auf Avalon von den beiden Hochelfen Ender und Moria gelernt hatten.

Nachdem sich Harry und Hermine wieder fit für den Tag fühlten, berichtete Ginny ihnen, warum sie auf sie gewartet hatte. „Heute Nacht wurden Todesser in Salisbury, Wiltshire, gesichtet. Dumbledore hat mehrmals nachgefragt, ob ihr schon von Gringotts zurück seid; ich soll euch ausrichten, dass ihr bitte umgehend in sein Büro kommen sollt." „Ist es zu Kämpfen gekommen?", fragte Harry nervös. „Soweit ich informiert bin, gab es keine Auseinandersetzungen", antwortete Ginny. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann liegt Salisbury nicht weit entfernt von Stonehenge und der Steinkreis von Avebury ist auch nicht so weit entfernt. In der Kathedrale von Salisbury sollen einige Funde ausgestellt sein, die noch aus der Bronzezeit stammen…", meldete sich auch Hermine zu Wort. „Ja, das hat Dumbledore auch gesagt", bestätigte Ginny.

Nur wenige Minuten später waren die drei Gryffindors in ihrem Quartier, wo sich Harry und Hermine erst einmal umzogen, bevor sie den Schulleiter aufsuchten. „Da seid ihr ja", begrüßte sie ein sichtbar abgekämpfter Dumbledore. „Guten Morgen", erwiderten Harry und Hermine, während sie die angebotenen Sessel einnahmen. „Wahrscheinlich wisst ihr schon, warum ich euch zu mir gebeten habe", meinte Dumbledore, „aber erzählt doch erst einmal, wie es in Gringotts gewesen war." Also gab Harry – mit Ergänzungen von Hermine – einen Überblick über die nächtlichen Geschehnisse in dem alten Familienverlies. „Wir wollen in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal da hin, um uns die Bücher zu holen und um uns noch ein wenig genauer umzusehen. Vielleicht finden wir ja noch das eine oder andere Nützliche…" „In Ordnung, macht das. Ich würde ja nur zu gerne selbst einen Blick in das Verlies werfen, aber das wird wohl nicht möglich sein", bedauerte Dumbledore.

„Kommen wir zu dem, warum ich euch eigentlich hergerufen hatte: Letzte Nacht wurden gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr Todesser in Salisbury beobachtet, wie sie in die dortige Kathedrale eingedrungen sind. Sie schienen etwas Bestimmtes gesucht zu haben. Dies sagte uns einer der jungen Messdiener, der von den Todessern beim Aufräumen nach dem letzten Gottesdienst überrascht wurde und sich in der Pfarrkanzel versteckt hatte. Er berichtete, wie die seltsam gekleideten Männer plötzlich in der Kathedrale erschienen und sofort den Pfarrer bedrohten. Er dachte, dass sie ihn irgendwie umgebracht hätten, doch erstaunlicher Weise wurde der Pfarrer zusammen mit drei weiteren Messdienern nur mit Schockern betäubt. Anschließend verschwanden die - wie wir jetzt wissen – Todesser in der Sakristei, weswegen unser junger Messdiener sie nicht mehr weiter beobachten konnte. Er lief nach eigenen Angaben hinüber zum Pfarrhaus, von wo aus er die Polizei verständigte. Als diese dann eintraf, waren die Todesser natürlich schon wieder verschwunden. Einer der Polizisten – ein Squib – erkannte auf Grund der Beschreibung des Jungen, wer sich da Zutritt verschafft hatte, und verständigte unser Ministerium. Kingsley ist mit vor Ort gewesen; er war es auch, der mich dann gerufen hatte.

Wie wir feststellen mussten, wurden aus der Sakristei und anderen Räumen etliche Gegenstände entwendet. Der Pfarrer, der von unseren Auroren schnell wieder von dem Schocker erweckt wurde, stellte uns eine Übersicht über die gestohlenen Artefakte zusammen. Natürlich kann diese Liste unter Umständen unvollständig sein, aber wir haben so einen guten Anhalt, wonach die Todesser gesucht haben: Sämtliche gestohlenen Artefakte standen in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem Steinkreis von Stonehenge; sie waren bei Ausgrabungen gefunden worden. Daraufhin haben wir sofort eine Gruppe von Auroren zum Stonehenge-Museum in Salisbury abkommandiert, denn wir vermutet, dass die Todesser dort auch noch nach Artefakten suchen werden. Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Tom irgendetwas plant, was in Zusammenhang mit Stonehenge steht. Wenn ich nur wüsste was…"

„Albus, kannst du uns eine Kopie der gestohlenen Artefakte geben? Vielleicht können wir etwas darüber herausfinden, immerhin steht uns ja nun auch die Bibliothek Gryffindors zur Verfügung", kam es nach kurzem Überlegen von Hermine. „Natürlich! Das ist eine gute Idee, mein Kind! Das ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin, wo ihr mir doch erst vor wenigen Minuten davon erzählt hattet… Ich werde eben langsam alt!" Kopfschüttelnd griff der Schulleiter in eine der vielen Schubladen seines Schreibtischs, wo er die Liste hinterlegt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf kopierte er sie mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, und reichte die Kopie an Harry, der sie seiner Frau weiter gab.

„Ich denke, wenn wir gleich aufbrechen und die Bücher holen, sind wir bis zum Frühstück wieder da…", gab Hermine von sich. „Das wäre nett von euch, aber ich möchte euch einen anderen Vorschlag machen: Bis zum Mittagessen habt ihr ausschließlich VgddK. Remus wollte meinem Wissen nach in eurem Unterricht heute noch einige Schildzauber und dergleichen behandeln; ich denke jedoch, dass ihr diese Materie sicher beherrscht. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ihr erst nach dem Frühstück zu Gringotts geht. Ihr hättet bis zum Mittagessen Zeit, um etwas über diese Artefakte herauszufinden. Falls euch diese Zeit nicht ausreichen sollte – nun, Filius würde es sicher verstehen."

„_Wir sollen den Unterricht schwänzen?!_", fragte Hermine entgeistert, was sowohl bei Harry als auch beim Schulleiter ein Lächeln hervor brachte. „Meine liebe Hermine, ihr schwänzt doch nicht den Unterricht! Ihr führt einige Nachforschungen durch, die sowohl für den Orden, als auch für Hogwarts und wohl auch die gesamte Gesellschaft wichtig sind! Und bei diesen Nachforschungen wirst du wohl auch noch etwas lernen können, also ist es nur eine etwas andere Form von Unterricht, oder?" Dumbledore zwinkerte verschmitzt mit den Augen, während Harry sich nicht mehr halten konnte und in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, was Hermine natürlich gar nicht gefiel. Wütend schlug sie ihm auf den Arm. „Mach dich nur lustig über mich!", fauchte die Braunhaarige. Doch dann musste sie selbst auch lachen…

„Eine Sache hätte ich noch", gab der Schulleiter von sich, nachdem das Lachen verklungen war. „Ihr habt mir von Godrics Sorgen erzählt, und von Rowenas Portrait. Ich finde es sehr gut, dass ihr Godric helfen wollt, und er wird sich sicherlich sehr darüber freuen. Aber habt ihr euch schon einmal die Graue Dame genauer angesehen?" Verblüfft schüttelten die beiden Schüler ihre Köpfe. Sicher, beide hatten schon einigen Kontakt zu den Geistern in Hogwarts, sie waren sogar die einzigen Lebenden, die jemals auf einer Todestagsfeier eines Geistes zu Gast gewesen waren, doch hatten sie sich mehr oder weniger nur mit dem Fast Kopflosen Nick, Peeves und Myrthe beschäftigt. „Nicht so richtig", gestand dann Hermine, in der ein bestimmter Verdacht heran wuchs. „Nun, vielleicht solltet ihr das noch nachholen, bevor ihr zu Godric aufbrecht", entgegnete Dumbledore augenzwinkernd und bestätigte damit Hermines Vermutung. „Die Graue Dame ist niemand anderes als Rowena Ravenclaw, und Godric weiß nichts davon, oder?" „Das ist korrekt!" „Oh! Und wir haben das all die Jahre nicht mitbekommen…" „Mach dir nichts draus, mein Kind, die wenigsten wissen das; Rowena offenbart sich immer nur dem Hauslehrer und den jeweiligen Vertrauensschülern ihres Hauses."

Nach diesem nachdenklich stimmenden Gespräch wurde Remus informiert, ebenso wie Minerva, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville. Danach ging man zum gemeinsamen Frühstück, wo dann Hermine ihren Tagespropheten erhielt, der aber für sie keine Neuigkeiten brachte. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern verließen auch Harry und Hermine die Große Halle, jedoch gingen sie nicht zum Unterricht, sondern zum Büro des Schulleiters. Nachdem sie sich bei Albus abgemeldet hatten, reisten die beiden in das Familienverlies bei Gringotts, um die Bücher zu holen. Harry war überrascht, dass Godrics Astralprojektion bereits auf sie wartete, während Hermine fast schon damit gerechnet hatte. „Guten Morgen, Lord und Lady Potter-Gryffindor", begrüßte er seine beiden Nachkommen augenzwinkernd. „Hatte ich doch Recht mit der Annahme, dass ihr mich gleich heute noch einmal besuchen würdet!" „Dann weißt du es also schon?", fragte Harry.

„Wissen? Was denn?" „Voldemorts Schergen sind heute Nacht in eine Kathedrale in Salisbury eingebrochen; sie haben etliche Artefakte gestohlen, die vermutlich bei Ausgrabungen beim Steinkreis von Stonehenge gefunden wurden", berichtete Hermine. Daraufhin wurde Godric blass, sofern das bei seinem Astralkörper überhaupt möglich war. „Sagtest du gerade Artefakte von Stonehenge?", fragte er alarmiert. „Ja", bestätigte Harry, und hielt Godric die Kopie der Liste vor die Nase, die er von Dumbledore erhalten hatte. „Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht!", murmelte Godric, nachdem er die Liste überflogen hatte. „Wisst ihr, ob noch mehr Artefakte gestohlen wurden?" „Bis jetzt ist uns noch nichts weiter bekannt."

„Was wisst ihr über Stonehenge (1)?", wollte Godric daraufhin wissen. „Oder besser gesagt, was wisst ihr über die Steinkreise im Allgemeinen?" „_Die _Steinkreis_e_? Es gibt mehrere?", fragte Harry verblüfft. Godric warf Harry einen bedauernden Blick zu. „Ach Junge", seufzte er, „wärst du doch bloß nicht zu deiner Tante und deinem Onkel gekommen… Aber das lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Also, pass gut auf: In Britannien gibt es über 700 Steinkreise, die alle vor circa vier- bis sechstausend Jahren entstanden sind. Ganz genau weiß niemand, welchem Zweck die Steinkreise ursprünglich dienten, allgemein wird jedoch angenommen, dass sie entweder überdimensionale Kalender oder aber Tempelanlagen darstellten. Es gibt Steinkreise von Cornwall über Wales, Schottland, Irland bis hinauf zu den Shetland-Inseln. Die bekanntesten neben Stonehenge sind Avebury in Wiltshire östlich von Bath, der Ring of Brodgar auf den Orkney-Inseln, der stark zerstörte Steinkreis von Lochmaben bei Gretna Green in Schottland und die Steinkreise von Beaghmore in der Nähe von Cookstown in Ulster, Nordirland.

Zurück zu Stonehenge: Diese Anlage ist ein in der Jungsteinzeit begründetes und mindestens bis in die Bronzezeit benutztes Bauwerk in der Nähe von Amesbury in Wiltshire, England, etwa 8 Meilen nordwestlich von Salisbury. Es besteht aus einer Grabenanlage, die eine Megalithstruktur umgibt, welche wiederum aus mehreren konzentrischen Steinkreisen gebildet wird. Die beiden auffälligsten Steinkreise sind dabei ein äußerer Kreis aus Pfeilersteinen, die von Decksteinen überbrückt werden, sowie eine innere hufeisenförmige Struktur aus ursprünglich fünf Trilithen, das sind jeweils zwei Tragsteine, die von einem Deckstein überbrückt werden. Dazwischen befinden sich weitere Strukturen aus kleineren Steinen sowie Löchern im Boden. Weitere Megalithe sowie zwei Hügelgräber finden sich in unmittelbarer Nähe. Die Entstehung der Anlage lässt sich grob in drei Phasen unterteilen. Die Frühphase der Anlage, mit einem kreisrunden Erdwall und einem Graben, wurde etwa um 3100 v. Chr. datiert. Die auffällige Megalithstruktur wurde etwa zwischen 2500 v. Chr. und 2000 v. Chr. errichtet. Der Name _Stonehenge_ stammt übrigens aus dem altenglischen _Stanhen gist_ und bedeutet „hängende Steine". Er war bereits in meiner Zeit gebräuchlich.

Der Komplex wurde in mehreren Bauabschnitten errichtet, die sich über einen Zeitraum von etwa 2000 Jahren erstrecken. Nachweislich wurde das Gelände aber bereits vor der Errichtung und auch noch lange Zeit nach der jungsteinzeitlichen Hochphase genutzt. Die ältesten Funde stammen aus dem Mesolithikum, etwa um 8000 v.Chr. Die jüngsten kultischen Nutzungen sind etwa für das 7. Jahrhundert nach Christus feststellbar.

Zur Anlage selbst: Die Steine in Stonehenge sind nach den Positionen der Sonnenwende und Tagundnachtgleiche angeordnet. Der Eingang liegt genau in der Richtung des _Mittsommersonnenaufgangs_ und des _Wintersonnenuntergangs_. Aus diesem Grunde wird häufig angenommen, dass Stonehenge ein vorzeitliches Observatorium darstellt. Es gibt einen fünf Meter großen Altarstein aus grünem Sandstein, während alle anderen Steine aus Basalt bestehen. Weiterhin gibt es noch einen Opferstein, der etwas abseits vom Zentrum liegt; und den so genannten _Heel-Stein._ Der Fersenstein, auch als _Friars Heel_ bekannt, was eine Übersetzung des walisischen _„Ffreya sul"_ ins Altengliche ist, wurde wohl nach Freya, einer Druidengöttin der Fruchtbarkeit, und sul, dem Sonnen-Tag, benannt.

Stonehenge könnte unter anderem dazu benutzt worden sein, die Sommer- und Wintersonnenwende und die Frühlings- und Herbsttagundnachtgleiche, und damit die wichtigen jahreszeitlichen Wendepunkte vorauszusagen. _Priesterkönige_ benutzten dieses Wissen vielleicht, um das Überleben der hart arbeitenden Menschen in der Landwirtschaft zu sichern, da Aussaat und Ernte davon abhingen. Stonehenge war eventuell also eine Art Kalender und diente zur Vorhersage der verschiedenen Jahreszeiten anhand der Positionen von Sonne und Mond zur Erde.

Stonehenge wird oft mit der Artussage in Verbindung gebracht. _Geoffrey von Monmouth_ behauptete zum Beispiel, dass Merlin Stonehenges aus Irland hergebracht habe, wo es ursprünglich auf dem Mount Killaraus von Giganten erbaut worden sei, die die Steine aus Afrika gebracht hatten. Nach seinem Wiederaufbau bei Amesbury, beschreibt Geoffrey weiter, habe man erst Ambrosius Aurelianus, dann Uther Pendragon und später Konstantin III. im Inneren des Rings begraben. An vielen Stellen seiner „_Historia Regum Britanniae_" vermischt Geoffrey britische Legende mit der eigenen Fantasie. Er setzt Ambrosius Aurelianus mit dem prähistorischen Monument in Verbindung, nur weil sein Name dem des nahen Amesbury ähnelt. Dabei hätte es der gute Geoffrey besser wissen müssen, war er doch ein Squib, während seine Schwester Hogwarts besucht hatte. Sie war übrigens eine Ravenclaw…

Von Emrys selbst weiß ich jedoch, dass diese Grabstätten tatsächlich existieren; allerdings wird dies seit jeher vertuscht und dementiert, um nicht noch mehr Plünderer und Grabräuber anzulocken. Ihr ahnt gar nicht, wie viele immer noch nach Artus' Schwert, Camelot oder gar dem _'Heiligen Gral'_ suchen!" Hier hielt Godric in seinem Monolog inne, weil er einfach lachen musste. „Diese Narren! Wenn sie nur wüssten…!" Auch Harry und Hermine mussten lachen. „Ja, Emrys hat uns erzählt, wie er immer wieder aus Neue falsche Gerüchte über den Verbleib von Artus' Hinterlassenschaften ausgestreut hatte", bestätigte Hermine. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Aber er hat uns nie gesagt, was wirklich damit passiert ist. Er meinte immer nur, wir würden es schon eines Tages herausfinden. Auch auf die Fragen nach Camelot hat er uns immer wieder nur auf später vertröstet…"

„So, hat er?", fragte der sichtlich amüsierte Godric. „Nun, er wird wohl seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben. Zu Camelot kann ich euch nichts sagen; außer dass Emrys das Schloss und das umliegende Gelände nach der Auflösung der Tafelrunde mit zahlreichen Zaubern belegt hat, um es zu verstecken und zu schützen. Soweit ich weiß, haben seit der Tafelrunde immer wieder vor allem angelsächsische Krieger, Adelige und Zauberer versucht, Camelot und die damit zusammen hängenden Artefakte zu finden. Vor allem _Richard von Wessex_, ein kleiner angelsächsischer Unterkönig im siebten bzw. achten Jahrhundert, war bei dieser Suche sehr aktiv, wie fast seine gesamt Familie. Richard war ein Schwarzmagier, dessen Nachkommen allerdings bedingt durch Inzucht allesamt Squibs waren. Nicht wenige von Richards Kindern wurden in Klostern erzogen, drei von ihnen widmeten sich der Christianisierung, besonders auf Missionen im germanischen Gebiet. Berühmt geworden ist dabei vor allem _Walburga_ (2). Sie wurde später sogar vom Papst heilig gesprochen. Walburga war eine sehr gelehrte Frau, die sich hervorragend auf die Heilkünste verstand. Sie hat sehr viel für das Christentum in Germanien getan. Sie hat aber auch unwissentlich eine Bewegung hervor gebracht, die euch heute noch zu schaffen macht: Nicht wenige der zum christlichen Glauben übergetretenen germanischen Zauberer und Hexen beteiligten sich am Kampf der Angelsachsen gegen die Normannen, und zwar hier in Britannien. Dabei vereinigten sich die schwärzesten der Schwarzmagier zu einem Orden, die _'Walpurgisritter'_. Nach außen hin zogen sie gegen die noch nicht christianisierten französischen Wikinger aus der Normandie – die Normannen – zu Felde, doch in Wirklichkeit schufen sie nur Angst und Terror in der Bevölkerung. Die Walpurgisritter sind nichts anderes als die Vorgänger der Todesser. Sie hatten auch damals schon ihre Gegner, und zwar waren das die Tempelritter. Die Muggel kennen nur den erst später gegründeten Templerorden, und das war uns ganz recht so. Ich muss aber dazu sagen, dass wir mit dem Orden absolut nichts gemein hatten, und wir tragen heute auch einen anderen Namen, den ihr mit Sicherheit bereits kennt, seid ihr doch inzwischen selbst Mitglieder unseres Ordens." Irritiert rissen sowohl Harry als auch Hermine den Mund auf, und starrten Godric sprachlos an. _„Du meinst, der Phönixorden geht auf die Templer zurück?"_, fragte Hermine schließlich atemlos. „Aber ja, meine Liebe"; bestätigte der Astralkörper. „Allerdings, und das möchte ich noch einmal ganz besonders betonen, darfst du unseren Orden wirklich nicht mit dem Orden der Muggel vergleichen – wir hatten und haben völlig unterschiedliche Ziele und Wirkungsstätten! Und wir haben uns niemals an den Kreuzzügen beteiligt, außer wenn es gegen die Walpurgisritter ging!"

Daraufhin schwieg Godric einige Minuten, bevor er wieder das Wort erhob: „Ihr habt sicherlich vom _Heiligen Gral_, von der _Heiligen Lanze_ und der _Heiligen Bundeslade_ gehört. Es heißt, wer mit dem Kelch aus dem Gralsbrunnen geschöpftes geweihtes Wasser trinkt, wird unsterblich. Mit der Heiligen Lanze wurde der Tod Jesus von Nazareth überprüft; und ein christlicher Herrscher, der diese Lanze besaß, galt als unbesiegbar. Die Bundeslade war Symbol für den Bund Gottes mit dem jüdischen Volk, aus dem alle Christen hervorgegangen sind. Der Sage nach verleiht die Lade dem Menschen, der sie besitzt, unendliche Macht. Eine Armee, welche die Lade vor sich herträgt, soll unbesiegbar sein.

Der Gral und die Lanze wurden mit Merlin und Artus in Verbindung gebracht. Ich nehme an, dass dies die Dinge sind, nach denen Voldemort in Wirklichkeit sucht, nachdem der _Stein der Weisen_ für immer verloren ist. Allerdings dürfte er bei dieser Suche nicht erfolgreich sein, denn beide Artefakte existieren nicht mehr in ihrer ursprünglichen Form. Der Gral wurde genau wie die Lanze durch ein wenig Magie in seiner Form und in seinem Wirken verändert, und zwar von Emrys. Zuerst fand Emrys die Heilige Lanze, und formte sie zu einem Schwert um. Zu einem _ganz bestimmten_ _Schwert_. Nachdem es in Artus' Händen seine Dienste getan hatte, nahm Emrys das Schwert wieder an sich. Später formte er es erneut um, damit selbst wenn das Schwert gefunden werden würde niemand die Wahrheit erfahren konnte. Viele Jahre bewahrte er es in Avalon auf, bis er es eines Tages zu mir nach Hogwarts brachte. Und jetzt trägst du das berühmteste Schwert auf der Welt - einst geformt aus der Heiligen Lanze - bei dir, Harry.

Auch der Heilige Gral befindet sich in Hogwarts. Er wurde bekannt als der _Pokal_ bzw. _'Kelch von Hufflepuff'_. Die Ironie dabei ist, dass Voldemort ihn bereits in seinen Händen hielt, aber ihn nicht als das erkannte was er in Wirklichkeit ist. Emrys hat die auf dem Kelch liegenden Zauber so verändert, dass er zwar in den richtigen Händen nach wie vor heilende Kräfte hat, aber keine Unsterblichkeit mehr schenken kann, selbst mit dem geweihten Wasser des Gralsbrunnens nicht. Nur Emrys selbst oder der _Schwertträger_ kann diesen Zauber wieder aufheben und dem Kelch so seine ursprüngliche Bedeutung wieder geben. Das Schwert jedoch hat sich an seinen neuen Besitzer gebunden – an dich, Harry – und ist so für alle anderen nutzlos geworden. Außer dir wird es niemand in die Hand nehmen können, mein Junge, und falls doch, dann wird nur Hermine diejenige sein, die es anfassen kann. Falls ihr euch über die Magie des Grals wundert, so sei euch gesagt, es handelt sich schlicht und ergreifend um uralte Elfenmagie. Ihr solltet also damit keine Probleme haben.

Ich sehe schon, das Ganze muss wie ein Märchen für euch klingen. Aber das Wichtigste habe ich euch doch noch gar nicht erzählt! Auf der Liste der gestohlenen Gegenstände, die ihr mir gezeigt habt, befinden sich ein paar, die nur für ein ganz bestimmtes Ritual verwendet werden können; und ich vermute, dass Voldemort noch mehr solcher Artefakte suchen wird. Aber um euch von diesem Ritual und allem was damit zusammenhängt berichten zu können, muss Emrys mich erst von meinem Eid entbinden. Als Hüter Avalons ist er der Einzige, der dies kann. Geht jetzt, meine Kinder; und berichtet Albus von dem was ich euch erzählt habe, damit er seine Vorbereitungen treffen kann." Mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' – ähnlich dem Zerplatzen einer Seifenblase - war der Astralkörper des Hogwartsgründers verschwunden, und die beiden Schüler standen allein in dem riesigen Verlies. Beide brauchten noch einige Zeit, um das eben Vernommene heilwegs zu verdauen, erst dann konnten sie die Bücher einpacken und zurück nach Hogwarts reisen, um wie von Godric verlangt mit dem Schulleiter darüber zu reden.

Albus erwartete sie bereits ungeduldig in seinem Büro. An seiner Mimik erkannten Harry und Hermine, das wieder irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste, und so warteten sie mit ihrem Bericht. "Also", begann Dumbledore schwermütig, "es gibt einige Neuigkeiten seit heute Morgen. Kurz nach dem Frühstück erschien Severus von seinem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord, und er hat mir Interessantes berichtet." "Aber er war doch beim Frühstück anwesend!", wurde der Schulleiter von Harry unterbrochen. "'Tschuldigung!", schob der Schwarzhaarige gleich noch hinterher, als er sich seiner Unhöflichkeit bewusst wurde. Zu seinem Vorteil geschah das immerhin noch bevor Hermine ihn durch einen mehr oder wohl eher weniger sanften Stoß in die Rippen darauf aufmerksam machen konnte. Doch Albus winkte nur müde ab. "Das war Tonks, die Severus Aussehen angenommen hatte, damit gar nicht erst irgendwelche Gerüchte aufkommen.

Also, wie schon gesagt, Severus hat mir sehr interessante Dinge berichtet. Anscheinend hat es heute Nacht nicht nur einen, sondern vielmehr unzählige Einbrüche in ganz Großbritannien und Irland gegeben, die alle irgendwie mit diversen Steinkreisen zusammenhängen zu scheinen. Severus berichtete, das die Todesser in kleinen Gruppen unterwegs waren, um für Tom bestimmte Artefakte zu suchen und zu stehlen. Scheinbar war es in Salisbury reiner Zufall, dass sie entdeckt wurden sind, denn wir haben sonst keinerlei Meldungen diesbezüglich erhalten. Wie Severus weiter erzählte, mussten die Todesser-Gruppen einzeln vor Tom Bericht erstatten und ihre Beute abliefern. Außer Tom selbst waren dabei nur noch Severus, Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange anwesend. Severus hatte dabei die Aufgabe, den niederen Todessern sofort das Gedächtnis zu verändern, nachdem sie Bericht und Beute abgeliefert hatten. Lucius und Bellatrix haben sich um die Artefakte gekümmert, dadurch konnte Severus sie leider nicht in Augenschein nehmen. Nun haben wir also auch weiterhin keinen Anhaltspunkt, wonach Tom eigentlich sucht..."

"Vielleicht können wir da etwas weiterhelfen", meinte Harry, und schuf daraufhin schnell noch eine abhörsichere Blase um sie drei herum, damit selbst die Gemälde nichts mehr mitbekommen konnten. Gemeinsam mit Hermine erzählte er nun, was sich am Morgen im Gryffindor-Verlies abgespielt hatte, und was sie von Godric erfahren haben. Aber auch sein seltsames Verhalten und seinen Ruf nach Merlin verschwiegen sie nicht. Nachdem die beiden zu Ende erzählt hatten, herrschte erst einmal längere Zeit Schweigen in Dumbledores Büro. Albus Dumbledore musste gründlich über das eben Gehörte nachdenken; und Harry und Hermine ließen ihm die Zeit dazu.

"Hm, vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, Godrics Bindung an das Verlies zu lösen, damit er sich frei bewegen kann, auch wenn er eigentlich kein Geist ist", überlegt Dumbledore laut. "Bisher habe ich noch nicht davon gehört, dass eine Astralprojektion an einen bestimmten Ort gebunden ist. An einen Körper - ja, das ist mehr oder weniger normal. Immerhin ist eine Astralprojektion nichts anders als eine teilweise vom Körper gelöste Seele in Verbindung mit der entsprechenden Aura. Mich wundert, dass Godric als Astralprojektion im Verlies die Zeit überdauert hat, ist doch sein Körper schon seit über tausend Jahren tot. Wenn dann müsste er eigentlich ein Geist sein, genauso wie die Graue Lady, deren Körper ja neben Godric zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurde, wir ihr wisst. Wartet mal...!" Albus konzentrierte sich kurz und für seine beiden Schützlinge deutlich sichtbar, dann entspannte er sich wieder. "Mal sehen, ob es funktioniert!", meinte er nur und lächelte dabei.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Graue Lady kam ins Büro geschwebt. "Ihr habt nach mir gerufen, geehrter Schulleiter?", fragte sie Dumbledore in einem etwas ... abgehobenen Stil. "In der Tat, werte Dame, in der Tat. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Ihr meinen jungen Schützling hier kennt?" "Selbstverständlich, Schulleiter, erinnert er mich doch ständig an meinen Gefährten..." "Nun, meine Dame, wegen eben jenem habe ich nach Euch gerufen. Jedoch möchte ich mit Euch nicht hier darüber reden, sondern vielmehr möchte ich Euch bitten, uns zu der Unterkunft meiner beiden Schüler zu begleiten, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, Lady Ravenclaw." Verblüfft, aber auch unverkennbar neugierig stimmte die Graue Lady zu, und so gingen Harry, Hermine und Albus Dumbledore gefolgt von einer ihnen hinterher schwebenden Geister-Lady zum Gryffindorturm, um das Quartier der sechs Freunde aufzusuchen.

Rowena keuchte geschockt, als sie erkannte, welche Räume die drei Lebenden betraten. Zum Glück waren gerade keine weiteren Schüler anwesend, da diese ja alle Unterricht hatten, denn noch niemand konnte bisher davon berichten, dass der Hausgeist eines fremden Hauses den Turm der Löwen besucht hatte, und so sollte es auch bleiben. Schnell schwebte Rowena dem Schulleiter hinterher, um sich nur kurz darauf in ihrem ehemaligen Wohnzimmer - dem jetzigen Gemeinschaftsraum der sechs Freunde - wieder zu finden. "Sagt mir, wie kommt Ihr in diese Räume?", fragte sie atemlos. Naja, atemlos ist natürlich für einen Geist der falsche Ausdruck, aber er kommt ihrem Zustand in diesem Moment noch am nächsten... "Und wie sieht es hier aus - so ... modern, so hatte ich die Räume gar nicht in Erinnerung!"

Inzwischen hatten die drei Lebenden Platz genommen. Geduldig warteten sie, bis sich die Graue Dame alles angesehen hatte und sich wieder ihren drei Begleitern zuwandte. "Schulleiter, sagt Ihr mir jetzt, warum Ihr diese Räume betreten könnt? Sie sollten eigentlich für niemanden zugänglich sein!" "Das ist ein Grund, warum ich mit Euch sprechen wollte, Lady Ravenclaw. In den Aufzeichnungen, die Ihr uns hinterlassen habt und die nur dem jeweiligen Schulleiter zugänglich sind, habt Ihr nieder geschrieben, dass es diese Quartiere hier gibt, und dass sie nur Euch zugänglich sind. Soweit habt Ihr Recht, meine Dame. Jedoch hatte Euer Gefährte viele Jahre nach Eurem Ableben die entsprechenden Schutzzauber verändert, so dass nun auch Eure Nachkommen diese Räume betreten dürfen. Dies hat Godric jedoch nur in seinem persönlichen Testament nieder geschrieben; und er hat diesen Absatz in seinem letzten Willen dermaßen geschützt, dass nur ein wahrer Gryffindor dies lesen konnte. Wie Euch vielleicht bekannt ist, Lady Ravenclaw, bin ich einer der Nachkommen von Eurem Gefährten, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht dadurch auch von Euch selbst. Der junge Harry hier an meiner Seite ist mein Ururenkel, und der derzeit letzte lebende Nachkomme Eurer Verbindung mit Godric."

"Deswegen seht Ihr meinem Gefährten so ähnlich, junger Herr", meinte Rowena daraufhin, und sah sich Harry gleich noch einmal sehr gründlich an. Harry dagegen wunderte sich, denn seine Familienverhältnisse sollten eigentlich durch den gemeinsam von Albus Dumbledore und Emrys gesprochenen Fideliuszauber geschützt sein. Albus schien seine Gedanken erraten zu können, den lächelnd erklärte er: "Dieser ganz bestimmte Fideliuszauber wirkt nur gegenüber Lebenden, du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen." Und an Rowena gewandt fuhr er fort: "Darf ich Euch diese bezaubernde junge Dame hier vorstellen? Dies ist Hermine Potter, geborene Granger, Harrys Gefährtin, Ehefrau und Seelenpartnerin. Auch wenn sie dem Hause Gryffindor angehört, so würde sie doch Eurem Haus alle Ehre machen. Seit sie ihre schulische Ausbildung hier in Hogwarts begonnen hat, ist sie Jahr für Jahr die mit Abstand beste Schülerin nicht nur ihres Jahrganges." "So, ist sie das?", fragte Rowena ein wenig spitz, wahrscheinlich weil Hermine nicht ihrem Haus angehört.

"Granger..., Granger... Diesen Namen habe ich noch nie vernommen; diese Familie muss erst nach meiner Zeit entstanden oder eingewandert sein!" "Bisher hatte ich immer gedacht, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind", antwortete Hermine leise. "Doch diesen Sommer habe ich erfahren, dass meine Vorfahren Squibs sind - ich bin die erste Hexe seit neun Generationen..." "Oh!", entfuhr es da Rowena. "Mein Mädchen, das muss sicherlich sehr ... schwer zu verdauen für dich gewesen sein", meinte sie dann doch deutlich versöhnlicher.

"Naja, Harry hat mir dabei ganz schön geholfen", erwiderte Hermine. "Mit Emrys Hilfe haben wir zusammen mit meinen Eltern ein Ritual durchgeführt, so dass sie jetzt über ein bisschen von meinem und von Harrys Blut verfügen und dadurch ein wenig zaubern können." "Ihr habt Emrys kennen gelernt?" "Ja, er hat uns eine ganze Zeit lang ausgebildet", bestätigte Harry. "Erzählt Ihr mir davon, junger Herr?" "Lady Ravenclaw, bitte sagen Sie Harry zu mir! Ich mag zwar einige Titel geerbt haben, aber das bedeutet mir nichts. So wie Sie mich anreden, fühle ich mich ... etwas unwohl. Auch bitte ich um Nachsicht, denn Ihre Art zu reden ist bei uns unüblich." "Ja, dass habe ich schon bei den Schülern meines Hauses gemerkt", seufzte Rowena. "Neuerdings gibt es da so viele neue Begriffe, so viele Fremdwörter, so viele Teile aus anderen Sprachen, dass einem direkt Angst und Bange um unsere schöne Muttersprache wird!" "Das ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge, meine Dame, die Welt wächst zusammen, und damit verändert sich auch unsere Sprache. Aber darüber können wir gerne ein anderes Mal philosophieren. Mir wäre es lieb, wenn Harry und Hermine Euch nun von ihren Erlebnissen heute Vormittag bzw. heute Nacht berichten könnten, denn da gibt es gewiss das eine oder andere, was Euch interessieren könnte."

"Also gut, junger Herr - ich meine Harry, berichte mir, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt", forderte Rowena Harry auf. Der Schwarzhaarige sammelte sich kurz, dann gab er mit Hermines Hilfe die Geschehnisse im Gryffindor-Verlies wieder. Als er endete, war Rowena einfach nur sprachlos. Zu sehr bewegte sie das eben Gehörte - ihr Gefährte, von dem sie seit über tausend Jahren getrennt war, ist noch immer auf dieser Welt! Zwar würde es Probleme geben, da Godric als Astralprojektion und Rowena als Geist ihr Dasein fristeten; und zudem noch Godric scheinbar an das Verlies in Gringotts und Rowena an Hogwarts gebunden waren, aber Rowena hatte zumindest wieder Hoffnung, mit Godric wenigstens ein paar Worte wechseln zu können. Die drei Lebenden dagegen wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten, hatten sie doch noch nie einen vor Rührung schier davon fließenden Geist gesehen. Sie fühlten sich auch nicht unbedingt wohl in ihrer Haut, konnten sie den Geist doch noch nicht einmal zum Trösten in die Arme nehmen. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis sich Rowena wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. "Danke, dass ihr mir davon berichtet habt", schniefte sie. "Ihr erahnt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet!"

"Mir ist da eine Idee gekommen", meinte Harry wenig später. "Godric sagte uns, das wir von hier aus ein Portal direkt ins Verlies öffnen könnten. Vielleicht wäre es damit möglich, dass ihr euch zumindest sehen und eventuell miteinander reden könnt. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es auch tatsächlich funktioniert!" Gemeinsam mit Hermine öffnete er das Portal, was dieses Mal erstaunlich leicht ging. Gemeinsam schritten sie hindurch und standen nur Augenblicke später in dem recht dunklen Verlies. Aber wie sie erkennen mussten, war Rowena nicht bei ihnen - sie schwebte gerade noch sichtbar am anderen Ende des Portals in Hogwarts. Aber dies reichte schon aus, denn Godric hatte sie schon erkannt, und so schwebte er in ihre Richtung, bis auch er an seine Grenzen angelangt war. Natürlich war Godric mehr als nur überrascht, seine Gefährtin als Geist wieder zu sehen, hatte er doch davon nichts gewusst. Rowena hatte sich in ihren ersten Jahren als Geist schlicht und einfach im Ravenclaw-Turm versteckt, bis sie sich an die geänderten Umstände gewöhnt hatte – aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Godric bereits verstorben, was ihr schier das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Während Godric und Rowena aufgrund der Länge des Tunnels, der die beiden Portalöffnungen wie ein Wurmloch zwischen verschiedenen Galaxien miteinander verband (die äußerst umfangreichen und komplexen Schutzzauber von Hogwarts und Gringotts verhinderten gemeinsam, dass Harry und Hermine ein kompakteres Portal errichten konnten – dieses hätte eher einer Art Tür geglichen), Schwierigkeiten hatten sich zu verständigen - dazu kam noch die Wiedersehensfreude, die nur dadurch getrübt war, dass sie sich nur über eine gewisse Entfernung hinweg unterhalten konnten und somit ein körperlicher Kontakt einfach nicht möglich war - führte Hermine Albus hinüber zu dem großen Stammbaum der Gryffindors. Dumbledore kam es vor, als würde er in einem leeren Raum schweben, in dem diverse Gegenstände - Gemälde, Rüstungen etc. - herum schwebten, viel mehr konnte er vom Verlies nicht sehen, da er ja nicht als Gryffindors Erbe galt. Allerdings, kaum hatte Hermine nach seiner Hand gegriffen, konnte er schon wesentlich mehr sehen, vor allem den großen Stammbaum in der Mitte des Verlieses. Durch Hermines Kontakt zu Albus schien sich ihre Zutrittsberechtigung zumindest in diesem Moment auf den alten Zauberer zu übertragen. Staunend betrachtete Albus den Stammbaum; er murmelte leise vor sich hin, als er die vielen Namen las. Natürlich war er vertraut mit der Geschichte der Gryffindors, seinen eigenen Vorfahren; und er wusste von den vielen Namen, welche diese Familie im Laufe der Jahrhunderte getragen hatte, aber dieser Stammbaum hatte es ihm eindeutig angetan. Er war nicht nur vollständig und komplett - er war in Albus' Augen einfach perfekt.

Harry hingegen war sich nicht sicher, ob das Portal halten würde, wenn nur noch Rowena und Godric in ihm waren, und so entfernte er sich nur sehr langsam. Als er jedoch bemerkte, wie der Verbindungstunnel anfing zu flimmern und das Portal zusammenzubrechen drohte, kam er schnell zu Godric zurück und stellte sich an seine Seite. Mit kurzen Worten informierte er seinen Urahn, dann hockte sich Harry ein paar Meter weg von Godric und versuchte nicht das Gespräch zu belauschen. Zwar unterhielten sich die beiden Gründer in Altenglisch, aber das hatte er ja bei Emrys kennen gelernt, und er verstand es recht gut. Sein Vorsatz nicht zu lauschen scheiterte jedoch schon nach ein paar Minuten; also nahm Harry sich vor, sich zumindest nichts anmerken zu lassen. Das klappte auch ganz gut, zumal er sich nun so hin hockte, dass er Hermine beobachten konnte. Seine Frau zu sehen beruhigte ihn immer wieder. Zu sehen, wie sie Albus alles zeigte, wie sie sich über den Stammbaum und all die anderen Dinge unterhielten, wobei sich Hermine immer wieder die eine oder andere widerspenstige Locke hinters Ohr schob, oder wie sie beim Überlegen immer wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute - all diese Kleinigkeiten waren es, die Hermine in Harrys Augen so liebenswürdig machten. _Ja, er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen, er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie wirklich nicht mehr vorstellen!_ Von diesen Gefühlen durchflutet, konnte Harry sich in diesem Moment sehr gut vorstellen, was das Wiedersehen nach über tausend Jahren für Godric und Rowena bedeutete.

Aber auch Hermine spürte Harrys Gefühlswandlung, seine Liebe zu ihr. Mit einem rosigen Hauch auf den Wangen drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann um und lächelte ihn liebevoll an, schenkte ihm ihre ganze Liebe mit diesem Blick. Obwohl sie weiterhin mit Dumbledore redete, verlor sie sich immer mehr in Harrys grün schimmernden Augen, bis sie schließlich ohne es zu merken einfach verstummte. Nun erst wurde Dumbledore darauf aufmerksam - und schickte ein wissendes Lächeln zu seinen beiden Schützlingen. Er freute sich ungemein, dass sich die beiden gefunden hatten. Ihre Liebe zueinander - gewachsen aus jahrelanger Freundschaft - war so groß, dass er fast hätte schwören mögen, er könne sie _spüren_.

Während sich Rowena und Godric unterhielten, Harry und Hermine sich anstarrten, anlächelten und irgendwie nicht mehr auf dieser Welt zu sein schienen, studierte der Schulleiter weiter den Stammbaum seiner Familie. Etwas anderes blieb ihm ja auch kaum übrig. Auf jeden Fall fiel ihm dabei nach einiger Zeit auf, das bei einigen Personen auf dem Stammbaum die Sterbe-Daten minimal anders dargestellt waren als bei den anderen Familienmitgliedern. Auch bei Rowena und Godric war dies der Fall - das Sterbedatum von Rowena schien von einem ganz leichten Nebel oder Rauch überzogen zu sein, und Godrics schimmerte matt silbern-grau. Vielleicht gab diese abweichende Darstellung einen Hinweis auf deren veränderte Existenz nach ihrem Tode? Albus war sich nicht sicher, denn so etwas war ihm bei anderen Stammbäumen bisher noch nie aufgefallen.

Irgendwann spürte Harry seine zunehmende Ermüdung - das Portal zerrte mit der Zeit doch ganz schön an seinen Kräften. Zwar wollte er nichts sagen, damit Godric und Rowena länger miteinander reden konnten, doch auch Hermine spürte seine nachlassenden Kräfte. Langsam ging sie zu Godric und legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf den Arm, bevor sie ihn auf Harrys Kräfteschwund hinwies und den dadurch bevorstehenden Zusammenbruch des Portals. Nur widerwillig akzeptierte dies Godric, bedeutete es doch, dass er wieder von seiner Rowena getrennt sein würde. Aber Hermine sagte ihm auch, dass ihr nächstes Wiedersehen wohl keine tausend Jahre mehr auf sich warten lassen würde, und so verabschiedete er sich vom Geist seiner Gefährtin und schwebte anschließend zurück zum Stammbaum, wo Albus bereits auf ihn wartete. Hermine hingegen nahm Harry an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Portal, woraufhin er erst einmal zusammen brach. Die Braunhaarige schuf für sie beide einen großen bequemen Sessel, ähnlich wie in ihrem Quartier in Hogwarts, bugsierte Harry hinein, setzte sich dann hinter ihn und umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen, um ihn zumindest einwenig Energie zurück zu geben.

Inzwischen waren Godric und Albus in ein Gespräch verwickelt. "Harry sagte mir, dass du mit Emrys Kontakt aufnehmen wolltest?", fragte der Schulleiter gerade. "Ja, das habe ich schon. Er wird sich noch heute Abend mit euch in Verbindung setzen, soll ich euch ausrichten." "Aber wie kannst du Emrys kontaktieren? Ich meine, du bist scheinbar an dieses Verlies gebunden, welches Emrys jedoch nicht betreten kann, da er keiner deiner Nachkommen ist." "Es war schon immer so - ich muss nur sehr intensiv an Emrys denken, und kurze Zeit später öffnet er ein Portal zu mir, wo immer ich gerade auch bin. Das funktioniert seit dem er uns während des Baus der Schule besucht hatte." "Das ist ja interessant...", murmelte Albus in seinen langen Bart.

"Godric, du hast uns zwar schon gesagt, wie du es geschafft hast eine Astralprojektion von dir zu erzeugen und wie du hier im Verlies gelandet bist, aber ein paar Fragen hätten wir trotzdem noch an dich: Warum bist du ausgerechnet an dieses Verlies gebunden und nicht beispielsweise an Hogwarts? Und warum sieht das Portal hier ins Verlies anders aus als die Portale von Emrys oder die die wir sonst erschaffen können?", wollte Hermine nun wissen. Und Harry hakte auch gleich nach: „Bei Emrys haben wir gelernt, dass eine Astralprojektion nur so lange Bestand hat, wie der Körper, an dem sie gebunden ist, am Leben ist. Bei dir jedoch ist das anders, Hermine und ich haben die gläsernen Sarkophage von dir und Rowena gesehen…" „IHR HABT WAS?", entfuhr es dem Gründer Hogwarts. Daraufhin erzählten ihm Harry und Hermine, wie sie Ende August zusammen mit Albus nach Godrics Hollow gegangen waren und das Haus und die Kapelle wieder aufgebaut hatten und welche Entdeckung sie in der Gruft unter der Kapelle machen mussten.

Nachdem Godric dies verdaut hatte, meinte er betrübt: „Was die Portale angeht – auch ich kenne die von Emrys. Das Portal hier ins Verlies muss zwangsläufig anders beschaffen sein und damit auch anders aussehen, denn damit werden sämtliche Schutzzauber der Kobolde umgangen, ebenso die von Hogwarts. Auf eure anderen Fragen kann ich euch jedoch keine Antworten geben, ich weiß es selbst nicht. Ich verstehe, warum Rowena als Geist in Hogwarts geblieben ist – sie hatte noch so viele Dinge vor gehabt, als sie so plötzlich krank wurde und starb; und Hogwarts hat ihr immer besonders am Herzen gelegen. Bei mir dagegen weiß ich nicht einmal warum ich gestorben bin – ich weiß nur noch, dass ich in der Nacht gerade eine Projektion von mir erschaffen hatte, um mit dieser hier ins Verlies zu gelangen, damit ich nach dem rechten sehen konnte. Aber plötzlich war ich hier gefangen und konnte dieses Verlies nicht mehr verlassen. Erst als mein Enkel hier auftauchte erfuhr ich, dass man meinen Körper nach Godrics Hollow gebracht hatte. Aber niemand konnte oder wollte mir sagen, woran ich eigentlich gestorben war, und wieso ich als Projektion immer noch hier war…"

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns deine körperlichen Überreste einmal genauer ansehen", meinte Dumbledore leise. „Dein Körper ist genau wie der von Rowena sehr gut erhalten; sie ruhen seit eurem Tod in den gläsernen Sarkophagen in der Gruft unter der Kapelle auf Godrics Hollow. Dazu habe ich gleich noch eine Frage: Wie war das in eurer Zeit mit Godrics Hollow: War damit nur dein Haus gemeint, oder das ganze Dorf?" „Zuerst hieß nur mein Haus so. Aber nach und nach hatten sich immer mehr Menschen in der Nähe meiner Behausung angesiedelt, so dass schließlich ein Dorf entstanden war. Und die Leute nannten von da an das Dorf so, während sie meinem Haus neue Namen gaben, wie zum Beispiel _'Burg Löwenstein'_, oder einfach _'Löwenburg'_, weil sie wohl mehrmals meinen Greifen gesehen hatten, ihn aber nicht als solchen erkannten."

„Du meinst _Aladahan_?", wollte Harry daraufhin wissen. „Ihr kennt ihn?" „Ja, Emrys hatte ihn zu uns nach Avalon geholt, damit wir ihn studieren konnten, um uns selbst verwandeln zu können." „Sag bloß, ihr könnt euch in Greifen verwandeln!", fragte Godric zweifelnd. Zur Bestätigung verwandelten sich Harry und Hermine – Harry in seinen Königlichen Greifen, und Hermine in ihren Goldenen Greifen. Godric war kurze Zeit sprachlos, dann verwandelte er sich ebenfalls. Jedoch war sein silbrig glänzender Königlicher Greif etwas kleiner als Harry, aber - er war ja nach wie vor eine Astralprojektion – dafür schwebte er im Raum. Nachdem sich alle drei wieder zurück verwandelt hatten – Albus war etwas enttäuscht, denn dies war für ihn ein mehr als nur gutes Schauspiel gewesen – meinte Godric zu Harry: „Du musst bereits jetzt schon um einiges mächtiger sein als ich es jemals gewesen bin, denn als Greif bist du um einiges größer als ich. Aladahan hat mir gesagt, je größer ein Goldener oder Königlicher Greif ist, desto mächtiger ist er auch. Es wundert mich auch, dass sich deine Gefährtin ebenfalls in einen Greifen verwandeln kann – könnt ihr mir das erklären?" Also erzählten Harry und Hermine ihm die Kurzfassung von dem, was auf Avalon passiert war, und wie eng sie beide aneinander gebunden waren.

Schließlich kamen sie jedoch wieder auf Godrics Astralprojektion zu sprechen. „Ich glaube, wir sollten noch einmal Emrys bemühen, um all diese offenen Fragen zu klären", meinte Dumbledore. „Wenn wir nur mehr Zeit hätten", seufzte Harry, „wir haben uns so viel vorgenommen, so viele Aufgaben warten auf uns, so viele Dinge wollen erforscht und geklärt werden, und Schule haben wir dazu auch noch… Wenn wir es doch endlich schaffen könnten, wie Emrys ein Portal durch die Zeit zu erschaffen, und wenn es nur ein paar Stunden wären!" „Ihr braucht mehr Zeit?", fragte Godric mit funkelnden Augen. „Vielleicht kann ich euch da ein wenig helfen…" Damit schwebte er hinüber zur Artefakten-Abteilung und fing an, nach etwas zu suchen. Wenig später konnten die drei Lebenden ein „Ah, da ist er ja!" hören, bevor Godric wieder zu ihnen herüber kam. Vor ihm schwebte ein kleiner goldener Gegenstand, der an einer ebenfalls goldenen Kette zu hängen schien.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, aber Hermine hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, kannte sie doch den Gegenstand ganz genau. Immerhin hatte sie ein ähnliches Exemplar in ihrem dritten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts tagtäglich benutzt! „Das ist ein Zeitum…" „…kehrer", fiel Hermine Godric ins Wort. „Du kennst ein solch derartig mächtiges Artefakt?" Nun war es an Hermine, ihm ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. „Hm, ich glaube, wir sollten uns einmal die Zeit nehmen, damit ihr mir alles erzählen könnt – es scheint, als ob ihr in euren jungen Jahren schon eine ganze Menge erlebt hättet", kommentierte Godric ihren Bericht. „Da ihr ja bereits wisst, wie ein Zeitumkehrer funktioniert, brauche ich euch das nicht mehr erklären. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr über die Gefahren von Zeitreisen und Manipulation der Zeit bescheid wisst. Dieser ganz besondere Zeitumkehrer hier ist uralt, niemand weiß _wie_ alt er eigentlich ist, wo er her kommt und wer ihn erschaffen hat. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war er immer im Besitz unserer Familie, und nur wenige Familienmitglieder wissen überhaupt von seiner Existenz. Er scheint ein wenig anderes zu sein als die Zeitumkehrer des Ministeriums, denn seine Magie kann nicht geortet oder sonst irgendwie aufgespürt werden. Aus eigener Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass seine Benutzung sehr einfach und für andere nicht erkennbar ist. Wenn man ihn benutzt, scheint es so als ob man disappariert bzw. appariert wäre – nur das fürs Apparieren typische Geräusch fehlt."

Kurz zögerte Godric, dann ließ er den Zeitumkehrer in Harrys Hände schweben. „Da du nun das aktuelle Familienoberhaupt bist, gehört dieser Zeitumkehrer in deine Hände. Ich hoffe, dass du ihn weise nutzt." Harry bedankte sich höflich – war mit diesem Artefakt doch ein immer größer werdendes Problem auf elegante Art und Weise gelöst, und das auch noch ohne Einweihung des Ministeriums! Dann aber sah er zu Hermine hinüber – und drückte ihr den Zeitumkehrer in die Hand. „'Mine, du bist von uns die Klügere, die Gewissenhaftere; und du hast bereits reichlich Erfahrung mit einem Zeitumkehrer sammeln können. Bewahre du ihn auf!"

Doch gerade als Hermine darauf antworten wollte, erschien eine goldene Phönixfeder in dem für Fawkes typischen Lichtblitz. „Fawkes ruft uns – es muss wichtig sein!", rief Dumbledore, nachdem er die Feder in die Hand genommen hatte. Fast schon fluchtartig verabschiedeten sie die drei Lebenden von Godric – nicht ohne ihm zu versprechen ihn wieder zu besuchen – dann schuf Harry das Portal zurück nach Hogwarts, und schon waren sie aus dem Verlies verschwunden.

Im Büro des Schulleiters wurden sie schon von einer gehetzt wirkenden Tonks erwartet: _„Albus, es hat einen Anschlag gegeben!"_

_° _

* * *

°

(1) Siehe: http (:) (//) de . wikipedia . org / wiki / Stonehenge

(2) Siehe: http (:) (//) de . wikipedia . org / wiki / Walpurga

_(Denkt daran, bei den Links die Klammern und die Leerzeichen zu entfernen, wenn ihr sie in die Adresszeile eures Browsers kopiert!)_

_° _


	10. der Anschlag

_**A/N:** (30.04.2007) Wie immer an dieser Stelle mein Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Für das vorhergende Kapitel haben _Hermine Potter, Andy Gryffindor-Potter, Schattenfee 111, Thommel, Harryboy_ und _Harry Granger-Potter_ ein Feedback hinterlassen. Danke! Vor allem danke ich HG-P für sein Mega-Review - ich war echt platt gewesen! _

_Wie ihr vielleicht durch KNV schon mitbekommen habt, funktioniert derzeit mein FTP-Zugang zu meiner Homepage nicht. Also müsst ihr euch noch ein bisschen gedulden, bis dieses Kapitel hier und vor allem meine Antworten auf eure Reviews auf meiner Webseite online sind. Sorry! Warum müssen die Webprovider auch so lange brauchen, um ein neues FTP-Password zu generieren???_

_° _

_**Update 15.05.2007:** Der FTP-Zugang zu meiner Homepage funktioniert wieder. Ihr könnt dort nun auch dieses Kapitel online lesen, aber auch die Kapitel 1 - 10 als PDF downloaden zum offline-lesen, drucken etc._

_° _

_**Update 19.05.2007:** Auf meiner Homepage hatte ich zu jedem Kapitel von "KNV" und "DMD6F" zusätzliche Seiten eingerichtet, auf denen ich bisher eure Reviews und vor allem meine Antworten dazu veröffentlicht hatte. Wie steht ihr zu diesen zusätzlichen "R&A"-Seiten? Liest das überhaupt noch jemand? Soll ich das in Zukunft beibehalten, oder kann ich mir das schenken? In diesem Fall würde ich zukünftig nur noch per PM / Email auf eure Reviews antworten, auf meiner Homepage aber weder neue Reviews noch meine Antworten darauf veröffentlichen. **Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung dazu!!!**_

_**° **_

_So, genug geschwafelt - viel Spaß beim lesen!  
_

* * *

**DMD6F - Kapitel 10: DER ANSCHLAG**

Im Büro des Schulleiters wurden sie schon von einer gehetzt wirkenden Tonks erwartet. „Albus, es hat einen Anschlag gegeben!", keuchte sie, kaum das Dumbledore mit seinen beiden Schützlingen durch das Portal getreten war. „Was ist geschehen?", fragte Albus mit ernster Stimme. „Vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde hat es einen Anschlag auf die Londoner U-Bahn gegeben, und seitdem versucht Moody dich zu erreichen. Was genau passiert ist kann ich auch nicht sagen; ich weiß nur dass es sehr viele Tote und Verletzte geben muss." „Kannst du uns sagen, welche Station betroffen ist?", wollte Dumbledore wissen. „St. James's Park", wisperte Tonks, die immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was da passiert war. „Ach du Schei…", entfuhr es ausgerechnet Hermine, der relativ schnell klar war, welche Bedeutung allein schon die Örtlichkeit dieses Anschlages hatte. „Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet?", fragte Dumbledore auch schon. Harry, der zu wenig von den Muggels wusste, obwohl er unter ihnen aufgewachsen war, schüttelte seinen Kopf, während Tonks verständnislos daher schaute. „Hermine?", fragte Dumbledore, und seine wohl beste Schülerin verstand.

„Also, die U-Bahn-Station _St. James's Park_ liegt im Zentral-Londoner Stadtbezirk _City of Westminster_, in direkter Nähe zum _Buckingham Palace_ und der _Downing Street_, also dem Palast der britischen Königsfamilie und dem Sitz des britischen Premierministers", ratterte Hermine herunter. „Der Park nördlich der U-Bahn-Station ist einer der königlichen Parks; in ihm selbst ist ein See, unter dem eine der U-Bahn-Linien hindurchführt. Im Norden des Parks befindet sich _St. James's Palace_, dem offiziellen Verwaltungssitz des königlichen Hofes. Hier werden die Botschafter von Großbritannien akkreditiert. Auch die Proklamation eines neuen Monarchen findet hier statt. Heute wird der Palast vom _Prince of Wales_ und anderen Verwandten der _Queen_ bewohnt. Das Anwesen wird nur durch den St. James's Park vom Buckingham Palast getrennt." Hermine verstummte kurz. „Der _Tropfende Kessel_ und der Eingang zum Zaubereiministerium befinden sich nur ein paar Straßen weiter", fügte sie noch an Harry gewandt hinzu.

„Danke, Hermine. Tonks, hat Alastor dir gesagt, wo wir ihn finden können? Hat er sonst noch etwas gesagt?" Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, er hat mir nur aufgetragen dich, Minerva und Remus zu informieren. Aber Fawkes ist bei ihm, damit er die anderen rufen kann." „In Ordnung, dann kann ich ihn orten. Tonks, du bleibst bitte hier in meinem Büro, damit ich einen Ansprechpartner habe, sollte noch etwas sein. Und ihr beide…" Nachdenklich sah Dumbledore zu Harry und Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht was uns erwartet, aber vielleicht kann ich eure Hilfe gebrauchen. Begleitet ihr mich?"

Harry und Hermine brauchten sich nicht erst anzusehen um zu wissen, dass dies der Moment war, auf den sie schon lange gewartet hatten – endlich würden sie _aktiv_ etwas tun können. Daher stimmten sie schnell zu, bevor Albus es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte. „Natürlich kommen wir mit! Aber wenn du gestattest, ziehen wir uns schnell noch um." Damit waren beide verschwunden, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder vor Albus und Tonks zu erscheinen – nur waren Harry und Hermine dieses Mal in ihre auf Avalon geschneiderten Lederanzüge gekleidet. Und sie hatten – für alle anderen unsichtbar – ihre Waffen mit dabei, zur Sicherheit für alle Fälle. „Wenn du einverstanden bist machen wir uns unsichtbar und nehmen dich in unsere Mitte, wir können Fawkes auch sehr gut orten. Hermine hat ihm schon bescheid gegeben; er weiß dass wir kommen", erklärte Harry. Dumbledore nickte, griff nach seinen beiden Schützlingen, und schon wurden sie innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen unsichtbar. Tonks spürte nur noch einen leisen Lufthauch, als die drei verschwanden.

Als Albus, Harry und Hermine unsichtbar nur wenige Schritte neben Alastor Moody auftauchten, bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Grauens: Von der recht großen U-Bahn-Station war nichts als ein riesiger Krater übrig geblieben. Zwischen all den Trümmern lagen zerfetzte Leichen, Leichenteile, sowie Verletzte herum, zwischen denen unzählige Polizisten, Feuerwehrleute und Sanitäter der Muggel herum hasteten, auf der Suche nach Überlebenden. Hier und dort konnte man auch bekannte Gesichter entdecken – Angestellte des Zaubereiministeriums in Muggel-Kleidung. Und über allem schwebte ein feiner Nebel aus aufgewirbeltem Staub und Dreck, vermischt mit dem Qualm des noch immer brennenden Bahnhofs und dem Geruch des Blutes der Opfer.

Alastor fuhr herum, als er mittels seines magischen Auges die drei Neuankömmlinge durch das plötzliche Auftauchen ihrer Auren bemerkte. Schnell sprach er einen Ablenkungszauber, damit Albus und seine beiden Begleiter sichtbar werden konnten, ohne von den Muggels entdeckt zu werden. Moody schüttelte jedoch seinen Kopf, als er Harry und Hermine erkannte – sie sahen ohne ihre Hogwarts-Roben gleich ganz anders aus.

Die Begrüßung fiel unter diesen Umständen mehr als knapp aus – Moody nickte den Dreien nur kurz zu, bevor er ihren Wissensstand aktualisierte: „Bis jetzt weiß noch niemand, was genau eigentlich passiert ist oder wie viele Opfer es gegeben hat – wir wissen nur, das der unterirdische Bahnhof in die Luft geflogen ist. Hier auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz muss es eine Schießerei mit Muggelwaffen gegeben haben, da die Opfer hier allesamt Schusswunden aufweisen. Es gab nur ein kleines Dunkles Mal, aber das beweist uns, dass hier Todesser beteiligt waren. Allerdings konnte ich eine mir fremde Art der Schwarzen Magie feststellen, aber nicht einordnen. Es scheint, als ob neben den Todessern noch andere beteiligt gewesen waren. Das erst einmal dazu. Bisher sind auf unserer Seite etwa dreißig Ministeriumsangestellte anwesend; vom Orden sind außer uns noch Kingsley und Arthur hier. Bei den Muggels sind die üblichen Einsatzkräfte anwesend; also Polizei, Feuerwehr, Sanitäter und Ärzte, sowie einige Beamte von Scotland Yard, also dem Metropolitan Police Service. Der leitende Ermittlungsbeamte vor Ort ist übrigens Joe Whidbey (1). Ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen und dich ihm angekündigt. Aber bevor ich den Ablenkungszauber aufhebe, solltest du vielleicht deine Kleiderordnung überprüfen, Albus!"

Dumbledore sah an sich herunter – er trug immer noch seine für Hogwarts übliche Robe. Ein kleiner Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab genügte, um ihn in einem bei den Muggels gebräuchlichen Anzug erscheinen zu lassen. Auch sein Bart und sein Haar waren nun sorgfältig gestutzt, nur die gewohnte halbmondförmige Brille saß wie immer auf Dumbledores Nase. Zufrieden nickte Moody, dann hob er den Zauber auf und gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber zu Arthur, der neben dem Mann von der britischen Kriminalpolizei stand.

„Hallo Joseph, hallo Arthur", begrüßte Dumbledore die beiden. „Hallo Albus! Schön dass du kommen konntest!", wurde er von dem Polizisten begrüßt. „Oh, hallo Hermine, hallo Harry!", fügte Arthur Weasley dem noch hinzu. „Joseph, darf ich dir meine beiden Schützlinge vorstellen: Harry Potter und seine Partnerin Hermine." „_Wer?_ Oh! Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Potter! Natürlich ist mir Ihr Name bekannt, ich hatte Sie nur optisch anders in Erinnerung", spulte Whidbey wie ein überschnelles Tonband herunter, während sich sowohl Harrys als auch Hermines Gesicht in Fragezeichen verwandelten, Arthur grinste und Albus sich ein Kichern verkneifen musste. „Harry, Hermine – dies ist Joseph 'Joe' Whidbey, ehemaliger Auror und unser für London zuständige Verbindungsmann zum Scotland Yard", stellte Dumbledore nun endlich auch den grauhaarigen, drahtig wirkenden Mitfünfziger vor.

„Kannst du uns schon Genaueres sagen? Alastor meinte, hier wären Todesser und noch eine andere Gruppe am Werk gewesen", fragte Dumbledore. Doch Whidbey konnte nichts Neues sagen, auch er tappte noch völlig im Dunkeln. „Wir konnten bis jetzt noch nicht in den Explosionskrater vordringen – wir wissen also nicht, ob es nur den Bahnhof oder auch einen oder mehrere Züge getroffen hat. Die Dispatcher der U-Bahn-Gesellschaft haben uns bereits gemeldet, dass zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion kein Zug eingefahren war; allerdings weiß keiner, ob die Druckwelle, die es zweifellos im U-Bahn-Tunnel gegeben haben muss, nicht doch noch einen der fahrenden Züge erwischt hat. Wir haben bisher noch keine Ahnung, wie es da unten aussieht. Es muss aber auf jeden Fall eine gewaltige Explosion gewesen sein – oder mehrere. Der Zugang zum Bahnhof existiert nicht mehr. Die Rolltreppen haben sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Es sieht so aus, als wenn das Zentrum des Kraters direkt über dem Versorgungsmodul des Bahnhofs liegt. Sogar die Belüftungsschächte aus Edelstahl sind weggesprengt worden – einer ist im Hyde-Park eingeschlagen, die anderen drei wurden noch nicht gefunden. Wir haben Einheiten der Army mit schwerem Pioniergerät angefordert, aber die brauchen wohl noch einige Zeit bis sie hier sind. Selbst die Feuerwehr ist hier machtlos, sie können einfach nichts tun außer die Ärzte und Sanitäter zu unterstützen. Die Auroren suchen nach Verschütteten, aber auch nach Zeugen, beides jedoch bisher mit mäßigem Erfolg. Das ist im Moment alles was ich euch berichten kann." „Hm, das ist in der Tat nicht viel. Können wir uns ein wenig umsehen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen. Der Beamte hatte nichts dagegen.

Albus drehte sich zu Harry und Hermine um und blickte in ihre vom Schock kalkweißen Gesichter. „Ihr braucht das nicht zu machen", meinte er mit sanfter und leiser Stimme zu ihnen. „Ich habe vollstes Verständnis für euch, wenn ihr lieber zurück nach Hogwarts wollt." Doch obwohl ihnen das Entsetzen mehr als deutlich anzusehen war, schüttelten beide Schüler stumm ihre Köpfe. „Nein, Albus, wir bleiben hier und helfen mit", krächzte Harry. „Seid ihr euch sicher? Also gut. Ich möchte euch bitten, euch die Reste der magischen Energie anzusehen, damit wir herausfinden können was hier passiert ist und wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Und ich habe noch eine zweite Aufgabe für euch: Versucht mögliche Verschüttete zu orten, damit sie geborgen werden können. Schafft ihr das?" Froh darüber endlich eine vernünftige Aufgabe zu haben, stimmten Harry und Hermine zu. Zu dritt suchten sie sich eine ruhige Ecke, wo Harry und Hermine kurz meditierten um sich selbst zu beruhigen, während Albus über sie wachte und die anderen Rettungskräfte und Neugierigen von ihnen fern hielt.

Nachdem sich die beiden Schüler soweit beruhigt hatten, dass sie sich voll auf ihre Aufgaben konzentrieren konnten, sahen sie sich zuerst ihre Umgebung genauer an. Dazu wechselten sie ihren Blick, wie sie es nannten, um die magischen Energien sehen zu können. Ziemlich schnell stellten sie fest, dass die hier verwendete Schwarze Magie unterschiedliche Signaturen besaß, also nicht nur von unterschiedlichen Personen stammte, sondern auch unterschiedlich gewirkt wurde. Keine der Signaturen kam ihnen bekannt vor, aber das musste nicht unbedingt etwas bedeuten. Schließlich konnten sie eine magische Signatur nur dann zweifelsfrei zuordnen, wenn sie den jeweiligen Anwender bereits schon einmal in Aktion gesehen und sich dabei seine oder ihre Aura angesehen hatten. Die Signaturen ihrer Freunde und einige der Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder kannten sie inzwischen, so konnten sie herausfiltern und ausblenden, wo Moody, Shaklebolt und Arthur Weasley gezaubert hatten.

Danach baten sie um Arthurs und Alastors Anwesenheit, um von ihnen schneller zu erfahren, welche Zauber von den Ministeriumskräften eingesetzt worden waren, damit sie diese ebenfalls herausfiltern konnten. So nach und nach sahen sie schließlich nur noch die Restenergie der Schwarzen Magie, die sich aber zunehmend verflüchtigte. „Wie es scheint, sind dieses Mal die drei Unverzeihlichen nicht eingesetzt worden", gab Harry murmelnd von sich. „Einige der Flüche sehen wie Sprengflüche aus", meinte Hermine. „Harry, siehst du den einen da? Der sieht aus als wenn damit etwas gezeichnet worden wäre." „Damit haben sie wohl das Dunkle Mal gemacht", entgegnete Harry. „Was seht ihr noch?", fragte Moody, während sein magisches Auge wie wild in seiner Höhle umher rollte. „Hauptsächlich Sprengflüche. Aber da gibt es einen Fluch, der eine Art gemischte Signatur trägt. Es scheint, als ob er von mehreren Personen gleichzeitig gesprochen wurde", gab Hermine von sich. „Er sieht aus, als wenn er irgendetwas verstärken würde; aber wir können nicht herausfinden was."

„Wer ist das?", fragte Harry plötzlich; er hatte neue Anwesende bemerkt. „Die Suchhundestaffel der Muggel ist eingetroffen", antwortete Whidbey, der gerade in diesem Moment zu ihnen getreten war. „Habt ihr schon etwas herausgefunden?" „Ja, es sieht so aus als wenn eine ganze Menge Sprengflüche eingesetzt worden wären, und ein von mehreren Personen gleichzeitig gesprochener Fluch, der irgendeine verstärkende Wirkung hatte. Die Unverzeihlichen scheinen nicht eingesetzt worden zu sein", gab Moody Auskunft. „Halt, da ist noch etwas!", rief Harry auf einmal. „Da ist noch ein Spruch, der von dem Verstärkungszauber zum größten Teil überdeckt wird – so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!" „Kannst du uns beschreiben, was du siehst?", fragte Dumbledore. „Der Spruch scheint von dort drüben" – Harry zeigte zum Eingang des Parks – „gewirkt worden sein. Es ist schwer ihn zu erfassen, er ist recht undeutlich und verschwommen. Leicht gewellt, von der Farbe her in dunkles Grau, an den Rändern zerfasert. Weder schwarz noch weiß, eher neutral von der Einstufung her. Sehr machtvoll, von nur einer Person gesprochen. Scheint etwas zu pulsieren; wird mal stärker, mal schwächer. Verblasst insgesamt immer mehr und dürfte wohl in kurzer Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen sein." „Am auffälligsten ist, das die Umgebung noch immer mit der Restenergie des Spruches zur reagieren scheint", fügte Hermine Harrys Ausführung noch hinzu.

„Jetzt noch, nach über einer Stunde?", entfuhr es Moody. „Albus, weißt du was das bedeutet?" „Ja", antwortete Dumbledore bestürzt. „So etwas tritt in der Regel nur bei zeitmanipulativen Sprüchen auf." „Zeitmanipulative Sprüche?", fragte Harry nach, der den Begriff bisher noch nicht gehört hatte. „Bei Duellen werden manchmal bestimmte Sprüche eingesetzt", erklärte Dumbledore, „mit deren Wirkung man sich schneller als der Gegner bewegen kann, oder der Gegner verlangsamt wird. Alastor kann mit seinem Auge solche Sprüche wahrnehmen, in dem Moment in dem sie ihre Wirkung entfalten." „Also wurde hier etwas beschleunigt oder verlangsamt", schlussfolgerte Hermine. „Kluges Kind", meinte Moody versonnen, woraufhin Hermine im Gesicht rot wurde und Harry trotz der Umstände grinsen musste.

„Ich habe noch eine Staffel Sprengstoffspürhunde angefordert", meldete sich Joe wieder zu Wort. „Wenn hier Sprengsätze explodiert sein sollten – und meiner Meinung nach sieht es ganz danach aus – dann werden die Hunde das feststellen können. Ihr sagt also, dass hier a) Sprengflüche, b) kombinierte Verstärkungszauber und schließlich c) ein zeitmanipulativer Spruch eingesetzt wurden?" Harry und Hermine bestätigten dies. „Hm, wenn das stimmt, dann vermute ich, dass hier ein oder mehrere Sprengsätze eingesetzt wurden, welche durch Magie verstärkt und verzögert zur Zündung gebracht worden sind. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass hier Schwarze Magie mit Muggel-Technologie – sprich Bomben – kombiniert wurde. Lehnen die Todesser nicht strikt alles ab, was mit den Muggels zusammen hängt?" „Das sind die Punkte, die wir zu klären haben, Joseph", erwiderte Dumbledore nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde nachdem er hier mit seinen beiden Schützlingen eingetroffen war.

„Harry, Hermine, könnt ihr sonst noch etwas feststellen?", fragte Moody. „Nein, im Moment nicht. Sollen wir jetzt nach Verschütteten suchen?" „Ich bitte euch darum!" Wieder konzentrierten sich Harry und Hermine auf ihre Umgebung, allerdings richteten sie dieses Mal ihren Blick auf die Aura, die ein jedes Lebewesen umgab, ob Tier, ob Mensch, ob Zauberer oder Muggel; überlagert von einem Abbild ihrer Umgebung. Doch in diesem Gewimmel von Such- und Rettungskräften war es gar nicht so einfach, mögliche weitere Opfer zu erkennen. Da sie hier ihrer Umgebung keine Energie entziehen konnten um ihre Fähigkeiten zu steigern – sie würden damit vor allem die Muggel und die Suchhunde beeinträchtigen und außerdem die Restenergie der beim Anschlag verwendeten Magie ganz zerstören – verbanden sich Harry und Hermine erneut tief auf geistiger Ebene, um ihre Kräfte und Sinne zu koppeln. Nun schafften sie es auch, die an der Oberfläche arbeitenden Rettungskräfte und die bereits versorgten bzw. geborgenen Opfer nach und nach auszublenden, damit sie sich auf eventuell unter dem Trümmer- und Schuttberg Begrabene konzentrieren konnten.

Es dauerte für die Wartenden einige qualvolle Minuten, bis Harry und Hermine gemeinsam ein paar erste Umrisse von menschlichen Körpern ausmachen konnten. Aber zu ihrem Entsetzen verblasste die Aura bei jedem einzelnen, was bedeutete, dass diesen Menschen nicht mehr geholfen werden konnte. Je mehr sich die beiden an diese Sicht gewöhnten, desto mehr Leichen nahmen sie unter den Trümmern wahr – jedoch konnten sie keinen einzigen Lebenden ausfindig machen. Nur Tote, nur Leichen. Tote Männer, tote Frauen, tote Kinder, und den einen oder anderen toten Hund, der wohl sein Herrchen oder Frauchen mit in den Tod begleitet hatte. Immer wieder suchten Harry und Hermine das gesamte Gelände des ehemaligen Bahnhofs ab, aber selbst nach über zwanzig Minuten hatten sie keinen Überlebenden gefunden. Verstört und geschockt brachen sie die Suche schließlich ab, denn sie konnten inzwischen kaum noch die Augen offen halten, in denen der Staub und der Qualm furchtbar brannten.

„Lasst es gut sein", kam es sanft und mitfühlend von Harrys Ururgroßvater, und er zog die beiden an sich. Er wusste, wie es einem mitnahm, wenn man zum ersten Mal ein solches Bild der Zerstörung zu Gesicht bekam, wenn man zum ersten Mal so viele Tote sah. Zugegeben, beide - sowohl Harry als auch Hermine - hatten schon mehrmals dem Tod ins Antlitz sehen müssen, zuletzt als Sirius gefallen war; aber diese verstümmelten und zerschmetterten Leichen hier an der Stelle des Anschlags, das war etwas ganz anderes.

Noch einmal ließ Harry seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Als er sich gerade den See im St. James's Park ansah, keuchte er plötzlich erschrocken auf. „Hermine!", rief er und zerrte an ihrem Arm. „Sieh dir den See an!" „Was meinst du?" Hermine konnte ihm nicht so ganz folgen. „Der U-Bahn-Tunnel unter dem See!" „Was? Oh Jesus!" „Komm!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen teleportierte Harry mit Hermine im Schlepptau in den Tunnel der U-Bahn. Nur wenige Sekunden nach ihnen erschienen auch die anderen, und nun sahen sie auch, was die beiden Schüler so in Aufregung versetzt hatte: Über ihren Köpfen waren Risse und Spalten in der Tunneldecke zu sehen, die scheinbar durch den Explosionsdruck entstanden waren. Aber das schlimmste jedoch war, dass aus diesen Rissen und Spalten Unmengen von Wasser in den Tunnel eindrangen, denn sie befanden sich nun direkt unterhalb des Sees im Park.

„SCHEISSE!", fluchte Whidbey genau in dem Moment, in dem sich ein Stück Tunneldecke löste und genau vor seine Füße fiel. „RAUS HIER! RAUS!", brüllte er, doch Moody ergriff ihn am Arm und deutete hinüber zu Harry und Hermine. Diese hatten sich an den Händen gefasst, hielten die Augen geschlossen, und murmelten leise vor sich hin. Dann lösten sie sich von einander und Harry drehte sich um, so dass sie nun Rücken an Rücken standen. Erst langsam beginnend und dann immer schneller werdend, webten sie ein Schutzschild, dass stabil genug war um dem Gewicht des Erdreiches und des Wassers über ihren Köpfen stand zu halten. Arthur, Alastor und Joe sahen ihnen mit offenen Mündern zu, eine derartige Magie hatten alle drei noch nie zuvor gesehen. Nur Dumbledore wachte wieder über seine beiden Schützlinge; je öfter er sie bei solchen Aktionen beobachtete, desto besser konnte er ihren Energielevel einschätzen.

Als Harrys und Hermines Energie auf einen gefährlichen Pegel zu sinken drohte, rief Dumbledore die anderen drei Erwachsenen zu sich. „Schnell! Fasst sie irgendwo an, aber behindert sie nicht! Sie brauchen mehr Energie! Ich kann euch nicht dabei helfen, sonst kann ich uns nachher nicht mehr hier raus bringen!" Moody verstand augenblicklich was Albus von ihnen wollte; er zog Arthur und Joe mit sich und zu dritt berührten sie die beiden in einem unbeschreiblichen Lichtschimmer leuchtenden Schüler. Beinahe sofort konnte Dumbledore die Wirkung beobachten: Die zuvor noch schwächer werdenden Bewegungen von Harry und Hermine wurden wieder wesentlich kraftvoller, und somit verstärkten sich auch ihre nach Elfenart gewobenen Zauber.

Nach einer knappen Stunde war es schließlich geschafft. Harry und Hermine verlangsamten ihre Bewegungen; sie zupften nur noch mal hier, mal dort, um dem Schutzschild den letzten Schliff zu geben. Dann jedoch sanken sie erschöpft und völlig verausgabt zu Boden, selbst die vier Erwachsenen konnten sie nicht schnell genug auffangen. „Was haben sie gemacht?", wollte Arthur mit matter Stimme wissen. Auch er war genau wie Joe und Alastor total erschöpft und kraftlos, aber alle drei konnten sich wenigstens noch einigermaßen auf den Beinen halten. „Genau kann ich euch das nicht erklären, aber ich würde sagen, Harry und Hermine haben einen Elfenschutzschild gewoben, um die Decke über uns zu stabilisieren. Wie genau das funktioniert weiß ich nicht; mir ist nur bekannt dass sie dazu ihre eigene Magie auf die magische Energie ihrer Umgebung fokussieren müssen, damit sie eben diese nutzen und verändern können. Auf Grund des enormen Gewichts der Wassermassen und des Gesteins über uns brauchten sie mehr Energie als ihnen im Moment zur Verfügung stand, daher solltet ihr sie berühren. Sie haben euch einen Teil eurer magischen Energie, also eurer Magie selbst, entzogen und ihrer eigenen hinzugefügt. Ich empfehle euch, in nächster Zeit nicht zu zaubern. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn ihr mit nach Hogwarts kommen würdet; Poppy kann euch dort mit Sicherheit relativ schnell wieder aufpäppeln", erklärte Dumbledore und beschwor einen Portschlüssel direkt in den Krankenflügel der Schule.

In Hogwarts angekommen ließ Dumbledore Harry und Hermine auf ein Bett schweben, welches er schnell noch vergrößert hatte. Dann rief er nach Madam Pomfrey und Dobby. Letzteren schickte er nach Ginny Weasley und den anderen Freunden von Harry und Hermine, denn er wusste, dass auch sie auf Avalon gelernt hatten magische Energie von oder zu anderen Personen zu transferieren. Kaum war Dobby mit einem lauten 'Krack' verschwunden, erschien auch schon Hogwarts Krankenschwester. „Direktor, was ist passiert?", fragte sie alarmiert, als sie den kleinen Menschenauflauf bemerkte. Noch hatte sie jedoch Harry und Hermine noch nicht gesehen. Daher wies Dumbledore stumm auf das Bett, in dem sein Ururenkel und seine Frau lagen. Leise erklärte er der Krankenschwester, was in London vorgefallen war. „Albus, musstest du sie mitnehmen? Sie sind doch noch Kinder!", ereiferte sich Pomfrey, doch Moody fiel ihr gleich ins Wort. „Poppy, halt mal die Luft an! Du weißt was auf den Jungen noch zukommt! Außerdem haben wir sie gebraucht, um schneller nach Überlebenden zu suchen und um die Ursachen des Anschlags herauszufinden!" Madam Pomfrey schnappte mehrmals nach Luft. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte es auch nur irgendjemand gewagt, sie dermaßen anzublaffen!

„Beruhigt euch!", ging der Schulleiter dazwischen. „Wir sind alle ein wenig angespannt! Poppy, kannst du bitte Joseph ein paar Stärkungstränke geben? Ich denke, er will schnell wieder nach London zurückkehren." „Für mich auch bitte", kam es von Arthur Weasley. „Ich muss schnell wieder zurück ins Ministerium!" Aber daraus sollte es erst einmal nichts werden, denn in diesem Moment kamen nicht nur Luna und Neville ins Krankenzimmer gestürmt, sondern auch Ginny und Ron. Als sie ihren Vater entdeckten, riefen sie laut und wie aus einem Mund: „Dad! Ist dir was passiert?!"

Gerade als Arthur seine beiden jüngsten Kinder begrüßte und in seine Arme schloss, betraten auch Tonks und Remus das Krankenzimmer, und kurz nach ihnen Hagrid. Alle redeten durcheinander, jeder wollte wissen was passiert war und wie es nun um Harry und Hermine stand. Daher stand Dumbledore auf und verschaffte sich Gehör. „Freunde, ich weiß ja, dass ihr alle besorgt seid, aber so geht das nun wirklich nicht. Sucht euch bitte einen Platz zum Hinsetzen, dann werde ich euch berichten." Nachdem sich jeder eine Sitzgelegenheit gesucht hatte, konnte der Schulleiter endlich in Ruhe berichten, was an diesem Vormittag in London vorgefallen war. Er wurde nicht ein einziges Mal unterbrochen, zu geschockt waren seine Zuhörer.

„Ich möchte euch nun bitten, Mr Whidbey etwas Energie zu spenden, damit er wieder nach London zurückkehren und seine traurige Arbeit fortsetzen kann", wandte er sich zum Schluss an Ginny, Ron, Neville und Luna. Die vier taten worum sie gebeten wurden, bis Joe meinte dass es genug sei. Dann konfigurierte er einen Portschlüssel, verabschiedete sich und verschwand. Als nächstes war Moody an der Reihe. Sobald auch er wieder genug Energie hatte, verschwand er ebenfalls nach London, um Whidbey und die Auroren des Ministeriums zu unterstützen.

„Arthur, ich denke du bleibst erst einmal hier", meinte Dumbledore. „Ich werde Cornelius und natürlich auch Molly bescheid geben." Nun sah man ihm ganz deutlich die Erschöpfung an, aber auch die Anspannung, die seit dem bekannt werden des Anschlages auf ihm lastete. „Ich bin in meinem Büro; ich muss über einige Dinge nachdenken. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird es noch heute Nachmittag noch eine dringende Ordenssitzung geben. Kümmert euch bitte gut um Harry und Hermine – sie haben heute Unwahrscheinliches geleistet. Sorgt bitte dafür, dass sie sich so schnell wie irgendwie möglich wieder erholen; ich fürchte, ich muss noch heute erneut auf sie zurückgreifen, auch wenn es weder mir noch euch gefällt."

Kaum das Dumbledore gegangen war, kam Poppy mit einem Tablett voller dampfender Kelche – Stärkungstränke für alle. Arthur kippte seinen Trank ohne Kommentar hinunter, aber seine beiden jüngsten Kinder sowie Neville konnten sich ein „uarrrgs" nicht verkneifen. Luna verzog lediglich ihr Gesicht.

Frisch gestärkt, widmeten sich die vier ihren besten Freunden. Ginny und Luna kümmerten sich um Hermine, Ron und Neville um Harry. Indem sie ihre Hände auf die beiden immer noch Bewusstlosen legten, transferierten sie einen guten Teil ihrer eigenen Energie in Harry bzw. Hermine, nur gesteuert durch ihren eigenen Willen. Sie brauchten etwa zehn Minuten, bis der Energiepegel der beiden wieder soweit angehoben war, dass sie mit einem Stöhnen aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachten. „Arrrgh, nicht schon wieder", fluchte Harry leise, kaum dass er erkannt hatte, dass er einmal mehr im Krankenflügel gelandet war. Nachdem auch Hermine wieder ansprechbar war, drängte Madam Pomfrey die vier Energiespender zur Seite, damit sie ihren wohl häufigsten Patienten und seine Gefährtin untersuchen konnte.

Einige Zeit später kam sie zu einem Urteil: „Körperlich fehlt euch nichts, von der tiefen Erschöpfung einmal abgesehen. Aber irgendwie scheint ihr mir immer noch ein bisschen unter Schock zu stehen; kein Wunder bei dem was heute passiert ist und was ihr da gesehen habt! Aber gut. Der Direktor hat angeordnet, dass wir euch so schnell wie möglich wieder aufpäppeln sollen, falls er euch heute noch einmal braucht. Ich fürchte, angesichts der Umstände kann ich mich dem nicht widersetzen. Habt ihr eine Möglichkeit, euer Energielevel schneller wieder auszugleichen als ich es mit meinen Heiltränken vermag?" „Ja, diese Möglichkeit haben wir. Aber dazu müssen wir in den Wald…"

„Ich begleite euch, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt", ließ sich daraufhin Hagrid vernehmen; und auch Remus und Tonks signalisierten, dass sie ebenfalls mitkommen würden. „Also gut, dann geht, und ich sage dem Direktor bescheid", entgegnete Poppy, bevor sie ihre Sachen zusammen suchte und aufräumte. „Willst du so gehen?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf Harrys verdreckten Wildlederanzug. „Nein, eine Robe wäre wohl hier in Hogwarts angebracht, falls uns andere Schüler sehen…" Mit zwei kleinen Handbewegungen war zumindest ihre Kleidung wieder sauber. „Dobby", rief Harry in den Raum hinein, und nur Sekunden später stand der kleine Hauself vor ihnen. „Master Harry haben gerufen, Sir?" „Dobby, kannst du bitte so schnell wie möglich je einen Hogwarts-Umhang für Hermine und mich her holen? Ich fürchte, wir haben momentan nicht die Kraft, um im Schloss umher zu teleportieren…"

Kurze Zeit später konnte man eine kleine Gruppe beobachten, wie sie zielstrebig den verbotenen Wald aufsuchte. Harry und Hermine wurden nicht nur von ihren Freunden begleitet; auch Arthur, Remus, Tonks und Hagrid hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen mitzukommen. Nachdem Harry dem Wildhüter seine Vorstellungen mitgeteilt hatte, führte dieser die Gruppe zu einer kleinen Lichtung. „Der Platz ist gut", bestätigte auch Hermine, die ja wusste was Harry wollte. Während ihre Freunde verstanden, wurde das junge Ehepaar von den Erwachsenen nur ratlos angeschaut. Also erklärte Hermine mit kurzen Worten, was sie vorhatten.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachteten dann auch die vier Erwachsenen das Treiben der Jugendlichen. Diese hatten sich gegenseitig die Kleidung so verzaubert, dass ihre Arme und Beine mehr oder weniger frei waren. Anschließend hatten sie sich nahe beieinander ins Gras gelegt, und nun fassten sie sich an den Händen. Gemeinsam meditierten sie um die nötige innere Ruhe zu erlangen; und dann war es soweit: Harry und Hermine drangen mit ihren Sinnen in ihre Umgebung ein, dabei wurden sie so gut es ging von ihren Freunden unterstützt.

Was genau die Jugendlichen da machten, konnten Arthur, Remus, Tonks und Hagrid nicht erkennen, aber sie spürten deutlich, wie sich ihre Umgebung zunehmend veränderte. Das dichte Buschwerk, welches die Lichtung nach allen Seiten hin begrenzte, fing auf einmal an zu wachsen und streckte und reckte sich, um auch noch die kleinste Lücke zwischen den Bäumen zu füllen und diese dadurch miteinander zu verbinden. Die Bäume rings um die Lichtung knarrten und ächzten, als sie ihre Wurzeln durch den Waldboden bis mitten unter die Gruppe der da liegenden Jugendlichen schickten und auch ihre Äste wachsen ließen und sie bis zu den Zauberern und Hexen hinab beugten. Schlingpflanzen kamen aus allen Richtungen auf die sechs Freunde zu gekrochen und begannen sich vorsichtig um die Arme und Beine der Jugendlichen und um die hinab reichenden Äste der Bäume zu wickeln. Das Gras fing an zu sprießen, bis es die sechs Körper fast vollständig bedeckt hatte.

Auch die Tierwelt zeigte sich in diesem beeindruckenden Schauspiel. Eichhörnchen sprangen von Ast zu Ast, bis sie bei den Jugendlichen angekommen waren. Wildkaninchen hoppelten herbei und gesellten sich zu den Eichhörnchen. Mehrere Rehe und auch der eine oder andere Hirsch gesellte sich dazu, ebenso wie eine Unmenge der verschiedensten Vögel. Am unheimlichsten war jedoch, dass selbst sechs Thestrale auf der Lichtung erschienen und sich um die sechs am Boden liegenden Freunde gruppierten. Es wusste zwar niemand, aber es waren genau jene sechs Thestrale, die im vergangenen Jahr die sechs Freunde nach London geflogen hatten. Kurz nach ihnen schlich sich ein kleines Rudel Wölfe auf die Lichtung. Eigenartiger Weise interessierten sie sich nicht für die Kaninchen, Hasen und Eichhörnchen, sondern sie legten sich einfach neben die Thestrale.

Schließlich legte sich eine friedliche Ruhe über die Lichtung. Dadurch konnte man ein leises Schnauben hören. Es stammte von dem Einhornhengst, der beinahe lautlos am Rande der Lichtung erschienen war. Hinter ihm konnte man weitere Einhörner erkennen. Auch diese edlen und ebenso anmutigen wie scheuen magischen Wesen gesellten sich zu dem Reigen, allerdings bewahrten sie einen gewissen Abstand zu den anderen. Es schien so, als ob die Einhörner das Ganze irgendwie zu überwachen schienen. Allerdings waren sie auch deshalb so vorsichtig, weil sie den anwesenden Werwolf gewittert hatten, auch wenn er momentan nicht verwandelt war.

Kaum dass sich die Einhörner gruppiert hatten, ertönte ein leiser Knall, und Fawkes erschien in seiner üblichen Stichflamme. Nachdem er ein paar Runden über den Köpfen der Anwesenden gedreht hatte, ließ er sich auf dem Rücken des Einhornhengstes nieder. Als Fawkes es sich bequem gemacht hatte, schaute er mehrmals in die Runde; scheinbar um zu prüfen ob alles in Ordnung war. Dann begann er eine seiner schönsten Melodien zu trällern und zu zwitschern, auf dass es sämtlichen Anwesenden warm ums Herz wurde. Unaufhörlich sang der Feuervogel – und lenkte so das Geschehen auf der Lichtung.

Während die Jugendlichen in einen tiefen, komaähnlichen Schlaf fielen, erwachte ein sanftes, in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerndes Glühen auf der Lichtung. Zwar schien es von den Pflanzen auszugehen, aber schnell hatte es alle Anwesenden – bis auf Fawkes – erfasst, selbst die etwas unbeholfen am Rande der Lichtung stehenden vier Erwachsenen. Die Tiere entspannten sich, während Fawkes unaufhörlich sang. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten leise im aufkommenden sanften Wind, und das Gras wiegte sich im gleichen Rhythmus. Wie ein Netz legte sich die friedliche Ruhe über alles; und alle Anwesenden spürten bewusst oder auch unbewusst tief in sich selbst einen Frieden mit sich und dem Wald und seinen Bewohnern.

_Und Fawkes sang immer noch._

Langsam senkten die im Kreis um die Gruppe stehenden Einhörner ihre Köpfe, während der Wind mit ihren Mähnen und Schweife spielte. Vom Willen dieser absolut friedliebenden Wesen und von Fawkes Gesang gelenkt, sprang das allgegenwärtige Glühen sofort auf die schneeweißen Tiere über. Von ihren Hörnern ausgehend, bildeten sich erst vereinzelt und dann immer mehr zunehmend Blitze magischer Entladungen, bis sie eine Art Schild zwischen den Einhörnern bildeten. Schließlich wölbte sich dieser Schild, bis er die gesamte Gruppe umschloss. Der Wind nahm um einiges zu, so dass er beinahe mühelos das ständige Knistern der Entladungen übertönte. Vor allem aber sorgte der Wind dafür, dass das bei den Entladungen entstehende Ozon abtransportiert und durch frischen Sauerstoff ersetzt wurde. So wichtig das Ozon auch für alle Lebewesen war – immerhin hielt es die schädlichen Anteile der Strahlung der Sonne von den Bewohnern dieses Planeten ab – so schädlich war es auch für sie, wenn es in diesem Mengen eingeatmet wurde.

_Und Fawkes sang und wachte über alles._

Langsam fingen die Äste und Wurzeln der Bäume und auch die Schlingpflanzen an zu pulsieren, während die Lebensenergie des Waldes durch sie gebündelt in die sechs am Boden liegenden Menschen strömte. Die Einhörner sorgten mit ihrem Schild dafür, dass die Energie richtig verteilt wurde – eine zu große Energiemenge würde den Jugendlichen genauso schaden wie es den Wald belasten würde, wenn er zu viel Energie verlieren würde. Dann nämlich würden Teile des Waldes schlicht und einfach absterben.

_Aber Fawkes sang und wachte über alles._

Nach noch nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten verringerte sich das Pulsieren, es floss immer weniger Energie zu den Jugendlichen, bis der Strom ganz versiegte: Der Energieausgleich zwischen den Menschen und dem Wald war abgeschlossen. Langsam senkte sich der Schild der Einhörner, während die magischen Entladungen zwischen den Spitzen ihrer Hörner immer weniger wurden, bis auch sie gänzlich aufhörten und der Schild dadurch zusammen brach. Leise schnaubend traten diese wunderschönen Tiere zurück, bevor sie sich um ihren Leithengst sammelten. Auch die anderen Tiere erwachten nach und nach aus ihrer Starre und verließen die sechs Menschen in ihrer Mitte. Allerdings blieben sie alle noch auf dieser Lichtung, sie sammelten sich nur am Rande. Die Hasen und Kaninchen blieben beieinander, ebenso die Eichhörnchen. Auch die Wölfe rotteten sich zusammen genauso wie die Thestrale. Die ganzen Vögel flatterten in die Bäume, auf deren Äste und Zweige sie sich erneut nieder ließen.

_Und Fawkes sang und wachte über alles, während er immer noch auf dem Rücken des Einhorn-Hengstes saß._

Langsam, erwachten die sechs Schüler, einer nach dem anderen. Zuerst öffnete Luna ihre Augen, dann Ginny, Neville und Ron. Es dauerte nur kurz, bis sie sich orientiert hatten. Gespannt und besorgt zugleich blickten die vier zu Harry und Hermine, genau in dem Moment als die Braunhaarige ebenfalls erwachte. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Ginny, nachdem sich Hermine aufgesetzt hatte. Diese schien sich selbst zu prüfen, bevor sie antwortete. „Gut, aber irgendetwas ist anders, ich weiß nur noch nicht was…" Suchend sah sich Hermine um. Etwas verwundert registrierte sie den Aufmarsch der Tiere und magischen Wesen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Schließlich blickte sie neben sich, wo Harry noch immer friedlich schlummerte.

_Fawkes sang noch immer._

Mit ernstem Blick musterte Hermine ihren Mann, aber ihm schien nichts zu fehlen. Er lag nur schlafend da, mit einem äußerst friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Dadurch verschwand auch Hermines besorgter Gesichtsausdruck; er wich einem liebevollen Blick, mit dem sie nun Harry bedachte. Mit einer sanften Handbewegung strich sie eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus Harrys Stirn, bevor sie sich hinunter beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Wie überrascht war sie aber, als sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um sie legten und sie noch weiter hinunter zogen! „Hey!", wollte Hermine noch protestieren, als sie auch schon wieder Harrys Lippen auf den ihren spürte. Mit einem Seufzen ergab sie sich in diesen Kuss, bis sich Ginny laut und deutlich räusperte. Etwas widerwillig löste sich Hermine von Harry und stemmte sich hoch. „Man, Herminchen, seit wann hast du denn so einen Schlafzimmerblick drauf?", witzelte ihre rothaarige beste Freundin grinsend. Hermine wurde etwas rot um die Ohren, aber glücklicher Weise sah das niemand, da ihre Haarpracht alles verdeckte. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", entgegnete sie etwas spitz, bevor sie Harry auf die Beine half, dem irgendjemand ein unschuldiges Grinsen ins Gesicht geschraubt hatte.

_Und Fawkes sang noch immer._

„Alles in Ordnung mit euch? Wie fühlt ihr euch?", fragte Remus, der nun gemeinsam mit den anderen Erwachsenen näher kam. „Ich fühl mich einfach nur blendend", erwiderte Harry, und seine fünf Freunde stimmten ihm zu. „Was war das eigentlich? Was habt ihr gemacht?", fragten nun auch Tonks und Arthur neugierig; und Hagrid brummte etwas in seinen Bart, was niemand verstand. Harry wollte gerade zu einer ersten, vorsichtigen Erklärung ansetzen, als sich etwas änderte.

_Fawkes sang nicht mehr._

Stattdessen breitete er seine Flügel aus und flatterte hinüber auf Harrys Schulter. „Hallo Fawkes", begrüßte dieser den Feuervogel und strich ihm übers Gefieder. _#Hallo Harry#_, wurde er zurück gegrüßt. _#Fawkes, was machen denn die Einhörner und die ganzen Tiere hier?#_, wollte Harry wissen. _#Nun, als ihr den Wald mental um Hilfe gebeten habt, hat der Wald euren Hilferuf an seine Bewohner weiter geleitet. Viele Tiere haben darauf geantwortet, und einige sind zu euch gekommen, um euch ihre Unterstützung anzubieten. Die Einhörner habe ich gerufen, damit sie mir helfen konnten, den Energiefluss zu euch zu kontrollieren. Es war auch für mich das erste Mal, dass ich etwas Derartiges gemacht habe… Ich habe die Einhörner darüber informiert was heute passiert ist und warum ihr euch so schnell regenerieren musstet, und sie haben mich gebeten, euch ihre Unterstützung auszurichten. Aber wenn du dich verwandelst, kannst du dich selbst mit ihnen unterhalten. Willow – der Leithengst – scheint sehr von dir und Hermine angetan zu sein. Er kennt übrigens auch Aladahan, genauso wie Serephina, seine Lieblingsstute.# #Aladahan ist hier?#_, fragte Harry überrascht. _#Derzeit leider nicht; er ist vor gut zweihundert Jahren nach Ägypten geflogen um bei seinem Rudel zu sein… Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört.# #Aber das bedeutet ja, das Willow und Serephina mindestens zweihundert Jahre alt sein müssen – in unserem Lehrbuch für ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' steht aber nichts davon, dass Einhörner eine so hohe Lebenserwartung haben…# #Das haben sie normaler Weise auch nicht, Harry. Es liegt an diesem besonderen Wald hier, der eigentlich für alle Menschen verboten ist. Aber das soll dir Willow selbst erklären!#_

Schnell informierte Harry seine Frau und seine Freunde über das was er gerade von Fawkes erfahren hatte. Dann stellte er sich einige Schritte vor den Leithengst der Einhörner, neigte kurz sein Haupt, und verwandelte sich dann ebenfalls in einen Einhornhengst. Hermine tat es ihm gleich bis auf den Umstand, dass sie sich in eine Einhornstute mit einer etwas buschigen Mähne verwandelte. Dadurch wurden zwar die Wölfe etwas unruhig, aber durch die Nähe der Thestrale wagten sie es nicht sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

_#Du bist also der Auserwählte#_, wurde Harry mental von Willow begrüßt. _#Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Auserwählte bin. Normaler Weise werde ich ‚der-Junge-der-lebt' genannt, falls es das ist was du meinst. Aber mein Name lautet Harry, einfach nur Harry#_, entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige. _#Wenn du derjenige bist, der zusammen mit seinem Weibchen auf der Magischen Insel ausgebildet wurde, der sich in vielen Gebieten längst vergessener Magie auskennt, der sich beinahe beliebig verwandeln kann und als einziger Mensch einen Todesfluch überlebt hat – dann bist du der Auserwählte.# _Harry neigte erneut seinen Kopf. _#Dann ist dem wohl so.# _Beide schwiegen einen Moment, in dem sie sich ausgiebig musterten. Dann nickte und schnaubte Willow kurz.

_#Ich bin heute mit einem Teil meiner Herde zu dir gekommen, weil ich dir unsere Unterstützung anbieten möchte. Wann immer du die Hilfe des Waldes benötigst, er wird dich und deine Gefährten willkommen heißen. Auch auf unsere Hilfe kannst du jederzeit bauen. Wir haben heute ein kleines Ritual in unserer eigenen Magie abgehalten, um den Energieausgleich kontrollieren zu können. Aladahan hatte mir zwar erzählt, was ihr in etwa auf Avalon gelernt habt, aber heute hättet ihr gewaltige Probleme bekommen! Ihr hättet mit dem Energietransfer eure Freunde überlastet, da ihr beide – du und dein Weibchen – ein wesentlich höheres Energieniveau habt als eure Freunde. Zusammen mit Fawkes haben wir das versucht auszugleichen.# #Danke! Uns war das gar nicht bewusst gewesen#_, erwiderte Harry doch etwas verblüfft. _#Das haben wir bemerkt. Du musst lernen, den Energiefluss bei deiner Regeneration zu kontrollieren, Auserwählter. Sonst schadest du allen Anwesenden, sowohl Menschen, Tieren, Pflanzen, ja sogar dem Wald! Ich vermute jedoch, dass du dieses Wissen bereits in dir trägst, dir dessen nur noch nicht bewusst geworden bist. Wenn du Schilde nach Elfenart weben kannst, kannst du bereits den nötigen Energiefluss beherrschen und lenken. Genau so musst du es auch bei deiner Regeneration machen.#_

Harry dachte eine Weile über das Gehörte nach, dann nickte er als Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte. _#Daran werden wir noch arbeiten müssen. Hermine und ich müssen uns noch zu stark darauf konzentrieren, den Energietransfer überhaupt erst einmal einzuleiten…# #Ich weiß#_, erwiderte Willow nachsichtig. _#Ich konnte es fühlen. Dabei müsst ihr dem Wald doch nur sagen was ihr wollt – wenn er euch wohlgesonnen ist, und dieser Wald ist es mit Sicherheit, dann wird er euch helfen so gut er kann! Das ist auch der Grund, warum die Tiere und Wesen in diesem Wald recht friedlich miteinander leben – der Wald lässt es nicht zu, dass sich zwei seiner Geschöpfe gegenseitig töten! Er gibt uns alles was wir brauchen, und noch viel mehr. Er schenkt uns sogar ein wesentlich längeres Leben, solange wir seine uralten Gesetze achten. Eines Tages wirst auch du diese Gesetze erkennen, denn sie gelten für alle Lebewesen. Aber dieser Tag ist heute noch nicht gekommen, daher kann ich dir jetzt nicht mehr darüber sagen. Nun geh, Auserwählter, der Weise Mann wartet schon auf dich!#_

Damit verneigte sich Willow ein letztes Mal, bevor er schnaubend nach Serephina rief und dann gefolgt von den anderen Einhörnern langsam die Lichtung verließ. Harry dagegen stand noch eine ganze Weile so da und grübelte über das was der Hengst zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er bekam nicht einmal mit wie sich Hermine zurück verwandelte als Albus Dumbledore die Lichtung betrat. Erst als seine Frau ihn sanft zwischen den Ohren kraulte kehrten seine Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Kurz genoss er Hermines Streicheleinheiten, dann verwandelte sich auch Harry wieder zurück in seine menschliche Form. Überrascht registrierte der Schwarzhaarige, dass nun auch sein Mentor anwesend war. Immer noch mit dem von Willow Gehörtem beschäftigt, war Harry momentan nicht in der Lage auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde zu reagieren.

Dumbledore hatte gerade noch sehen können, wie die Einhörner die Lichtung verlassen hatten. Dadurch war ihm auch einiges klar, denn er wusste zumindest zum Teil von den Fähigkeiten dieses besonderen Waldes und seiner Bewohner, auch wenn er wohl niemals auch nur einer Menschenseele davon würde berichten können. Mit einem leichten Seufzen schritt er langsam zu Harry hinüber, der ihn mit einem irgendwie der Welt entrücktem Blick anstarrte, und legte dem Jungen sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm schon, mein Junge, die anderen Tiere warten noch darauf, dass du ihre Unterstützung anerkennst. Mach es wie bei den Einhörnern – verwandle dich in einen von ihnen, damit du ihr Geschenk annehmen kannst. Dann sollten wir zusehen dass wir zurück ins Schloss kommen, es gibt viel zu besprechen. In Ordnung?"

Harry nickte. Aber er setzte sich erst in Bewegung, als Hermine sanft seine Hand drückte und ihn zu den Wölfen schob. In Anbetracht dieser normalerweise doch nicht gerade lammfrommen Tiere sammelte sich Harry wieder, und blieb mit gefasstem Blick vor dem deutlich erkennbaren Leitwolf stehen. Dieser blickte ihn abwartend an, bevor er sich vor Harry auf seine Hinterläufe setzte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken verwandelte sich Harry in einen Wolf; er blieb aber auf allen Vieren vor dem Leitwolf des Rudels stehen. Dieser neigte seinen Kopf bis fast hinunter auf die Erde, als Zeichen dass er sich und damit auch sein ganzes Rudel Harry unterordnete. Harry akzeptierte dies, indem er kurz Laut gab und dem bisherigen Leitwolf mit der Zunge über die Schnauze strich. Damit war nun Harry der Leitwolf dieses Rudels, das Alphamännchen; und es gab niemanden im Rudel, der ihm diese Position streitig machte, da sie ihm auf Grund seiner Stellung als Auserwählter freiwillig angeboten worden war. Allerdings – das ahnte Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal – war dies nur möglich geworden, weil ihn die Einhörner als Auserwählten bestätigt hatten. Denn vor den Einhörnern hatte einfach jeder hier im Wald gebührenden Respekt.

Nachdem dies getan war, trat Harry ein paar kleine Schritte zurück und gestattete es somit dem alten Leitwolf, sich zu erheben. Dieser stand dann auch recht schnell auf, schüttelte sich kurz, und dann sah er Harry tief in die Augen. Als der Kontakt kam, meinte Harry auf einmal, dass noch eine andere Präsenz in seinem Kopf wäre. Doch der alte Wolf schickte ihm nur Bilder – Bilder von seinem Rudel einschließlich der jüngsten Welpen und der ältesten Alten. Ganz besonders ein Bild stach deutlich hervor, nämlich das einer vollkommenen weißen Wölfin in mittleren Jahren. Irgendwie erfuhr Harry durch die Bilder, dass diese Wölfin Aylia hieß und magische Kräfte hatte. Sie war schon seit Generationen das Alphaweibchen des Rudels und warte nun auf Harry, den neuen Leitwolf.

Harry war erst einmal schockiert – er hatte keine Ahnung wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er hatte doch schon sein Alphaweibchen – Hermine! Nach kurzem Zögern versuchte er auch dies dem alten Wolf mitzuteilen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser ihn verstanden hatte. Darum bat er Hermine telepathisch darum, sich auch in einen Wolf zu verwandeln und sich an seine Seite zu stellen. Die Braunhaarige reagierte umgehend, und als sie dicht an Harrys Seite stand, verstand auch der alte Wolf. Er hatte tatsächlich Harrys Botschaft nicht verstanden, die Bilder waren ihm zu kompliziert. Er war schließlich „nur" ein normaler Wolf, wenn auch mit einer durch den Wald ‚geringfügig' verlängerten Lebensspanne. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal einen richtigen Namen – er wurde von seinem Rudel einfach nur „Der Alte" gerufen!

Der alte Wolf sandte Harry noch einmal die Bilder, wo er das Rudel finden konnte, dann drehte er sich um und trottete davon. Das Rudel folgte ihm, einer nach dem anderen. Als Harry sich zurück verwandelte und sich anschließend umsah, erkannte er, dass nunmehr nur noch die Thestrale und die Vögel da waren. Die Eichhörnchen, Kaninchen und Hasen waren irgendwann gegangen; wann hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen.

Vor den Thestralen brauchte Harry sich nicht verwandeln. Sie kannten ihn ja bereits – es waren dieselben Thestrale, die ihn und seine Freunde damals nach London ins Ministerium gebracht hatten. Das Leittier schnaubte leise, als es an Harry heran trat, und rieb seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter. „Ich danke euch", flüsterte Harry, während er das Tier streichelte. Der Thestral schnaubte noch einmal, dann löste er sich von Harry und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Mit einem Male machte er sich unsichtbar und verschwand so mit seinen Artgenossen vor den Augen der Zauberer.

Als die Thestrale verschwunden waren, lösten sich auch die ganzen Vögel von ihren Sitzplätzen in den Bäumen. Sie drehten eine Runde um Harry (und eine kleinere über Hermine), dann suchten auch sie das Weite. Nun waren nur noch die Zauberer und Fawkes auf der Lichtung, jeder von ihnen mehr oder weniger tief beeindruckt, aber alle mit einer ganzen Menge Fragen im Kopf. „Kommt, lasst uns zurück ins Schloss gehen", meldete sich irgendwann der Schulleiter wieder zu Wort. Schweigend machte sich die Prozession auf den Weg, wobei Hagrid den Abschluss machte.

Im Schloss angekommen, leitete Dumbledore die Gruppe ins Besprechungszimmer der Professoren. Hier hatten alle bequem Platz, und sie konnten hier auch nicht abgehört werden. Nachdem sich alle nieder gelassen hatten, zauberte Dumbledore schnell noch Getränke für alle herbei.

„Nun, meine Lieben", ergriff der Schulleiter schließlich das Wort, „ich muss schon sagen, das war heute ein ganz schön starkes Stück Magie, was ihr das gezeigt habt. Ich konnte es sogar noch hier im Schloss spüren, als ihr den Energietransfer eingeleitet habt. Aber ich glaube, Willow hat dir schon einiges dazu gesagt, Harry, oder irre ich mich da?" Verblüfft blickte Harry seinen Mentor an. „Du kennst Willow?" „Natürlich, mein Junge", entgegnete Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern. „Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt, als ich vor knapp einhundertvierzig Jahren selbst als Schüler hier war…" Harry schluckte kurz. Manchmal vergaß er einfach, _wie_ alt sein Ururgroßvater eigentlich schon war.

Wenig später berichtete er davon, was er heute von Fawkes und vor allem von Willow erfahren hatte. Er wollte schon ansetzen sich bei seinen Freunden zu entschuldigen, dafür dass er sie ohne dem Eingreifen von Fawkes und den Einhörnern in Gefahr gebracht hätte, als Ginny ihm glatt über den Mund fuhr. „Vergiss es, Harry, denk nicht mal daran! Es war unsere Entscheidung, euch auf die Lichtung zu begleiten; und es hat keiner von uns gewusst oder geahnt – auch du nicht! – was hätte möglicher Weise passieren können! Also spar dir deine Entschuldigung und erzähl uns lieber, was heute Vormittag passiert ist!"

Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Hermine und zu Albus begann Harry mit dem Bericht, doch er wurde recht schnell vom Schulleiter abgelöst, denn er bemerkte, dass es Harry scheinbar recht schwer fiel, von dem erlebten Grauen zu berichten. Schockiert hörten die Jugendlichen zu, aber auch Hagrid, Remus und Tonks, denn sie waren ja nicht vor Ort gewesen. Nachdem Dumbledore geendet hatte, herrschte erst einmal eine ganze Zeit lang Schweigen im Raum, denn ein jeder musste das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen.

„Ich habe für heute Abend verschiedene Leute zu einer Konferenz eingeladen", fuhr Dumbledore irgendwann fort. „Dabei soll darüber diskutiert und entschieden werden, wie wir auf diesen Anschlag reagieren, und wie wir uns bei möglichen zukünftigen Anschlägen dieser Größenordnung verhalten wollen. Ich habe dazu als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots nicht nur Mitarbeiter unseres Ministeriums eingeladen, sondern auch Vertreter der Muggel-Regierung. Ich verspreche mir nicht besonders viel von dieser Sitzung, jedoch müssen wir irgendwie reagieren – aber keiner weiß wie. Sollen wir mit einem Zeitumkehrer zurück reisen und den Anschlag verhindern und dabei wohl möglich ein Zeitparadoxon auslösen? Sollen wir gar nichts machen außer den üblichen Aufräumarbeiten? Ich weiß es nicht. Und mir ist es noch nie so schwer gefallen wie in diesem Fall, angemessen zu entscheiden…"

Die Anwesenden waren beinahe entsetzt. Noch nie hatten sie das Oberhaupt der Seite des Lichts so ratlos und müde gesehen! Doch dieses Gefühl wich rasch wieder, denn Harry stand unvermittelt auf und hockte sich neben den Stuhl seines Vorfahrens. „Großvater", sagte er leise, als er seine Hand auf Dumbledores Arm legte, „sollen wir heute Abend mitkommen? Wir könnten uns unsichtbar in irgendeine Ecke setzen und das Ganze beobachten, vielleicht fällt uns ja was auf dabei oder wir bekommen die eine oder andere Idee…" „Das wäre nett von euch, mein Junge", entgegnete Dumbledore müde, aber trotzdem lächelnd. „Aber ich möchte, dass nur du und Hermine mitkommt – ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich euch heute Abend noch brauchen werde…"

Der Schulleiter überlegte eine Weile, bevor er sich entschieden hatte. „Harry, Hermine, ich möchte dass ihr euch noch ein bisschen ausruht. Geht in euer Quartier und versucht zu schlafen. Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna: Von euch möchte ich, dass ihr ein Alibi für Harry und Hermine schafft. Lasst meinetwegen das Gerücht umgehen, dass ihr zusammen die nächsten Samstagsunterrichte vorbereitet und deswegen nicht gestört werden wollt; oder irgendetwas in dieser Art. Sorgt dafür, dass niemand Fragen stellt, wo Harry und Hermine heute Abend sind. Wohlmöglich wird sich das bis morgen hinziehen; aber sollte das eintreten, werde ich euch noch entsprechend informieren. Arthur, du beziehst bitte deinen Posten im Ministerium, aber gebe noch Molly bescheid, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht. Hagrid, du machst bitte weiter wie bisher. Remus, du weißt auch was du zu tun hast. Tonks, du wirst wohl im Ministerium gebraucht werden, schätze ich. Richtet euch aber bitte darauf ein, dass ich euch alle in den nächsten Tagen brauchen werde, sobald wir Näheres zu diesem Anschlag wissen. Ich werde beim Abendessen ein kurzes Statement abgeben und danach ins Ministerium gehen, zu der Konferenz. Bis dahin werde ich noch die restlichen Ordensmitglieder informieren. Also, wir haben alle zu tun…" Damit scheuchte Dumbledore die Meute aus dem Raum.

Harry und Hermine taten, was Albus ihnen angeraten hatte. Sie zogen sich in ihr Quartier zurück; und nachdem sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, legten sie sich hin. So richtig schlafen konnten zwar beide nicht, aber sie konnten sich immerhin einigermaßen entspannen und ausruhen. Allerdings schafften sie dies auch erst, nachdem sie mittels ihrer Okklumentik-Übungen ihre Gedanken geklärt und ihren Geist geleert hatten. Ansonsten hätten wohl beide über das nachgegrübelt, was sie am heutigen Vormittag erlebt hatten.

Ron und Ginny hatten es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors bequem gemacht, wo sie sich leise über den Samstagsunterricht unterhielten. Natürlich erregte dies – wie geplant – die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitschüler; und so berichteten die beiden jüngsten Weasleys, dass Harry und Hermine an der Planung für die nächsten Unterrichtseinheiten arbeiteten, während sie sich mehr Gedanken über die Gruppeneinteilungen machten. Kurze Zeit später tauchten auch Luna und Neville im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Selbstredend hockten sie sich zu den beiden Rotschöpfen und unterstützten diese, zufrieden damit, dass die gewünschten Gerüchte erfolgreich aufgenommen wurden. Nach einer angemessenen Zeitspanne verabschiedeten sich jedoch die vier Freunde und zogen sich in ihre eigene Bibliothek zurück, um – wie sie sagten – ihre eigenen Unterrichtsvorbereitungen zu treffen. Dass sie allerdings etwas ganz anderes taten, ging ihre Mitschüler nun einmal nichts an. Tatsächlich diskutierten sie nämlich über das, was sie über den Anschlag von Dumbledore erfahren hatten.

Molly Weasley nahm es anfangs überhaupt nicht gut auf, was Arthur ihr da berichtete. Zum einen war sie natürlich geschockt über den Anschlag und dessen Opfer an sich, zum anderen aber sorgte sie sich gewaltig um ihre Kinder, zu denen sie Harry und Hermine schon seit einiger Zeit mit dazurechnete. Jedoch war ihre Sorge einmal mehr unbegründet, wie Arthur versuchte ihr beizubringen, denn ihre Kinder konnten inzwischen ganz gut für sich selbst sorgen – besser, schneller und effektiver noch als es die Heiler aus St. Mungo hätten tun können. Arthur machte sich allerdings umso mehr Sorgen. Ihm blieb nicht verborgen, dass seine Frau von ihren Sorgen und ihrem Kummer innerlich mehr und mehr aufgefressen wurde. Aber er kannte sie nun lange genug um zu wissen, dass er ihr dies nicht ausreden konnte. Dazu war Molly einfach zu stur. Also, wie könnte er dieses langsam aber sicher größer werdendes Problem lösen? Arthur nahm sich vor, bei einer passenden Gelegenheit mal mit seinen Kindern und vielleicht auch mit seinen Freunden darüber zu reden. Sonst würde Molly irgendwann einmal daran einfach kaputt gehen.

Hagrids Aufgabe bestand im Wesentlichen darin, Kontakt mit Olympe Maxime – seiner Freundin – aufzunehmen, sie zu informieren und im Gegenzug ihre neuesten Informationen für den Orden in Empfang zu nehmen. Wie praktisch war es doch, dass sein riesiger Kamin inzwischen ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen worden wurde, wenn er auch nur von wenigen, genau ausgesuchten Gegenstellen erreicht werden konnte.

Tonks musste sich im Ministerium als erstes einen gewaltigen Rüffel von Cornelius Fudge abholen – der Mann hatte einfach etwas dagegen, wenn _seine_ Auroren zu oft bei Dumbledore waren. Das Tonks ganz offiziell für das gesamte Schuljahr nach Hogwarts abkommandiert war, hatte er wohl vergessen… _'So ein Blödmann'_, dachte sich Tonks, während sie in die Aurorenzentrale ging, um sich bei Kingsley zu melden.

Remus hingegen hatte eine ganz besondere Aufgabe: Nachdem alle das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hatten, ging er umgehend in seine eigene Unterkunft, um sich reisefertig zu machen. Dazu gehörte es auch, dass er eine ganze Menge vorbereitete Portschlüssel einsteckte, denen nur noch das Ziel eingegeben werden musste. In einen neuen und sauberen Reiseumhang gekleidet, verließ er seine Räumlichkeiten und begab sich zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Er war einer der handvoll Eingeweihten, die wussten dass es diesen Raum überhaupt gab, und wie er zu erreichen war. Remus wusste auch, dass dieser spezielle Raum ihm eine unentdeckte Ab- und Anreise erlauben würde; und das zudem nicht nachverfolgt werden konnte, woher er kam und wohin er ging. Die speziellen Schutzzauber um diesen Raum verhinderten dies.

Albus Dumbledore hatte in diesen Momenten am meisten von allen zu tun: Er musste nämlich noch die restlichen Einladungen für das geplante Treffen schreiben und die Adressen für Remus notieren. Den Orden musste er auch noch informieren… Obwohl, dies könnte doch auch Minerva machen, oder? Da sie sowieso schon über den Anschlag informiert war, brauchte er sie ja nur noch auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Dies war schnell getan, und schon war seine Stellvertreterin unterwegs. Nun hatte Dumbledore etwas mehr Zeit, die er auch benötigte, denn einige der Einladungen wollten wohl formuliert sein… Aber irgendwann hatte er auch dies geschafft, und umgehend begab er sich zu dem mit Remus vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

In einem längst vergessenen Raum, tief im Gemäuer unter Hogwarts und nur durch Geheimgänge zu erreichen, trafen sich Albus und Remus. Sie benötigten nur wenige Worte, denn die Zeit drängte und Remus war seine Aufgabe ohnehin klar. Er übernahm die mit dem Wappen des Zaubergamots versiegelten Pergamentrollen und die Adressen, und nur wenige Augenblicke später war auch er unterwegs. Der Reihe nach suchte er die wichtigsten Mitglieder des Gamots auf, um ihnen Dumbledores Nachrichten zu überbringen. Madam Bones übergab er die Einladungen für bestimmte Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, damit diese sie weiter gab. Danach verwandelte Remus seine Kleidung in angemessene, geschäftsfähige Muggelkleidung, denn der Londoner Regierungsbezirk der Muggel war nun sein nächstes Reiseziel. Auch hier überbrachte Remus die ihm anvertrauten Dokumente, auch wenn er dafür wesentlich mehr Zeit brauchte. Aber schließlich hatte er alle Adressaten erreicht, und um einiges erleichtert kehrte er nach Hogwarts zurück.

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, weckte Ginny wie vereinbart Harry und Hermine. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle. Ron, Neville und Luna stießen nur kurze Zeit später zu ihnen. Deutlich konnte man die Anspannung unter den Professoren spüren, aber - bis auf sechs Ausnahmen – wusste offenbar kein Schüler, warum dies so war. Niemand, der informiert war, erwähnte den Anschlag; selbst der Abendprophet schwieg – das Ministerium hatte dem Chefredakteur unter Androhung schwerster Strafen einen Maulkorb verpasst.

Während Harry und Hermine ihr Abendbrot verspeisten, wurden sie von einem Paar sehr scharfer und aufmerksamer Augen beobachtet. Kaum das sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, segelte auch schon Hedwig auf Harry zu und überbrachte ihm eine Botschaft, die aus nur einem Wort bestand: JETZT! Harry jedoch tat so, als ob er einen längeren Text zu lesen hätte, bevor er das Pergament zusammen rollte und Hedwig etwas Speck und Toast anbot. Mit normaler Lautstärke – damit ihn auch ja zumindest einige seiner Hausgenossen hörten – wandte er sich an seine Frau: „'Mine, das Ministerium möchte unseren Stundenplan für den Samstagsunterricht sehen und welche Flüche wir mit behandeln wollen. Sie befürchten wohl, dass wir unseren Mitschülern hier in Hogwarts Schwarze Magie beibringen oder so was…" Während Hedwig zurück zur Eulerei flatterte, richtete sich Harry an seinen rothaarigen Freund: „Tut mir leid, Ron, aber aus dem Schachspiel wird wohl nichts. Ich weiß nicht wie lange die Anhörung dauert, wartet besser nicht auf uns…" Damit standen Harry und Hermine auf und gingen nach vorn zum Tisch der Lehrer, um Dumbledore – gut sichtbar für ihre Hausgenossen – zu zeigen und um ihn von der „Anhörung" zu unterrichten. Schließlich wussten auch die meisten Lehrer nichts von dem Anschlag und demzufolge auch nichts von dem geplanten Treffen. „Ich komme mit euch", meinte der Schulleiter daraufhin; und wenig später waren sie nach London unterwegs…

* * *

(1) _Joseph __Whidbey_ war im Original ein britischer Entdecker und Erkunder aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, erster Offizier unter George Vancouver. Nach ihm wurde eine Insel im Nordwesten von State Washington benannt. Ich bin mal bei irgendeiner Recherche auf ihn gestoßen, und irgendwie ist der Name bei mir hängen geblieben. Ich finde, er passt ganz gut mit hier her.

* * *


	11. Beratung

_**A/N** (07.07.2007): Vielen herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews an: _Hermine Potter _(Du warst einmal mehr die Erste!)_, Faelivrin _(kann deinen Namen immer noch nicht richtig ausprechen... Heißt es ausgesprochen nun "F_ä_livrin" oder "F_a-e_livrin"?)_, Andy Gryffindor-Potter _(Harry und ein langes Leben? Hm, na schaun wir mal...)_, Manuela Granger _(und, kann man dir gratulieren?)_, DKub _(du hattest doppelt gereviewt - trotzdem danke!)_.

_**Da beim letzten Kapitel niemand auf meine kleine Anfrage reagiert hatte, stelle ich sie euch hier noch einmal:** __Auf meiner Homepage hatte ich zu jedem Kapitel von "KNV" und "DMD6F" zusätzliche Seiten eingerichtet, auf denen ich bisher eure Reviews und vor allem meine Antworten dazu veröffentlicht hatte. Wie steht ihr zu diesen zusätzlichen "R&A"-Seiten? Liest das überhaupt noch jemand? Soll ich das in Zukunft beibehalten, oder kann ich mir das schenken? In diesem Fall würde ich zukünftig nur noch per PM / Email auf eure Reviews antworten, auf meiner Homepage aber weder neue Reviews noch meine Antworten darauf veröffentlichen. **Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung dazu!!!**__  
_

* * *

**DMD6F - Kapitel 11: BERATUNG – WAS SOLLEN WIR MACHEN?**

"Guten Abend alle zusammen", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore die Anwesenden. "Ich darf Sie in meiner Eigenschaft als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots recht herzlich begrüßen. Trotz der betrüblichen Umstände freue ich mich, dass Sie meiner so kurzfristigen Einladung gefolgt sind. Besonders herzlich begrüßen darf ich Mr John Major, den Premierminister unserer nichtmagischen Regierung, und seine Mitarbeiter. Dafür, dass sie dieses Treffen so schnell möglich gemacht haben, danke ich Madam Amelia Bones, der Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde; und Mr Arthur Weasley.

Ich denke, Sie alle wissen, was sich heute Vormittag ereignet hat. Lassen Sie mich trotzdem die Geschehnisse und deren Folgen kurz zusammenfassen, damit alle auf dem gleichen Wissensstand sind:

Heute Vormittag wurde gegen 11:00 Uhr im Bereich _St. James's Park_ ein Anschlag auf die Londoner U-Bahn verübt. Nach unseren derzeitigen Erkenntnissen wurde dabei nicht nur dunkelste Magie eingesetzt, sondern auch Waffentechnologie aus der nichtmagischen Welt. Beides zusammen kombiniert sorgte dafür, dass heute Vormittag 163 Menschen ihr Leben verloren. Über dreihundert unserer Mitbürger befinden sich derzeit noch in ärztlicher Behandlung, teils in Muggel-Krankenhäusern, teils in St.Mungo. Der Bahnhof _St. James's Park_ existiert praktisch nicht mehr - Alastor, würdest du bitte die Fotos verteilen? Danke."

Dumbledore wartete kurz, bis alle Anwesenden eine kleine Mappe mit den Fotos von der Anschlagstelle und einem Überblick über die Geschehnisse in der Hand hielten und aufgeschlagen hatten.

"Wie Sie auf der schematischen Darstellung des U-Bahn-Streckennetzes erkennen können, verlaufen die Gleise der Linie direkt unter dem _St.James Park_ und dem dazu gehörigen See. Durch die Explosionen im Bahnhof und die sich dadurch durch die Schächte und Tunnel ausbreitenden Schockwellen wurde auch das Erdreich unter dem See stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Nur dem schnellen Eingreifen zwei unserer mächtigsten Zauberer ist es zu verdanken, dass das Tunnelsystem nicht überflutet wurde, womit zweifelsohne weitere Opfer zu beklagen gewesen wären. Ich berichte Ihnen davon, weil dies bisher nicht im offiziellen Bericht erwähnt worden ist. Nun übergebe ich das Wort an Mr Joseph Whidbey, dem leitenden Scotland Yard – Beamten vor Ort." Damit setzte sich Dumbledore. An seiner Stelle trat der Mann von Scotland Yard ans Rednerpult. Kurz nickte er Dumbledore und Moody zu, bevor er seine Unterlagen aufschlug.

"Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren. Wie Professor Dumbledore schon in seiner Einleitung sagte, wurde heute Vormittag ein furchtbarer Anschlag auf die Londoner U-Bahn verübt, durch den zahlreiche Opfer zu beklagen sind. Meine Aufgabe ist es, Ihnen den Ablauf des Anschlags, die dabei eingesetzten Mittel und die daraus resultierenden Folgen darzulegen, sofern wir über gesicherte Kenntnisse verfügen. ..."

Gut eine halbe Stunde referierte Whidbey. Er ging so gut es ging auf alles Aspekte des Anschlags ein, was unter anderem auch die möglichen Täter betraf. Zum Abschluss seines Berichtes schilderte er die von Harry und Hermine gemachten Beobachtungen. Im Anschluss folgte ein Kurzbericht des Leiters der britischen Gesundheitsbehörde, der die derzeitige Lage der Verletzten darlegte und auch die bisherigen Todesopfer bestätigte.

Leises Gemurmel erhob sich im Raum, als die Anwesenden das eben Gehörte diskutierten. Vor allem die Abgesandten der Muggelregierung verglichen die eben erhaltenen Fakten mit dem, was ihre eigenen Behörden bislang herausgefunden hatten. Dumbledore ließ ihnen einige Minuten Zeit, bevor er sich erneut erhob und ans Rednerpult trat.

"Meine Damen und Herren, die Meisten von Ihnen wissen von dem Krieg, der seit einiger Zeit in unserer magischen Welt tobt. Mir scheint es, als ob diese Auseinandersetzungen nun eine neue Ebene erreicht haben. Alle Hinweise des heutigen Anschlags deuten darauf hin, dass sich Voldemort neue Verbündete gesucht hat und nun auch nicht mehr davor zurück schreckt, Technologie der Muggel einzusetzen. Dadurch sind nun also unsere beide Welten gleichermaßen von diesem Krieg betroffen. Dies ist einer der Punkte, weswegen ich dieses Treffen einberufen habe. Beide Seiten sollten dieselben Informationen bezüglich dieses Krieges haben, damit wir gemeinsam dagegen ankämpfen können. Der wichtigste Grund für das heutige Treffen jedoch ist folgendes: Es ist uns Zauberern und Hexen mit Hilfe bestimmter technischer Einrichtungen möglich, für einen begrenzten Zeitraum - maximal vierundzwanzig Stunden - durch die Zeit zurück zu reisen. Dadurch wäre es möglich diesen Anschlag zu verhindern. Dabei stellen sich aber eine ganze Reihe Fragen unterschiedlichster Art und Weise, wobei die moralischen wahrscheinlich unser geringstes Problem sein dürften. Mein Vorschlag ist es, dass wir gemeinsam diese Fragen diskutieren und dann darüber entscheiden, ob und wenn ja was wir unternehmen; und wie wir bei eventuellen zukünftigen derartigen Ereignissen verfahren wollen."

Zustimmendes Nicken war von allen Seiten zu sehen. Gerade als Dumbledore erneut das Wort erheben wollte, stand John Major auf und kam nach vorn zum Rednerpult. "Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore, für Ihre Offenheit und dass Sie uns zu diesem Treffen eingeladen haben um mit uns diese enorm wichtigen Fragen zu diskutieren. Zwar gehört der Minister der Magie offiziell der britischen Regierung an - wodurch er laut den ursprünglichen Vereinbarungen nicht nur Ihrer Majestät, der Königin, untersteht, sondern auch mir als Premierminister. Leider wissen wir alle nur zu gut, das dieser Teil unserer Regierungsvereinbarung bisher noch nie beachtet wurde. Umso mehr freut es mich hier heute mit anwesend sein zu dürfen, auch wenn der Grund des Treffens alles andere als angenehm ist. Ganz besonders jedoch schätze ich die Tatsache, dass Sie, Professor Dumbledore, uns über die von Ihnen geschilderten Möglichkeiten mitentscheiden lassen wollen. Bisher sind wir ja immer nur im Nachhinein informiert worden, wenn überhaupt... Ich darf Ihnen sagen, dass mich Ihre Majestät, Königin Elisabeth II., persönlich dazu aufgefordert hat, hier alles Mögliche zu unternehmen um die Schuldigen für diesen feigen Anschlag zu finden und sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zu zuführen."

Nach dem Premierminister traten noch einige andere Redner vor. Jeder hatte ein anderes Thema (Amelia Bones zum Beispiel trug die rechtlichen Bedenken vor). Einer der Unsäglichen sprach über die technischen Belange bei einem derartigem Zeitsprung wie beispielsweise dem zu erwartenden Zeitparadoxon; und Professor Dumbledore brachte die moralischen Fragen zur Sprache. Leider waren außer dem Unsäglichen und vielleicht Albus Dumbledore keine Wissenschaftler anwesend – diese ebenfalls einzuladen hätte einfach zu lange gedauert.

Bisher hatte immer noch niemand Harry und Hermine entdeckt, die sich – selbstverständlich unsichtbar und lautlos – in einer Ecke einen kleinen Tisch und zwei Sessel beschworen hatten. Hermine schrieb die ganze Zeit über fleißig mit, während Harry den Ausführungen nur mit einem Ohr zu hörte. Vielmehr machte er sich Gedanken darüber was heute passiert war, und wie man das in Zukunft verhindern konnte – unabhängig vom Ergebnis des heutigen Treffens der britischen Spitzenpolitiker aus der magischen und aus der nichtmagischen Welt. Auch war ihm klar, dass er oder Hermine nicht immer so einen Kraftakt unternehmen konnte, wenn sie danach derart ausgepowert waren, dass sie die Hilfe des Verbotenen Waldes und seiner Bewohner brauchten, um sich wieder zu regenerieren.

Während die Diskussionen hin und her wogten, grübelte Harry still vor sich hin. Aber wie er die Dinge auch drehte und wendete, er kam zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis. Schließlich war es Hermine, die ihn auf den richtigen Gedanken brachte. Natürlich hatte sie sich durch ihre besondere telepathische Verbindung in Harrys Gedanken eingeklinkt – so etwas taten sie in letzter Zeit öfters – und konnte so im Hintergrund seine Überlegungen mit verfolgen. Hermine wunderte sich, weil Harry nicht auf den naheliegendsten Gedanken kam; aber sie wusste auch, dass Harry durch die heutigen Ereignisse ziemlich abgelenkt war. So flüsterte sie ihm schließlich gedanklich nur ein einziges Wort zu: _#Dobby.#_ Fast schon überdeutlich konnte Hermine spüren, wie Harrys sich immerzu im Kreis drehenden Gedanken für einem Moment still standen, bevor sie sich dann in die richtige Richtung weiter bewegten. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich wieder den Diskussionen zu, sie wusste dass Harry zu den richtigen Schlüssen kommen würde. Schließlich kannte sie ihren Mann und Seelenpartner fast ein bisschen besser als er sich selbst…

Irgendwann klinkte sich Albus Dumbledore aus der laufenden Diskussion aus. Von Moody abgeschirmt desillusionierte er sich und kam dann in die Ecke, wo Harry und Hermine saßen. Als Harry ihn bemerkte, weitete er seinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und seinen Geräusche abschirmenden Zauber auch auf seinen Ururgroßvater aus, damit dieser unbehindert mit ihnen reden konnte.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Hermine, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit über die Diskussionen mitverfolgt hatte. „Ich fürchte, so werden wir zu keinem Ergebnis kommen", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Schließlich hat keiner von uns irgendwelche Erfahrungen, was Unternehmungen dieser Art angeht. Ich bin am überlegen, ob ich nicht Emrys her rufen soll; vielleicht kann er uns ja weiter helfen..." „Er hatte, glaube ich, mal etwas davon erzählt, dass er so etwas schon einmal gemacht hatte", erinnerte sich Hermine. „Also gut, dann werde ich ihn rufen. Hoffentlich hört er mich auch!", meinte der alte Professor und zog dabei einen Portschlüssel aus einer seiner Taschen, der ihn umgehend nach Hogwarts brachte.

Sehr lange dauerte es nicht bis Dumbledore wieder im Sitzungssaal des Gamots erschien. Dieses Mal wurde er allerdings von Fawkes hergebracht. Kaum merklich nickte er in Richtung Harry und Hermine, damit sie bescheid wussten, dass Emrys kommen würde. Dann allerdings hatte er etliche Fragen zu beantworten, denn die meisten der Tagungsteilnehmer hatten nicht einmal, bemerkt, dass er den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung. Aber ich bin inzwischen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir zu keinem zufrieden stellenden Entschluss kommen werden, wenn wir so weiter machen wie bisher. Uns läuft schlicht die Zeit davon – jetzt sind es nur noch 12 Stunden, in denen wir überhaupt die Möglichkeit haben, etwas gegen diesen Anschlag zu unternehmen. Wenn ich Sie noch einmal daran erinnern darf, mit den uns gegebenen Möglichkeiten können wir für maximal 24 Stunden in der Zeit zurück reisen. Da jedoch keiner von uns die entsprechenden Erfahrungen diesbezüglich hat, habe ich mir erlaubt, einen alten Freund um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hat sein Erscheinen zugesagt, allerdings wird es noch ein kleines bisschen dauern. Bis dahin würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir eine Pause machen und uns vielleicht einen kleinen Imbiss gönnen. Was meinen Sie?" So gut wie alle Anwesenden stimmten ihm zu, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis Erfrischungsgetränke und Sandwiches bereit standen.

Die Zauberer und Muggel standen in kleinen Gruppen herum und unterhielten sich leise. Man tauschte die unterschiedlichsten Meinungen und Ansichten aus; aber insgeheim wartete wohl jeder darauf, das Dumbledores mysteriöser Freund erschien. Von den wenigen Eingeweihten einmal abgesehen hatte niemand auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wer dieser Freund sein könnte.

Dumbledore hingegen stand zusammen mit Moody, Madam Bones und dem Muggel-Premierminister nahe bei Harry und Hermine. Natürlich waren die beiden Schüler nach wie vor nicht zu sehen – selbst Moody konnte mit seinem magischen Auge Harrys Zauber nicht mehr durchdringen – aber die beiden konnten bei diesem Gespräch sehr genau zuhören. Harry verdrehte gerade seine Augen, denn Dumbledore erklärte John Major auf dessen Frage hin, wer diese beiden Zauberer gewesen waren, die in den U-Bahn-Schächten dafür gesorgt hatten, dass das Wasser des Sees im _St. James's Park _dort blieb wo es hingehörte – im See. Selbstverständlich erfuhr der Premierminister nur das was er in seiner Position unbedingt wissen musste; aber selbst das schien Harry schon zu viel zu sein.

Schließlich wurde es Harry zu viel. Er versuchte etwas, was er abends zusammen mit Hermine in ihren Gemächern geübt hatte: Er dehnte - weiterhin unsichtbar – seine Aura aus, bis er die von Dumbledore berühren konnte. Sanft tippte er so seinem Mentor auf die Schulter, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Dumbledore erstarrte ganz kurz, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als er diese ungewöhnliche Art der Kontaktaufnahme spürte. Die anderen hatten nichts bemerkt, zumindest ließen sie sich nichts anmerken. Dumbledore hingegen öffnete seine Sinne, bis er Harrys gedehnte Aura bemerkte. Jedoch konnte er nicht mehr darauf reagieren, denn Emrys hatte sich genau diesen Moment heraus gesucht, um im Sitzungssaal des Zaubergamots zu erscheinen.

Für Harry, Hermine und Albus war es ganz normal mit anzusehen, wie sich Emrys' Portal aufbaute, stabilisierte und schließlich – von unzähligen kleinen knisternden Energieblitzen begleitet – schimmernd im Raum stand, bis Emrys hindurch schritt und das Portal hinter ihm mit einem kleinen 'Poff' wieder zusammen brach. Alle anderen im Saal jedoch hatten dieses Schauspiel noch nie gesehen – dementsprechend sprachlos waren sie alle. Staunend sahen sie zu, wie Emrys durch sein Portal schritt. Die Gesichtsausdrücke vieler, auch solch gestandenen Männern wie dem Premierminister, glichen denen von Kindern, die zum ersten Mal den Weihnachtsmann sahen. Unglaube, Selbstzweifel, und unendlich viele Fragen.

Selbst nachdem das Portal schon längst in sich zusammen gefallen war und Emrys neben Albus stand und sich leise mit ihm unterhielt, standen die Meisten immer noch reglos und mit offenen Mündern da, wo sie sich gerade vor Emrys' Eintreffen befunden hatten. Schließlich gingen die beiden alten und mächtigen Zauberer nach vorn zum Rednerpult. Die Blicke mancher folgten ihnen, die einiger anderer waren immer noch auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo Emrys' Portal erschienen war.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich darf Ihnen meinen alten Freund Emrys vorstellen; ein unglaublich weiser und mächtiger Zauberer aus einer schon längst vergangenen Zeit. Sie werden Emrys sicherlich unter einem anderen Namen kennen, nämlich als Merlin dem Zauberer." Als Dumbledore dies sagte, wurden viele der Anwesenden ein zweites Mal geschockt, vor allem die Muggel. Hatten sie doch geglaubt, dass die Sagen und Legenden um Merlin genau dies waren – Sagen und Legenden. Nun aber mussten sie feststellen, dass diese sehr wohl der Wahrheit entsprachen, und das Merlin tatsächlich existierte!

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Konferenz fortgeführt werden konnte. Zunächst wurde Emrys darüber informiert, was an diesem verhängnisvollen Vormittag passiert war; und was man nun vorhatte. In groben Zügen wurden ihm die Probleme und Sorgen geschildert, über die man schon den ganzen Abend diskutierte. Emrys hörte aufmerksam zu, hatte er doch in der Vergangenheit mit ganz ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen gehabt.

„Ich kann Ihnen keine fertige Lösung präsentieren", erhob er schließlich das Wort an die Anwesenden. „Aber ich kann Ihnen einige Ihrer Fragen beantworten und Ihnen vielleicht den einen oder anderen Tipp geben. Wie Sie sich inzwischen denken können, habe ich einige Erfahrung mit Zeitreisen sammeln können, und ich bin dabei nicht nur einmal auf das Problem der Beeinflussung der Geschehnisse gestoßen. Aber bevor Sie fragen, möchte ich Ihnen zumindest in groben Zügen von meinen Erfahrungen berichten, damit Sie Ihr heutiges Problem besser beurteilen können." Hier machte Emrys eine kleine Pause, um sich zu sammeln. Das Folgende zu berichten würde ihm sehr schwer fallen, da er noch nie darüber gesprochen hatte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie alle kennen die Sagen um König Artus? Wie er unwissentlich mit seiner Schwester Morgana einen Sohn zeugte, Mordred; und der ihm viele Jahre später zum Verhängnis wurde? Glauben Sie mir, niemand hat dies mehr bereut als ich, da ich nicht rechtzeitig genug Morganas Pläne erkannt hatte! Nach Artus Tod habe ich viele Jahre geforscht, um hinter das Geheimnis der Zeitreisen zu gelangen. Aus uralten Quellen wusste ich, dass es möglich sein musste; aber erst nachdem ich mich auf Avalon nieder gelassen hatte, fand ich nach und nach das nötige Wissen. Aber sobald es mir einmal möglich war, ein Portal durch Raum und Zeit zu schaffen, reiste ich zurück um die Fehler in der Vergangenheit zu berichtigen. Ich verhinderte erfolgreich, dass Artus mit Morgana zusammen traf. Demzufolge existierte auch Mordred in der neuen Zeitlinie nicht, also konnte Artus nicht von ihm getötet werden. Da Mordred in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie keine Nachkommen hatte, hatte seine nun fehlende Existenz keine Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft. Dachte ich zumindest. Wie ich feststellen musste, entwickelten sich die Ereignisse dann aber ganz anders, als ich es erwartet hatte. Es kam zum offenen Krieg zwischen Morgana und Artus, der Artus von seinem Weg abbrachte unser Land zu vereinen. Artus wurde nicht zu dem König, wie wir ihn aus den Erzählungen kennen, sonder er entwickelte sich zu einem Tyrannen, der nur die Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Schwester im Kopf hatte. Beide töteten sich schließlich gegenseitig in einem Kampf um eine bedeutungslose Burganlage, und Britannien wurde niemals vereint. Chamelot wurde nie gebaut, die Tafelrunde fand nicht statt. Britannien wurde zum Spielball der Normannen, Sachsen und Wikinger und wurde später Teil des Reichs der Franken und damit noch viel später ein Teil des Deutschen Reiches.

Dies war nun wirklich nicht das gewesen was ich wollte, und so reiste ich erneut in der Zeit zurück. Ich versuchte, Artus auf seinen richtigen Weg zu bringen; was mir durch eine ständige Beeinflussung schließlich auch gelang. In dieser Zeitlinie gab es Chamelot und die Tafelrunde tatsächlich, und Artus war ein geachteter Herrscher über das geeinte Britannien. Er erreichte ein hohes Alter, und die Trauer im Land war groß, als er starb. Danach aber zerfiel das von ihm geschaffene Reich erneut; und auch in dieser Zeitlinie wurde Britannien zum Spielball anderer Mächte und erreichte dadurch niemals seine Größe, so wie wir sie kennen.

Insgesamt versuchte ich zwölf Mal, die Geschichte zu verändern. Jedes Mal mit dem gleichen Ergebnis: Britannien ging unter und wurde niemals zur Weltmacht, sondern immer Teil eines anderen Reiches. Irgendwann gab ich auf und reiste nur noch einmal zurück, um den ursprünglichen Zustand wieder herzustellen. Kaum das ich dies getan hatte, entwickelte sich wieder alles so wie wir es kennen. Ich lernte daraus, dass eine massive nachträgliche Beeinflussung alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde, also hielt ich mich in den Jahrhunderten danach zurück und blieb auf Avalon.

Dann jedoch kamen die großen Kriege, die Millionen von Opfern forderten. Der Dreißigjährige Krieg, der siebenjährige Krieg, der deutsch-französische Krieg, der erste Weltkrieg. Ich war nahe dran, erneut in das Geschehen einzugreifen, um zu versuchen die unzähligen Opfer zu vermeiden. Aber meine Gefährtin hielt mich zurück. Dann kam der Zweite Weltkrieg. Zweiundsechzig Staaten waren in diesen Krieg verwickelt, und es gab _FÜNFZIG MILLIONEN TOTE_! Hier musste ich einfach eingreifen!

Wie schon zu Artus Zeiten reiste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich eingreifen wollte; und später reiste ich noch weiter in die Zukunft, um die Folgen meines Eingreifens zu beobachten. Was soll ich sagen – es war ein einziges Desaster! Egal was ich auch versucht hatte, die Auswirkungen waren einfach katastrophal! Bei einem Versuch hatte ich lediglich verhindert, dass der Österreicher Adolf Hitler in Deutschland an die Macht kam – seine Rolle wurde einfach von einem anderen übernommen. Bei einem anderen Versuch hatte ich die für das Deutsche Reich so verhängnisvollen Einschränkungen durch den Versailler Vertrag abgemildert, so dass dem deutschen Volk nicht durch Luft abgeschnürt wurde – der Zweite Weltkrieg fand fünfzehn Jahre später statt, ausgelöst durch Frankreich und Großbritannien. Danach existierte Europa nicht mehr.

In einem weiteren Versuch verschärfte ich die Auflagen des Versailler Vertrages, so dass Deutschland praktisch aufhörte zu existieren. Dadurch wurden Frankreich und Großbritannien zur Großmacht, und bekriegten sich schließlich gegenseitig, bis die halbe Welt in Flammen stand.

Bei meinem letzten Versuch brachte ich Großbritannien, Frankreich und Deutschland dazu, nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg zusammen zu rücken und sich gegenseitig zu helfen. Dieser Versuch sah sehr vielversprechend aus – es herrschte in Europa Frieden für über siebzig Jahre. Die einzelnen Staaten waren so eng zusammen gewachsen, dass es praktisch ein tatsächlich vereintes Europa um die Kernstaaten Großbritannien, Deutschland und Frankreich gab; mit einer einheitlichen Regierung, Währung, Sprache und allem was dazu gehört. Europa wurde zur bestimmenden Weltmacht, und den Europäern und ihren Verbündeten ging es mehr als nur gut. Zufrieden beschloss ich, diesen Zustand so zu belassen, aber zur Kontrolle reiste ich noch einmal in die Zukunft. Was ich dort jedoch sah, raubte mir beinahe den Verstand – _die Welt hatte praktisch aufgehört zu existieren!_

Ich fand heraus, dass sich die USA in ihrer Stellung als Weltmacht durch Europa bedroht sahen; und zunächst damit begannen, andere Staaten gegen Europa aufzuhetzen. Gerade in Asien, aber auch in der aus heutiger Sicht ehemaligen Sowjetunion stießen sie dabei auf offene Ohren. Es kam zu ersten Auseinandersetzungen, bis schließlich der Krieg offen ausbrach – ein fast ausschließlich mit Nuklear- und biologischen Waffen geführter Krieg. Er dauerte 'nur' vier Wochen, aber danach hatten Europa, Amerika und Asien einfach aufgehört zu existieren. _Es gab fast vier Milliarden Tote!_ Überlebende gab es nur in Australien, am südlichen Ende von Südamerika, in Südindien, in den kleinen Inselstaaten des Pazifiks und im südlichen Teil von Afrika…"

Emrys schwieg eine Zeit lang, damit sich das eben Gehörte bei den Anwesenden setzen konnte, so schrecklich es auch war. Die betroffenen Gesichter überall im Raum sagten ihm mehr als genug.

„Mir wurde klar, dass _ich_ für den Untergang der uns bekannten Welt verantwortlich war, durch meine Manipulationen der Ereignisse im zeitlichen Ablauf. So sehr mich auch die Million Toten des Zweiten Weltkrieges und der darauf folgende Kalte Krieg und die Teilung Europas schmerzten – sie waren immer noch das kleinste Opfer in all den Szenarien, die ich in den unterschiedlichen Zeitlinien erlebt hatte. Ich begriff, dass eine Beeinflussung derartiger Geschehnisse – mochte sie auch mit den besten Zielen und Absichten erfolgt sein – immer alles nur noch viel schlimmer machte. Also machte ich alle meine nachträglichen Manipulationen rückgängig und reiste anschließend so weit in die Zukunft wie es mir möglich war – etwa fünfundzwanzigtausend Jahre. Der Menschheit ging es gut; sie lebte in einer friedlichen, stabilen Zeit und stand in Kontakt mit anderen Völkern, die nicht aus unserer Galaxie stammen. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Entwicklung der Menschheit ausführlich zu studieren. Daher weiß ich, was in der Zukunft passieren wird, auch was die heutigen Ereignisse anbelangt.

Meine Damen und Herren, Sie wissen nun, dass es zwar möglich ist, den heutigen Anschlag zu verhindern, aber es wird dadurch zu anderen Handlungen und damit einhergehend zu noch wesentlich mehr Opfern kommen. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt nicht sagen, wie Sie sich letztendlich entscheiden werden, denn Sie müssen selbst zu dieser Entscheidung finden. Ich weiß aber, dass Sie das Richtige unternehmen werden. Den ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung haben Sie bereits unternommen, nur allein dadurch, dass heute hier Zauberer und Nichtzauberer gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen. Mehr kann ich Ihnen im Moment nicht sagen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Einige Momente lang waren die Anwesenden erneut sprachlos. Dann jedoch brach eine wahre Flutwelle von Fragen an Emrys los, so dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Schließlich wurde es Emrys zu viel, und er machte eine kleine, schnelle Handbewegung, und schon herrschte wieder Ruhe im Saal. Er hatte einfach einen Schweigezauber über alle gewirkt. „Ich verstehe es ja, dass Sie viele Fragen an mich haben, aber bitteschön einer nach dem anderen. In Ordnung?" Damit hob Emrys den Schweigezauber wieder auf. Tatsächlich schafften es die Konferenzteilnehmer, sich gesittet zu benehmen. Der erste, der seine Fragen stellen durfte, war Premierminister John Major, denn er war rein technisch gesehen der Ranghöchste der Anwesenden.

„Mr Emrys, Sir, wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, können Sie ungefähr fünfundzwanzigtausend Jahre durch die Zeit reisen, in beide Richtungen. Damit können Sie rein theoretisch fünfzigtausend Jahre erkunden und erforschen, was Sie wohl auch ausgiebig getan haben. Nun stellen sich mir folgende Fragen: Haben Sie bei Ihren Forschungen einen Beweis für die Existenz Gottes gefunden? Welchen Sinn macht die Magie, wenn im Verhältnis zur gesamten Menschheit nur sehr wenige Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten gesegnet sind? Und schließlich meine dritte Frage: Warum verfügen Sie als Einziger lebender Mensch über eine derartige Macht, und können sie dennoch nicht so einsetzen wie Sie sich das wünschen?"

Emrys brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um diese Fragen zu verdauen. Das war schon ein starker Tobak! Aber Emrys wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er nicht auch auf derartige Fragen angemessen reagieren könnte.

„Herr Premierminister, Ihre erste Frage kann und will ich Ihnen nicht beantworten. Jedes Lebewesen muss für sich selbst entscheiden, ob es an eine Gottheit glauben möchte oder halt eben nicht; denn letztendlich ist es dieser Glauben, auf den es ankommt. Eines jedoch habe ich herausgefunden: Es scheint eine Art Schicksal zu geben; einen Weg, der der Menschheit vorgegeben ist. Anders kann ich mir es nicht erklären, warum meine Änderungen im zeitlichen Ablauf solche derart verheerenden Folgen hatten.

Ihre anderen beiden Fragen möchte ich zusammenfassen. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, müssen einst alle Menschen des Typs Homo Sapiens magische Kräfte besessen haben, wenn auch nur sehr schwach ausgeprägt. Heute ist es so, dass immer noch alle Menschen die Voraussetzungen für die Magie in ihrem Erbgut mit sich tragen, aber nur bei den wenigsten treten sie offen zu Tage. Das ist auch der Grund, warum nicht-magische Eltern magisch begabte Kinder haben können; und umgekehrt. Gerade in der britischen magischen Gemeinschaft gibt es seit tausend Jahren die Theorie der Reinblütigkeit – es wird jedoch in absehbarer Zukunft eine Zeit kommen, in der eben diese Theorie und die damit verbundene Lebensweise als absurd und nicht zutreffend erkannt wird. Ich persönliche kenne eine junge Hexe, in deren Familie es seit neun Generationen keine magisch begabten Kinder mehr gegeben hat – diese Familie galt daher als Muggel. Diese junge Hexe jedoch besitzt eine einfach unglaubliche Macht – wenn sie voll ausgebildet ist, dürfte sie wohl sogar unseren guten Albus Dumbledore in den Schatten stellen… Was ich damit sagen will, es kommt nicht auf die Herkunft eines Menschens und auf seine Eltern an, ob er bzw. sie über magische Fähigkeiten verfügt oder nicht. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen oder gar beweisen, wodurch dies gesteuert wird."

Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine waren total sprachlos – und Hermine war im Gesicht so rot angelaufen wie noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben…

„Ich kann Ihnen allerdings sagen, warum es die Magie überhaupt gibt. Dazu muss ich Ihnen jedoch erst erklären, was Magie überhaupt ist, allerdings nur in Kurzform: Die Magie in ihrer Gesamtheit ist keine Laune eines Gottes oder dergleichen, sondern sie ist vielmehr eine Kraft der Natur. Und sie ist scheinbar an unsere Erde gebunden, oder besser gesagt an das Bewusstsein unseres Planeten, an seine Seele. Die Magie ist an nichts anderes als an _Gaia_ gebunden. Auch wenn ich Ihnen das jetzt nicht beweisen kann, entspricht dies dennoch den Tatsachen. Es gab und es wird immer wieder Menschen geben, welche _Gaia_ spüren können. Dies sind immer magisch begabte Menschen.

Diese wenigen Menschen, die _Gaia_ spüren können, sind der wahre Grund, warum es die Magie überhaupt gibt. In unregelmäßigen Abständen gab und gibt es einen Menschen, der in einem ganz besonderen Umfang an _Gaia_ gebunden ist. Dieser eine Mensch ist in seiner Epoche dazu berufen, in _Gaias_ Sinne die Menschheit zu lenken und ihr Überleben zu sichern. Dieser Mensch ist sozusagen der Wächter über die Menschheit, der _Auserwählte_. Ihm stehen zu jeder Zeit eine unterschiedliche Anzahl anderer Menschen als Helfer zur Verfügung; manchmal nur ein einziger auf einem Kontinent, manchmal mehrere. Niemals jedoch mehr als ein Dutzend. Jeder Wächter muss sich irgendwann zu einem der durch die Magie beherrschten Orte zurückziehen, damit er seinen Auftrag erfüllen kann. Diese Orte sind während dieses Zeitraumes für andere, magisch nicht begabte, Menschen einfach nicht auffindbar. Solche Orte sind zum Beispiel Atlantis oder auch Avalon. Der Wächter hat auch die Aufgabe, seinen Nachfolger zu finden, auszubilden und auf seine Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Der Wächter kann bis zu zehntausend Jahre alt werden, seine Helfer verfügen dagegen wohl nur über eine ungefähr doppelt so lange Lebenserwartung wie 'normale' Magier."

Hier machte Emrys eine kleine Pause, in der er Albus Dumbledore tief in die Augen sah, bis dieser leicht, kaum merklich, nickte.

„Ich bin der derzeitige _Wächter_. Das ist der Grund, warum ich über eine derartig umfangreiche Macht verfüge, und warum ich mich soweit durch die Zeit bewegen kann. Ich habe mich damals auf Avalon nieder gelassen, daher ist diese Insel für Sie nicht mehr erreichbar. Mir stehen momentan sechs Helfer zur Verfügung – einer pro Kontinent, die Antarktis einmal ausgenommen. Mein europäischer Helfer steht hier neben mir." Damit legte er Dumbledore seine Hand auf die Schulter, was die Anwesenden kollektiv nach Luft schnappen lies. Damit hätte nun keiner gerechnet!

Emrys erwähnte wohlweislich nicht, dass er bereits seinen Nachfolger gefunden und damit begonnen hatte, diesen und dessen Partnerin auszubilden... Schließlich ahnten die beiden (noch) nichts davon!

Nach dieser Offenbarung kamen keine weiteren Fragen mehr – zu sehr waren die Konferenzteilnehmer mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt! Ein jeder wusste jedoch auch, dass er das eben gehörte niemals einem anderen Menschen anvertrauen würde – und Emrys wusste dies ebenfalls, sonst hätte er wohl nichts davon erzählt. Er, Emrys, würde bei den Anwesenden das Gedächtnis ändern, sobald dies hier ausgestanden war. Sorgen machte sich Emrys eigentlich nur um seinen Nachfolger (der bis jetzt noch nichts davon ahnte) und dessen Partnerin – er konnte sehr deutlich ihre Anwesenheit in diesem Raum spüren, auch wenn er sie momentan nicht sehen konnte. Aber er hatte die Signatur ihrer Magie beinahe sofort nach seiner Ankunft hier erkannt…

Emrys gab den Anwesenden noch einige Zeit zum Nachdenken, dann erinnerte er sie wieder an den eigentlichen Grund ihrer Zusammenkunft. Nun jedoch gab es eine wesentlich sachlichere Diskussion, bei der die Teilnehmer versuchten ihre Möglichkeiten abzustecken. Madam Bones war es dann, welche ihre Optionen zusammenfasste: „Wir können also diesen Anschlag nicht ungeschehen machen. Aber ich denke, wir können sehr wohl einen Zeitumkehrer benutzen, um zumindest heraus zu finden, _wer_ dafür verantwortlich ist, damit wir diese Leute zur Rechenschaft ziehen und so vielleicht weitere Anschläge verhindern können. Wir sollten uns zunächst darauf konzentrieren, und dann zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt darüber reden, was wir _gemeinsam_ unternehmen können."

Dies fand eine breite Zustimmung, und so dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis man sich auf eine Vorgehensweise geeinigt hatte. Ein kleines gemischtes Team aus Zauberern und Muggel sollte einen Zeitumkehrer nutzen und versuchen die Urheber dieses Anschlags herauszufinden und wenn möglich entsprechende Beweise zu sichern. Von Seiten des Scotland Yards stand ziemlich schnell fest, dass es Joseph Whidbey sein sollte. Er würde von einem Video- und Spurensicherungsspezialisten aus seinem Team begleitet werden. Auf der magischen Seite brauchte man etwas länger, bis man zwei geeignete Zauberer gefunden hatte. Als erster wurde Kingsley Shaklebolt nominiert. Aber über den zweiten Zauberer war man sich längere Zeit uneinig, bis Dumbledore schließlich einen Vorschlag machte.

„Ich möchte Ihnen einen Mann vorschlagen, der schon sehr oft seine Loyalität und seine Besonnenheit bewiesen hat. Er ist ebenso wie Mr Shaklebolt kampferfahren und kennt sich mit den Dunklen Künsten sehr gut aus, denn er unterrichtet zurzeit in Hogwarts das Fach _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_. Zudem verfügt er als Werwolf über ausgezeichnete Sinne, was uns hier nur zu Gute kommen kann. Ich möchte Ihnen Mr Remus Lupin vorschlagen."

Ein Werwolf? Ob das gut gehen würde? Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots waren sich nicht sicher, ob er der geeignete Mann wäre. Die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter waren noch unsicherer, kannten sie doch die Vorbehalte gegen Werwölfe am besten – schließlich hatten nicht wenige von ihnen in den letzten Jahren dafür gesorgt, dass die Werwölfe so sehr geächtet wurden wie es zur Zeit der Fall war. Verunsichert sahen sie zu ihrem Chef, Minister Fudge. Doch dieser hatte im Moment andere Probleme – er hatte so ziemlich daran zu knabbern, was er heute von Emrys erfahren hatte. Hatte er vielleicht doch den falschen Weg mit seiner Politik eingeschlagen?

Als Fudge schließlich angesprochen und um eine Meinungsäußerung gebeten wurde, überraschte er alle mit seiner Reaktion: „Ich vertraue dem Urteil von Madam Bones", war alles, was er dazu sagte. Manch einer seiner Mitarbeiter sah ihn verwirrt an, doch Amelia quittierte seine Äußerung mit einem Lächeln und einem leichten Kopfnicken. „Ich stimme für Mr Lupin"; sagte sie mit fester Stimme, und niemand wagte es ihr zu widersprechen.

Nachdem die Entscheidung gefallen war, konnte man sich schnell auf die weiteren Modalitäten einigen. Einer der Unsäglichen wurde los geschickt, um einen geeigneten Zeitumkehrer zu holen; Dumbledore schickte eine Nachricht an Remus, und Joe Whidbey schickte nach seinem Techniker.

Als alle wieder anwesend und Remus und der Techniker begrüßt worden waren, einigte man sich auf die Aufgaben, welche die „Erkunder" zu erledigen hatten – was sie tun durften und vor allem was sie _nicht_ durften. Nachdem Remus, Kingsley, Joe und Will – der Muggel-Techniker – genaueste Instruktionen erhalten hatten, sah Dumbledore auf seine Uhr. „Es ist jetzt 01:35 Uhr. Ich schlage vor, ich gehe jetzt mit unseren 'Erkundern' ins Nebenzimmer und schicke sie auf die Reise. Wenn wir den Zeitumkehrer richtig einstellen, sollten sie etwa drei Stunden vor dem Anschlag vor Ort sein, damit sie eventuelle Vorbereitungen noch mit beobachten können. Remus, ich gebe dir einen Portschlüssel mit, damit solltet ihr bis zwei Uhr 'normaler' Zeit wieder hier sein."

So wurde es dann auch gemacht. Der Techniker nahm seinen Rucksack und seinen Koffer, in dem er seine Ausrüstung verstaut hatte. Remus übernahm den Portschlüssel und eine magische Kamera des Ministeriums, ebenso Kingsley. Mögliche Beweise sollten fotografisch festgehalten werden. Gemeinsam mit Albus Dumbledore gingen sie dann ins Nebenzimmer, unsichtbar gefolgt von zwei wissbegierigen Schülern…

„Es ist getan, sie sind unterwegs", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er wieder in den Sitzungssaal zurückgekehrt war. „Jetzt heißt es nur noch warten, bis sie wieder zurück sind."

°


End file.
